An Tagen wie Diesen
by restlessheart94
Summary: 1954 - Nach Jahren der sowjetischen Kriegsgefangenschaft kehrt Ludwig zu Feliciano zurück. Nach all der Zeit wird er immer noch geplagt von Erinnerungen an das Gefangenenlager und einen bestimmten, russischen Soldaten.
1. Nach Jahren

AN TAGEN WIE DIESEN

0.0

(Ya)ne ponimayu = (Ich) verstehe nicht  
Ya ne govoryu po-russki. = Ich spreche kein Russisch.  
Nemetskiy = Deutscher  
Smertʹ ot zamerzaniya = Tod durch Erfrieren.  
Vy ponimayete = Du verstehst mich.

___Seine Hände waren über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden und er kämpfte gegen die Fesseln an. Die kalte, sibirische Luft leckte an seinem nackten Körper, biss in seine bloße Haut. __  
__Der Hunger quälte ihn und sein Hals stach vor Trockenheit.___

_Es war nicht einmal mehr eine Demütigung. Es war ein grausamer Gedanke. Er war einmal stolz gewesen. Gut. ___

_Er hatte Fehler gemacht. Er hatte große Fehler gemacht – und er wusste, dass er sie bis zum Ende seines Lebens bereuen würde. _

_Ihm kam der bittere Gedanke, dass dies nicht allzu lang sein musste._

_Aber trotz all seiner Fehler – hatte er immer seinen stolz gehabt. Die meisten Menschen seiner Zeit hätten sich von ihm abgewandt, hätten sie seine Geheimnisse gekannt. Aber er war stolz gewesen, solange er in den Spiegel hatte blicken können._

_Nun war ihm der Stolz aus der Seele gerissen worden. Und er wusste es. Er wusste es, weil er hier stand – mit nackten Oberkörper und zitternden Händen vor dutzenden Augenpaaren, die verschwammen…und er empfand nichts. Nur Leere. Wer keine Demütigung kennt, der hat auch seinen Stolz verloren.__  
_

_Ludwig fühlte sich nur noch erbärmlich._

_Er konnte spüren, wie die Umgebung um ihn herum verschwamm. Seine Sicht wurde zu eine flimmernden Masse eintöniger Farben. Er konnte die Stimmen der anderen Gefangenen hören, die das Spektakel beobachteten. Er presste seine Auge zusammen, so fest, wie es nur ging und riss sie dann wieder auf – in verzweifelter Hoffnung, klarer zu sehen…doch es half nichts. _

_Kalter Wind fuhr um die Holzbaracken und heulte stöhnend auf. Ludwig konnte hören und spüren wie seine eigenen Zähne zusammenschlugen.__  
__Eine russische Stimme sagte etwas, er stand vor ihm…aber er konnte ihn nicht verstehen._

_Aber er wusste, wer lauernd hinter ihm. Er brauchte den violetten Schimmer nicht in den blasen Augen zu sehen, um zu spüren, wie sich diese Blicke in seine Haut brannten._

___Die Stimme wurde lauter.__  
__„Ich verstehe dich nicht." Sagte Ludwig leise. Seine Stimme war brüchig von Durst und beim Sprechen sprangen seine rauen Lippen auf. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du sagst…"__  
__Die russische Stimme wurde wieder leiser, fließender…sanfter. Wie die Brandung wurden sie lauter und leiser. Aber Ludwig war sich sicher, dass er das Böse in ihr hören konnte. Als würde Gift an einer Klinge glänzen. Und tatsächlich beschwor sein ausgehungerter Verstand das Bild in seinem Kopf hervor._

___„Ne ponimayu." Ludwig versuchte es richtig zu betonen. Und vielleicht hatte er es geschafft. Er fror und versuchte an Felicianos warmen Körper zu denken. An sanfte Hände auf seiner Haut. Schlanke Finger, die über sein Gesicht fuhren und in seinem Haar verschwanden. _

_Er versuchte an die funkelnden braunen Augen zu denken und an Sonnenlicht, dass in rotbraunen Haaren schimmerte. „Ya ne ponimayu." Wiederholte er fester.__  
__Vielleicht hatte er es geschafft, denn er hörte ein leises Lachen. Es war nah…so nah. Er war so nah, wie der Feliciano in seiner Vorstellung._

_Aber es war kein warmes Bild. Ivan war eiskalt. Er schien umgeben von einem seelenlosen Hauch. _

„_Ya ne govoryu po-russki."__  
__Das Lachen kam näher und wurde immer leiser. Plötzlich konnte Ludwig warmen Atem auf seiner eiskalten Haut spüren und er riss die Augen auf.__  
__Er starrte hinab in eine violette Tiefe, in gefräßigen Wahnsinn. __  
__Ivan legte den Kopf schief. Ludwig hielt seinem Blick so gut wie möglich stand.__  
__Der Lagerwächter murmelte etwas in schnellem Russisch, dass er nicht ausmachen konnte, doch dann wechselte er zu einem brüchigen Deutsch.__  
__„Ich Nemetskiy hier lasse? Smertʹ ot zamerzaniya. Nemetskiy wird sterbe. Hunger. Kalt. Wird sterbe. Sterbe wie Sonnenblume. Du – wird sterbe. Du nicht sehen wieder, wen du liebe. Du wird sterbe. Oder – du wird gehorche. Nemetskiy sage: Ya ne ponimayete. Aber ich sage: Vy ponimayete!" Er deutete mit den Finger auf sich, dann auf Ludwig. „Du verstehen."___

I.I.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" fragte der wütende Italien ärgerlich, und schob Feliciano grob zur Seite. Auf dem alten, dreckigen Küchenfußboden lag nun ein zerbrochener Teller. „Die Dinger kannst du wegwerfen, wenn sie einmal zerbrochen sind." Mit einem Seufzen blickte Feliciano sich in der kleinen Küche um, ein Agent auf der Suche nach dem Feind. Der gegnerische Agent, in der Presse nur bekannt als „der Besen", versteckte sich wie nur er es konnte, doch Feliciano entdeckte seine hagere Gestalt und seine wirre Frisur, als er hinter dem Schrank hervorlugte.

„Da ist das Ding ja…" Stellte er fest, und schlug die Hände zusammen. „Ich mach das schon, Lovino." Versicherte er seinem Bruder.  
„Ist gut…aber sei verdammt noch mal bloß vorsichtig. Wenn du dich an den Scherben schneidest, wirst du nur wieder jammern." Meinte sein älterer Zwillingsbruder, und wischte sich eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er weiter das Geschirr scheuerte, das Feliciano abtrocknen sollte. „Du bist so schrecklich tollpatschig. Ich hab keine Lust mehr für dich den Ärger einzustecken." Murrte er.  
Letztes sagte er zwar mit einem verärgerten Ton, aber Feliciano versuchte die Stichelei zu überhören.

Lovino ließ es sich eben nie nehmen ließ, die Leute auf ihre Fehler hinzuweisen. Was das anbelangte unterschieden ihn nur die unkontrollierten Beleidigungen von…Ludwig. Feliciano wünschte sich, er hätte sich nicht erlaubt, an Ludwig zu denken. Aber er hatte es. Ein Fehler. Es versetzte seinem Herzen einen kleinen Stich. Es war eine lange Zeit vergangen, seit er seine erste große Liebe zum letzten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte…und auch damals viel zu kurz. Und trotzdem wachte er noch in manchen Nächten auf und glaubte, ihm läge der Geruch nach Wald und Rasierwasser in der Nase, der Ludwig immer umgeben hatte. Für die meisten würde es wehleidig klingen – aber Feliciano dachte jeden Tag an ihn. Manchmal, wenn er einen Schopf blassblondes Haar in der Ferne leuchten sah, fuhr sein Kopf herum und er blickte ihm nach, bis zu dem Moment, in dem er sicher war, dass es nicht Ludwig war.

Und dann brach sein Herz aufs Neue.

Es war der einzige Schatten auf seinem Leben.

Feliciano schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Die Küche, in der sie standen war nicht sehr groß, und nicht sehr geräumig, allerdings hatte sie „Persönlichkeit", wie Lovino es nannte, wenn er nicht wütend war. Wenn er wütend war, nannte er es etwas weit Schlimmeres. So schlimm, dass Feliciano versuchte, es sich nicht zu merken. Und er war eben immer wütend. Er beobachtete, wie Feliciano den Besen aus seinem Versteck nahm, und ihn kopfüber zwang den Dreck aufzuwischen.

„Das liegt nur an diesem beschissenen Löhnen hier. Den ganzen Tag versklave ich mich für diese Fresssäcke, schleppe ihnen den Fraß auf den Teller, lächle sie an und kann es mir nicht mal leisten eine Mittagspause zu machen, damit wir hier die verdammte Miete zahlen können."

„Du hast noch nie einen Kunden angelächelt." Erinnerte Feliciano ihn und warf die Scherben nacheinander in den Mülleimer. Er sprach nicht einmal an, dass Lovino jeden Tag eine ausgedehnte Mittagspause machte. Lovino sprach weiter, schimpfte über dieses und jenes, beschwerte sich, lästerte. Er plapperte immer ohne Punkt, Komma, Pause oder Unterbrechung. Er war ein strikter Unterschied zu ihrem Großvater, einem stillen Mann, der stets in einer eigenen Welt zu leben schien, und nichts sagte, bis es nötig wurde. Feliciano und Lovino redeten beide gerne – nur fehlte Feliciano dabei viel von Lovinos Boshaftigkeit.

„Also habe ich dem Arsch gesagt: Raus hier! Und dann war er weg. Und was soll es denn, Feliciano? Hm? Du gehst ins Bett, räumst das alles Morgen weiter weg, aber jetzt stehe ich hier doch wieder, habe schon das Obst für morgen geschnippelt, und wasche und trockne Scheißgeschirr ab. Mist ist das."  
Feliciano tat so, als hätte er nicht zugehört – hatte er auch nicht, sondern wischte weiter mit dem Besen den sauberen Boden ab. Er wusste nur, dass er selbst es war, der das Obst geschnippelt hatte und er trocknete ab.

„Lovino!" kam eine ärgerliche Stimme durch den Raum, und der Besen kam in Felicianos kleinen Händen zum Stillstand. Roma hatte den Raum betreten, und es hieß „Stillgestanden." Der große, hochgewachsene Mann mit dem inzwischen leicht verschlissenen Anzug und dem Zug von Autorität in seinem Gesicht lehnte im Türrahmen. „Kann ich dich noch einmal bitten, deine Zunge zu zügeln, wenn dein Bruder mit dir in einem Raum ist?" fragte der ehemalige General, und obwohl sich Feliciano sicher war, dass es eine rhetorische Frage war, ging Großmeister Freischuss sofort in den Gegenangriff über, lud nach für das verteidigende Plädoyer.  
„Ich hab nichts gesagt, was ich nicht immer sage."  
„Das macht es nur noch schlimmer.  
„Lass gut sein, Grandpa." Meldete sich der letzte Gast aus dem Gastraum vom Stammtisch. Und der einzige, der in ein italienischem Restaurant stets nur sein Bier trank. Gilbert. Dauergast und Bruder des Mannes, den Feliciano jeden Tag und jede Nacht vermisste. Der Albino war die ständige, tägliche Erinnerung an Gilbert – genau wie Roderich. Ludwigs Familie war ihnen stets so nah – und doch war das Mitglied, dass Feliciano am meisten liebte am weitesten enfernt.

Gilbert verbracht seine Freizeit inzwischen stets hier – im Restaurant oder oben bei Roderich und Feliciano war überzeugt, dass er hier war, weil er Ludwig genauso vermisste, wie Feliciano… Aber dennoch schien er stets vergnügter zu sein als Feliciano – oder auch nur betrunkener.  
In seiner Freizeit lernte Gilbert inzwischen an ihrem Stammtisch Englisch als wäre es seine Pflicht das Verbot seiner Kindheit in NS-Deutschland zu umgehen. Zurzeit war „awesome" sein liebstes Wort für alles.

Über Romas Gesicht kroch ein verständnisloser Zug, als er die Stimme aus dem Gastraum hörte.  
„Der ist schon wieder da?" fragte er.  
„Verdammter Kraut." Zischte Lovino.  
„Er kommt jeden Tag." Erklärte Feliciano. „Er vermisst seinen Bruder. Vielleicht hilft es ihm, wenn er in der Nähe von Roderich ist." Und…Feliciano war und blieb die letzte Verbindung, die zu Ludwig noch existierte.  
Roma schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Macht Schluss für heute. Und schmeißt mir diesen Idioten raus."  
Roma drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder.  
Lovino ließ die Teller in das Waschbecken fallen und warf das Tuch über die rechte Schulter.  
„Dann werden wir den Kartoffelfresser doch mal wieder los."

_Feliciano spürte die rauen Lippen an seinem Hals, die zu seinem Schlüsselbein herabwanderten. Seine Hände griffen in den Stoff des Lakens und er konnte sich selbst seufzen hören. Er lag dicht gedrängt an Ludwigs warmen Körper und konnte seinen rasselnden Atem hören. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, sich nach den langen Monaten wiederzusehen. Und auch wenn sie die Türen und die Fenster verschließen mussten…es war berauschend wieder den Mann berühren zu können, den er liebte.  
„Feliciano…"Brachte Ludwig hervor und Feliciano schauderte wohlig, als er seinen Namen in dieser tiefen Stimme hörte.  
„Feliciano…"  
„Ludwig.´"  
„FELICIANO!" Die Stimme klang plötzlich flehend. „BITTE, FELICIANO!"  
_Erschrocken fuhr Feliciano aus seinem Traum hoch und fand sich wieder…in seinem heutigen Zimmer. In seinem Bett. Allein. Allein in einer Welt und Zeit ohne Ludwig. Lovino war über Nacht zu einem Freund gegangen…einem jungen Spanier, den Feliciano noch nicht getroffen hatte, aber der anscheinend versuchte, Tomaten anzubauen und sie in München auf dem Markt zu verkaufen. Feliciano hatte heute einen Teller zerbrochen. Gilbert war später noch betrunken über einen Stuhl gefallen…kleinliche Probleme. Das hier war das Hier und Jetzt – das echte Leben.

Ludwig war nur noch ein Traum.  
Es klapperte.  
„FELICIANO!"  
Feliciano fuhr hoch. Das konnte nicht sein…  
Noch ein Klappern.

„Feliciano!" Die Stimme klang flehender…aber für den jungen Italiener gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Er sprang vom Bett auf und sah sich zum Fenster um.  
Etwas schlug klappernd gegen die Scheibe und fiel gleich wieder herunter.

„BITTE!"  
Feliciano lief zum Fenster um und sah herunter. Ihm blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Seine Augen schienen ihn zu belügen. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne fiel auf eine Gestalt die unter seinem Fenster stand…eine unverkennbare Gestalt.

Da unten stand…

Er.

Da stand er, als wäre es nichts…als wäre es kein Wunder…kein unfassbares, unglaubliches…Wunder.

Blondes Haar, das im Mondlicht schimmerte. Ein blasses Gesicht aus dem zwei funkelnde, blaue Augen zu ihm aufsahen. Feliciano wurde schwindelig, doch plötzlich schien es, als wäre etwas in ihm eingerastet. Sein Herz, dass eben noch einen Sprung augesetzt hatte, polterte nun gegen seine Brust und Feliciano spürte etwas wie eine glückliche Panik…eine ekstatische Hysterie, die er nicht in Worte hätte fassen können, hätte ihn jemals jemand gefragt.

Es war ein intensives Gefühl…

„LUDWIG!" Rief er zurück. „LUDWIG!"  
Ohne auf einen Befehl zu warten griff Felicianos Hand nach dem Griff des Fensters und zog…Er rüttelte mehrmals daran, bis er daran dachte, ihn umzudrehen und das Fenster zu öffnen. Er riss ihn auf und die kalte Nachtluft drang ihm entgegen, aber er konnte sie nicht spüren. Er konnte nur den Mann sehen, den er liebte, und den er für so lange Zeit tot geglaubt hatte. Er erkannte ihn sofort…die aufrechte Haltung, die glatt zurückgekämmten Haare. Plötzlich fühlte er sich, als…als wäre er schwerelos…

Er war dünner geworden. Schatten untermalten sein abgemagertes Gesicht und er trug einen zu großen Mantel, dessen Ärmel beinahe über seine Hände reichte. Er hatte sich verändert…aber er war immer noch unverkennbar…Ludwig.

In der rechten hielt er einen Stein, den er wahrscheinlich als nächstes gegen das Fenster geworfen hätte.  
„Ludwig!" Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren brachte ihm dieser Name keinen Schmerz…aber doch spürte er Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ludwig!" rief er lauter hinab.  
„Feliciano." Die Nacht trug den Namen kaum hinauf.

„W-Warte…war-warte… I-Warte…i-ch…ich mach dir auf!" Rief er und die Stimme versagte ihm mehrmals. Seine Augen brannte mit Tränen. „Komm an die Tür! DIE TÜR!"  
Er deutete nach links, wo der Eingang des Restaurants war und Ludwig nickte eilig.

Sie sahen sich beide für einen Augenblick an. Feliciano wollte sich nicht abwenden…nicht, nach all den Jahren, die er ohne diesen Mann verbracht hatte. Nicht, nach all den Jahren, die ihm sein Gesicht gefehlt hatte, seine Berührung. Diese warmen Lippen auf seinen. Und Ludwig sah ihn nicht weniger sehnsuchtsvoll an…bevor er atemlos nickte und sich abwandte. In schnellen Schritten verschwand die geliebte Gestalt aus dem schmalen Sichtfeld des Fensters. Plötzlich blieb Felicianos Herz beinahe stehen. Auf einmal war er sich sicher, dass er Ludwig wieder verloren hatte…dass er geträumt hatte…er musste ihn sofort hereinholen…ihn in die Arme schließen…nur um sicher zu sein, dass es ihn wirklich gab. Plötzlich war er beinahe überzeugt, dass er, wenn er nun die Tür öffnen würde…nur auf eine leere Straße hinabsehen würde...

Feliciano stürzte vom Fenster weg und lief durch sein dunkles Zimmer zur Tür. Er stolperte beinahe über etwas, was auf dem Boden lag, aber jetzt musste er beinahe lachen bei dem Gedanken, wie er früher sein Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte, für Ludwig.  
Feliciano rüttelte mehrmals an der Zimmertür, bevor er es schaffte, sie zu öffnen. Er stolperte vorwärts, stolperte durch die Tür und hastete die Flur hinunter zur Treppe. Es war ihm egal, ob er die Nachtruhe seines Großvaters störte. Er rannte die Treppe herunter, fiel mehrmals beinahe über Stufen, sprang die letzten hinunter und in die Küche hinein. Er nahm den Schlüssel von der Arbeitsfläche, den sein Bruder wieder nicht aufgehängt hatte. Durch die Küche in den Gastraum. Er sprang über die Theke – mit Geschwindigkeit und Behändigkeit, die er an sich selbst nie zuvor gekannt hatte.

Seine Füße schlugen laut auf den Holzboden, er stieß mehrmals gegen Stühle. Er rannte zur geschlossenen Doppeltür und fingerte mehrmals mit dem Schlüssel im Schloss, bevor er ihn endlich in den dünnen Schlitz des Schlosses stecken konnte. Er schaffte es die Klinke herunterzudrücken und die Tür aufzureißen.  
Er öffnete ihn und kalte Luft kam ihm entgegen, umwirbelte ihn…und da unten…drei Stufen unter ihm…

…stand Ludwig.

Feliciano wagte zum ersten Mal im Leben nicht einmal Luft zu holen.

Plötzlich hatte er Angst, er könnte diese wundersame Erscheinung verlieren, wenn er nur Luft holte. Hatte er jemals Zweifel gehabt, dass Ludwig die Liebe seines Lebens war, waren sie nun verloren.

Mondlicht untermalte Ludwigs Züge. Er war älter geworden in den letzten zwölf Jahren. Natürlich war er das. Die Jahre hatten seinem Gesicht Kanten geschenkt, obwohl er die Dreißig noch einige Jahre nicht erreichen konnte…Gott…warum hatte er sich nie seinen Geburtstag merken können? Wieso…

Es lag etwas in dem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick dieser blaue Augen, mit dem er Feliciano betrachtete, die Augen weit offen aber doch furchtsam, als könnte er keine Schritt nach vorne machen, keinen Schritt zu Feliciano.  
Seine Lippen öffneten sich.  
„Feliciano…" Er hauchte er und die Liebe und der Schmerz, die in dieser Stimme lag ließ die Jahre der Trennung dahinschmelzen.

Feliciano lief auf ihn zu, die Stufen hinunter und warf seine Arme um Ludwig. Sein Körper war angespannt und nun schien es wirklich zu sein. Er konnte die Kanten und Knochen spüren, die sich durch den Mantel gegen seinen eigenen Körper drückten. Aber er spürte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren die Wärme, die von Ludwig ausging. Das hier war wirklich. Das war Ludwig in Fleisch und Blut. Es war

Plötzlich spürte er ein Zittern in dem Körper, den er an sich drückte. Er drückte seinen Körper näher an Ludwigs und plötzlich…kaum spürbar…legte sich eine Hand um seine Schultern und zog ihn näher an sich.  
Feliciano hob dem Kopf und bemerkte, dass Ludwig ihn betrachtete mit einem Blick, in dem soviel Sehnsucht lag, dass es in Felicianos Brust schmerzte.  
„Ludwig…" Der Körper des Mannes zitterte immer noch in Felicianos Umarmung und als Ludwig sein Kopf ein wenig zu ihm drehte fing das Mondlicht eine weiche Träne auf seiner Wange, die dort hinabrann.  
Feliciano stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen…wie früher, wie damals…wie in nicht guten Zeiten, aber in Zeiten, die besser waren als all die Jahre, in denen sie getrennt gewesen waren.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, was Feliciano wollte. Er senkte seinen Kopf kam näher. Ludwig Lippen legten sich auf Felicianos. Sie waren rau und ihre Berührung war schwach, aber als Feliciano den Kuss zu erwidern begann, gewann er an Selbstvertrauen und Feliciano konnte spüren, wie seine Zunge sich gegen seine Lippen drückte. Feliciano öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig weiter, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Zunge in seinen Mund glitt…und wie Ludwig in ihm versank. Sehnsucht, Qual, Trauer, Verzweifelung…all das floss in diesen Kuss…  
Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange der Kuss dauerte, aber als sie sich endlich wieder lösten...konnte er spüren, welche Qual er durchgemacht hatten…er hatte gelitten, wie Feliciano gelitten hatte. Und vielleicht noch mehr.  
„Du…bist wieder da…" Brachte er heraus. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet."


	2. Zwischen Gestern und Heute

AN TAGEN WIE DIESEN  
Russisch:  
Nemetskiy = Deutscher.  
Povtorite, pozhaluysta? = Könntest du das wiederholen?  
Mudak = Arschloch.  
Grustnyy = traurig  
Ty mudak = Du (bist ein) Arschloch.  
Nyet = Nein  
Chto vam nravitsya? = Was gefällt dir?  
Ya ne ponimayu. = Ich versteh dich nicht.

Italienisch:  
Ti amo, Ludwig. Ti amero' per tutta la mia vita. Et per sempre. = Ich liebe dich Ludwig. Ich werde dich lieben, solange ich lebe. Und für immer.  
Sono sopravvissuto solo per voi. Ho dovuto morire ... ma ... Ti amo. Non ho mai rinunciato. = Ich habe für dich überlebt. Ich hätte sterben sollen…aber…ich liebe dich. Ich habe niemals aufgegeben. / (Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, diesen Teil einfach durch den Googleübersetzer zu jagen, weil es eine einfache Methode ist, einen unsicheren Sprechstil zu generieren.)

Hintergrund:  
Liedtext: Die Internationale von Eugène Pottier nach Emil Luckhardt.  
Schlafen – vielleicht auch träumen. / Was ist edler im Gemüt? = Hamlet , dritter Akt, zweite Szene: „Sein oder Nichtsein, das ist hier die Frage/ Was ist edler im Gemüt, den Pfeil und Schleudern eines wütenden Geschicks erdulden oder sich wappnen gegen eine See von Plagen." […]"Sterben – Schlafen – Schlafen! Vielleicht auch Träumen! Ja, da liegts: Was in dem Schlaf für Träume kommen mögen, wenn wir den Drang des irdschen abgeschüttelt."

II.0

_„Nemetskiy mache schneller."  
„Arschloch." Brachte Ludwig zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ließ die Axt noch einmal auf den Block fallen. Er verfehlte den Holzscheit, den er spalten sollte. Mühsam versuchte er die Axt wieder zu heben.  
„Povtorite, pozhaluysta? Nochmal?" Fragte der Wächter mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln und Ludwig zwang sich, die Axt wieder aufzuheben. Der Mann lief um ihn herum, umkreiste ihn, wie ein Raubtier. Schien immer engere Kreise zu ziehen.  
_  
_„Ich sagte: Arschloch." Gab er zurück. Der Russe blieb vor ihm stehen. „Mudak."__  
__„Nenn mich doch Ivan." Schlug er vor, als wären es gleichwertige Alternativen und Ludwig sah auf zu ihm. Er versuchte ärgerlich zu wirken. Nicht, wie ein schwächlicher Gefangener, der eine Axt nicht halten konnte. „Mein Name ist Ivan. Warum nennst du mich einen Mudak?"___

_Ludwig hob die Axt.___

_„Du bist ein Mudak." Erklärte er. „Ich habe jemanden, der auf mich wartet. Zuhause – in Deutschland. Ich habe eine Familie, ich habe Freunde und ich habe einen Menschen, den ich über alles liebe."__  
__„Das ist doch schön." Ivan schien erfreut über Ludwigs Glück und in Ludwig stieg der Ekel auf. Der Russe verstand doch mehr deutsch, als es schien – plötzlich war Ludwig davon_ _überzeugt. Und der Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los, während er versuchte, die Axt wieder hochzuheben. „Schön, wenn Menschen möge andere Menschen. Da?"__  
__„Es ist…scheiße. Grustnyy – traurig. Weil ich nicht zu ihnen kann. Und wenn es sie nicht gäbe…würden sie mir nicht fehlen. Und wenn du ein Stück Anstand hättest, Mudak - Würdest mich nachhause bringen. Oder mich töten."__  
__„Nyet." Erklärte Ivan mit gespielten Schaudern. „Ich töte Nemetskiy? Nein, nein…nicht töte."__  
__„Genau. Weil du ein Arschloch bist. Ty mudak." Erklärte Ludwig. Ivan beugte sich herunter und hob seinen Holzscheit vom Boden auf und stellte ihn mehr in die Mitte des Blocks.__  
__„Nemetskiy ist dumm. Liebe hacke Holz."_

„_Ich bin nicht dumm. Wenn ich dumm wäre – wäre ich längst tot." Erklärte Ludwig und schaffte es endlich, die Axt auf Schulternhöhe zu heben. „Hier wird man nicht alt und dumm." Er ließ die Axt wieder herunterfallen…und verfehlte den Scheit abermals. Er erwartete Spott von Ivan…aber es kam keiner. Ivan sprach geduldig.__  
__„Nyet, Nyet. Nicht dumm Nemetskiy tot. Dummer Nemetskiy denke sehen wieder – Familie. Freunde. Frau? Mann? Chto vam nravitsya? Was dir gefalle?"_

___„Ya ne ponimayu." Sagte Ludwig gelangweilt. Er hievte mit angestrengten Armen die Axt hoch. __  
_  
_„Nemetskiy ist dumm. Bitte nicht mich mache töte dumme Nemetskiy."__  
__„Du brauchst keinen Grund um mich zu töten."__  
__„Ty – Freund. Nemetskiy Freund. Ivans bester Freund. Nemetskyi ist Haustier. Haustier lieb. Gut. Ivan liebe Haustier. Aber Haustier werde böse – und Haustier werde tot. Haustier greife mich an…zum Beispiel mit die Axt – greife mich an – und ich mache tot. Musse dafür tun etwas."__  
_  
_Ludwig legte die Axt zurück, hoch über seinen Kopf, steckte all seine Kraft in den nächsten Schlag…__  
__Und ließ sie in den Holzblock fallen. Er traf ihn und spaltete ihn in einem Ruck.__  
__„Ich will zurück nach hause."__  
__„Nemetskiy ist dumm."__  
_  
II.I  
„Ludwig?" Fragte Feliciano leise und legte seine Hand über die zitternde Faust, die sich auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte. Ludwig schrak zusammen und sah auf. Seine blauen Augen sahen Feliciano erschrocken an, als hätte er durch seine Berührung einen Schlag bekommen. Als hätte er erwartet, dass ihn ein Schlag traf…das irgendetwas Schlimmes geschah. Feliciano schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und kroch näher zu ihm in der Bank unter dem Fenster des Restaurants. Er hatte eine kleine Lampe auf der Theke eingeschaltet, die ihnen schwaches Licht schenkte, aber er erkannte auch so, dass Ludwig angespannt war, unsicher. Er wirkte schmaler, als er ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du dich an etwas Schlimmes erinnert."  
Ludwig öffnete den Mund, als müsste er sich besinnen. Feliciano ließ seine Finger auf seiner Hand ruhen und spürte, wie sie sich langsam entspannte.  
„Nein." Sagte er leise. Feliciano fand, dass er heiser klang. Als hätte er lange Zeit nicht gesprochen…oder…als hätten ihn Schreie über die Jahre heiser gemacht. Die blauen, haltlosen Augen suchten seine. „Ich…ich habe an die besten Zeiten gedacht."

„Aber du hast nicht…ausgesehen, als wären es gute Zeiten gewesen."  
Ludwig nickte grimmig. „Das habe ich wohl nicht." Er lächelte schwach. „Wirklich nicht."

Feliciano legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst tot."  
„Dachte ich auch." Die Antwort kam schnell…zu schnell. Feliciano fragte sich, was mit ihm geschehen sein mochte. Ludwig war nie ein gesprächiger Mensch gewesen. Er war nicht einmal das, was man freundlich nannte, wenn er verstimmt war. Aber ihn jetzt als niedergeschlagen zu bezeichnen, wäre ein Fehler. Es schien ein Gefühl jenseits von Glück oder Unglück, Angst oder Freude, Wut oder Ausgelassenheit zu sein. Wenn Feliciano in seine Augen sah…hatte er das Gefühl…das der Ludwig, den er kannte hinter ihnen noch nicht in diesem Körper angekommen war. Als hätte er immer noch nicht begriffen, wo er war und wer bei ihm war.

„Wo warst du?"  
Ludwig sah zu ihm auf.  
„In der Hölle." Erklärt er dann schlicht und sah auf die Tischplatte. Er ließ seine Finger kurz über die Maserung wandern und rieb mit dem Daumen über ein rundes Astloch im Holz, dass deutlich auf dem Tisch zu sehen war.

Für einen Moment herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Feliciano hatte Angst. Angst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Angst, dass er ihr Wiedersehen zerstört hatte.  
Angst, dass der Traum, der ihn für Jahre gequält hatte, ihn fehlgeleitet hatte…doch nur ein verblasster, hoffnungsgetränkter Lebensirrtum gewesen war.

Ludwig bemerkte sein Schweigen und sah auf. Seine Augen waren so sanft wie früher…aber die Liebe und Zuwendung war verborgen hinter einem offenkundigen Schleier aus Angst und Unsicherheit. Es waren Augen, die alles gesehen hatten – aber noch lange nicht verarbeitet. Als wäre Feliciano etwas zerbrechliches, dass er nicht zu hart ansehen durfte. Feliciano legte seine Hand enger um Ludwigs, um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er immer noch hier war und das ihn nichts von der Seite des Mannes weichen lassen würde, den er liebte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Feliciano." Ludwigs Worte klangen so aufrichtig und schmerzhaft, dass es Felicianos Herz wehtat. Der Ludwig, den er früher kannte, konnte unsensibel sein. Nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern weil es Teil seiner Natur war. Er bemerkte selten die Schwingungen in der Atmosphäre oder die Gefühle eines anderen Menschen. Aber er hatte sich immer Mühe gegeben, Feliciano zu verstehen – einen Menschen, der das genaue Gegenteil von Ludwig war. Er gab sich Mühe. Das wusste Feliciano. Er hatte sich immer Mühe gegeben. Aber niemals war er so besorgt gewesen, Feliciano verletzt zu haben. Als könnte Feliciano vor einem falschen Wort fliehen – als könnte ihn ein Windhauch in die Ferne treiben.

Nur würde Feliciano nichts mehr von Ludwig trennen können.

„Du…du…nein, nein…du hast keinen Fehler gemacht." Versicherte Feliciano ihm. „Es war nicht deine Schuld." Was auch immer Ludwig widerfahren sein mochte…Feliciano wusste, dass Ludwig ihn niemals freiwillig im Stich gelassen hätte. Etwas Schlimmes musste geschehen sein. Nur etwas schlimmes, hatte sie trennen können. Nur schlimmes hätte diesen unsicheren Ausdruck in Ludwigs Augen gebannt.

„Doch." Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich…ich war unvorsichtig. Ich habe Fehler gemacht."

Seine Hand regte sich um Felicianos und der Italiener glaubte für einen Augenblick, dass Ludwig die Verbindung trennen würde, aber die Hand unter seiner drehte sich nur um, bis ihre Handinnenflächen einander berührten. Seine Hand war rauer und rissiger, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, als wäre sie körperliche Arbeit gewöhnt. Der Ärmelaufschlag von Ludwigs dunkelbraunen Ledermantel drückte sich gegen Felicianos weißen Schlafanzug. Sie mussten einen lächerlichen Anblick bieten, aber Feliciano spürte nichts davon.

In seinem Körper glomm eine Wärme wieder auf, die er für Jahre verloren geglaubt hatte. Er hatte den Mann zurück, den er über alles liebte und verloren geglaubt hatte.

Ludwig drückte seine Hand.

„Kann ich heute Nacht…hier schlafen?" fragte er vorsichtig. „I-Ich habe seit Tagen nicht geschlafen." Fügte er wie als Rechtfertigung hinzu. Die dunklen Augenringe konnten das attestieren.  
„Natürlich…du…du konntest immer bei mir schlafen…" Fragte Feliciano verwirrt. „Warum solltest du…nicht bei mir schlafen dürfen? Du…du musst hier schlafen. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Ludwig drückte seine Hand leicht.  
„Ich weiß nicht…vielleicht…ist noch jemand hier…"  
„Großvater ist hier."  
Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das meinte ich nicht."  
„Lovino ist nicht hier."

„Das meinte ich nicht…ich meinte…dass ich nicht weiß – ob du jemanden hast…der bei dir ist." Die schwerelose Verzweifelung, die in seinen Worten mitschwang berührte Felicianos Herz. Er hatte Ludwig früher niemals so hoffnungslos gesehen.

„Da ist niemand." Erklärte er ihm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich auf dich gewartet habe."  
„Und du hast gesagt, dass du mich tot geglaubt hättest."  
„Ich habe trotzdem auf dich gewartet." Erklärte Feliciano. „Ich wusste, ich würde dich wiedersehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob du lebst oder tot bist…aber ich wusste, wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder."

„Richtig. Ich hab vergessen…die Sache mit dem Glauben." Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf. „Du glaubst ja an Gott…"

„Du solltest an ihn glauben. Es macht Dinge einfacher. Und…es bedeutet, dass wir uns im Himmel sehen."  
„Ein Gott würde mich guten Gewissens zur Hölle schicken." Brummte Ludwig düster.

Ludwig hob Felicianos Hand vom Tisch und führte sie an seinen Mund. Seine rauen Lippen drückten sich gegen den weichen Handrücken und dann schlossen sich seine beiden Hände um Felicianos kleinere. Feliciano bemerkte zum ersten Mal knotige Risse und alte Narben, die über seine Hände liefen und wünschte sich, Ludwig würde ihm verraten, was geschehen war. Und das würde er auch. Irgendwann.

„Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."  
„Ti amo, Ludwig. Ti amerò finchè ho vita. Et per sempre."  
Ludwig lächelte.  
„Sono sopravvissuto solo per voi." Antwortete Ludwig in seinem harschen, unsicheren Italienisch, aber Feliciano verstand ihn. Wenn er sagte…er habe für ihn überlebt…dann hätte er sterben können. Er schüttelte den Kopf…hatte Tränen in den Augen…er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, das Ludwig hätte sterben können. „Ho dovuto morire ... ma ... Ti amo. Non ho mai rinunciato."

Feliciano musste lächeln, trotz der Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten und senkte einen kurzen, warmen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Die Lippen waren immer noch rauer und kälter, als er sich erinnerte…aber es waren unverkennbar seine.  
„Ich habe gewusst, dass du nie aufgeben würdest." Sagte er leise. „Und das du zurückkehren würdest. In diesem Leben…oder danach."

Ludwig schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln, als hätte er etwas unglaublich unbedarftes aber unglaublich liebenswertes gesagt.

„Kannst du mir zeigen, wo ich schlafen kann?" Fragte er und Feliciano lächelte.  
„Natürlich. Komm mit."

Feliciano stand von der Bank auf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Seine Hand blieb in einer von Ludwigs liegen. Ein wenig mühsam kämpfte er sich aus der Bank heraus und bedeutete Ludwig zu folgen. Er hatte vergessen, wie unsicher Ludwig war. Ludwig folgte ihm und Feliciano entging nicht die offensichtliche Anstrengung, die es ihm bereitete. Als er sich auf die Beine zog, verzog sich sein Gesicht für einen Augenblick schmerzhaft, bevor er auf den Beinen stand.

Feliciano schmerzte es ihn schwach zu sehen. Ludwig war immer der stärkere von ihnen gewesen.

Offenbar bemerkte Ludwig seinen Blick und zuckte mit den Achseln – beinahe entschuldigend.

„F-Feliciano?"  
„Ja?" Fragte er.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät komme. Ich habe euch gesucht, aber…"  
„Man kann nicht zu spät kommen, wenn man nicht erwartet wird."  
„Ich habe euer Restaurant nicht mehr gefunden."  
„Wir wurden ausgebombt."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es gesehen." Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß…wie viel euch…das Restaurant bedeutet hat…deinem Großvater und dir…und Lovino" Feliciano drückte seine Hand ein wenig und führte ihn weiter, an der Theke vorbei, in das Innere des Hauses.

„Es ist schön hier. Ich wollte schon immer mal auf dem Land leben. Und Opa kann jetzt mit den anderen alten Leuten den ganzen Tag Karten spielen…und, oh, oh…Gilbert ist hier…ich habe dir davon nicht erzählt – er hat uns das Haus hier besorgt. Der Vermieter ist ein Freund von euch aus Österreich…Roderich - der mit Gilbert in der SS war! Die beiden wohnen zusammen unter dem Dach. Aber...das mit Gilbert...dürfen...dürfen Roma und Lovino nicht wirklich wissen...weil...na ja...eigentlich darf nicht mal ich das wissen...die Sache...sie ist kompliziert."

Der Griff um seine Hand schloss sich enger.

„Gilbert…lebt?" Fragte Ludwig und Feliciano drehte sich um. „Gilbert und Roderich…leben…und sind frei…?"

Plötzlich fühlte sich Feliciano schrecklich schuldig. Er hatte nicht einmal an Gilbert und Roderich gedacht in seiner Freude, Ludwig wiederzusehen. Und noch weniger hatte er an die Sorgen gehabt, die Ludwig gehabt haben musste. Er musste wirklich geglaubt haben, dass die beiden tot oder gefangen wären…was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

Feliciano nickte, während er Ludwig die Treppe hinaufzog.  
„Oh, ja…ja…aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Er wird sie dir morgen erzählen. Komm jetzt. Du musst dringend ins Bett. Und Feliciano wird sich um dich kümmern…Vee…."

„Wacht auf, Verdammte dieser Erde,  
die stets man noch zum Hungern zwingt!"

_Ludwig gab sich Mühe, sich des Textes zu ersinnen. Inzwischen sollte er ihn kennen. Ivan schlich um die Gefangene herum, die in Reih und Glied hatten antreten müssen. Der Wind blies kalt über den Appellplatz und einige der Älteren zitterten am ganzen Leib, während sie auf seinen Befehl im Chor gegen den Herbstwind ansangen._

„Das Recht wie Glut im Kraterherde  
nun mit Macht zum Durchbruch dringt."

_Ludwig vergaß hier und da den Text, bewegte nur seine trockenen Lippen oder begann einfach die Laute seiner Nachbarn zu imitieren. Ivan umkreiste ihre Linie und begann vor ihnen auf und abzuschreiten. _

„Reinen Tisch macht mit dem Bedränger!  
Heer der Sklaven, wache auf!"

_Auf Ivans Gesicht spielte ein rätselhaftes Lächeln. Plötzlich begann der Mann neben Ludwig zu husten – ein alter Wehrmachtssoldat mit einem fehlenden Zähnen und einem verbissenem Gesicht. Er war alt genug um Ludwigs Vater zu sein, aber er war stämmig und leicht zu verärgern. Er hatte in beiden Weltkriegen gekämpft und seine zynische Lebenserfahrung hatte ihm einen bissigen Ruf im Lager verschafft. Nun krümmte er sich vorwärts, während der Gesang weiter über den Appellplatz hallte. Ludwig war nicht der einzige, er seinen Hustenanfall bemerkte, aber sie ließen sich nichts anmerken. _

„Ein Nichts zu sein, tragt es nicht länger  
Alles zu werden, strömt zuhauf!"

___Er spuckte. Ludwig sah ihn in den Schnee spucken – rote Punkte. Rot hob sich mit schrecklicher Grausamkeit von weiß ab und seine Bedeutung ließ Ludwig schaudern. Der Mann hatte Blut in den weißen Schnee gespuckt und sah selbst entsetzt aus. Sein magerer Körper schüttelte sich und er hustete weiter, hustete weiter Blut ab, während Ivan zu ihm herüberkam. Der Chor schwoll an zu seinem großen Höhepunkt:_

„Völker, hört die Signale!  
Auf zum letzten Gefecht!  
Die Internationale  
erkämpft das Menschenrecht!"

_Plötzlich hob Ivan die Hand, und der Chor verstummte sofort. Nur ein Nachzügler setzte noch einmal zum Refrain an – ein junger Mann in Ludwigs Alter, der vom Fieber gezeichnet war. Seine blasse Haut trug rötliche Flecken und trotz des eisigen Windes klebte Schweiß aufs einer Haut. Ivans violette Augen fanden den Nachzügler hervor. Der alte Mann hustete gegen den Wind, hustete über den plötzlich so stillen Appellplatz, obwohl Ludwig sehen konnte, wie der alte Mann alles versuchte, um seinen Atem zu kontrollieren.__  
_  
_„Vortreten!" Ivan klang vergnügt. Er zeigte auf den älteren Mann mit der Tuberkulose, dem das Blut bereits über den Mund lief. Dann auf den Mann, der den falschen Einsatz genommen hatte. „Vortreten…und du…" Er zeigte auf Ludwig. „Vortreten."___

_Der ältere Mann machte einen Schritt nach vorne und Ludwig war im Begriff ihm zu helfen, als er taumelte und sich weiter vorbeugte – doch er wusste es besser. Hilfe untereinander war bei Ivan verboten. Es war Sabotage. Jemanden zu stützen – Sabotage. Jemanden bei seiner Arbeit zu helfen – Sabotage. Jemanden zu füttern, zu trösten, jemanden auch nur einen freundlichen Blick zu schenken – es war Sabotage, wenn die Lagerwächter es so sehen wollten. Und dann wurde es auch wie Sabotage bestraft. Der jüngere Mann zu seiner linken nahm ebenfalls einen Schritt nach vorne. Ludwig versuchte würdevoll auszusehen, als er aus der Reihe heraustrat…aber er wusste, dass er jegliche Würde einbüßte, wenn er tat, was Ivan wollte…__  
__Aber ihm nicht zu gehorchen bedeutete eine Strafe, die ihn nur weiter schwächen würde. Und dann würde er mehr Strafen auf sich ziehen.__  
_  
_ Ivan trat zu dem älteren Mann. __  
__„Du krank. Du gefährlich. Für ganze Lager."__  
__„Nyet, Ser!" Sagte er mit rasselndem Atem. „Nyet. Zdorovyy! – Gesund. Ich bin gesund!"_

„_Ah. Nyet. Nemetskiy ist krank. Nemetskiy ist sehr, sehr krank. Wolle Nemetskyi Sabotage? Nemetskiy krank machen – um zu machen…Sabotage?"__  
__„Nyet! Nein! Bitte…" Die Stimme des alten Mannes wurde lauter, als Ivan näher an ihn herantrat und ihm am Kragen packte. Aus der Tasche seines langen Mantels zog Ivan eine kleine Pistole mit kurzen Lauf._

„_Ich würde hole den… Arzt- Frage Arzt, ob alter, kleiner Nemetskiy ist krank. Aber Arzt – ist tot. Tuberkulose. Traurig, traurig. Auf einmal – er husten, er schwitzen, er müde – dann auf einmal er bringen Blut hoch – husten Blut wie kleiner, alter Nemetskiy hier." Ivan setzte dem alten Mann die Waffe auf die Stirn. „Und dann...irgendwann…vorbei." __  
__„Bitte! Ich habe eine Frau! Ich habe drei Kinder. Ich…ich habe ein Haus an der Spree…"__  
__„Und ich habe Lager mit 450 Gefangene. Musse aufpassen. Sonst du sie mache kaputt." Ivan_ _kicherte sanft und plötzlich – ohne eine Regung in den violetten Augen – drückte er den Abzug seiner Waffe. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Millimeter von dem des alten Mannes entfernt, als er abdrückte und der schwächliche Körper leblos zusammensackte, als wäre er eine Puppe. Beine geräuschlos kippte der Mann um – der flehende Ausdruck immer noch in seinem Gesicht._

_Blut strömte in zwei Stoßwellen aus dem Loch in der faltigen Stirn und versickerte ihm Schnee. Schneeflocken fielen auf den alten Mann, fielen auf die Wunde, saugten sich voll mit seinem Blut und lösten sich auf.___

_„Oh…nun Nemetskiy ist kaputt."__  
__„SEIN NAME WAR FRANZ!" Ivan fuhr herum und Ludwig mit ihm. Es war der dritte Mann, den Ivan hatte vortreten lassen. „Sein Name war FRANZ, Sie kommunistisches SCHWEIN!"__  
__Ludwig konnte spüren, wie die Linie hinter ihm den Atem anhielt – er konnte spüren, wie sein eigenes Herz in seiner Brust stillstand. Ivan lachte…er klang wie ein Kind, wenn er lachte. Wie ein wahnsinniges Kind. Es war ein lauter, schallender Klang.__  
_  
_„Nyet. Name ist gewesen: Alter, kleiner Nemetskiy. Und jetzt er hat keine Name mehr. Jetzt er ist kaputt. Weil er war krank gewesen. Wie fiebernder Nazi-Nemetskiy."__  
__„Sie sind ein gefühlloses Schwein!" Schnarrte der junge Gefangene zurück und Ludwig war erstaunt über seinen Mut. Er hatte bisher wenig mit dem jungen Mann zu tun gehabt – er war zu eingenommen vom Reich, zu vorbelastet. Bei jeder Gelegenheit schlug er die Hacken zusammen oder lastete ihre Gefangenschaft den Juden an, als wäre es ihre Schuld. „Sie sind ein Schwein!" Er wandte sich zu den anderen Gefangenen um – sah sich um – und seine Augen blieben auf Ludwig kleben. „Die müssten uns nicht mal so behandeln!"_

_Ivan kicherte wieder und trat vor den jungen Mann, der den Blick des Wärters nun mit widerspenstigen, trotzigen Stolz erwiderte._

_Und dann begann Ivan zu sprechen – in seiner kindlichen Stimme – die Augen weit offen, sodass die bizarre, violette Farbe im fahlen Licht hell schimmerte.___

_„Meine Schwester… Meine Schwester war in Polen. In Lager. Sie sie verschleppt. In einen Wagon gesteckt und nach Polen gebracht – in fremdes Land. Zu fremde Menschen. Nach Maly Trostinez. Die Wärter hätte nicht sein müsse gemein. Hätten nicht nehme müsse ihr Kind. Nicht spritzen müsse ihr Säure. Niemand hätte gewusst, wenn nicht genomme Kind oder spritzen Säure. Niemand. Sie waren im Osten. Trostinez weit, weit im Osten. Hätten gute Menschen sein können. Aber sie habe getan- weil sie konnten. Darum sie haben getan. Und ich kann auch. Warum müsse ich besser sein, als ihr – aus du, Nazi-Nemetskiy? Ich rette euch." ___

_Ivan hob die Waffe und zielte auf den jungen Mann. Plötzlich ärgerte sich Ludwig, dass er nie mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Der Junge...er war nicht jünger, als Ludwig, nicht viel…Vielleicht hätte Ludwig mit ihm reden können. Vielleicht hätte er ihn noch überzeugen können, dass das Reich untergegangen war und welche Fehler sie alle gemacht hatten mit ihren Glauben an Propaganda, an Blut und Eisen und all die leeren Worten. An all die Lügen…_

_Jetzt war es zu spät- Jetzt war eine Waffe auf den Jungen gerichtet…_

_Er hätte ihn nicht mal überzeugen müssen…nur reden wäre schön gewesen. Nur reden…das wäre genug…_

_Die Sicherung klickte._

_Ludwig wollte nur einen Augenblick mit dem Mann teilen, der hier gleich sterben würde. Er wollte nicht an einen solch einsamen Tod glauben. Denn das erinnerte ihn nur daran, welches Schicksal ihm selbst beschieden war. _

_Der junge Mann stand gerade und würdigte Ivan keines Blickes. Ludwig sah zu ihm herüber und hoffte, seinen Blick zu fangen…hoffte mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, bevor es zu spät war. Der Junge hatte Mut. Ludwig hatte ihn nie gemocht. Er hatte seine Ideologiehörigkeit nie leiden können. Wie andere hier an ihren Familien festgehalten hatte, hatte dieser Junge an Hitler und Goebbels und ihren Lehren festgehalten. Er hatte eine zerfledderte Ausgabe von „Michael" unter einer der Dielen in der Baracke und erklärte stolz, wie sein Vater schon vor der Machtergreifung mit der DAP in den Straßenkampf gezogen war. Gegen die „roten Schweine"_

_Aber jetzt, zum ersten Mal, erkannte Ludwig, dass dieser Junge niemanden gehabt hatte. Er war allein. Allein mit den Erinnerungen an leere Versprechen, genau wie Ludwig allein war mit der Erinnerung an Feliciano. Sie waren beide schwach. Beide erbärmlich. ___

_„Fiebernder Nazi-Nemetskiy ist krank. Wenn Hund krank – ich töte Hund. Wenn Nemetskiy ist krank – ich töte Nemetskiy. Töte fiebernde Nazi-Nemetskiy wie Hund. Wolle sage letze Worte?" Der Junge grinste, als er gefragt wurde. Feixte wie ein Schuljunge, der sich einen letzten Streich erlaubte Er schlug seine Hacken zusammen und Ludwig bemerkte sogar ein Zucken in seiner rechten Hand, die er doch an seiner Seite hielt. War sein felsenfester Glaube doch noch getrübt worden?___

_„Heil Hitler!" Rief der Junge – und dann traf ihn die Kugel zwischen die Augen. Er kippte nach vorne in den Schnee. Sein Gesicht versank Schnee und aus seinem Hinterkopf prangerte ein großes, dunkles Loch – klaffte wie ein Krater, aus dem Blut strömte und Stücke seines Gehirns lagen nun im Schnee verteilt. Ludwig schauderte. Ivan wandte sich ihm zu._

„_Ich bin gesund." Erklärte Ludwig ihm entschieden.__  
__„Da. Dummer Nemetskiy ist gesund. Alle anderen sind krank – nur dummer Nemetskiy bleibt gesund. Warum bleiben dummer Nemetskiy gesund?"_

___Weil er nachhause wollte.__  
__Weil er Feliciano sehen wollte. __  
__Weil er Feliciano in die Arme schließen wollte._

„Ich tu dir den Gefallen nicht, krank zu werden."_  
__„Dummer Nemetskiy." Ivan zielte mit der Pistole auf Ludwigs Kopf und kicherte leise. „Sicher…du nicht habe…Halsschmerze? Ohrenschmerze? Kopf und Glieder? Husten? Heiserkeit?" Alles davon. „Du mir sage – wir- Freunde. Dummer Nemetskiy ist guter Freund von Ivan. Sage Ivan – wie sich dummer Nemetskiy fühle?"__  
__„Blendend."_

„_Schwitzen am Abend?"_

„_Nein."_

„_Geschwollene Gelenke."_

„_Alles gut."__  
__„Kein Atemprobleme?__  
__„Nyet."_

_Ivan machte einen Schritt auf Ludwig zu. Sie waren beinahe gleichgroß. Ivans Augen bedrohlich violette Augen waren nur eine Handbreit über denen von Ludwig. __  
__„Kanne du singen? Singe allein. Singe Refrain. Will hören Atmung. Los singe…singe, wie Vogel. Singe für mich."__  
__Ludwig kratzte den Text zusammen, in seiner Erinnerung…wo waren sie…wo waren…sie…richtig. Der Refrain…das Menschenrecht. Die erste Wiederholung. Er holte tief Luft. Hoffentlich erwartete Ivan keine gekonnte Darbietung.__  
_  
„Völker, hört die Signale!"  
_Er kam sich lächerlich vor, als seine Stimme allein und zittrig über den Appellplatz schallte, wie die Worte durch die kalte Luft hallten. Ivans Waffe war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.__  
_„Auf zum letzten Gefecht!"  
_Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und Ivan begann im Takt seines Gesangs seinen Kopf zu wiegen.__  
_„Die Internationale"  
_Die laute Zeile rauschte über die Baracken hinweg und doch konnte Ludwig hören, wie Ivan leicht mitsummte…er begann die Melodie leicht mit dem geladenen, entsicherten Revolver zu dirigieren, als stände er vor einem gigantischen Konzert.__  
_„erkämpft das Menschenrecht!"  
_Ludwig holte tief Luft und sah Ivan erwartungsvoll an. ___

_„Weitermache…" Ivan klang beinahe enttäuscht.__  
__„Ich kenn den Text nicht." erklärte Ludwig leise.__  
__„Du sage…noch mal, bitte?"__  
__„Ich kenn den Text nicht!" Wiederholte Ludwig.__  
__Ivan schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Doch dann setzte er ihm aufs Neue die Waffe an den Kopf. Stieß sie auf die Wurzel seines Nasenbeins – so fest, dass es wehtat._

___„Ich dir sage Text. Und dann singe wir zusammen. Und wenn du gut…singe, wie lieber, zahmer Vogel…dann ich dich lasse lebe. Klingen gut?" __  
__Ludwig schnaubte nur und Ivan sah ihn ärgerlich an.__  
__„Das ist kein lieber, zahmer Vogel."__  
__Ludwig überwand sich für einen Augenblick.__  
__„Klingt gut." __  
__Ivan lächelte.__  
_  
_„Gut. Ich dir sage Text." Ivan ließ die Waffe sinken und beugte sich vor. Ludwig konnte seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe._ „Es rettet uns kein höh'res Wesen."

_Ivan sang nicht. Er sagte es. Er sagte es fest und überzeugend – als würde er unumstößliche Fakten statt der Hymne des Kommunismus zitieren._  
_Ludwig musste an Feliciano denken. Feliciano hatte immer an göttlichen Beistand geglaubt. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass es einen Gott gab. Ludwig hatte es immer bezweifelt. Aber erst hier und jetzt konnte er sagen, dass kein guter Gott existieren könnte. Ivan hatte Recht. Niemand würde ihn retten.__  
_„Uns aus dem Elend zu erlösen."

_Niemand würde ihm helfen. Niemand würde ihn retten. Er würde Feliciano nie wieder sehen…nur in seiner Erinnerungen. In seinen hungerwirren Hoffnungswelt. Für die lebte er. Für die überlebte. Allein die Erinnerung an Feliciano war bitterschön genug, zu überleben.__  
_„können wir nur selber tun!" _Fuhr Ivan fort und Ludwig runzelte die Stirn. Es schien ihm unsinnig. Wie sollte er sich selbst befreien? Er hörte nicht, wie Ivan weitesrsprach…das Blut rauschte plötzlich in Ludwigs Ohren. Er war gefangen hier. Er sah zu den beiden gefallenen Gestalten neben ihn. Er betrachtete den Krater auf dem Hinterkopf des jungen Mannes und das Flehen auf dem Gesicht des Alten. Vielleicht sterben? Es war ein lächerlicher Augenblick, um an Hamlet zu denken und seinen ewigen Konflikt. Verstand Ivan Hamlet? Ostern'38…Mit Feliciano im Theater im Gemeindehaus._ Schlafen – vielleicht auch träumen. Das _war der eine Konflikt. Leben, um zu träumen – das war sein Konflikt.__  
__„Los! Singe! Singe, wie Vogel." Nein, Ivan verstand Hamlet nicht. Er verstand nur Leid.__  
__Ludwig holte Luft und schloss die Augen.__  
_  
„Es rettet uns kein höh'res Wesen,  
kein Gott, kein Kaiser noch Tribun…"  
_Er konnte hören, wie Ivan immer lauter mitsang, seine weiche, helle, fast kindliche Stimme schwebte über der schweren Tiefe von Ludwig. __  
_„Uns aus dem Elend zu erlösen  
können wir nur selber tun!"

_Ludwig öffnete die Augen wieder. Ivan stand vor ihm und hob den Lauf der Waffe wieder zwischen Ludwigs Augen. Er sah genau hinab in das schwarze Auge der Waffe. Es wirkte gnädiger als das violette Glänzen im Blick von Ivan. Ivan legte den Kopf schief._

_„Ist so viel schöner in russisch Original."__  
__„Es stammt von einem Franzosen."__  
__Ivan kicherte. __  
__„Aber du gesunge wie kleiner Vogel." Schnurrte Ivan. „Und jetzt…ich dich kann erlöse. Du dich habe erlöst. Ich dich nicht kann erlöse."__  
__„Was ist edler im Gemüt?" Fragte Ludwig und zitierte damit die Worte, die ihm eben noch in seinen Kopf geschwirrt hatten. _

_Die Waffe ruhte gerade auf seinem Nasenbein.__  
_

„_Ne ponimayu." Flüsterte Ivan bedauernd. Er verstand nicht.___

Ivan zog den Abzug.  
_  
__Ludwig schrak zusammen und presste seine Augen zu. Rief sich noch ein letztes Mal, Feliciano in den Sinn…Feliciano…Gilbert…die Menschen neben ihm holten tief Luft…bevor er ein Klacken hörte…keinen Knall…ein Klacken…__  
__„Oh." Hörte er Ivan sagen und Ludwig riss die Augen auf. Er sah direkt in den Lauf der Waffe…die plötzlich heruntergenommen wurde. Er und Ivan standen sich genau gegenüber. Zum ersten Mal, seit er Ivan kannte, wirkte er verdutzt. „Kugeln…sind alle." ___

_Ivan legte den Kopf schief, diesmal in die andere Richtung und Ludwig wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Die violetten Augen verschwammen vor seinem Gesicht und er stolperte rückwärts. Er spürte nicht, wie er aufschlug.__  
__Während er dalag__…surrte etwas in seinem Kopf weiter. Feliciano lag über ihm.  
_

Anmerkung: Ich habe in diesen Dingen Kommunisten und Nazis offen angesprochen. Ich möchte hier kundtun, dass ich keine der beiden Ideologien auf irgendeine Art und Weise schätze. Ich wollte das einfach nur sagen ist, weil ich keinen anderen Weg finde, über diese Dinge zu sprechen, als sie so akkurat wie möglich darzustellen. Oder so, wie ich glaube, dass sie waren, denn ich bin leider kein Experte. Ich hoffe nur durch Recherche alle möglichen Wissenslücken auszubessern – andere Unwissenheiten laste ich einfach im Zweifelsfall der Freiheit der Kunst an ^^


	3. Der erste Morgen

AN TAGEN WIE DIESEN

III.I  
Feliciano drängte sich so eng wie möglich an den warmen Körper, der sich das Bett nun wieder mit ihm teilte. Es waren lange Jahre gewesen…und Ludwig fühlte sich anders an. Er war knochiger geworden und hatte an Muskeln verloren. Er trug nun Großvaters Schlafanzug.

Er hatte sich im Badezimmer umgezogen und Feliciano konnte nur erahnen, was er verbarg. Die Bilder seiner Hände im düsteren Licht der Restaurants kamen ihm in Erinnerung. Auf der einen war eine Vertiefung, die Feliciano sich nicht einmal zu berühren getraut hatte. Narben und kaum verheilte Wunden…War es das, was Ludwig vor ihm verbarg? Mehr solcher Verletzungen?

Feliciano schauderte bei diesem bloßen Gedanken.

Er würde Ludwig immer lieben. Wie er auch aussehen mochte. Aber zu wissen…das Ludwig Qualen durchlitten hatten, die Spuren wie diese hinterließen…auch nur auf seinen Händen…Qualen, die Spuren hinterließen, wie jene, die er in diesen unsicheren, ängstlichen blauen Augen gesehen hatte, die er so gut zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Ihm schauderte. Ludwig hatte sich ihm Schlaf an Feliciano herangepresst und er konnte jede Regungen des warmen Körpers spüren. Manchmal zuckte er leicht im Schlaf und sein warmer Atem fuhr über Felicianos Hals wie als Beweis, dass er wirklich hier war und wirklich noch lebte.

Doch der junge Italiener konnte sich nicht erinnern, je zuvor einen so guten, so festen Schlaf gehabt zu haben. Ludwig war eingeschlafen, sobald sein Körper die Kissen berührt hatte. Feliciano war …ungläubig und immer noch den Tränen nahe…langsam im Schaf versunken. Er konnte nicht glauben, was in einer Stunde geschehen war. Ludwig war zurück. Der Traum all dieser verlorener Jahre war wahr geworden. Nach all den Jahren. Als hätte jemand im einen Schalter umgestellt und sein Schicksal meinte es nun endlich gut mit ihm.

Er hatte seiner Familie nie erklärt, was geschehen war – sie wussten nicht, welche Art der Beziehung er zu Ludwig geführt hatte – aber er hatte nicht verbergen können, dass damals etwas mit ihm geschehen war.

Roma hatte ihm Mädchen vorgestellt, im Glauben, dass es ein Mädchen war, das Feliciano irgendwo in den Wirren des Bombenhagels auf München verloren hatte. Lange Jahre hatte sich Feliciano gefragt, warum er Roma niemals die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Roma hätte sich nicht daran gestört, dass er sich zu einem Mann hingezogen fühlte. Er war im Alter zu weise geworden, um sich von Kleinigkeiten wie diesen stören zu lassen. Aber es war nicht nur das Geschlecht seiner großen Liebe gewesen, die er seinem Großvater, der ihn großgezogen hatte, verschwiegen hatte. Er hatte nie ein Wort gesagt. Roma hatte sich alles, was er ahnte, zusammengereimt.

Aber nur eines hatte noch Bedeutung: Dieser warme Körper, der nun hier neben ihm lag. Verletzlich in seinem Schlaf und nur dadurch so wirklich…so real…nur so konnte er ihn berühren. Er konnte seinem Atem hören und den schweren Herzschlag in seiner Brust, die sich gegen Felicianos presste.. Langsam…so wohlig langsam folgte Feliciano ihm in das Reich der Träume.

_Feliciano öffnete das Papier der Praline vorsichtig, als könnte der kleine Schatz seinen Fingern entkommen. ___

_Es war nur ein Vorwand. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Ludwig, der sich mühselig aus der hellbraunen Uniform der Napola pellte. Die Eliteschule hatte seine männliche Figur weiter ausgeprägt. Feliciano konnte sehen, wie sich Muskeln anspannten, als er seine Jacke auszog. Er hatte breitere Schultern bekommen und er konnte unter dem weißen Hemd seinen starken Bizeps erkennen. Feliciano spürte ein Kribbeln in seinen Wangen, als er diese feinen Veränderungen wahrnahm. Es waren diese Feinheiten, die er nicht erfuhr in den Briefen. Darum war es nicht genug. Darum konnte Feliciano stets nur bebend vor Aufregung Ludwigs Schulferien erwarten, wenn er endlich mit dem ersten Zug nach München kommen würde. Ludwig legte seine Jacke über den Rücken des Schreibtischstuhles und ging in schnellen Schritten zum Fenster. ___

_„Ludwig?" Fragte Feliciano und betrachtete das Stück Schokolade in seiner Hand. Schokolade war selten geworden in den Kriegszeiten. „Wo hast du das her?"__  
__Ludwig begann die Jalousie vor seinem Fenster herunterzulassen.__  
__„Ich habe meinen Großvater und Gilbert besucht." Erklärte Ludwig. „Großvater hatte noch etwas übrig." Feliciano nickte. Ludwigs Großvater hatte eine eigene Pâtisserie in Berlin. Ludwig sah beinahe schuldbewusst. „Ich musste…noch etwas mit Gilbert besprechen."___

_Feliciano nickte, aber wich Ludwigs Blick aus. Ludwigs älterer Bruder war ihm ein Dorn in den Augen. Er selbst war Gilbert nur zweimal begegnet. Er hatte beide Male die schwarze SS-Uniform mit dem roten Band um den Arm getragen und mit einen strammen Hitlergruß gegrüßt. Ludwig entging seine Reaktion nicht und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Er kam in einigen Schritten zur Couch herüber.__  
__„Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht." Erklärte Ludwig beruhigend. Es war untertrieben. Gilbert machte ihm Angst. „Aber ich brauchte ein wenig Hilfe von ihm."_

_Ludwig brauchte sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Feliciano wusste, dass er so schnell gekommen war, wie er konnte. Himmel, er trug sogar noch seine Schuluniform. ___

_„Wobei?" Fragte Feliciano. Ludwig seufzte und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.__  
__„Ich…bin da einer Sache auf der Spur." Erklärte er ruhig. „Aber die Schulleitung möchte nicht, dass ich mich damit beschäftige."__  
__„Was für eine Sache?" Fragte Feliciano und Ludwig lehnte sich zu ihm. Er drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Ludwigs Blick schwankte zwischen sehnsuchtsvoll und besorgt. __  
_  
_„Probier die Schokolade, Felix." Sagte er leise und Feliciano musste lächeln, wie immer, wenn Ludwig ihn bei seinem deutschen Namen nannte. Ein Teil seines Verstandes wusste, dass er hier abgelenkt wurde, aber er hörte nicht auf diesen Teil seines Verstandes. Selten im Alltag, und nie, wenn er mit Ludwig zusammen. Wenn etwas wirklich Bedrohliches geschehen würde…etwas gefährliches…dann würde Ludwig es ihm doch sicher verraten? Und was konnte denn schon geschehen? Was auch immer es war, es würde doch sicher ihr Leben, wie es war nicht beeinflussen können? Vor allem nicht, wenn es um Ludwig ging. Er würde das Problem ganz einfach lösen. Wie er alles löste. Feliciano war schon immer sorglos gewesen und er war stolz darauf. Es gab zu viele Sorgen in dieser Zeit.___

_„Ciano." Flüsterte Ludwig leise. Ludwig mochte es, ihm Spitznamen zu geben. Es war eine Erinnerung an die ersten Monate, die sie sich kannten, dass hatte er ihm verraten. Damals hatte Ludwig ihm Spitznamen gegeben…weil er auf Gedeih und Verderb den Namen „Feliciano" nicht richtig hatte aussprechen können. Er hatte es nuschelnd und zischend gesagt, wie alle Deutschen – ihnen fehlte das musikalische Feingefühl der italienischen Sprache. Feliciano selbst hatte lernen müssen, die harsche, deutsche Betonung zu verwenden. Er hatte Ludwig nicht bei seinem italienischen Namen nennen wollen. Für ihn war er immer Ludwig gewesen. Und auch damals…als er noch nicht wusste, was seine Gefühle für diesen Jungen bedeuten mochten…schon damals war er so gewesen wie er war. Spitznamen hatten ihm nie allzu sehr zu Gesicht gestanden. _

_Feliciano nahm die Praline in den Mund und ließ sich die süße Kugel im Mund zergehen. Nach Jahren des Verzichts war es ein wunderbarer Geschmack. Er seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Ludwigs warme Schulter. Er liebte Ludwigs Wärme, seine Nähe. Er spürte Ludwigs Lippen auf seinem Nacken, als er ihm einen weiteren Kuss gab. Die Nazis hätten sie pervers genannt, verwirrt, Volksschädlinge. Aber Feliciano konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was falsch daran sein mochte, wenn er Ludwig liebte. Sie taten niemanden weh. Sie liebten sich nicht weniger, als andere Menschen. Plötzlich regte sich Ludwig unter ihm und Feliciano fühlte sich verwirrt. Ludwig kämpfte sich unter ihm hervor und…__  
_  
…plötzlich war es dunkel und Feliciano spürte, wie der Körper, gegen den er sich drängte, begann sich zu regen und zu winden. Er konnte nichts sehen und spürte nur die Regungen und Zuckungen in den Gliedern, die nicht die seinen waren. Für einen Augenblick war Feliciano verwirrt und instinktiv klammerte er sich enger an Ludwigs Körper, doch dann wurde er zur Seite gestoßen und Ludwig begann gegen die Bettdecke anzukämpfen, die ihn umgab wie einen Kokon. Er redete leise vor sich hin, bruchstückartig und Feliciano konnte ihm kein Wort ausmachen. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, dass er nicht einmal Deutsch sprach. Er wieder holte immer wieder ein Wort, dass wie „nyet" klang, immer wieder…immer wieder. „nyet…nyet…nein- n-yet…bitte…" Seine Stimme klang so ängstlich, dass es einen kalten Schauer über Felicianos Rücken wandern ließ.

„Ludwig!" flüsterte er und stieß seinen Freund an. Ludwig wich seine Bewegung aus, als würden sie ihm Schmerzen bereiten. „Ludwig!" wiederholte Feliciano deutlicher.  
Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Die Situation machte ihm Angst.  
„Bitte…" Brachte Ludwig erstickt hervor und die blanke Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Feliciano hatte bisher nichts gekannt, was ihm solche Angst machen würde. Feliciano griff nach seinem Arm.

„Ludwig, wach bitte…auf…bitte…" Ludwig wandte sich gegen seinen Griff und Feliciano versuchte seinen Arm festzuhalten. Feliciano beugte sich über ihm und versuchte in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht auszumachen. Er erkannte nichts, der Mond stand auf der anderen Seite des Hauses und die undurchdringliche Finsternis machte Feliciano noch mehr Angst. Er legte eine Hand auf Ludwigs Wange, und konnte kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut spüren. „Ich bins …Feliciano. Bitte…wach auf…"  
Ludwig stieß irgendetwas Unverständliches aus, als er hochfuhr… stieß er mit seinem Kopf gegen den von Feliciano. Der Kontakt war schmerzhaft und Feliciano fuhr sofort mit seiner Hand zur Nase.

„Au…"

„Fe…Feliciano?" Fragte Ludwig langsam und verständnislos und Feliciano konnte ihn schwer atmen hören. Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper, der unter ihm lag.  
„Si?" Fragte er und hörte wie nasal seine eigene Stimme klang, mit der Hand, die er sich vor die Nase drückte.  
„Oh…Feliciano…es tut mir Leid…es…tut…geht's dir gut?" Ludwigs Stimme klang verständnislos und abgehackt und er konnte ihn schwer schlucken hören.  
„Ja…ja…" Feliciano tastete mit den Fingern seine Nase ab. Kein Blut. Nichts. „Nur…der Schreck."

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und Feliciano spürte, wie seine Finger zitterten. Feliciano legte eine Hand über seine.  
„Ich hatte – einen Alptraum." Die Hand auf seiner Wange wanderte durch sein Haar. „Darf…ich…fragen…wo- wo ist das Badezimmer?"

„Oh…" Er senkte seine Hand. „Den…Den Flur runter. Auf – Auf der linken Seite." Ludwig setzte sich weiter auf und ließ seine Hand noch einmal durch Felicianos Haare fahren, bevor er langsam vom Bett aufstand. Feliciano konnte spüren, wie das Gewicht wieder von der Matratze verschwand. Er lief mit seinen alten, eiligen Schritten zur Zimmertür und Feliciano hielt es nur für einen Moment aus. Nach mehr als zehn Jahren Trennung von diesem Mann wollte er ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht für einen Moment. Er sprang in einer schnellen Bewegung von seinem Bett und folgte Ludwig, der die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und auf den Flur hinaustrat.

Die Dielen knarrten ein wenig unter seinen Füßen und Feliciano folgte ihm bis zum Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers und umschlang seine Brust mit seinen Händen, als wollte er sich selbst umarmen. Die Angst in Ludwigs Stimme, als er gegen die Torturen seines Alptraums ankämpfte hatten Feliciano bis in den Grunde seines Herzens erschüttert. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Ludwig leiden zu sehen. Mochte es auch nur durch einen Traum sein.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bevor er ihn wieder loslassen konnte.

Ludwig öffnete die Badezimmertür und verschwand darin. Feliciano konnte nicht hören, dass die Tür geschlossen wurde. Stattdessen das eindeutige, würgende Geräusch des Erbrechens.

„Ludwig!" Rief Feliciano entsetzt. Er wusste nicht, was mit Ludwig geschehen sein mochte.

Erschrocken eilte er den Flur herunter und stürzte ins Badezimmer, das von fahlem Mondlicht erleuchtet wurde. Ludwig war vor der Toilette auf die Knie gefallen und erbrach sich. Feliciano zögerte für einen Moment im Türrahmen, während Ludwig sich noch einmal übergab. Es war ein widerliches Geräusch und Feliciano schauderte. Endlich ließ sich Ludwig gegen die Kante der Badewanne zurücksinken und atmete schwer. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Seine Hände lagen zitternd und kraftlos neben seinem Körper, in den er scheinbar mit größter Mühe Luft einsog.

„L-Ludwig?" Fragte Feliciano zaghaft und der zuckte zusammen. Seine geschlossenen Augen öffneten sich und seine blauen Augen sahen Feliciano erschrocken an. „Was…was ist…passiert?" Feliciano wusste, dass er nach so viel mehr klang, als man glauben mochte. „Brauchst du etwas?"

Ludwig setzte eine zitternde Hand auf die Kante der Badewanne und zog sich mühselig daran hoch. Feliciano fühlte sich plötzlich der Realität hilflos ausgeliefert.

Ludwig wirkte…fremdartig und erwachsen. Er war schon immer….erwachsener gewesen als Feliciano…aber die Jahre schienen ihn jeder Kindlichkeit beraubt zu haben. Auch mit beinahe dreißig wirkte er seinen Jahren noch weit voraus. Eine unglaubliche Schwäche und Resignation lag in seinen Bewegungen, als er sich zum Waschbecken quälte und im Vorbeigehen die Kette der Toilettenspülung zog. Er sah aus wie ein altert Mann. Als wäre er älter als Roma. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und faltete seine Hände zu einer flachen Schüssel, in die er Wasser hineinlaufen ließ, dass er an seinen Mund führte. Er nahm einige Schlucke und spuckte das Wasser wieder in das Waschbecken.

Feliciano trat näher an ihn heran und legte seine Hände um Ludwigs rechten Ellenbogen. Ludwig gurgelte noch mehrmals und feuchtete dann sein Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser an.  
„Tut…Tut mir Leid." Versicherte er so leise, dass Feliciano ihn beinahe überhört hätte.  
„Bist du krank?" Fragte Feliciano.  
„Nein." Antwortete Ludwig ungewohnt entschieden und fuhr herum. „Ich- Ich bin gesund."  
Er klang beinahe…erstaunt. Überrascht, dass das der Fall war. Oder auch nur, dass Feliciano diese Frage gestellt hätte. Als wäre die Vermutung weit hergeholt.

„Was ist…passiert. Mit…mit dir?" brach es aus Feliciano ängstlich heraus. „Wo warst du?"  
Ludwig seufzte schwer und nahm die beiden Hände, die nach seinem Ellenbogen gegriffen hatten in seine.

„Ich…ich war…" Er brach ab und seine Augen schlossen sich. „Ciano…Felix" Die alten Spitznamen klangen schwer von seiner Zunge, aber beschworen bittersüße Erinnerungen an warme Sommertage hinauf und an wohlige Küsse und Liebkosungen in schattigen Verstecken. „Das…Das ist schwer für mich."

Feliciano nickte hastig. Er verstand nicht, was schwer war…aber er konnte an Ludwig sehen…dass es beinahe untragbar sein musste.

„Kannst…du es mir sagen?"

„Ich kann versuchen, es dir zu erklären…aber…ich…ich muss sehen…wie weit ich es schaffe."

„Gracie." Feliciano lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Danke."

Entschlossen ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und zog Ludwig an ihren ineinander verschlossenen Händen mit sich. Ludwig folgte der Bewegung und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem kalten, harten Badezimmerboden nieder. Sie lehnten sich mit dem Rücken gegen die ausgeschaltete Heizung, so nah beieinander, dass ihre gefalteten Hände zwischen ihnen auf ihren Oberschenkeln lagen und ihre Schultern sich berührten. Das blasse Mondlicht fiel auf seine Züge und auf die Wassertropfen, die in seinem Gesicht hingen, schimmerten so silbrig wie seine Augen.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Ludwig den Mund öffnete. Er sah Feliciano traurig und beinahe schuldbewusst an.

„Ich…ich wollte nicht…dass du das erfährst."  
„Warum?"  
„Du…" Ludwig lächelte freudlos. „…Du solltest mich nie für schwach halten."  
Feliciano versuchte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, aber er spürte, dass er nur traurig wirkte.  
„Ich könnte dich nicht für schwach halten. Du bist der stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne."

„Ich…ich möchte…dass du weißt…dass – dass ich dich niemals verlassen wollte. Ich…ich wollte nach der Napola…zu dir kommen." Erklärte Ludwig entschlossen und befeuchtete sich mit der Zunge leicht die Lippen. „Oder dem Kriegsende…wenn das vorher gekommen wäre. Ich wäre…wäre zu dir gekommen."  
„Ich weiß…ich…ich weiß." Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt.  
Ludwig nickte eilig, als wolle er sich selbst davon versichern, dass Feliciano ihm wirklich glaubte.  
„Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?"

„Alles." Es war ein bedingungsloses „Alles." Denn es war die Wahrheit. Er würde alles für Ludwig tun.

„Verzeih mir." Erklärte er. „Ich werde dir heute nicht alles erzählen können. Aber…wenn du alles weißt…dann verzeih mir. Bitte." In seinen Augen war ein solcher Ausdruck der Verzweifelung, als wäre Felicianos Absolution das einzige, was ihn noch retten könnte.

Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass Feliciano nicht anders konnte, als zu nicken. Er fand keine Worte mehr in sich.

„Wo warst du?" Fragte Feliciano vorsichtig, aber dringlicher. „Was ist…passiert? Mit dir?"  
Ludwig schluckte schwer. Er konnte seinen Adamsapfel wippen sehen und seine Augen wandten sich zum Boden.  
„Ich…war in der Sowjetunion. In Russland."  
Feliciano runzelte die Stirn.  
„In … Russland?" Fragte er verwirrt.  
Ludwigs Gesicht verzog sich und Feliciano drückte in seiner Hand.  
„Lutz…warum…warst du in…Russland?" Fragte er verwundert. Ludwigs alter Spitzname ihm schien zu verhallen. Nein. Spitznamen standen ihm nicht zu Gesicht. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, aber schienen etwas zu sehen, dass Feliciano nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ich…ich war in der Wehrmacht."

„Du warst doch noch zu jung für…du warst in der Schule…als- als du verschwunden bist, da haben sie noch nicht eingezogen…"

„Ich…ich weiß. Damals ist etwas passiert. Ich habe Gilberts Hilfe gebraucht – aber es ging alles nicht schnell genug."

„Was?"

„Ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen." Erklärte Ludwig verzweifelt und Feliciano nickte.

„Gut…gut…w-was kannst du mir sagen?"

Ludwig holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit schimmerten in seinen blassen Augen, die in weite Ferne gerichtet schienen.

„Es begann im November 42. Es sollte ein schneller Sieg werden…wir lagen vor…Stalingrad. Es war das Ende von _Fall Blau_, als ich zur 6. Armee kam. Wir sollten die Wolga sperren und den Nachschub…nach Stalingrad. Wir sollten sie aushungern und warten, bis die Kugeln verschossen sind. Es – gab nur ein Problem. Die – die Nordflanke. Ich…ich habe immer gesagt, dass eine dünne Reihe von Soldaten nicht hilft. Ich habs ihnen gesagt…ein Haufen Soldaten, die nicht beim Vormarsch halfen, aber…aber auch keinen Angriff standhalten können, ich hab ihnen gesagt. Sie hätten zentriert und konzentriert angreifen sollten, statt das Gebiet so schnell zu erweitern…"

„Ludwig…" Unterbrach Feliciano. Aber er war dankbar. Das war der Ludwig, den er kannte, den er in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Der Ludwig, der besessen war von Perfektion und den Feinheiten des Militärs.

„R-richtig. Wie ich…gut. Stalingrad. Die Wehrmacht…sie stand zum ersten Mal seit Kriegsbeginn still…"

Und dann…begann er zu erzählen. Er begann in einer leisen, unsicheren Stimme…brach wieder ab. Suche für qualvolle Minuten nach Worten, die die Gefühle tragen würden, die ihn gequält hatten und erzählte dann so schnell weiter, wie er nur konnte, als würde Feliciano seine Worte vergessen, wenn er sie schnell genug sagte…oder als würde er es nicht mehr schaffen, sie über die Lippen zu zwingen, wenn er sich eine Pause gönnte.

Er erzählte von der bitteren Kälte vor Stalingrad, von Toten und Geretteten, die später doch starben. Er erzählte von den Wirren an der Front, von ewigen Schneelandschaften, getränkt mit rotem Blut, von Vätern und Söhnen, von Feinden, die keine Feinde mehr waren und von Freunden, die man da draußen nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Von Soldaten, die ihren eigenen Bruder erschossen, um an einen Feuerschutz zu kommen, sei er auch aus Fleisch, an Essen und an eine neue Waffe. Er sprach weiter, von grauen, endlosen Suchen nach etwas zu essen, vom Durchwühlen der Sachen der Toten nach einem Stück Brot und vielleicht einer Schachtel Zigaretten, die ihren Tauschwert in dieser Zeit schon zu verlieren begannen, und während er sprach…während diese scheinbar Worte achtlos von seinen Lippen fielen, waren seine Augen in weite Ferne gerichtet, als er erzählte. Sie blickten über Felicianos Schulter. Und bald vergaß Feliciano, dass sie im Badezimmer war und hätte schwören, dass hinter ihm, über seiner Schulter die Schlacht stattfand und Ludwig ihm berichtete, was er dort sah.

„Und…i-ich hatte…hatte für den Menschen nur noch einen Gedanken übrig. Er ist…erbärmlich. Ich war erbärmlich.  
Wenn…als…als ich diese Schlachtfelder sah – diese jämmerlichen Menschengestalten sind das einzige, was ich wirklich für dich in Worte fassen kann." Seine Stimme klang hohl während seiner Worte…so hohl und leer und als Feliciano in seine weiten, unsicheren blauen Augen sah…wusste er, dass sie schreckliches gesehen hatten und das jemand…wer es auch sein mochte…eine so tiefe Wunde in Ludwigs Seele gerissen hatte, dass Feliciano nun in ihre Tiefen hinabblicken konnte. Nur durch diese scheinbar endlosen, blaue Augen. Feliciano schauderte, als Ludwig in dieser weichen, beinahe kindlichen Stimme fortfuhr, als hätte er selbst Angst, vor der Entdeckung, die er gemacht hatte. Feliciano versuchte seine Hände noch fester zu drücken, aber er wusste nicht, ob Ludwig sie spürte.

„Er hat…hat all diese Waffen…und er weiß nicht, mit ihnen umzugehen. Er schlachtet sich ab….rafft sich dahin…und dann liegen diese Leichenheere im Schnee…und ein Toter ist ein Sieg für uns….ein anderer eine Niederlage…aber… wir sind doch alle nur…nur Menschen…ob, ob wir Russen, Rumänen, Italiener, Kroaten, Ungarn oder Deutsche sind - egal. Wir sind alle gestorben…wie kann da einer besser sein…besser als der andere? Alles ist eine Niederlage für den Menschen. Es macht keinen Sinn, Feliciano. Keinen. …Ich habe…Ich habe die Zahlen gesehen, Feliciano. Siebenhunderttausend Tote. …Kannst…kannst du dir diese Zahl vorstellen? Diese…abscheuliche…abscheuliche Zahl? Weißt…weißt du…was es bedeutet…durch ein Meer aus Leichen zu stapfen und nicht sagen zu können…wer welchen Namen trägt…und woher er kommt? Du weißt nur…das jeder von ihnen eine Mutter und einen Vater hatten…vielleicht hatten sie gute Zeiten zuhause, schlechte Zeiten. Vielleicht war ein neuer Mozart unter ihnen, vielleicht waren gute Maler unter ihnen…oder einfach nur Männer, die eine Frau oder einen Mann oder ihr Kind geliebt haben und darauf warteten…nach hause zu gehen, egal, ob Sieg oder Niederlage. Und diese Männer wollten nur irgendwann wieder die Menschen, die sie geliebt haben, in den Arm schließen. Wie ich dich wieder in die Arme schließen wollte.

Siebenhunderttausend Mann, Feliciano. Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen. Und…du darfst es nicht…nicht, wenn du da stehst und…eine Waffe mit der letzten Kugel in der Hand hältst. Wenn du dann daran denkst, wie viel Leichen du heute schon gesehen hast…daran, dass mehr als tausend am Tag fielen... wenn du es machst, dann willst du nicht mehr schießen, oder töten. Dann willst du dich in den Schnee legen. Und weinen."

Und Feliciano sah Ludwig weinen. Aber er wusste, dass Ludwig es nicht spüren konnte. Doch die Tränen liefen glänzend seine Wange hinab und Feliciano löste eine Hand von seinen und hob sie für einen Moment, um die Träne wegzuwischen…aber dann tat er es nicht. Es war gut, wenn Ludwig weinte…wenn er darüber weinen konnte…dann konnte er auch damit abschließen. Feliciano legte seine Hand wieder um seine und ließ seine Finger ein wenig über den vernarbten Handrücken fahren.

Und Ludwig sprach weiter, bis Feliciano selbst glaubte, in den Schneemassen vor Stalingrad zu stehen, den alten Kameraden zu hören, der ihm die Geschichte des Massakers von Babyn Jar erzählte – ein erzähltes Grauen, dass Ludwig um seine so mühsam gewählten Worte brachte. Und Feliciano glaubte das Kreischen der Motoren der Stukas zu hören, das Knattern der Maschinengewehre und das Knallen der Pistolen, das Schreien der Verwundeten, die Angst und das Grauen der Massen, als man feststellte, dass die Stärke der 62. sowjetischen Armee unterschätzt worden war…Feliciano glaubte, die Häuser und Straßen von Stalingrad zu sehen, nachdem die Sowjeten Teile der Stadt unter Kontrolle gebracht hatten und mit der Wehrmacht und den Achsenmächten um Straßen, Gassen, Häuser und einzelne Stockwerke kämpfte.

Und während der ganzen Zeit hielt er fest an Ludwigs Händen. Auf dem Rücken der rechte spürte er eine Vertiefung, als hätte jemand sie erstochen…wie Stigmata…und er ließ seinen Daumen über die verheilte Wunde wandern, die doch noch so offen klaffte.

Anmerkung: Das dritte Kapitel ist verteilt auf zwei Kapitel, um es trotz der Länge übersichtlicher zu gestalten.


	4. Der erste Morgen (2)

_„…Diesa…diesa…zwerjenhafte…Hinkefuß. Diesa pseudo-intelektuelle, verkrüppelte Jiftzwerg. Watt sollte…watt sollte diesa Mist…-„Wollt ihr den…totalen Krieg"- Wattn __Mist__!" ___

_Der junge Kriegsgefangene legte den Lappen in den Blecheimer ein und tunkte ihn mehrmals, bevor er ihn wieder herauszog und auswrang und weiterschrubbte. Er war neben Ludwig auf seinen Knien und schrubbte den Boden von Ivans Baracke sauber. Ludwig tat, als könne er nicht hören, während er weiter den Boden schrubbte. Doch Joseph fuhr fort in seinem breiten Dialekt, der nach Berlin klang und Ludwig schmerzhaft an Gilbert erinnerte. Gilberts Sprache bekam auch immer diese kleine Einfärbung, wenn er aufgeregt war. „Wat sollte den disa Mist…"Sturm brich uff" – datt war wat ne Scheiße, wa?"___

_Ludwig konnte an sich halten.___

_„Es hieß – „Sturm brich __los"__." Erklärte er leise, damit Ivan sie nicht hören konnte. Feliciano hatte immer gesagt, dass er eine Angewohnheit hatte, die Menschen zu korrigieren. Dabei konnte er Joseph die meiste Zeit nicht einmal leiden. Aber er mochte seine Einstellung gegen das NS-Regime, das er regelmäßig als eine „Gurkentruppe unarischer Endzeitversager" bezeichnete. „Göbbels hat sich auf Körner bezogen: Das Volk steht auf, der Sturm bricht los." Er trug die Zeilen schwach in der Jambusbetonung vor, bevor er weiter die Dielen der Baracke schrubbte.__  
__„Ick sachte doch – een pseudointelektueller Jiftzwerg." Zischte Joseph zurück und sah sich zur Tür des kleinen Schlafzimmers um, bevor er schnaubte. „Weeßte wat? Die Kommunisten jloben, datt jeda datt gleeche ham sollte. Aba wia putzen den Boden, während der feine Herr een warmet, weeches Bett hat. Weeßte, wann icke dat letzte Ma' een warmet Bett hatte? Det sach ick dia – da war ich'n Säugling inna Krippe. Wir schlafen nur in unseren Uniformen auf den beschissenen Kojen, ja. Und…und der jute Stalin…der hat sicher eenen janzen – wie heeßt das? – Harem. ___

_Een Harem voll billijer Huren an seener Seite. Bestimmt via oder fünf. An jeder Seite! Und weil er Kommunist is, muss er deenen nicht mal watt zahlen. Klar? Die Kommis sind korrupt und verlogn. Und die Nazis wa'n __och__ korrupt und verlogn. Und weeßt du watt datt schlimme ist? Wenn se nicht korrupt und verlogen wärn, wärn s'e dann besser? Nee, sach ick! Die ha'm doch'n Dachschad'n die Jebrüder. Endsieg am Arsch! Onkel Adolf hatte doch noch einen Vertrach mit dem juten Jenossen Stalin vor ein paar Jahren! Aber dann musste er ihn überfallen und dies'n Scheiß start'n. ___

_Datt läuft nich. In den besten Freundschaften nich, ja? Uund jetzt…sitzn wa hia. Ludwig – ich sach dir watt. Vor een paar Jahren warn meine Hände rau vom Klavierspielen. Ick hatte keene Kohle, aber ick hatt meene Zuhörer inna Kneipe anner Ecke neben dem Kudamm. Jed'n Abend kamen die. Die Bude wa' voll, sach ich dir ma. Und dann war's auf eenmal Entartete Musik oder Negermusik, oder watt die och jesagt ha'm, als s'e meene Bunde zerschlagn ha'm. Und jetzte sind meene Hände janz rau von Narbn und Dreck und Jewehren und Schaufeln und…und diesem Zeug, von dem ich nur __hoffe__, datt ett Seifenlauge is. Könnte…könnte auch Ochsengalle und Hasenwichse seen oder watt weeß der liebe Himmel…" ___

_„Sei leise. Und arbeite." Sagte Ludwig ruhig und schrubbte weiter. „Ich will fertig sein, bevor es Essen gibt."__  
__„Feiger Hund. Warum sollte ick? Weeßte, watt der Goebbels jesacht ham soll, nach dem Sportpalast? Datt die Trottel, die ihm zujehört ham, och aus dem Columbushauses jesprungen wärn. Aber ick sag dir was – wenn noch watt dümmer wär, als datt zu tun…dann ist es DIESER BESCHISSNE RUSSLANDFELDZUG GEWES'N! Gott, watt jäbe ich für den DRITTEN STOCK VOM COLUMBUSHAUS!" ___

_Plötzlich überschlug sich seine Stimme und klang ohrenbetäubend in der kleinen Baracke und Ludwig fuhr zusammen.__  
__„Bist du von…allen…guten Geistern verlassen?" Zischte er und richtete seine Augen auf die Bodendielen, die er reinigte. „Sei leise!"__  
__„NEIN!" Gab Joseph zurück. „Ick…ick war mein JANZES beschissenes LEBEN LEISE! Ick hab immer jetan, watt ick sollte! Ick war im Jungvolk, in der HJ, war im Arbeitsdienst, bin wegen meinem Vater in die NSDAP, war im Wehrdienst…und…die janze…beschissene Zeit - DURFTE __ICK__ NIE SAGEN, WATT __ICH__ DENKE! In der Schule nicht, BEI MEENEN beschissenen FREUNDEN NICHT…BEI MEENER VERDAMMTEN NAZI-FAMILIE NICHT! Und jetzt…jetzt denkt diesa Ivan hia, datt er mia watt zu sagen hat UND DU DENKST DATT OCH NOCH!" ___

_Ludwig sah zu ihm auf. Er bemerkte nicht die schweißnasse Haut, die trotz der Kälte fiebrig schimmerte. Nicht die leicht ausgewachsenen Haare, die fettig in sein Gesicht hingen. Er bemerkte den Wahnsinn in den blassgrünen Augen des Mannes.___

_Glaubte dieser Mann…er hätte das Recht, wütend zu sein?___

_Ludwig war derjenige, der hintergangen worden war! ___

_Plötzlich stürzte sich Joseph auf ihn, schneller als Ludwig reagieren konnte. Er packte ihn bei den Handgelenken und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.__  
__„ICH WISCH KEENEN BESCHISSNEN BODEN!" Schrie er, während er mit Nägeln und Fäusten und Zähnen auf Ludwig losging, der sich im ersten Schreckmoment nicht einmal wehren konnte. „Ich WISCH keenen beschissnen Bodn irjendwo in da Russenpampa! Ick und meene Freundin, wia wollten weg aus Berlin!" Er packte Ludwig bei den Handgelenken und drückte ihn gegen den nassen Boden. Ludwig hielt still. Er war sich sicher, dass alles schneller vorbei wäre…wenn er es über sich ergehen lassen würde. Joseph war nicht Ivan. Er war wütend…er würde sich wieder abreagieren. Die meisten Gefangenen hatten hier und da einen Ausbruch. Manche wurden wahnsinnig. Andere flammten hier und da mal in einem Gewaltausbruch auf und beruhigten sich dann wieder. „Wia wolltn uns een nettes Häuschn in Weill am Rhein kauffn und da Kinner haben." Zischte Joseph und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Zwee nette, kleene Blagen. Een Jungn ,een Mädchen. Mit Sommersprossn und bessren Tischmanirn, wie ich se hab. Verstandn? Und ick sitz hier inna Tundra fest, jetzte…Inge is wahrscheenlich tot …und selbst wenn wa uns sehn…wie könn'n wia nach dem Scheiß hia noch Kinner in die Welt setzn? Hm? Inne Welt, wo all dat passiert is'. Sach mir datt mal! Nicht in diese Welt, ich sach ett dia!"___

_Joseph redete sich immer weiter in Rage…seine Stimme wurde schneller und unverständlicher und wütender…und er hörte die schweren Schritte nicht mehr, die sich aus dem Schlafzimmer näherten. Ludwig schon. Ludwig brauchte Ivan nicht zu sehen…um zu wissen, dass er da stand. Jedem Moment erwartete Ludwig den Knall von Ivans Pistole zu hören…er erwartete ein Loch zwischen den fanatischen, fiebrig aufgerissenen Augen von Joseph. Aber es kam nicht. Stattdessen packte eine behandschuhte Hand Joseph am Kragen und zerrte ihn von Ludwig herunter wie einen jungen Hund. Joseph reagierte sofort und begann wie wild um sich zu schlagen. Ludwig wusste, dass Joseph sein Leben verwirkt hatte, was Ludwig auch tat…aber er hatte sich noch nie so sehr dafür geschämt, nichts zu tun. ___

_Joseph würde sterben. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Er war nicht mehr der erste, der nicht mehr bei Sinnen war, und Ludwig fragte sich, wann er selbst sich verändern würde. Seine Hände lagen immer noch neben seinem Kopf und er beobachtete voller Furcht, wie Joseph in eine aufrechte Haltung gezerrt wurde.__  
__„Wütender Nemetskiy nicht putze?" Fragte er Joseph und seine Stimme klang so sanft und geduldig, dass nur jemanden, der ihn kannte, das Herz so stehen blieb, wie Ludwig in diesem Augenblick. __  
__„Lass mich los, du Schwein!" Fluchte Joseph und trat nach Ivan – erwischte ihn sogar am Schienenbein. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Ivans freie Hand mit einem Messer um Josephs Hals.__  
__Ivans violette Augen wandten sich Ludwig zu.__  
__„Er wehgetan?" Fragte er ruhig und Ludwig betrachtete Joseph für einen Moment. Der Junge kämpfte immer noch in einer Trance aus fanatischer Wut gegen Ivan an, aber wahrscheinlich hätte er gegen den riesigen Russen nicht einmal eine Chance gehabt, wenn er nicht durch monatelanges Hungern ausgelaugt worden wäre._

„_Nein." Antwortete Ludwig atemlos. „Nyet."__  
__Das Messer drückte sich enger gegen Josephs Hals und mit einem wilden Bewegungen und Versuchen Ivans Griff abzuschütteln war er in ständiger Gefahr, geschnitten zu werden._

___„Lass ihn gehen, Ivan." Bat Ludwig ihn. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Ivans Gesicht…langsam, schleichend. „Bitte…Ivan." Es war eine Demütigung, ihn um etwas bitten zu müssen. Es war eine Demütigung, die er noch spüren konnte. Es war schwerer zu ertragen, als alles, was dem vorangegangen war. Es konnte nur bedeuten, dass Ivan im Begriff war, ihn zu brechen.__  
__„Warum solle ich gehe lasse wütenden Nemetskiy. Er werde sterbe. Früher oder später er werde sterben." Ivans Stimme klang vollkommen gleichgültig – als wäre nichts dabei.___

_Ludwig schwieg und fühlte sich den Tränen nahe. Joseph hatte die Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit erreicht. Er würde sterben. Oder wahnsinnig werden. Und wenn er den Verstand verlor, dann würde er ebenfalls sterben, wie so viele vor ihm. __  
__Plötzlich lächelte Ivan und ließ das Messer sinken.__  
__„Dummer Nemetskiy habe Recht." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich - ihn gehe lassen. Das viel, viel mehr grausam. Ihn gehe lassen. Heißt geben Hoffnung. Wütender Nemetskyi wird dich hasse."__  
__Ivan packte den wütenden Joseph beim Kragen und schob ihn zur Tür der Baracke.__  
__„Du gehe. Dürfe erst wieder in Baracken, wenn fertig wütend."__  
__Joseph rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Ivan stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, bis er den „wütenden Nemetskiy" überragte. __  
__„Ich sage…Geh." ___

_Joseph funkelte Ivan wütend an. Ludwig war für einen Augenblick überzeugt, dass der ehemalige Hauptgefreite auf den Mann losgehen würde, der sein Leben lassen und nehmen konnte, wie es wollte…Aber dann tat er es nicht. Der junge Mann wandte sich um und stürmte nach draußen.__  
__Ludwig, der immer noch auf den Rücken lag, versuchte sich allein aufzurappeln, doch Ivan hatte sich schon zu ihm ungewandt und zog ihn mit einer Hand auf die Beine. ___

_Ludwig sah Ivan an. Ivan hatte das Leben dieses Mannes nicht aus Güte gerettet. Joseph spielte keine Rolle für ihn. Er wollte Ludwig etwas damit beweisen…aber er wusste beim besten Wille nicht was es sein mochte…__  
__Dass Ludwig ihm vertrauen sollte? Wobei? Was versprach sich Ivan von seinem Verhalten..__  
__Wollte er beweisen, dass er Macht hatte? Die Macht, Leben zu schenken und zu geben wie der biblische König Salomon? __  
__Vielleicht war es nur diese genüssliche Willkür. Ein kleiner Junge, der eine Ameise mit einer Lupe verbrannte.__  
__Ivan sah an ihm herab, als er so vor ihm stand, an der dreckigen Uniform, dem unrasierten Kinn, der ganzen zitternden Jammergestalt, die aus Ludwig geworden war. Ivans unheimliches Lächeln wurde breiter, als Ludwig in seine violetten Augen sah.__  
__„Dummer Nemetskiy. Komm. Komm." ___

_Ivan wandte sich von Ludwig ab und er winkte Ludwig hinter sich her, durch die kleine Ecke Küchenwerkzeugen und einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei Bänken daran. Tische und Bänke sahen beide unsicher und wackelig aus und schienen grob aus Holz gefertigt. Vielleicht hatte Ivan es selbst gemacht. Oder einer seiner Gefangenen. Ivan schob Ludwig auf die Bank an der Wandseite des Tisches. Sie war tief und wackelte leicht, als er sich hinsetzte, aber Ludwig war dankbar, dass seine geschundenen Knie endlich zur Ruhe kamen. Ivan setze sich ihm gegenüber und Ludwig stellte missmutig fest, dass Ivan auch sitzend größer war als er.___

_Auf dem Tisch lag eine Mappe aus gelbbraunem Papier. Sie hatte Eselsohren an der Seite und war zerknickt und zerblättert, aber auf ihrem Deckblatt prangte stolz Hammer und Sichel, die Zeichen der Kommunisten sowie einige kyrillische Buchstaben._

___Ivan legte das Messer aus seiner Hand auf den Tisch._

___„Ty v poryadke?" Fragte Ivan. __(Alles in Ordnug?)  
__„Da, u menya vsyo khorosho." __(Ja, mir geht's gut.)  
__Ivan legte den Kopf leicht schief.__  
__„Dein Russisch werde besser. Ganz wenig Akzent. Höre kaum Akzent. Sehr gut. Sehr, sehr gut. Für Nemetskiy."__  
__„Und du sprichst besser deutsch, als du uns glauben machst." Ludwig wusste, dass es stimmte. Er wusste es genau. Er konnte es sehen. Ivan wandte sich zu schnellen Gesprächen um, benutzte komplizierte Wörter ohne Fehler, während er sich bei einfachen verfing. Er täuschte vor, deutsch brüchig zu sprechen. Aber es war gelogen. Für einen Moment erwartete Ludwig eine Strafe für seine vorlauten Worte.___

_Ivan nickte nur und lächelte. __  
__„Du guter Freund, Nemetskiy." Sagte Ivan ruhig. „Sehr, sehr guter Freund für mich. Ich danke dich."__  
__„Du bist ein mudak. Ein Arschloch."_

_Ivan richtete sich wieder gerade auf und lehnte seinen Kopf leicht zurück, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. Offenbar amüsierte ihn, was er sah, denn seiner Kehle entkam etwas, was beinahe nach einem Kichern klang. Ludwig folgte seinem Blick…aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Ein paar Gefangene schlugen mit Schaufeln und Hacken auf den eingefrorenen Boden auf, damit man ohne Gefahr darüber laufen konnte. _

___„Wisse du, woher ich spreche deutsch?" Fragte Ivan und betrachtete weiter die Gefangenen, die mit ihren Spitzhacken auf den Boden einschlugen. „Von meinem Vater."__  
__Seine wahnsinnigen, kalten Augen wandten sich wieder Ludwig zu und er schauderte.__  
__Ludwig gab sich Mühe, sich still zu halten. Keine Emotion zu zeigen. Ivan versuchte ihm_ _etwas zu sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Er hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen, als er Josephs Leben verschonte…aber er wusste nicht was. Er hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen, als er beteuert hatte, Ludwig wäre sein Freund. Vielleicht sollte es ihm bereits etwas sagen…dass er hier saß.__  
__Aber er wusste nicht was.___

_„Wisse du, woher meine Augen sind violett?" Fragte Ivan weiter und zwinkerte mehrmals, als wäre ein eigener, kleiner Witz, in den er Ludwig gerade eingeweiht hatte. Ludwig schaffte es nur ruckartig den Kopf zu schütteln. „Von meinem Vater."___

_„Wisse du, woher ich…böse? Woher ich kein Herz?" Ludwig ahnte, welche Antwort Ivan sich selbst gleich geben würde…aber er schaffte es nicht, sie selbst zu geben. „Von meinem Vater. Von ihm ich habe gelernt – nicht zu habe Herz. Liebe. Kümmern – das ist gefährlich. Und schwach. Alle Leben gehen vorbei. Und irgendwann trauern wir alle. Nur nicht der Mann ohne Herz."___

_„Jeder Mensch hat ein Herz." Sagte Ludwig entschlossen. Er fühlte sich wie damals in den Debatten mit einem Großvater. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten dachte er an die vielen, langen philosophischen Gespräche, die sie vor dem Kaminfeuer geführt hatten, bevor er in die Napola eingetreten war, die ihre Art des Denkens nicht duldete. Er wünschte, er könnte sich an die Wärme des Kaminfeuers auf seinem Gesicht erinnern…aber hier war es nur kalt. __  
_  
_„Jeder…jeder Mensch empfindet etwas. Mitgefühl ist genauso tief verankert in der __  
__menschlichen Seele wie Grausamkeit. Ein ewiger Zwiespalt. Jeder Mensch kann Mitgefühl begreifen. Man kann wollen…oder nicht wollen. Wie Glauben. Völlig hinfällig, ob er richtig oder falsch ist – man kann glauben und man kann glauben wollen oder man kann beides nicht tun. Und ich will glauben, dass jeder Mensch Mitgefühl hat." ___

_Er klang naiv. Er wusste es. Und Ivan schüttelte den Kopf. Doch das unbeirrbare Lächeln in seinem Gesicht blieb stehen. _

_„Dummer Nemetskiy." Sagte er ruhig und eine seiner behandschuhten Hände wanderten über den Tisch. Für einen Augenblick war Ludwig überzeugt, dass er nach seinem Messer greifen würde…aber dann nahm er die Akte, die auf den Tisch lag und schob sie zu Ludwig. „Guck…Guck in Akte. Fotos sind gemacht von mein gute Freund – Toris. Guck an die Fotos von Toris."_

___Ludwig runzelte die Stirn und öffnete die Akte. Ein wenig Seifenwasser von seinen Fingern tropfte auf das zerknitterte Papier. In der Akte lag oben ein schwarzweißes Bild, das er nur auf den zweiten Blick erkannte.___

_„Das ist Vaivara" Erklärte Ivan. „Ist… Nähe von Stadt Talinn." ___

_Auf dem ersten Bild konnte Ludwig, nachdem er genauer hinsah, eine Gruppe Männer in Uniformen mit blassen Streifen ausmachen, die mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf einem Platz standen.___

_„Bitte, bitte…sieh alle an. Alle."___

_Ludwig schob das erste Blatt von dem Stapel, der lose in der Mappe lag…und dann schob er das nächste, und das nächste vom Stapel…nicht, weil er es gesehen hatte, sondern weil er es nie hatte sehen wollen.__  
_  
_Auf großen, unscharfen Bildern konnte Ludwig ungenau Bilder von nackten, abgemagerten Menschen sehen, von verrenkten Körperteile, Schädeln, Armen und Beinen, die aus dem Erdboden ragten…Gesichter, die noch im Tod verzerrt waren, als würden die Leiche noch schreien. Toten Kindern und Erwachsenen.__  
__  
__„Ist ein…Konzentrationslager…sagt ihr. Bitte…Bitte…verzeih mir – Fotos schlecht gemacht. Wir haben erst vor wenigen Monaten Lager befreit. Sind gemacht von gute Freund von mir namens Toris. Ich ihn geschickt – sollte suchen meine Schwester. Sie war in größere Lager – ich euch davon erzählt …" Ludwig schob immer noch die Bilder verbrannter und gehängter Leichen von sich. Die Bilder von schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern. „Maly Trostinez war Name. Dort haben Nazis – Gas benutzt. Gas und haben dann verbrannt die Leichen."___

_Ludwig blätterte weiter…___

_Auf dem letzten Bild sah er eine junge Frau auf einem weißen Krankenbett liegen. Sie hatte lange, hellbraune Haare und schien zu schlafen. Sie sah friedlich aus. Aber als er genauer hinsah, er kannte er wie eingefallen ihre Wangen waren.___

_Er sah erstaunt auf und Ivan lächelte.__  
_  
_„Ah…du haben gefunden meine Schwester. Natalya." Ivan lächelte wieder, als er den Namen zärtlich aussprach. „Wegen ihr war Toris da. Wollte sie retten. Und konnte sie auch befreien – Kluger Mann, Eduard, ein sehr, sehr kluger Mann…aber er sie bringen ins Krankenhaus…und sie ihr geben essen…sie stirbt. Ich nicht verstehe…niemals verstehe werden…aber…ich weiß, dass sie tot. Sie ist meine Schwester und meine Schwester ist tot."___

_„Das tut mir Leid." Ludwig war überrascht, wie aufrichtig er klang. Es tat ihm wirklich Leid, für diese junge Frau, die er nicht kannte. In diesem Krieg waren viele Menschen gestorben. Unzählig viele. Dies war das Bild einer toten Frau, die zufällig Ivans Schwester war. Jeder andere Mensch hätte dort liegen können. Auch das Bild von seinem Großvater, von Gilbert, Roderich…sogar… von Feliciano. Ein Gedanke, den er nicht sich nicht ausdenken wollte…aber es war möglich. ___

_Ein Bombenangriff konnte ihn gerade in diesem Moment töten, in dem er hier saß. Vielleicht war er auch schon lange tot. Vielleicht sein zarter Körper unter den Trümmern bombardierter Gebäude. Oder vielleicht würde er versuchen sich den Alliierten zu ergeben, wie er so oft schon scherzhaft gesagt hatte. Und dann würde er für Landesverrat an die Wand gestellt._ _Ludwig schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Feliciano hatte ihm immer gesagt, er solle beten. Immer, wenn er nach den Ferien zur Napola aufgebrochen war. Jeden Abend ein Gebet, dass er zu einem glücklichen, gesunden Feliciano nachhause zurückkehren könnte. Aber er hatte gelächelt und es nicht getan. Warum auch. Es gab keinen Gott…aber…wenn er nun tot war? Dann könnte Ludwig es sich nicht verzeihen. Nicht, weil es ihm geholfen hätte, sondern es ein letzter Weg gewesen wäre, ihn zufriedenzustellen…ein Gebet am Abend ihn noch einmal lebendig sehen könnte, bevor er starb…Aber die Chance war verloren. __  
_

_Er sah auf das Foto der jungen, toten Frau im Krankenbett herab, die so zerbrechlich aus sah in ihrem Schlaf…__  
_  
_Wenn er sagte, dass jeder Mensch Mitgefühl verstand…und wenn er sagte, dass jeder Mensch Mitgefühl kannte…dann kannte auch jeder Liebe…und verstand sie vielleicht auch. Und wenn Ivan seine Schwester liebte, wie Ludwig Gilbert liebte… dann schmerzte sein Herz auch für diese Kreatur…auch für Ivan…dieses Monster mit den violetten Augen, die er von seinem Vater hatte. Behutsam legte Ludwig die Fotos wieder zusammen…die letzte Ehre, die er diesen Menschen erweisen konnte, und legte das Bild von Natalya ganz oben hinauf, bevor er sie wieder in die offene Mappe legte._  
_  
__Ivan betrachtete ihn dabei nachdenklich.__  
__„Ich habe mich nie mit ihr verstanden." Erklärte er ruhig. Ludwig bemerkte, dass er seinen falschen Dialekt und seine falsche Unsicherheit in der Sprache fallen gelassen hatte. „Sie war viel zu sehr…wie mein Vater."__  
_  
_„Sie ist wunderschön." Hauchte Ludwig._

___„Wie könntest du das wissen?" Fragte Ivan sanft amüsiert. Ein leichtes Lächeln tanzte um seine Mundwinkel. Du bist eine - Schwuchtel." Ludwigs Inneres verkrampfte sich bei dem Begriff. „Deine Barackenfreunde reden untereinander. Sagen, dass du nachts den Namen eines…eines Mannes ausrufst."_

„_Eine Lüge."_

___„Feliciano." _

_Wut flammte in Ludwig auf, als er diesen reinen, unbefleckten Namen aus Ivans Mund hörte. Er sprach ihn schlecht aus. Harsch. Russisch. Die Italiener sprachen ihn weich aus. Sanft. Selbst wenn Lovino ihn gesprochen hatte, hatte er immer richtig geklungen. Ludwig war bis heute nicht sicher, dass er es gemeistert hatte. ___

_„Ist nicht schlimm." Beruhigte ihn Ivan. „Ist nicht schlimm. Ist lustig. Für mich. Ihr Deutschen hasst doch Schwule." Einer von Ivans behandschuhten Fingern tippte auf die Mappe. „Dahin bringt ihr Deutschen doch Schwule. Vielleicht ist dein…Feliciano schon da? Schon tot?"_

_„Nein!" Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf und sein Atem wurde schneller. Nein. Nein. Feliciano war in Sicherheit. Niemand würde ihn an einen solchen Ort bringen. Er war in die Wehrmacht gegangen, um ihn zu retten. Er hatte sich gefangen nehmen lassen, um Feliciano zu retten…nein. Nein, Feliciano war in Sicherheit. Ludwig schloss die Mappe mit seiner rechten Hand und ließ sie darauf liegen. Das Lächeln verschwand von Ivans Gesicht._

___„Du sagst Menschen sind fähig zu – Mitgefühl." Ivan klang, als würde er mehr zu sich selbst sprechen, als zu Ludwig. Diesmal schwang wieder ein leichter Akzent in seiner Stimme mit, und diesmal war Ludwig davon überzeugt, dass er echt war. Kein Lächeln lag in diesem Augenblick auf Ivan dünnen Lippen. „Ist eine Lüge. Oder ein Missverständnis. Vielleicht ist es ein Missverständnis. Du bist nicht sehr klug. Vielleicht…schulklug. Aber nicht lebensklug, nein."___

_„Ich glaube daran."___

_„Wenn du in diese Akte siehst. Siehst du dann Mitgefühl?" Fragte Ivan.___

_„Ich habe auch gesagt, dass der Mensch genauso zu Grausamkeit fähig ist."_

___Ivan schüttelte den Kopf._

___„Friedrich Nietzsche…war er es nicht…war er nicht auch…Nemetskiy? Nun, nicht mehr lange. Der meinte, dass die Gewalt in uns verankert ist, aber Mitgefühl und Mitleid Erfindungen der Kirche. Künstliche Erfindungen."___

_Ludwig zuckte mit den Achseln._

___„Nietzsche war ein Schaumschläger." Erklärte er entschieden. Eigentlich mochte er Nietzsche ganz gerne._

___Ivans Lächeln kehrte zurück und er ließ seine Hand wieder über den Tisch gleiten, bis er sein Messer aufs Neue fand. Er nahm es auf und betrachtete es für einen Augenblick in der Hand. Es war ein sehr großes Messer mit einem groben Holzgriff. Die Klinge war glänzend poliert und Ludwig konnte sein Spiegelbild sehen. Blass und mit weiten blauen Augen sah er sich selbst entgegen. Seine Haare waren länger geworden und hingen unordentlich um seinen Kopf herum. ___

_Plötzlich drehte Ivan das Messer in seiner Hand, sodass er den Griff in seiner Faust hielt und die Klinge nach unten zeigte.___

_„Mitgefühl." Ivan klang, als wollte er das Wort auf seiner Zunge kosten.___

_Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung stieß er zu. Die Messerklinge glitt in Ludwig Handrücken und die Bewegung war zu schnell, um zu reagieren. Einem bizarren Schreckmoment sah Ludwig die Klinge in seiner Haut verschwinden, im Rücken der Hand, die immer noch auf der Mappe lag und die Überraschung war zu groß, als das er vor Schmerz noch hätte schreien können. Doch dann traf ihn der bohrende Schmerz wie eine glühende Welle, verglühte seine Hand, wanderte seinen Arm herauf und war das einzige, was seine Sinne noch wahrnahmen. Der Schmerz schien in seinem ganzen Arm zu lodern, als stände er in Flammen. Ludwig wimmerte, und wollte seinen Arm wegziehen, doch Ivan hielt das Messer fest.__ Er konnte in all dem Schmerz noch spüren, wie die scharfe Klinge sich weiter und tiefer ins Gewebe bohrte, wenn er seine Hand bewegte._

_„Du müsse stillhalten. Du mache…du mache nur schlimmer." Schnurrte Ivan ruhig in seinem falschen Akzent und Ludwig stieß gegen seinen Willen weiter wimmernde Laute aus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen solchen Schmerz gespürt zu haben. Heiße Tränen klebten auf seinen Wangen und er rang nach Atem. Einzuatmen bereitete ihm Schmerzen und er spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in seiner Hand. Nur ein paar Tropfen Blut liefen über seine Hand – alles andere wurde vom Messer zurückgehalten. Doch unter seiner Hand lief das Blut bereits heraus – über den Ordner mit den grausamen Bildern. War das hier die Rache für Ivans Schwester? Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu schreien. Diese Genugtuung bereitete er Ivan nicht. Niemals. __  
_  
_„Ruhig." Sagte Ivan langsam, als wäre er ein Tier, das gescheut hätte. „Ganz ruhig. Ich weiß…ich weiß es tut weh." Ludwig sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Ivan seine freie Hand zum Mund führte und mit seinen Zähnen den Handschuh herunterzog. Er machte sich nichts daraus. Er konnte nur an das Messer in seiner Hand denken und an die entsetzlichen Schmerzen, die es ihm bereitete. „Sieh her."_

_Ludwig konnte nicht hersehen. Er konnte nur seine Hand sehen. Neben der Messerklinge trat nun endlich ein Rinnsal Blut hervor und Ludwig sah sprachlos vor Entsetzen auf seine zerstörte Hand herab. „Sieh zu mir. Dann ist es einfacher. Wenn du nicht siehst …ist einfacher. Glaub mir."_

_Ludwig schaffte es seine tränenden Augen von seiner Hand zu lösen, aber seine Kopfbewegung setzte sich genug in seinen Arm fort, und der Schmerz explodierte weiter. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller, als ihm lieb war und er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Er betrachtete Ivans ausgestreckte linke Hand und es dauerte, bis seine verschwommene Sicht ihm erlaubte, zu sehen, was er sehen sollte. Mitten auf Ivans Hand prangte eine kraterartige, ovale Narbe, als hätte jemand ein Stück seines Fleisches herausgerissen. Ludwig rang nach Atem und sah zu Ivans Gesicht auf. Ivan lächelte wieder, während er mit einer Hand das Messer in seinem Fleisch hielt.___

_„W-Was…Was…was…habe ich…dir…bloß – getan…" Brachte Ludwig angestrengt heraus und spürte, wie die Tränen vor Schmerz über sein Gesicht liefen Er schmeckte Eisen in seinem Mund.___

_„Du bist mein Freund." Sagte Ivan leise, schon beinahe, als hätte Ludwig ihn beleidigt. „Ein guter Freund." Er schien darüber nachzudenken, was er eben gesagt hatte. „Darum…möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen."___

_Ludwig wimmerte gegen seinen Willen vor Schmerz und beugte sich vorwärts. Er wünschte, er könnte seine Hand bewegen. Sein ganzer Instinkt befahl ihm, sie wegzureißen von dem, was ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Aber das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. ___

**„Keine Sorge. Es ist kurze Geschichte." Versicherte Ivan ihm vergnügt. „Es geht um meinen Vater."  
**_  
__Ludwig versuchte ihm zuzuhören. Der Schmerz lenkte ihn ab. Er musste Ivans einzelnen Worte zusammensetzen wie Puzzlesteine. Er vergaß sie, nachdem sie gesagt worden. Aber ihm zuzuhören half ihm, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Er keuchte schmerzhaft und es kostete ihm alle Mühe seine Hand gegen den glühenden Schmerz stillzuhalten.___

_„Mein Vater war ein Russlanddeutscher." Erklärte Ivan und Ludwig nickte eilig, als sein Peiniger eine Pause machte. „Von ihm habe ich deutsch gelernt."__  
_  
_Ludwig flossen heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht und er keuchte inzwischen vor Mühe, seinen Blick auf Ivan gerichtet zu halten…er musste seine Kiefer mit aller Kraft zusammenpressen, um nicht zu schreien. Er spürte den eisernen Geschmack von Blut auf seinen Lippen, und biss nur fester auf seine Zunge. Seine ausgewachsenen Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn und klebten dort in seinem Schweiß fest._

___„Die Russen mochten die Deutschen ihrem Land nie. Ist das nicht traurig? Mein Vater…er hat eine Russin geheiratet. Eine richtige Russin. Und er hat ihren Namen angenommen…seine Papiere gefälscht. Bis er ein richtiger Russe für die anderen war. Seine Familie…sie kam vor mehr als 150 Jahren nach Russland. Aber sie waren immer Rossijskie nemzy geblieben. Russlanddeutsche. Und weil mein Vater zu einem richtigen Russen wurde…konnte ich in eine richtige Schule…konnte später noch in die Armee…aber mein Vater. Mein Vater fühlte sich ab irgendwann…als Deutscher. Während Hitler da draußen in Deutschland an die Macht kam, las er jeden Fetzen, den er bekommen kannte. Er geriet oft in Schwierigkeiten – wir mussten immer wieder weiterreisen, damit wir nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Meine ältere Schwester wurde in unserer Zeit in der Ukraine geboren. Ich in Russland. Natalya in Weißrussland. Aber irgendwann gingen wir wieder nach Saratow an die Wolga." Ivan lächelte kindlich und Ludwig sah ihn keuchend an. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er versuchte nicht an den Schmerz zu denken. Seine Finger hatten taub zu kribbeln begonnen und er wünschte, seine restliche Hand würde auch taub, aber stattdessen pulsierte sie noch mehr und trug lähmenden Schmerz durch seine Hand. „Aber nach dem die Nazis wirklich an die Macht kamen, wurden die Russlanddeutschen von Stalin verdächtigt zu spionieren…und mein Vater verbarg sich wieder hinter seiner Frau und seinen geänderten Papieren und seinem falschen Namen. Aber deutsch wollt er trotzdem sein. Weißt du…warum meine Augen diese Farbe haben?"_

_Zuerst glaubte Ludwig, es wäre wieder eine rheorische Frage…aber Ivan wartete auf eine Antwort. Ludwig wollte es alles hinter sich bringen.  
__  
__„V-Von…v-on …deinem V-at-er…" Brachte Ludwig hastig heraus und presste seinen Mund gleich wieder zu, um einen Ausdruck seiner Qual zu verhindern.__  
_  
_„Er hat mir eine schwache Dosis Kabolsäure mit…mit einem Farbstoff in die Augen injiziert." Erklärte Ivan. „Er hatte geglaubt, dass ich…blaue Augen bekommen würde. Aber es hätte mich beinahe getötet. Und bis heute kann ich nur schlechter sehen. Er hat solche Dinge oft gemacht…aber es hat nie jemanden interessiert."___

_Ludwig merkte sich Ivans Sehstörung. Vielleicht würde es nützlich sein. Irgendwann. Tatsächlich…sah Ivan kurz…wirklich nachdenklich aus. Ludwig erinnerte sich an die Menschen, die er Ivan hatte töten sehen. An die Ungerührtheit in seinem Gesicht, als er Franz erschossen hatte. Seine Gleichmütigkeit, als er Ludwig töten wollte…und noch mehr Gleichmütigkeit, mit der er bemerkt hatte, dass ihm die Kugeln ausgegangen waren. Es war die gleiche Gleichmütigkeit, mit der er Joseph begnadigt hatte. Und mit der er nun das Messer in Ludwigs Handrücken presste. Es interessierte ihn wirklich nicht, wer lebte, und wer starb, denn bisher schien es nicht, als würde irgendeiner außer ihm hier überleben.__  
_  
_„Mein Vater…war ein Monster. Ich bin während meiner Zeit in der Armee wegen ihm nicht mach hause zurückgekehrt. Meine Schwestern haben das Land verlassen und sind in die Länder gezogen, wo sie geboren wurden. Ukraine. Weißrussland. Und mein Vater?" Ivan kicherte. „Er wollte zu den Nazis überlaufen. Er ist mit einem geklauten Planwagen über Polen nach Schlesien gegangen…und wollte als Volksdeutscher auf ihre Seite wechseln. Aber sie haben ihm nicht geglaubt. Er ist verschwunden. Wurde nie mehr gefunden." Ivans Augen blickten schon begierig auf die Mappe herab, die sich mit Ludwigs Blut vollsog.___

_„Bitte…" Flehte Ludwig gegen seinen Willen und drückte mit seiner linken Hand auf sein Handgelenk, um den Blutfluss ein wenig abzubinden… „Bitte…ich…ich hab dir nie…nie etwas getan.___

_Ivan nickte.___

_„Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte dir etwas zeigen."_

„_Was?"_

___„Es gibt in dieser Welt kein Mitgefühl. Was mein Vater mit mir gemacht hat…ich mit dir…deine…wie sagt ihr? Volksgenossen mit den Menschen, die du auf den Bildern gesehen hast."__  
__  
__„A-Aber…ich habe so etwas nie getan."___

_„Aber würdest du es nicht tun?" Fragte Ivan. „Würdest du einem anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen? Sagen wir…um zu deinem Geliebten zurückzukehren? Wie war sein Name?"___

_Ludwig antwortete nicht…___

_„Feliciano." Antwortete Ivan sich selbst vorwurfsvoll, als hätte Ludwig diesen Namen vergessen. „Sein Name – war __Feliciano__."__  
_  
_Mit einem Ruck zog Ivan das Messer aus seinem Handrücken und der Schmerz glühte stärker als zuvor auf. Er schien sich kochend aufzublähen. Ludwig zog seine verletzte Hand an seine Brust, aus der das Blut nun noch stärker rann, als zuvor. Er keuchte und wimmerte gegen seinen Willen vor Schmerz und presste die Augen zusammen, während Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Er dachte an die Napola. Er hatte die strengste und schmerzhafteste Ausbildung des ganzen Reiches untergangen…aber hier war er erneut an seine Grenzen gestoßen. ___

_„Oh…armes, dummer Nemetskiy…" Seufzte Ivan in seinem falschen,, amüsierten, russischen Akzent. „Lasse mich sehen, ob ich kann finden Verband…will nicht, dass sterbe meine kleine Nemetskiy. Ist mein Freund…mein bester Freund. Mein kleines Haustier…mein kleiner Vogel…du wirst bleiben bei mir. Für viele…viele…viele Jahre. Wir wissen das. Wir werden den Krieg bald gewinnen…aber du wirst hier bleiben." __  
_  
_Ludwig drückte seine Hand an die Brust und betrachtete die blutverschmierte Mappe…blutverschmiert…in jeglicher Hinsicht. Ivan folgte seinen Blick.__  
__„Oh, oh. Keine Sorge." Ivan lächelte wieder gläsern, aber Ludwig glaubte ihm nicht. „Wie ich gesagt. Ich habe mich nicht verstanden mit ihr. Sie war wahnsinnig."__  
_

Das erste Morgenlicht schimmerte schon in das Fenster, als Ludwig geendet hatte. Er endete mit der Geschichte von Stalin beschlossenen Freilassung der Kriegsgefangenen in ihrem Lager und Ludwigs Rückkehr nach Berlin und seiner erflehten Weiterfahrt nach München, wo er das Restaurant der Familie Vargas nicht mehr finden konnte und dem Gerücht, dass man die SS als Kriegsverbrecher bestrafte – der Gedanke, dass Roderich und Gilbert vermutlich tot waren - und seiner Spurensuche nach Feliciano und seiner Angst, ihn nie wieder zu sehen; so nah und so fern vom Ziel doch noch zu scheitern.

Als er fertig war, glaubte Feliciano jedes Glück, jede Freude, jede innere Kraft in sich verloren zu wissen. Er glaubte erstickt zu sein an dem grausamen Schicksal, dass seine Hände nach Ludwig ausgestreckt hatte, obwohl ihm immer noch Seiten der Geschichte fehlten.

Nur ein Gedanke hielt ihn aufrecht, nur ein Gedanke ließ ihn am Leben, während warme Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Der Gedanke, dass Ludwig, nach all den Jahren zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Und das er hier vor ihm saß. Und er zum ersten Mal Tageslicht auf seinen veränderten, verhärteten Zügen sehen konnte.

Sie waren getrennt worden, als sie Kinder waren. Und sie waren Männer geworden. Beide woanders, unter anderen Bedingungen…und sicherlich auch eine andere Art Männer. Aber zwischen ihnen hatte sich nichts geändert. Und Feliciano war dankbar dafür. Die aufgehende Sonne schimmerte durch das Fenster und fing sich in Ludwigs blassblonden Haaren und seinen hellen Augen. Es untermalte seinen Kiefer. Feliciano musste lächeln. Wie sie hier saßen…ihre Hände inzwischen schwitzig, aber immer noch verbunden…sie saßen hier, als wären sie immer noch Kinder.

„Danke." Sagte er leise und packte Ludwigs Hände ein wenig fester. „Danke, dass du noch lebst."

Er beugte sich vor und während er sich Ludwig näherte, um ihn zu küssen, erschien zum ersten Mal seit zwölf Jahren der Gedanke in seinem Verstand, dass auch er hätte sterben können. Bis Ludwig es gesagt hatte, hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht. Sie waren unvorsichtig gewesen. Er hatte stets die Briefe von Ludwig behalten und kleine Andenken. Sogar noch die Verpackung der Praline, die ihm Ludwig vor so vielen Jahren mitgebracht hatte, als er Ferien hatte und Feliciano in München besucht hatte. Sie lag immer noch in der kleinen Schatulle mit kleinen Schätzen, die ihn an Ludwig erinnert hatten.

Er hatte nie an seinen Tod gedacht.

Welchen Sinn hätte es gemacht? Sein Leben war bedeutungslos gewesen, ohne Ludwig an seiner Seite. Es war nur ein Geschenk an Roma und Lovino.

Er küsste Ludwig und war dankbar für die Wärme und Nähe. Er war dankbar, als er warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.

Irgendwo über ihren Köpfen erklang plötzlich Klaviermusik, schnell und klimpernd und lebendig. Die beiden lösten sich wieder und Feliciano musste lächeln.

„Wut über einen verlorenen Groschen." Stellte Ludwig entschieden fest. In seinen Augen funkelte etwas…aber es mochte auch nur die Morgensonne sein „Beethoven."

Feliciano nickte.

„Roderich."

„Si."

Ludwig schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah Feliciano mit etwas an, das nur tief gefühlte Dankbarkeit sein konnte.

„Danke…dass du auf mich gewartet hast."

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, je wieder hier zu sein." Stellte Ludwig fest. „Ist Gilbert auch…oben?"

„Alle sind hier."

Ludwigs Augen wurden wieder überraschend feucht. Feliciano hatte früher immer geglaubt, dass Ludwig nicht weinen könnte…aber nach dieser Nacht wusste er es besser. Offenbar pikiert von seiner eigenen Emotionalität wischte er sich das Gesicht an seiner Schulter ab.

„Wir sollten meinem Bruder „Hallo" sagen."


	5. Über Zeit hinweg

IV.I  
Das warme Badewasser umspülte Ludwigs erschöpften Körper und er spürte, wie sich seine angespannten Muskeln ein wenig lösten. Er rieb das warme Wasser über seinen müden Körper und rieb es über sein Gesicht. Beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er sich genau zum letzten Mal so… menschlich gefühlt hatte. Vor dem Haus sangen die ersten Vögel, Roderich spielte jetzt Chopins „Tristesse" über seinen Köpfen und Ludwig spürte immer noch kribbelnd Felicianos Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

Er fühlte sich…geliebt. Er fühlte sich…zuhause. Er lag in einer angenehmen Wanne. Er schämte sich, als er bemerkte, wie seine Augen schon wieder zu brennen begannen und am liebsten angefangen hätte, vor Freude zu weinen. Noch vor wenigen Wochen…war all das hier ein Traum, der Woche für Woche, Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde in immer ungreifbarere Ferne rückte. Der mit jedem Morgen, an dem er auf einer dreckigen Koje zwischen Uringestank und Ratten aufgewacht war, immer mehr zu einer Illusion wurde. Zu einer Hoffnung, die sich nach gestern richtete, ein Traum, der immer mehr zu verblassen drohte. Noch vor kaum mehr als zwei Wochen hatte er geglaubt, als alter Mann – oder als junger Mann – in der russischen Einöde in dem Lager in Sibirien zu sterben. Ohne Namen, ohne Feliciano. Ein Toter, dem nach Jahren nur die Erinnerung daran geblieben war, dass er irgendwann mal von jemanden geliebt worden war. Und vielleicht die Hoffnung, dass Feliciano ihn vergessen hatte und glücklich geworden war.

Und dann…

_„Es gibt eine Liste!"___

Zwei Wochen waren wie im Flug vergangen. Er hatte Deutschland in seinen Ruinen gesehen – und wie es wieder aufgebaut wurde. Er wusste, dass das gröbste bereits lange beseitigt worden war. Er hatte die Überreste von Berlin gesehen. Er hatte die leere Pâtisserie seines Großvaters gesehen…auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Und nirgendwo eine Spur seiner Familie. Er sich als Kriegsveteran ein Zugticket nach München erbettelt…er war ein Kriegsveteran. Ein Veteran. Veteranen waren alte Männer mit schroffen Gesichtern und ihnen fehlte mindestens ein Körperteil. Sie erzählten Geschichten von Tommys und Pierres, die über Hügel zogen und dann husteten sie. Er war keine dreißig Jahre alt. Aber er war jetzt ein Veteran.

Und es gab so viele Veteranen. All jene waren Veteranen, die er vor vielen Jahren hatte überleben sehen.

Aber nichts hatte ihn so sehr am Boden zerstört, wie das zerstörte München. Er war nicht einmal durchgekommen zu dem ehemaligen Restaurant der Vargas. Er hatte geglaubt, Feliciano wäre tot. Seine einzige Hoffnung…seine einzige Liebe…seine einzige Erinnerung an einen Menschen, der ihm noch nicht genommen wurde. Das strahlende, ewig jugendliche Gesicht aus seiner Erinnerung…er hatte es vergangen geglaubt. Vergraben unter den meterhohen Bergen aus Betonschutt, die sich in der Innenstadt türmten.

Er hatte mit ihm geredet. Im Lager. Er hatte angefangen mit ihm zu reden. Mit dem Feliciano seiner Erinnerung. Es hatte keine Rolle mehr gespielt, wer ihn hörte oder was sie dachten. Wirres Gerede, fetzenhafte Selbstgespräche…sie gehörten zu den Abenden in den Baracken. Niemand schenkte den anderen noch Beachtung, wenn sie selbst nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatten, aufzustehen oder sich zu rühren.

Er hatte dagelegen und hatte davon geträumt, dass Feliciano ihn hören konnte. Dass Feliciano seine Hand nahm und ihm zuflüsterte, dass alles wieder gut würde. Jeden Abend war es derselbe Traum gewesen.

Aber…er hätte nie gedacht, dass er Feliciano noch einmal sehen würde, außerhalb seiner Träume. Dass er ihn jemals in die Arme schließen würde. Dass er ihn jemals wieder küssen würde…

… aber dann…

_„Lutz! Hör mir zu! Unsere Namen stehen auf der Liste!"__  
_  
Hier lag er nun. In warmen Wasser…Felicianos Kuss war stets noch ein Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen und vorsichtig tastete er mit dem Finger über seine eigenen, rauen Lippen, um diesen Kuss zu verstehen…was war es…an Felicianos Kuss…dass ihn endlich zuhause ankommen ließ? In einem Haus, das er nicht kannte, in einer kleinen Stadt, deren Namen er nie zuvor gehört hatte…

Aber hier lag er. Mit kribbelnden Lippen.

Und über ihm spielte Roderich Klavier. Dies waren die Juwelen seines Erinnerungsschatzes. Das war diese verlorene Welt der Wünsche, in die er sich Jahre zurückgezogen hatte. Er ließ das warme Wasser seinen Körper wieder zum Leben erwecken und versuchte die Müdigkeit zu kontrollieren, die an seinen Gliedern und Augen zerrte.

Er war zuhause. Er war glücklich. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals glücklicher gewesen zu sein.

Aber…  
Er fühlte sich auch schuldig. Er hatte Feliciano die Wahrheit schonender beibringen wollen. Er hatte ihn darauf vorbereiten wollen.

Oder es ihm vielleicht auch…überhaupt nicht sagen wollen. Er kam sich so unendlich grausam vor, wenn er an diese so traurigen Augen von Feliciano dachte, als er versucht hatte, all das, was geschehen war, zu erklären. Es hatte ihm im Herzen wehgetan. Feliciano war ein Stück seiner unbändigen Unschuld genommen worden, die Ludwig stets an ihm geliebt hatte. Seine Fähigkeit, in allem und jedem das Gute zu sehen. Er wollte es nicht zerstört haben. Er hatte geträumt, zu Feliciano zurückzukehren und es alles zu vergessen. Stalingrad. Das Blut. Die zerrissenen Körper. Verbände aus zerrissenen Laken. Die dünnen Linien zwischen Soldatentod und Gnadentod. Das Lager. Den Hunger. Den Schwund seines eigenen Fleisches. Die ständige Müdigkeit. Den Gestank…gott…der Gestank. Die Leichen. Die Märsche durch die Eislandschaft im Winter. Die glühende Hitze im Sommer und…  
Ivan.  
Die Lebenden und die Toten. Er hatte es vergessen wollen. Er hätte alles getan, um es zu vergessen…er hätte sich seine eigene Erinnerung ausgebrannt…aber wie könnte er es je vergessen, wenn er niemals Felicianos traurige Augen vergessen könnte, als er ihm die Wahrheit gestanden hatte.

_„__Wir kehren nach Deutschland zurück! Ein neues Deutschland! Nach hause!"__  
_  
Er wusste nicht, wovon er wirklich geträumt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er geträumt wieder in die kleine Wohnung über dem Restaurant in München zurückzukehren, wieder sechzehn Jahre alt zu sein, seine Napola-Uniform abzulegen und sich zu Feliciano auf das warme, weiche Bett zu legen, über dem ein Bild von einer Landschaft in der Toscana hing, dass Feliciano selbst gemalt hatte, mit Ölfarben, die ihm Ludwig aus Berlin mitgebracht hatte.

Und dort würden sie liegen und sich küssen und aneinander festhalten. Sie würden für immer dort bleiben, bis zum Ende ihres Lebens…zum Ende der Welt…oder noch viel, viel länger. Sie würden dort liegen und sich zuflüstern, wie damals. All die Dinge, die man einem anderen Jungen nicht zuflüstern durfte, obwohl sie nicht wussten, warum sie es nicht durften, während die Sonne vor ihm Fenstern sich ewig dem Abend zuneigte, ohne dass sie es bemerkten.  
Vielleicht hatte er davon geträumt.

Aber…hier war alles…was er wollte. Großvater fehlte noch. Aber Gilbert würde ihm helfen, ihn zu finden…und dann…  
Dann würde alles…besser. Er glaubte schon lange nicht mehr, dass alles je wieder gut werden könnte. Wie konnte es gut werden, wenn jedes Mal, wenn er seine Hand ballte, er Ivans Messer wieder zu spüren glaubte? Aber es konnte besser werden.

Er glaubte wieder, Felicianos Hand auf seiner zu spüren und atmete tief durch. Er war zuhause.

Ludwig setzte sich in der Wanne auf und nahm sich den Waschlappen und die Seife, die Feliciano ihm hingelegt hatte. Die Seife…roch mild nach Flieder. Wie die Gärten des Schlossparks, durch den er früher mit Feliciano gewandert war, als wären sie gewöhnliche Freunde.

Kein flüchtiger Blick hatte bemerkt, wenn sie sich zulange in die Augen sahen. Niemand hatte gesehen, wenn sich beim Gehen ihre Hände kurz streiften, und sie beide lächelten.

Heute wurde Ludwig schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, wie unvorsichtig sie damals gewesen waren. Es hätte sie immer jemand sehen können, wenn sie sich im Schatten der Büsche kurz geküsst hatten. Aber er schaffte es nicht, diese zarten Momente zu bereuen. Es waren diese Erinnerungen, die ihn Jahre der Qualen und der Demütigungen hatten überstehen lassen…

Er fuhr mit dem Waschlappen seinen linken Arm hinunter, über den sich Narbenmuster zogen. Aber seine Haut würde nie wieder glatt werden. Er würde nie wieder sechzehn sein. Und diese zwölf Jahre ohne Feliciano würde ihm niemals jemand wieder zurückbringen. Feliciano würde niemals vergessen, was Ludwig ihm erzählt hatte…und er wusste, dass er ein Narr war, wenn er wirklich geglaubt hatte, er selbst könnte es vergessen. Aber es wäre sein größter Traum gewesen. Er begann seinen Körper zu waschen und vielleicht wischte er auch mehr ab als Schweiß.

Er würde Gilbert sehen.  
Er musste beinahe lächeln.

Gilbert. Eine anderer Hoffnungsfunken seiner dunkelsten Stunden. Ein anderer Mensch, der in der russischen Einöde nur noch ein Gedanke gewesen war. Feliciano hatte sein Herz beschützt. Gilbert seinen Stolz. Auch als er glaubte, seinen Stolz verloren zu haben, war Gilbert immer noch die Stimme in seinem Ohr, die seinen Rücken gerade gehalten hatte, während die der anderen sich beugten. Es war Gilbert, der ihn irgendwann einen Stoß gab und ihm einen gefallenen Kameraden auf die Beine hatte helfen lassen, als er selbst nicht mehr die Kraft dazu gehabt hatte. Auch wenn es Sabotage war. Auch wenn Ivan ihn hatte auspeitschen lassen, bis er glaubte, jeden Stolz verloren gehabt zu haben. Auch wenn er beinahe am Fieber gestorben war. Feliciano hatte ihm den Willen gegeben, zu überleben, um jeden Preis.

Gilbert hatte ihm den Willen gegeben, ein Mensch zu bleiben.

Feliciano und Gilbert. Und Roderich. Roma. Und…und sogar Lovino.

Gott, er freute sich sogar auf Felicianos Bruder.

Menschen, die er niemals geglaubt hatte, wiederzusehen. Aber er würde sie wiedersehen. Es waren keine tausenden Kilometer mehr, die sie trennten. Es waren Hauswände. Ein paar Schritte. Sie waren nicht mehr einen ewigen Wunsch entfernt…sondern im gleichen Haus.  
Und gleich…gleich würde er seinem Bruder gegenüberstehen.

Als er seine Augen schloss wurde ihm beinahe schwindelig vor Glück und Erschöpfung. Er hatte kaum geschlafen. Drei, vier Stunden. Wenn er Glück hatte. Das erste Mal in drei Tagen. Er hatte sich von München zu Fuß hierher gekämpft. Die Verzweifelung und der damals schier wahnsinnige Gedanken Feliciano wiederzusehen hatten ihn Hunger und Erschöpfung nicht spüren lassen. Nicht den Durst und nicht die Schwäche, die seinen Körper langsam überkam, nachdem er ihn ein weiteres Mal an seine Grenzen führte.

Er ließ sich in das weiche, warme Wasser gleiten. Er spürte, wie er langsam versank und stellte sich vor, eine Insel zu sein, die von den Wassermassen überrollt wurde, bedeckt von warmen, seifigen Wasser und mildem Fliedergeruch. Von Wasser, dass sein Kinn hinaufkletterte über seinem Mund, seine Nase…bis hinauf zu den Augen. Er schloss seine Lider und ihn überkam die wohlige Leichtigkeit, als sein Körper glaubte, er dürfe nun schlafen. Er glitt mit dem ganzen Körper unter Wasser.

Zwölf Jahre ohne warmes Wasser. Plötzlich fühlte sich Ludwig, als hätte er wirklich vergessen, welches Leben ein freier Mann führte. Er hatte sich das Glück und den Luxus nicht mehr vorstellen zu können am ganzen Körper von wohliger, weicher Wärme umhüllt zu sein. Sie war ihm fremd geworden. Nur ein fernes Zupfen an seinen Erinnerungen an eine schöne Zeit. Es war so fremd geworden, wie die Wärme und der Trost von Felicianos Küssen. So tröstend…sie hätten ihn beinahe zu Tränen gerührt.  
Er war schwach geworden. Aber…gerade…konnte er sich nicht dazu zwingen, sich deshalb zu sorgen.

Er seufzte wohlig und er konnte spüren, wie der Seufzer in kleinen Blasen von seinem Mund wich. Er versuchte sich mehr zu entspannen. Versuchte aufzuhören, die violetten Augen eines Mannes auf sich zu spüren, der ihn nicht mehr beobachten konnte… versuchte sich zu lösen.

Nur noch daran zu denken, dass er wieder bei Feliciano war. Dass er Gilbert wiedersehen würde. Dass er Roderich wiedersehen würde. Sogar Lovino. Er fragte sich, ob sie immer noch waren, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und wie viel er noch von dem Ludwig in sich hatte, an den sie sich erinnerte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schatten des Jungen, den er zurückgelassen hatte, als er sich für die Wehrmacht eingetragen hatte. Er war nicht mehr im Lager. Er war nicht mehr in der Hölle…er war wieder bei den Menschen, die er liebte, beschützt von warmen, seifigen Wasser, dass sich um seine Glieder legte und dessen weicher Fliedergeruch seine Sinne beruhigte. Er atmete aus und konnte die Blasen spüren, die von seinen Lippen aufstiegen…er erlaubte sich eine geruhsame Minute…einige Sekunden ohne Sorge…ohne Angst…ohne über die Schultern zu sehen nach etwas, dass auf ihn lauerte, ohne violette Augen…nur einen Augenblick ohne…

_Das Eis brach ein. Ein Sturz, schneller, als er hätte reagieren können. Stechen von allen Seiten. Wie tausend Dolche in seinem Körper. Herzrasen. Er riss den Mund auf, um Luft zu bekommen, aber nur kaltes, gnadenloses Wasser drang ein. __  
_  
Erschrocken fuhr Ludwig aus dem Wasser hervor und rang nach Luft. Seine Bewegung hatte das Wasser aufgewühlt, es war über den Rand der Wanne geschwappt. Er drückte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand der Wanne und zog seine Beine an die Brust. Sein Atem kam ruckartig und er konnte spüren, wie das Blut rasend durch seinen erschöpften Körper gepumpt wurde.

Er war dankbar, dass er Feliciano überredet hatte sich noch einmal hinzulegen. Es hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen, wenn Feliciano ihn so gesehen hätte.

Vielleicht war es das leichte Zittern in seiner Hand, als er mit der Rasierklinge über seine Wangen fuhr. Oder der Ausdruck tiefster Konzentration, der wie früher in seinem Gesicht stand.

Vielleicht die Geschicklichkeit, mit der nun die linke Hand die Aufgaben der rechten übernahm, als er sich die Haare zurückkämmte und mit einer Hand den Tiegel mit der teuren Pomade öffnete und sie in seine Haare schmierte. Pomade war in den Nachkriegsjahren ein knappes Gut für Feiertage – manche Männer waren dazu übergegangen, sich ihre Haare mit Butter und Schmalz zurückzustreichen – aber Feliciano hatte sie ihm auf wortlos bereitgestellt.

Vielleicht war es aber auch seine Angewohnheit, bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzufahren und sich umzudrehen, als erwartete er einen Angriff.

Oder es war Romas weite Kleidung, die ihm lose um die Hüfte und die Schultern hing.

Oder einfach nur all die Dinge, die er gestern Nacht erfahren hatte. Was es auch war…es zwang Feliciano zwischen Ludwigs zitternde Finger zu greifen, und die letzten Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes zuzuknöpfen, als er es nicht schaffte. Es tat ihm weh, Ludwig so hilflos zu sehen.

Er erinnerte sich an Zeiten, in denen es anders war. Früher hatte er zum Spaß Ludwig seine Schuhe zubinden lassen, als wäre er ein Kind. Er hatte einen Schuh genommen und seinen Fuß darauf gesetzt…und Ludwig hatte gelächelt, den Kopf geschüttelt…und war vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen, um seine Füße in die Schuhe zu setzen und die Schnürsenkel für ihn zuzubinden.

Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte diese Erinnerung ihm neben einem Stechen in seinem Herzen auch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen geschickt.

Plötzlich bereute er es, jemals dieses Spiel gespielt zu haben.  
Ludwig hielt seine Hände still neben Felicianos und beobachtete konzentriert, wie seine Finger die Arbeit bewältigten, an der er gescheitert war. Die Demütigung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Feliciano wünschte, er könnte ihm irgendwie versichern, dass es nicht schlimm war. Dass es keine Schande war, sich von Freunden helfen zu lassen. Er wünschte, er könnte es ihm erklären, ohne, dass Ludwig es als Mitleid abtun würde.

Ludwigs Augen schlossen sich kurz und Feliciano konnte sehen, dass er für ein paar Augenblicke schwankte…eine kalte Welle der Furcht fuhr über Feliciano…  
Aber dann öffneten sich seine blauen Augen wieder und er stand wieder fest und sicher. Feliciano entgingen die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen nicht und auch nicht der verlorene Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als er beobachtete, wie Feliciano ihm half.

Ludwigs Hände ruhten immer noch über einem der Knöpfe, die er zu schließen versucht hatte…bis Feliciano es nicht mehr hatte ertragen können, wie seine Mundwinkel schmerzhaft nach unten gezuckt hatten, wenn er seine rechte Hand hatte belasten musste.

Vielleicht hatte er nur das nicht ertragen können - zu sehen, wie Ludwig sich selbst quälte. Feliciano ließ nur den obersten Knopf offen – er konnte sich erinnern, dass Ludwig seine Hemden immer so getragen hatte. Selbst wenn es warm war, hatte er nur diesen einen, obersten Knopf direkt unter seiner Kehle frei gelassen. Er ließ seine Hände an Ludwigs blassem Hals hinab gleiten, über den weichen, weißen Stoff des Hemdes, der leicht nach Romas Rasierwasser roch, bis sie auf seiner Brust zur Ruhe kamen. Er konnte unter den Spitzen der Finger seiner rechten Hand Ludwigs schweren Herzschlag spüren. Der Beweis, dass er wirklich lebendig vor ihm stand. Langsam und vorsichtig legten sich Ludwigs raue Hände auf seine, und blieben dort liegen.

„Sollte…ich eine Krawatte tragen?" Fragte Ludwig vorsichtig und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, der an der Innenseite der Tür von Felicianos Kleiderschrank angebracht war. Feliciano folgte seinem Blick und mochte, was er sah. Ludwig war einen guten Kopf größer als er selbst und seine Gestalt war immer noch breitschultriger und maskuliner als seine, auch wenn er an Gewicht und Muskelkraft verloren hatte. Seine Haut war ein wenig heller als Felicianos, seine Augen hatten ihre schneidende Kraft nicht verloren, und wirkten harsch im Vergleich zu Felicianos Honigbraunen. Das Morgenlicht, das sich in seinen Haaren fing, schimmerte beinahe weiß, in Felicianos ließ es diesen leichten Rotstich aufglänzen. Feliciano fand, dass sie als Paar gut aussahen. Sie sahen aus, als gehörten sie zusammen. Er wusste, dass die meisten Menschen dieser Zeit anders dachten. Dass ihre Beziehung auch heute noch als unanständig, abstoßend und sogar strafbar galt. Aber was wäre anders…wenn einer von ihnen als Frau geboren worden wäre? Wären sie dann wirklich anders?

Zu Felicianos Firmung, hatte ihm sein Priester gesagt, dass die Worte der Bibel eine Frage der Auslegung waren. Das Gesetz der Bibel, dass Gleichgeschlechtlichkeit in einer Beziehung verbot, war eine Auslegungsfrage. Ab die Worte über Liebe…wie konnte man sie anders verstehen, als sie geschrieben standen?

Feliciano entging nicht, dass auch Ludwig ihr Spiegelbild mit einem unleserlichen, aber glücklichen Ausdruck studierte.

Ludwig hatte ihm gestanden, dass es für ihn ohne Bedeutung war, was geschrieben stand. Dass Nietzsche sagte, dass die Kirche Regeln erfunden hatte. Und dass Liebe daher darüber erhaben war. Richtig.  
Ludwig mochte Nietzsche immer ganz gern.  
Gilbert hielt ihn für einen Schaumschläger.  
Feliciano wusste nicht mehr, wann und wo das Gespräch darauf gekommen war. Es waren viele Jahre vergangen.

Sie liebten einander noch immer.  
Was wäre anders, wenn er eine Frau wäre?  
Ludwig und Gilbert liebten einander, auf eine andere Art.  
Was wäre anders, wenn Ludwig eine Krawatte tragen würde?

„Das ist nur Gilbert." Erinnerte ihn Feliciano aufmunternd und Ludwig nickte eilig, als wollte er sich davon überzeugen. „Gilbert hat glaube ich selbst nicht einmal eine Krawatte."

Ludwig rechter Mundwinkel zuckte…als versuchte er zu lächeln. Als wollte er lächeln…aber konnte es nicht. Vielleicht ein Zeichen, dass er ähnliche Dinge gedacht hatte, wie Feliciano. Aber auch, dass er zu anderen Schlüssen gekommen war. Vielleicht, dass sie niemals wie andere Paare zusammen über die Straße gehen oder sich in einem Café küssen könnten.

Felicianos Augen wanderten wieder zu der tiefen Narbe auf Ludwigs rechter Hand. Sie war scharf umrissen und lag genau zwischen den Handrückenknochen seines Zeigefingers und Mittelfingers.  
Ludwig folgte seinem Blick.

„Ich habe Glück gehabt." Erklärte er. „Er hätte Knochen treffen können. Oder einen wichtigen Nerv. Wie bei…ihm. Ich…ich habe erst nach Jahren gemerkt, dass…er…seine linke Hand kaum bewegen konnte."

Feliciano fühlte ein unwohles Kribbeln in seinen Händen, die Ludwigs berührten. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, zu denken, dass Ludwig Glück gehabt hätte.

„U-und…du? Kannst du deine…noch richtig bewegen?"

Ludwig wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich komm schon zurecht." Versicherte er Feliciano. „Es ist schon viel besser geworden. Morgens ist es nur schlimmer als Abends" Ludwig führte Felicianos Hände zu seinem Mund und gab jeder einen leichten Kuss. Feliciano versuchte zu lächeln…aber er schaffte es nicht so überzeugend, wie er gehofft hatte und Ludwig schien seine Sorge zu spüren, denn er wechselte das Thema.

„Wieviel weiß Gilbert über uns?"

Feliciano atmete tief ein. Er hatte diese Frage erwartet.

„Alles."

„Alles?"

Feliciano nickte vorsichtig.

„I-ich habe ihm alles erzählt, nach…nachdem du verschwunden warst und er aus Polen zurückgekommen ist…ich…ich dachte, dass er mehr wüsste, als ich. Ich dachte, er könnte mir vielleicht sagen, wohin du gegangen bist…aber er wusste noch weniger. Und ich habe ihm alles erzählt…"

Ludwig sah ihn mit erschrockenen Augen an und Feliciano war gerührt wie aufrichtig besorgt er noch nach all diesen Jahren aussah.  
„Du hättest es ihm nicht erzählen dürfen…"

Feliciano kannte den Grund seiner Sorge. Ludwig liebte seinen Bruder zwar mehr, als Feliciano damals hatte verstehen können …aber inzwischen wusste er, warum er seinem älteren Bruder so bedingungslos ergeben war. Gilbert war ein guter Mensch. Ein Mensch, der schwere Fehler gemacht hatte – Fehler, mit denen kaum ein anderer Mensch leben könnte. Trotzdem war genug Gutes in ihm gewesen, um sich zu verändern. Aber Gilberts Geschichte hatte Feliciano erst nach Jahren erfahren.

„Er hat sich geändert." Versicherte Feliciano und bemerkte sofort Ludwigs ungläubigen Blick.  
„Gilbert? Mein Bruder…Gilbert?" Fragte Ludwig ungläubig, als wäre es ein Zeichen der herannahenden Apokalypse.  
„Wirklich. Er hat…hat einen Menschen getroffen, der sein Leben verändert hat. Er ist nicht mehr so…wie er damals war. Er hat mir und uns allen damals sehr geholfen. Er hat uns Roderich vorgestellt, der uns diese Wohnung vermietet hat. Er arbeitet hier in der Stadt…und er wohnt beinahe bei Roderich, aber das wissen Lovino und Großvater nicht."

„Warum nicht?"  
„Sie mögen Gilbert nicht." Gab Feliciano entschuldigend zu. In Ludwigs Augen blitzte etwas auf, das beinahe wie Vergnügen aussah. Er betrachtete sich selbst noch einmal im Spiegel und begann seine zurückgekämmten Haare mit der Hand an seinen Kopf zu drücken. Es gab noch einen anderen Grund, warum die beiden es nicht erfahren hatten, denn Roderich tolerierte es kaum, wenn dieses Thema angesprochen wurde.

„Wie sehr kann er sich dann schon verändert haben?"

Feliciano lächelte. Es stimmte. Einiges an Gilbert hatte sich verändert – andere Dinge allerdings waren unverändert geblieben. Er war immer noch laut, scheinbar trunken von seiner eigenen Selbstversessenheit und erhaben über jegliche Höflichkeit und jeglichen Anstand. Aber Feliciano wusste, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war. Und er verließ sich darauf.

„Ich glaube, du wirst stolz auf ihn sein." Erklärte Feliciano schlicht.

Ludwigs Augen schlossen sich wieder für einen Augenblick und Feliciano seufzte. Ludwig brauchte dringend ein wenig Schlaf, aber er wusste, dass er sich diese Erholung nicht gestatten würde. Trotz all seiner Veränderungen, waren einige Dinger genauso wie früher.

„Setz dich hin. Ich geh ihn holen."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und seine Augen öffneten sich wieder.

„Es geht schon." Beteuerte Ludwig und stellte sich gerader hin, wie als Zeichen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Feliciano schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bitte…setz dich hin."

Ludwig seufzte ein wenig…aber er gab nach. Diese schnelle Kapitulation gegen die Nachsicht sich selbst gegenüber war nur ein Zeichen, wie weit er sich getrieben hatte.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt…Feliciano wird sich um dich kümmern."

Die Straßen waren noch menschenleer und ausgestorben, als Feliciano aus der Haustür trat und die frische Morgenluft ihm umwehte. Er war dankbar für die frische Frühlingsluft. Er erlaubte sich für einen Moment die Erleichterung, diese Kleinstadtidylle zu betrachten, die kleinen Häuser mit den restaurierten Zierleisten und die kleinen Gärten mit jungen Ziehpflanzen. Es war eine freie, schöne Welt. Und sie half Feliciano für einen Augenblick Ludwigs heisere Stimme zu verdrängen…und die grausame Geschichte, die er erzählt hatte… Die kleinen Gartenzwerge, die einige Familien frisch angemalt herausgestellt hatten, die rot gedeckten Dächer, die Fahrräder, die an Hauswänden lehnten und die Gesichter der wenigen fremden Menschen, die schon auf den Beinen waren und mit der Gemächlichkeit den Tag begannen, der sich für das Leben in der ländlichen Kleinstadt ziemt.

Zum ersten Mal seit zwölf Jahren konnte er in eine Welt hinaussehen, die ihm nicht Ludwig genommen hatte. Er erlaubte sich diesen kleinen, seligen Moment, dann sprang er eilig die flachen Stufen vor dem Restaurant hinunter und lief um ihr Fachwerkhaus herum, zu der kleinen Hintertreppe, die auf die Gartenseite zum abgeschiedenen Wohnteil unter dem Dach führte, in dem Roderich lebte. Eigentlich gehörte ihm das ganze Haus, doch er hatte nicht gezögert es zu vermieten – Feliciano hatte das Gefühl, dass er glücklich war, solange er seinen Flügel hatte.

Als er die Holzstufen der Treppe hinauflief, so schnell er konnte, konnte er über den sanftesten Morgenwind die zarte Musik hören, die schneller und heller klang, als zuvor und ihn an die Vögel erinnerte, die schon zu zwitschern begonnen hatten und deren Stimmen diese Musik zu imitieren schien. Er musste lächeln. Der Morgen der begonnen hatte, war der schönste Morgen der letzten zwölf Jahre. Weil Ludwig frei war. Weil er ab heute nicht mehr leiden musste. Die Vögel sagen heute. Die Vögel hatten auch gesungen, während Leute gelitten hatten, gestorben waren. Roderich hatte die Tasten seines Flügels angeschlagen, während Menschen unter den Fehlern und Grausamkeiten anderer Menschen hatten leiden müssen. Und wenn heute diese Musik spielte, dann gab es da wenigstens einen Mensch weniger, der leiden musste.

Er fühlte nun was die Ehefrauen fühlen mussten, die mit ihren Männern – ehemaligen Kriegsgefangenen an der Hand vom Münchner Bahnhof aufs Land zurückkehrten. Die diese dünnen, gebeugten Schattengestalten in die Stadt brachten und von ihren Verwandten, Freunden, Bekannten und von Unbekannten begrüßt und beglückwünscht wurden. Nach all den Jahren…es war ein Wunder. Ein Wunder, das der Rückkehr von den Toten glich. Und doch…hatte Feliciano diesen Gestalten zu oft in die Augen gesehen.

Sie schienen…tot.

Ludwigs Augen waren nicht tot.

Er hatte für solch ein Wunder gebetet. Er hatte gebetet, dass Ludwig zurückkehrte. Und dieser Traum war wahr geworden.

Und er würde Ludwig helfen. Und vielleicht würde Ludwig nie mehr ganz der Mann, an den er sich erinnerte…aber er blieb er Mann, den Feliciano liebte. Das Zittern seiner Hände mochte bleiben. Aber er würde sich immer noch jeden Tag das Haar zurückstreichen, als hätte es seine Zeit in Russland nie gegeben. Er mochte Alpträume haben, die ihn zur Übelkeit brachten, aber er würde immer noch alles tun, um Feliciano glücklich zu machen.

Der Italiener hüpfte die letzten Stufen hinauf und begann gegen die Holztür zu Roderichs Wohnung zu klopfen. Früher war dieses Dachgeschoss ein Lager gewesen für die Vorbesitzer des Ladens, in dem nun das Restaurant war. Roderich hatte es zu einer Wohnung ausbauen lassen und Feliciano fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum. Er konnte sich sicherlich einen kleinen Herrensitz leisten oder ein großes Haus am Rand des Ortes mit Blick auf die Berge. Er hatte Geld. Er brauchte kein Geld.

Als Roma hier eingezogen war, ohne jegliche Ersparnisse, hatte Roderich Felicianos Hilfe im Haushalt anstelle jeglicher Miete akzeptiert.  
Er hatte Geld.  
Aber hier war er. Bei ihnen.

Er war ein Eigenbrötler, aber manchmal…nur manchmal…erlaubte sich Feliciano den Gedanken, dass er auch hier und da ein wenig einsam war. Und Feliciano irrte sich bei Menschen selten. Vielleicht erlaubte der österreichische Musiker deswegen trotz all seiner Liebe zu Harmonie und Ordnung den lauten, ausgelassenen Gilbert in seiner Nähe. Und vielleicht kam es auch deshalb manchmal vor, dass er abends die Treppe herunterkam, scheinbar wie ein zufälliger Gast das Restaurant betrat und dann ein Glas Wasser bestellte, bevor er sich an das Klavier neben dem Stammtisch setzte und begann zu spielen. Manchmal bekannte Stücke, manchmal alte Stücke, manchmal neue – manchmal schien er auch nur zu improvisieren. Aber auch wenn er mit den Gästen kaum ein Wort wechselte, lächelte er doch, wenn er als Antwort auf ein Kompliment angebunden nickte oder seinem Publikum sogar eine kurze Verbeugung vergönnte, bevor er ebenso rätselhaft wie wortlos das Restaurant wieder verließ.

Feliciano schlug mit seiner Faust weiter gegen die Holztür. Er wusste, dass mal meist mehrmals klopfen musste, bevor man Roderich aus seinen Gedanken hochscheuchte. Nach einigen Augenblicken konnte er hören, wie die hellen Klänge des Klaviers langsam verklangen, bevor ein Klavierhocker zurückgeschoben wurde und schnelle Schritte über die Holzdielen eilten.

Ungeduldig wartete Feliciano die wenigen Sekunden, bevor die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde und Roderich ihm entgegentrat. Er trug einen karmesinroten Anzug mit einer schwarzen Seidenkrawatte und wirkte wie immer, als gehörte er an jeden anderen Ort und in jede andere Zeit…nur nicht in diese enge Dachwohnung zur dreckigen, wirren Nachkriegszeit. Als gehörte er in die Fürstenpaläste des alten Europas, die heute nach Jahren des Krieges in Trümmern lagen. Vielleicht lebte er deswegen unter ihrem Dach. Vielleicht war er ins Exil gegangen.

„Feliciano?" Fragte er ungeduldig. „Weißt du, wie früh es ist?" Seine Stimme hatte den angenehmen südlichen Dialekt, der sie weniger hart klingen ließ, als die norddeutschen Einfärbungen, die Feliciano aus Ludwigs und vor allem aus Gilberts Stimme stets heraushören konnte. Roderichs Haltung und sein Gebaren – seine Art auf Feliciano herabzusehen – war die Versinnbildlichung seiner adligen Herkunft und schien über die Trümmer erhaben zu sein, in denen dieses Land lag. Je besser Feliciano ihn kannte, desto öfter glaubte er, dass Roderich ein lebendiges Überbleibsel einer lang vergangenen Zeit war. „Wenn es um den Teller geht, den ihr gestern zerbrochen habt – ich habe mein bestes versucht ihn zu kleben, aber die Bruchstellen waren viel zu diffus und der Kleber…"

Der junge Italiener konnte die Worte kaum hören und hatte nicht die Zeit, sich die Frage zu stellen, woher Roderich überhaupt von dem zerbrochenen Teller wusste und welche Rolle es für ihn spielte. Er versuchte über Roderichs Schulter in die Wohnung zu schauen, aber sein Vermieter war immer noch ein gutes Stück größer als er und blockierte seinen Blick.  
„Ist Gilbert hier?" Unterbrach er die Klagen über die Preise für Porzellan und die Unachtsamkeit der heutigen Jugend.

„Warum sollte Gilbert hier sein?" Fragte Roderich sofort zurück in einem missbilligenden Ton.  
„Er ist beinahe immer hier."  
„Das ist wirklich nicht wahr. Er lungert hier rum, wenn ich ihn nicht schnell genug loswerde." Erklärte ihr Vermieter in einem erhabenen Tonfall, aber Feliciano war überzeugt, dass Ludwigs Bruder hier war. Roderich antwortete nur dann mit Gegenfragen, wenn er nicht anders antworten wollte.  
„Es ist wichtig." Erklärte er. „Es geht- um Ludwig."

Feliciano hatte Roderich nur selten wirklich sprachlos gesehen, aber diesmal…war er es wohl wirklich. Doch bevor er sich sammeln konnte, wurde er auch schob grob zur Seite geschoben. Er protestierte kurz, als er gegen die Tür gestoßen wurde, aber Feliciano hörte ihn nicht, als Gilbert plötzlich vor ihm stand.

Im Gegensatz zu Roderich trug er nur einen weiten, schwarzen Pullover und ein paar abgetragene Arbeitshosen. Seine weißen Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab und die roten Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
„Was? Was ist mit Ludwig?"  
„Gilbert…du weißt noch nicht einmal, ob er den gleichen Ludwig meint…"

„Er ist hier." Unterbrach Feliciano Roderich. „Er…er ist gestern Abend hier angekommen…er hat nach dir gefragt."

„Was?!" Fragte Gilbert staunt und Mund öffnete sich…und schloss sich wieder. „Ludwig Beilschmidt?" Fragte er deutlich, als wollte er jegliche Verwechslung vermeiden.  
„Ja." Drängte Feliciano. Gilbert und Roderich tauschten einen kurzen Blick, zu schnell, als as Feliciano ihn hätte deuten können. „Ich hätte es dir gestern gesagt – aber war am Ende seiner Kräfte – hatte seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und ich wollte, dass er sich ausruht…"

Er brach ab, als er merkte, dass ihm Ludwigs Bruder nicht zuhörte.  
„Mein Bruder ist…" Begann Gilbert, aber verlor sich gleich wieder im Satz und ein breites Grinsen kroch auf sein Gesicht. „Mein Bruder…lebt…?"  
„Ja." Versicherte ihm Feliciano atemlos.

Gilbert und Roderich tauschten einen schnellen Blick und nun glaubte Feliciano im Blick von Gilbert beinahe etwas, wie eine Bitte zu erkennen. In den Augen von Gilbert. Es war selten.  
„Geh du zuerst." Sagte Roderich leise. „Ich habe Zeit."

Das hatte er nicht. Auch er wollte Ludwig nach all den Jahren wiedersehen. Es war ein Geschenk an Gilbert, und alle verstanden es.  
„Er ist unten." Erklärte Feliciano und Gilbert nickte. Er klopfte Roderich kurz in einer seltenen Geste der Freundschaft auf die Schulter (zu einem „Danke" konnte er sich wohl nicht durchringen), bevor er sich an Feliciano vorbeidrängte und mit langen Schritten die Stufen herunter rannte, so schnell, dass Feliciano Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen. Es schien ein Wunder, dass er nicht stolperte und fiel, doch er kam sicher unten an und lief um das Haus herum, auf die Straße und stieß beinahe einen Zeitungsausträger von seinem klapprigen Fahrrad. Der Junge schwankte ein wenig nach links und rechts, fluchte dem in der Kleinstadt bekannten Albino nach, aber fing sich dann wieder und radelte weiter. Gilbert schien all das nicht bemerkt zu haben und lief weiter zum Haupteingang, ohne seine ungestümen Schritte zu verlangsamen.

Feliciano folgte ihm so schnell er konnte und schaffte es durch die Tür zum Restaurant zu treten, bevor sie hinter Gilbert zuschlug. Noch war das Restaurant geschlossen, aber Feliciano konnte schon leise Geräusche aus der Küche hören. Offenbar bemerkte Gilbert zum ersten Mal, dass er den Weg nicht kannte und er wartete ungeduldig an der Theke auf Feliciano, um ihn vorbeigehen zu lassen. Feliciano führte ihn hinter die Theke und durch den leeren Türrahmen in die Küche. Gilberts Gegenwart war ständig hinter ihm, wie ein sehr ekstatischer Geist. In der Küche stand bereits Roma und sortierte das Geschirr, das sie gestern getrocknet hatten, in die Schubladen. Er sah erstaunt auf, als er Gilbert erkannte, aber Feliciano vertröstete ihn mit der Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage mit einem kurz angebundenen „Gleich!"

Und er war seinem Großvater selten so dankbar wie jetzt, als er keine Frage stellte, sondern nur stumm beobachtete, wie Feliciano und sein unbeliebtester Stammgast an ihm voreilten und die Treppe hinauf verschwanden. Gilbert schenkte dem Gastwirt keinerlei Beachtung (wenn er ihn in seiner Aufregung überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte). Gilbert eilte an ihm vorbei die Treppe hoch und Feliciano hatte wieder Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

Feliciano lief vorbei an der Zimmertür seines Bruders und Gilberts schwere Arbeitsschuhe schlugen laut auf die Dielen. Felicianos Zimmertür war angelehnt, wie er sie verlassen hatte, und er musste sie aufschieben.

Gilbert schob Feliciano unsanft zur Seite und sah zum ersten Mal seinen Bruder wieder.

Ludwig saß immer noch auf seinem Bett…nur hatte er seine Füße auf das Bett gezogen und den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt...…er war eingeschlafen.

Seine Hände zuckten leicht in seinem Schoß, als wollte er nach etwas greifen und seine Gesichtszüge waren immer noch angespannt, und, wäre er wach gewesen, hätte möglicherweise Feliciano gesagt, er wirke konzentriert.

Feliciano musste beinahe ein wenig lächeln.  
„Er schläft."

Gilbert lief an ihm vorbei zum Bett und ging neben dem Kopfende in die Hocke. Feliciano hätte ihn um ein Haar gebeten, seinen Bruder noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholen zu lassen, bevor er mit ihm sprach – aber er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hätte. Nichts würde Gilbert abhalten. Gilbert wiederholte immer eindringlicher den Namen seines Bruders, aber er schien sich nicht zu trauen, ihn zu berühren. Ludwigs Gesichtzüge brachen auf, seine geschlossenen Lider begannen zu zucken. Gerade, als Gilbert doch seine Hand ausstreckte – öffneten sich die blauen Augen.


	6. Über Zeit hinweg (2)

_Beißende Kälte legte sich in den versteinerten Gliedern nieder. Knisterndes Stechen fuhr durch Beine, Arme, Seiten und seinen Rücken. Die Zähne schlugen hörbar aufeinander. __  
__Die Luft, die er atmete, fuhr kalt bis in seine Lunge hinab._  
_Seine Füße waren taub in ihren dünnen Stoffschuhen, die Spitzen seiner Finger kribbelten, während er jegliches Gefühl in ihnen verlor._ _Ludwig konnte spüren, wie seine Knie zitterten, als sein Körper verzweifelt versuchte, sie ein wenig zu wärmen._ _Er konnte immer noch deutlich den ständigen, pochenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand spüren, um die Ivan ihm einen alten Verband gewickelt hatte. Seine Muskeln schmerzten von der Anspannung der Haltung, in der er diese Nacht verbrachte._

_Die lähmende Finsternis hinter seinen verbundenen Augen zwang ihn jedes Rauschen des Windes über der Einöde wahrzunehmen, jedes Rascheln, jedes Quietschen, Knistern. Dabei konnte er nicht einmal genau feststellen, wo er stand. Er wusste, dass es der Appellplatz sein musste, aber mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Er fühlte sich bloßgestellt und verletzlich._

_Ivan hatte ihm seine Strafe erklärt.__  
__Er sollte hier stehen, bis er gerufen wurde.__  
__Er hatte hinter ihm gestanden und ihm die Augenbinde angelegt. Seine Finger, verborgen in Fellhandschuhen, hatten zu lange in seinem Nacken gelegen.___

_„Füße schulterbreit auseinander. Hände an Hinterkopf."___

_Und Ludwig war dankbar für diese Strafe gewesen. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Er hatte Essen gestohlen. Ein ganzes Stück Brot war hier im Lager kaum gegen Geld aufzuwiegen – nicht einmal für die Wachen. Er hatte gesehen, wie Gefangene ausgepeitscht worden waren für weniger – oder wie man sie in einem der kalten Wintermonate aus dem Lager verbannt hatte. Sie waren nicht geflohen. Sie hatten mit den Fäusten gegen die Holztür gehämmert, waren vor den Drahtzäunen auf und abgesprungen, waren auf die Knie gefallen. Und hatten gefleht, dass man sie wieder hereinholte. Es waren diese Schreie, die nun durch Ludwigs Alpträume hallten.__  
_  
_Manche konnten die Gefangenen bis zum nächsten Tag Schreien und Weinen hören, bevor sie irgendwann schließlich erfroren oder verhungerten oder einfach nur die Kraft verloren, weiterzuschreien. Allein ihr Klagen und Fluchen war genug, um noch Tage nach ihrem Tod Angst unter den Gefangenen aufkommen zu lassen.__  
_  
_Ja. Ludwig war ein Narr. Er war dankbar für Ivans Strafe gewesen.__  
__Aber jetzt war es nicht mehr. ___

_Die Stille der Nacht hatte die düstere, kriechende Angst in sein Herz gelassen.___

_Wenn jemand im Lager hingerichtet wurde, musste er sich hinstellen, wie Ludwig es gerade tat. Mit dem Gesicht von Henker abgewandt, damit es leichter fiel, den Abzug zu ziehen, die Füße schulterbreit voneinander, die Hände an den Hinterkopf, die Augen verbunden. Die Gefangenen mussten antreten, um dem Geschehen zu folgen.___

_Ein Schuss, mehr war selten nötig. Man konnte die Kugeln nicht im Hinterkopf verschwinden sehen. Man hörte nur einen Knall…und Ludwig hatte stets die Augen verschlossen. Vielleicht_ _aus Respekt. Aus Angst. Vielleicht war es auch nur beides zugleich oder es existierte kein Unterschied zwischen diesen Worten. Aber er hörte die Geschichten. Manche hätten noch für einen Moment gestanden, nachdem die Kugel in den Kopf geschossen war. Manche wären plötzlich waren losgelaufen, bevor sie zusammenbrachen. Manche hätten sich umgewandt, als könnten sie mit ihren verbundenen Augen ihren Mörder sehen. Geschahen diese Dinge wirklich? Waren sie Tratsch? Oder Einbildung? Er wollte es nicht wissen. Wenn Ludwig die Augen öffnete, dann war der Tote bereits weggetragen worden._

_Ivan könnte sich in jedem Augenblick, den er hier stand, entschließen ihn doch zu töten. Ein Knall…und er wäre nicht einmal gewarnt. Würde er Tod überhaupt noch bemerken? _

___Nein. Ivan würde ihn nicht ohne ein grausiges Vorspiel töten. Eine Katze spielt mit der Beute, bevor es sie verschlingt. __  
__Ludwig kannte Ivan gut genug. Aber die finsteren Hirngespinste überfielen ihn in seiner verwundbaren Situation. Und was tat er hier mit ihm – wenn nicht spielen?_

_Er hatte es Ivans „Gunst" zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, trotz seines Vergehens._

_Ivan kannte seine Verzweifelung – und labte sich an ihr. _

___Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte Feliciano wiedersehen. Und anders als Feliciano wusste er, dass es dafür nur dieses Leben gab._

___Der kalte Wind trocknete seine Lippen aus und er fuhr immer wieder mit der Zunge darüber._

___Er wünschte, er könnte auch nur vermuten, wie lange er hier stand. __  
__Minuten? Stunden?__  
__Er fühlte es sich, als wären es Tage.__  
__Er stand hier seit Sonnenuntergang. Er hatte kaum gespürt, wie es kälter wurde…aber er wusste, dass es bitterkalt war. Er wusste, dass man seinen Atem deutlich in der Luft würde sehen können und er wusste, dass er hier eine Lungenentzündung riskierte. Aber er wusste nicht, ob es noch kälter werden könnte.___

_Ivan war in der Nähe. Er spürte es. Inzwischen hatte er einen beinahe untrüglichen Instinkt dafür bekommen abzuschätzen, wann diese kalten, violetten Augen ihn studierten, als wäre er ein Insekt, eine Motte, die mit einer Nadel an ein Brett gesteckt werden musste. ___

_Und er hatte nicht einmal Flügel.___

_Er wünschte sich, Ivan hätte ihn auspeitschen oder öffentlich verprügeln lassen, als Strafe. Er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, dass verfluchte Stück Brot zu essen. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Er hatte für Ivan sein Frühstück anrichten sollen…und hatte es in die Tasche gleiten lassen._

___Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht._

_Es war Schwäche gewesen. Und vielleicht war es gerade dass, was Ivan diese Genugtuung bereitete. Er wusste, wie sehr Ludwig es hasste, schwach zu sein._

_Ivan hatte ihn erwischt. Aber anstatt ihn hinzurichten, hatte er das Brot genommen und es gegessen. Die anderen Wachen hätten ihn geprügelt, an den Rand der Besinnungslosigkeit geschlagen und getreten. Ivan hatte nichts dergleichen getan. Er hatte Ludwig zusehen lassen, wie er frühstückte. Langsam und gemütlich. Er hatte Ludwigs Mahlzeiten einbehalten lassen und nun…nun das hier.___

_Er hatte hier zu stehen – von Sonnenuntergang, bis er zurückgerufen wurde, und sei es zum morgendlichen Arbeitsappell. __  
__Die Kälte quälte ihn und alle Glieder sandten die wirrsten, dumpf-hässlichsten Schmerzsignale aus, als er hier stand und sein Geist erwartete jeden Augenblick einen Angriff, gegen den er sich nicht wehren konnte. Von dem er nicht einmal sagen konnte, aus welcher Richtung er kam. Er erwartete einen Schlag, einen Tritt. Oder vielleicht ein Messer.___

_Oder den Knall einer Pistole. ___

_Plötzlich konnte er einen stechenden Krampf in seinem Bein spüren. Ein grausiges Ziehen blühte in seiner linken Wade aus und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Gott, wie lange stand er schon hier. Er konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und er sein Instinkt verlangte, dass er die Hände herunternahm, um sich zu fangen. Als seine rechte Hand den bitterkalten Steinboden berührte, hatte er das Gefühl, der Schmerz allein würde sie spalten und er biss seine Zähne aufeinander um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Er fiel mit den Knien auf den harten, eisigen Boden des Appellplatzes und spürte, wie der raue Stein die Knie seiner gestreiften Uniform aufriss. Er begann mit seiner linken Hand seine krampfende Wade auf und abzufahren, versuchte die Zuckungen seiner ausgekühlten, verspannten Muskeln zu beruhigen, aber es blieb ohne Wirkung. Der Schmerz peitschte weiter durch sein Bein - wie Wogen die sich hoben und senkten._  
_  
__Der Schmerz in seiner durchbohrten Hand kehrte zurück wie ein Schraubstock, von einem Moment auf den anderen, so stark, dass er sein Bein vollkommen vergaß. Er verstand kaum, dass etwas seine Hand gepackt hatte, und ihn daran nach oben zog, bis er spürte, wie er von seinen Knien auf die Beine gezerrt wurde und die verletzte Hand über seinen Kopf gehalten wurde. Diesmal konnte er einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken, als ein Daumen sich genau über seine Wunde in legte.__  
_  
_Sein heiserer Schmerzensschrei hallte über den Appellplatz und schallte in seinen eigenen Ohren wider. Er wusste, dass Ivan vor ihm stehen musste. Die anderen Wachen hätten sich auf ihn gestürzt wie Geier - hätten ihn zur Strafe für sein Versagen geprügelt, bis er sich nicht mehr rühren könnte und hätten ihn bis zum nächsten Morgen auf dem Boden liegen gelassen. Aber es war Ivan. Leider, es Ivan. Denn Ivan – der einsame Wolf unter den Wachsoldaten, die meist in Rudeln auftraten – gestattete niemanden die Gnade der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er suchte nach dem Anreiz des Spielens. Er manipulierte seine Beute, er reizte sie und lockte sie, bis sie alle tat was er wollte. ___

_„Was ich gesagt wie du solle stehen?" Fragte Ivan ruhig und Ludwigs Hand immer noch fest umschlossen. Der Schmerz wanderte seinen Arm hinauf und er konnte Tränen hinter seinen verbundenen Augen spüren. Er war so dankbar für die Augenbinde. Er wusste, dass wenn Ivan ihn würde weinen sehen, in diesem schwachen Moment, dann wäre jeder Rest seine Stolzes gebrochen.___

_„B-Bitte…" Flehte er und versuchte seine Hand ruhig zu halten, die plötzlich begann sich abwechselnd heiß und kalt anzufühlen. Der Schmerz und das Klappern seiner Zähne bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten. „…b-bitte…ich…ich…"__  
__„Was. Ich. Gesagt?"__  
__„Es…tut mir Leid." Er entschuldigte sich zu schnell. Er spürte, wie Ivan begann Herr seines Stolzes zu werden. „Mein Bein…mein Bein…ich…"__  
__„Was ich haben gesagt?" Wiederholte Ivan geduldig, als spräche er mit einem Kind, dass schwer von Begriff war.__  
_  
_„B-Beine…auseinander. Hän-Hände. An Kopf." Stammelte Ludwig und das Klappern seiner Zähne war nun deutlicher zu hören.__  
__„Richtig sagen."__  
__„B-Beine…sch-schulterbreit aus-s-seinander." Er versuchte verzweifelt alles in einem Atemzug auszusprechen. „H-Hän…Hände. an den. H-hinter…kopf."__  
__„Gut." Lobte Ivan amüsiert. „Warum du nicht mache? Du – Sabotage?"__  
__„N-Nein. Mein Bein…es …"___

_„Wieder hinstellen, dummer Nemetskiy."__  
__„Aber…mein Bein."__  
_  
_Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann löste sich der Griff um seine verwundete Hand ein wenig und sie sank an Ludwigs Brust. Er atmete auf, auch wenn sein Bein wieder zu schmerzen begann und seine Hand wütend pulsierte.__  
_  
_„Tut Bein weh? Sehr weh?" Fragte Ivan, scheinbar besorgt und Ludwig nickte. Auf einmal schöpfte er Hoffnung, dass Ivan vielleicht doch Mitleid hatte. Er war immer noch überzeugt, dass irgendwo in Ivan ein Kern steckte, der zu Mitgefühl fähig war. Auch wenn die Lektion, die Ivan ihm mit seiner Hand erteilt hatte, von Gegenteil hatte überzeugen sollen. Er wollte daran glauben.  
„Es…es tut …tut schrecklich weh."  
„Du nicht könne stehen?" Fragte er vorsichtig und Ludwig nickte wieder, diesmal noch stärker.  
_

_Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille._

_Dann kicherte Ivan auf einmal. Ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, glaubte Ludwig wirklich für ein Moment, ein Kind lachen zu hören, doch dann wurde das Lachen so freudlos und kalt wie der eisige Wind, der über das Lager fuhr._

_„Ich soll Bein abschneiden?" Fragte Ivan vergnügt und Ludwig blieb das Herz stehen. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick, dass Ivan dessen fähig war, wenn er einer dieser Stimmungen verfiel, die sogar seine Mitwachen fürchteten.__  
__„Nein…nein…ich will nur…nur kurz."__  
__„Wieder hinstellen." Befahl Ivan kalt. „Sonst ich abschneiden Bein."__  
_  
_Ludwig richtete sich auf und legte seine Hände wieder an den Hinterkopf, doch plötzlich schien Ivans Stimme aus immer weiterer Ferne zu kommen und blasses, gelbliches Licht brach hinter seiner Augenbinde hervor. Er wusste, dass Ivan weiter sprach, aber er konnte ihn nicht hören.__  
__„Ludwig." Er sah sich um.__  
__„Ludwig." Er blinzelte…und plötzlich…__  
_  
War es hell. Er sah genau in zwei tiefrote Augen. Es erschreckte ihn nicht. Er kannte diese roten Augen und wusste, wem sie gehörten. Diese Augen hatten ihn durch seine Kindheit geleitet. Hatten nach ihm gesehen, hatten Ausschau nach Gefahren für ihn gehalten.

„Gilbert…" Sagte er langsam und blinzelte mehrmals. Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er wieder zu sich fand. Sein Rücken lehnte an einer harten Wand, die sich schmerzhaft gegen seine Schulterblätter drückte. Er beugte sich leicht vor. Er musste kurz eingedöst sein. Er spürte eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er sah zu seinem Bruder auf. Gilbert, der an seiner Seite an diesem Bett kniete, die Haare wild abstehend, das Kinn unrasiert und die roten Augen voller unbändiger Freude. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sah Ludwig ihn in ziviler, schlichter Kleidung. Die dunkle Uniform mit dem doppelten, gotischen S am Kragen war verschwunden - natürlich war sie verschwunden. Der Krieg war vorbei. Doch ein Teil von Ludwig hatte erwartet alles wiederzufinden, wie er es verlassen hatte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte erwartet, dass Gilbert immer noch in den mittleren Zwanzigern und seine Uniform trug.

Aber hier war er – älter, vielleicht sogar etwas reifer in schlichter Kleidung. Und viel realer als all seine Erwartungen.

Ludwig dankbar dafür.

Ein weiterer Teil seiner kühnsten – und schier unfassbarsten – Hoffnungen war wahr geworden – Gilbert lebte noch.

„Bruder…" Sagte er leiser und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme heiser klang.

Ohne Ludwig Zeit zu geben Luft zu holen, zog Gilbert ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung und Ludwig ertappte sich dabei, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte, als ihn die harsche Nähe überraschte. Felicianos Umarmungen waren sanft und weich, sie waren wie eine sanfte, warme, weiche Decke, die sich um Ludwigs Körper legte. Sie waren beruhigend, er spürte die Liebe, die in ihnen steckte, wie in jedem einzelnen Kuss.

Gilberts Umarmungen hatten es schon immer geschafft, die Luft aus seinen Lungen zu pressen. Diese Umarmungen erinnerten ihn an Schutz und Geborgenheit. Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Kindheit, wenn Gilbert nie etwas Böses an seinen Bruder hatte herankommen lassen. Wenn er ihn vor allem, was ihm wehtat, beschützen wollte. Sie erinnerten ihn an die Nächte, wenn Gilbert ernst den Sorgen seines kleinen Bruders gelauscht hatte. Wenn er von den Geistern im Schrank oder den Monstern unter seinem Bett gesprochen hatte.  
Dann hatte Gilbert ihn stets umarmt und war mit ihm unter die Bettdecke geschlüpft. Nur wenige hatten jemals gewusst, wie besorgt der sonst so überhebliche Gilbert um seinen Bruder war.

Gilbert war ein guter, großer Bruder gewesen.  
Aber er hatte Fehler gemacht.  
Genau wie Ludwig Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Sie waren älter geworden und hatten begonnen Geheimnisse zu haben.

Aber jetzt, geborgen in Gilberts Armen, wusste er, dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand und auch damals nichts zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Es war Einbildung gewesen.

Dass all die kleinlichen Kabbeleien und all die großen Verschwiegenheiten nichtig waren im Vergleich zur Bruderliebe und der Nähe und dem Zusammenhalt, denen auch zwölf Jahre bitterer Trennung nichts hatten anhaben können. Jetzt lag er in Gilberts Armen, und er konnte eine Hand in seinen Haaren spüren, die seinen Kopf an Gilberts Schulter drängten. Er konnte die einzelnen Muskeln in Gilberts Körper spüren, als er so über ihn gebeugt war und ihn an seine Brust presste.  
Er konnte spüren, dass Gilbert zitterte, nur leicht, aber spürbar, so sehr er es auch zu verbergen versuchte, als er die Umarmung so überraschend wieder löste, wie er sie begonnen hatte. Gilbert wandte sich ungeduldig zu Feliciano, der immer noch neben ihnen stand und die beiden Geschwister glücklich betrachtete.

„Hol ihm was zu essen." Orderte Gilbert ihn seinem befehlsgewohnten Ton, der keinen Widerstand zuließ. „Der Junge ist praktisch ein Strich in der Landschaft."

Ludwig wusste nicht, wogegen er zuerst protestieren sollte. Gegen den Ton mit dem Gilbert mit Feliciano sprach? Oder dagegen…wie sein Bruder ihn genannt hatte? Aber er konnte ihm nicht böse sein.

Der Gedanke, wie vor so vielen Jahren behandelt zu werden, wie damals, wenn er als Kind krank gewesen war…dieser Gedanke wärmte ihn ein wenig. Er hatte es geliebt, von seinem Bruder umhegt zu werden. Er hatte es geliebt, wenn sein Bruder Ausreden erfand, was er „aufregendes" tat, damit seine Freunde nicht merkten, dass er sich lieber um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmerte, als um sie.

Feliciano nickte eifrig und schenkte Ludwig noch ein Lächeln.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er Feliciano sehnsüchtig nachblickte, als er ging, aber lehnte sich dann auch wieder im Bett zurück. Und während ihn eine neue Welle der Müdigkeit überkam und der Hunger sich immer mehr als Schraubstock um seinen Magen legte, spürte er erst, wie krank er sich wirklich fühlte. Er hatte seinen Körper in den letzten Tagen auf dem Fußweg von München hierher ein weiteres Mal an seine Grenzen gebracht.

Und Gilbert sah das offenbar auch.

„Willst du…weiterschlafen?" Fragte sein Bruder ihn vorsichtig und merkwürdig einsichtig. „Du siehst…scheiße aus. Totally – not awesome."

Ludwig würdigte diese Feststellung nur mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln, während er die Hände aus seinem Schoß nahm und sie über seinen Magen legte. Er hatte gelernt, dass leichter Druck auf den Magen den schlimmsten Hunger beruhigen konnte.

„Gilbert. Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Gilbert nickte, ohne zu zögern.

„Alles."

„Es…es gibt eine Sache…die ich Feliciano verschwiegen habe."


	7. Gilberts Geschichte

V.I

Gilbert konnte es schwer ertragen, seinen Bruder so schwach zu sehen. Er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, seinem Bruder vor jedem Leid zu beschützen…und er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Er hatte ihm im Stich gelassen, als Ludwig aus der Napola verschwunden war. Er hatte sich all die Jahre nicht verzeihen können – aber Ludwig so zu sehen – mager, blass, ausgelaugt und mit schweren Ringen unter den Augen – führte ihm noch einmal vor Augen, was er zugelassen hatte. Er hatte versagt. Er wusste nicht einmal, welche Worte richtig zu wählen waren, wenn er seinen Bruder so sah.

Er sah aus wie ein Fremdkörper in Felicianos Zimmer. Die Wände hier waren mit bunten Bildern behängt, die der Jüngere der Vargas-Geschwister selbst malte. Kitschiger Schnickschnack war im ganzen Raum verteilt und hier und auf dem Bett lag eine bunte Überdecke mit verschiedenen Mustern – und darauf die Gestalt seines Bruders. Ludwig trug Kleidung, die ihm nicht passte, und von Gilbert sicher war, dass er sie schon einmal an Roma Vargas gesehen hatte. Aber es gab noch mehr Veränderungen. Wandlungen, die er in sich selbst kannte.  
Das Funkeln seiner blauen Augen, an die er sich erinnerte, war beinahe erloschen. Sie waren dumpfer geworden.

Manchmal schlossen sich seine Lider für einige Sekunden vor Erschöpfung, bis er sie wieder und wieder aufriss. Gilbert tat, als würde er nichts davon sehen.

Ludwig tat alles, um seine Schwierigkeiten zu verbergen. Er wischte die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach vorne, um die Narben auf seinen Handgelenken zu verdecken. Er griff mit seinen Händen in die Bettdecke, um sein Zittern zu verbergen. Er hielt seinen Blick stets auf Gilbert gerichtet und unterdrückte mehrmals sein Gähnen, das nur noch ein Spannen seiner Kiefermuskeln wurde.

„Was soll ich tun?" Fragte er schlicht. Er hoffte, dass der Gefallen etwas war…das mit Rache zu tun hätte. Rache an dem, der seinem Bruder das hier angetan hatte. In den Augen eines Bruders blitzte ein Funke auf.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran…worum ich dich damals in Berlin gebeten habe?" Fragte Ludwig ein wenig heiser.  
Gilbert nickte langsam und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Es waren viele Jahre vergangen, aber wie könnte er es vergessen? Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er seinen Bruder gesehen hatte…und sein Besuch in ihrer Wohnung in Berlin war mit einer äußerst merkwürdigen Bitte einhergegangen.

„Ich sollte…diesen Mann finden…" Erinnerte er sich.  
„Arthur Kirkland." Wiederholte Ludwig fest und so eilig, dass Gilbert nicht anders konnte, als zu vermuten, dass er zwölf Jahre an diesem Namen festgehalten hatte, bis er endlich die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn auszusprechen. „Hast du… ihn gefunden?"

Gilbert schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er wusste nicht, warum es Ludwig etwas bedeutete – nicht zehn Jahre nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte. Aber er konnte spüren, dass es Ludwig wichtig war und in diesem Augenblick hätte er alles getan, damit sein Bruder glücklich war. Oder wenigstens zufrieden.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch – ich habe ihn gesucht – vor allem, nachdem du verschwunden bist – ich hatte gehofft es würde mir helfen, dich zu finden. Aber nachdem der Krieg vorbei war … ich dachte du wärst tot." Erklärte er und Enttäuschung senkte sich über Ludwigs Gesicht. „Aber ich hatte eine Spur.

Er konnte spüren, wie neue Energie in Ludwigs Augen aufblitzte.  
„Was für eine Spur?"

Gilbert seufzte. Er rühmte sich seinen Bruder besser zu kennen, als die meisten Menschen und auch die Ernsthaftigkeit seines Bruders überraschte ihn nicht. Aber er musste zugeben…dass er sich etwas anderes von ihrem Wiedersehen erhofft hatte. Mehr Menschlichkeit. Nähe. Dinge, die für ihn selbst zwar schwierig, aber nicht grundsätzlich unangenehm waren.

„Ludwig…bist du sicher, dass wir jetzt darüber reden müssen?"

„Ja." Erklärte Ludwig bestimmt. „Es hat viel mit dem Gefallen zu tun, den ich brauche."

„Wie du meinst." Sagte er betont langsam und gedehnt. Er wollte Ludwig zeigen, dass er es für bedeutungslos hielt. Das er sich nur für ihn daran erinnerte. „Ich habe mich damals im EL-DE-Haus in Köln gemeldet und bei der Gestapo um Mithilfe geworben."

„Erfolgreich?"

„Könnte man sagen. Dieser Arthur Kirkland stand auf einer Liste gesuchter Verbrecher der Gestapo, aber sie hatten bisher noch keine heiße Spur. Ich habe meine Anfrage als offizielle Ermittlung der SS händeln lassen und da haben sie für mich ein wenig in den Akten gewühlt."  
„Und? Sie haben was gefunden?" Fragte Ludwig aufgeregt und Gilbert grinste, als er endlich ein wirkliches Lebenszeichen von seinem Bruder bekam.

„Langsam. Ich fang von vorne an." Erklärte er. „Wie sie auf Kirkland gekommen sind. Zugegeben, Kirkland war für sie nur ein kleiner Fisch – vor allem da er vermutlich in England war und damit unerreichbar für sie - aber nachdem ich die Anfrage gestellt habe, haben sie mir alles gezeigt, was sie hatten. Wenn jemand so lange im Dreck wühlt, wie die Gestapo-Jungs, dann findet man eben auch mal ein Stück Gold."  
„Und…was war das für ein Goldstück?"

Gilbert musste wieder Grinsen. Das war sein eifriger, ungeduldiger Bruder, an den er sich erinnerte. Wie schlecht es ihm auch gehen mochte – er ließ sich nicht von dem abbringen, was er wollte. Es war eine Eigenschaft, die sie teilten. Hätte er kein Verständnis für die Zielstrebigkeit und Entschlossenheit seines Bruders gehabt, hätte er ihn sicher schon unterbrochen. Aber es war mehr als das – es war der Beweis, dass die Lebensflamme in der Seele seines Bruders seinen Körper nicht vor ihrer Zeit verlassen hatte. Ludwig war noch da.

„Dieses Goldstück war ein Protokoll eines Verhörs mit dem Anführer einer Partisanentruppe der Résistance aus Rouen …namens Francis Bonnefoy." Erklärte Gilbert stolz. Er wusste nicht, wohin sie diese Fragen führten, aber er spürte, dass Ludwig ihm an seinen Lippen hing.

„Und?" Drängte Ludwig. „Was war mit…?"  
„Bonnefoy." Wiederholte Gilbert. „Nun, er hat Kirkland im Verhör erwähnt – so sind auf ihn gekommen. Monsieur Bonnefoy hat laut Gestapo-Aufzeichnungen nach mehrmonatiger Inhaftierung gestanden, dass ein Major General der Britischen Armee Waffenlieferungen seiner eigenen Regierung unterschlagen und an die europäischen Widerstandbewegungen wie die Résistance, das NKFD, die OF, die ÖFF und nicht unbeachtliche Geldmengen und falsche Reisepässe an die CIMADE* geliefert hat. Man wusste nicht, wie er es gemacht hat - oder wie er die Waffen geschmuggelt hat…aber er hat es geschafft. Im großen Stil. Und dieser Major General war …"

„War Arthur Kirkland…" Beendete Ludwig und klang beinahe erschöpft. Aber er sah Gilbert so unverwandt an, dass Gilbert spürte, dass er nicht im Geringsten ahnen konnte, wie wichtig seinem Bruder diese Fragen waren. Der Ausdruck seiner alten Entschlossenheit war immer noch deutlich in Ludwigs Gesicht zu erkennen. „Hast du ihn gefunden?"

„Nein." Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich…ich habe darin keinen Sinn mehr gesehen, nachdem du…der Krieg vorbei war. Du hast mir nicht mal verraten, warum du etwas über ihn erfahren solltest. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er was mit deinem Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Aber…ich habe noch mehr über ihn erfahren. Zufällig."  
„Was?"  
Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Erst will ich wissen…wo du warst."

„Wo ich war?"

_Das eisige Wasser umgab ihn von allen Seiten. Es drückte gegen seine Haut, die Kälte durchstach seinen Körper wie Nadeln und die Finsternis hielt ihn in dieser Hölle gefangen. Er kämpfte gegen den Druck. Seine Hände schlugen gegen Eis, ganz nah.___

Gilbert beobachtete, wie Schatten über Ludwigs Gesicht wanderten.  
„Ich…war in Russland." Erklärte er schlicht. „In Kriegsgefangenschaft."

_Er kämpfte an, gegen die eisigen Wassermassen, die ihn erdrückten, gegen das Wasser in Mund und Lunge, er wusste nicht mehr, ob er nach oben oder unten gedrückt wurde. Das kalte Wasser lähmte ihn und er konnte spüren wie sein Herz raste.__  
_  
Er riss seine Augen wieder auf und versuchte seine Atmung zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Er spürte Gilberts besorgten Blick und versuchte seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet zu halten. Es war schwierig. Die Erschöpfung haderte mit seiner Selbstkontrolle.

„Gilbert…ich muss wissen…was mit Kirkland ist. Ich muss Kirkland finden…" Erklärte er.

„Wie…wie bitte?" Fragte Gilbert. „Einen…einen Moment. D-Du warst in Russland? In – Kriegsgefangenschaft?"

„Die NKVD hat es…anders genannt." Erklärte Ludwig. „Aber sie haben mich aus Stalingrad nach Sibirien deportiert und…" Er wandte seinen Blick ab und schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Sonne vor dem Fenster war weit genug aufgestiegen, dass Ludwig in dunklen Schatten die ersten Falten zwischen den Brauen seines Bruders sehen konnte. Viel Zeit war vergangen.

Und auch wenn er seinen Bruder liebte.  
Und auch wenn er gerne der Last nachgegeben hätte.  
Auch wenn er sich gerne in die Arme seines Bruders gestürzt hätte.  
Auch wenn er ihm gerne unter Tränen gestanden hätte, was mit ihm geschehen war…

Er konnte es nicht. Er hatte Zeit verloren. Zeit, die er brauchte. Er wollte Rache nehmen an den Menschen, denen er all dieses Leid zu verdanken hatte. Er hatte Zeit verloren. Die Zeit, die er noch hatte, war zu kostbar, um sie zu verschwenden.

„Du hast deine Antwort. Was war mit Kirkland und Bonnefoy?"

In seiner Stimme lag eine Dringlichkeit und Verzweiflung, die Gilbert versicherte, dass Ludwig nicht reden wollte. Und Gilbert akzeptierte es – fürs erste.

Er nickte also.  
„Gut. Ich habe Bonnefoy ein Jahr später wiedergesehen – während meiner Zeit in Polen." Erklärte Gilbert gemächlich. „Aber…dazu musst du mehr wissen."

Schatten wanderten über das Gesicht seines Bruders und plötzlich erkannte Ludwig, dass auch Gilbert ein Veteran war. Er hatte nicht in der Wehrmacht gedient…aber…er hatte auch Krieg geführt. Die Dunkelheit, die über den gleichmäßigen, ein wenig zu kantigen Zügen seines Bruders aufzog, versicherte ihm, dass auch Gilbert die kleinen und großen Tragödien des Krieges, sein Leid und Elend erlebt hatte. Er hatte das nicht gewollt. Hätte es Feliciano oder Gilbert genützt – dann hätte er den Gulag weiter ertragen. Hätte Ivan ertragen. Aber es war zu spät. Der Krieg war vorbei. Hitler und Stalin und Mussolini waren tot. Roosevelt war tot. Aber alle andere mussten weiterleben, in dem Trümmerfeld, dass sie hinterlassen hatten. Und sie mussten weiterkämpfen.

„Ich muss es wissen…"

„Ich habe mich im März '43 auf eigenen Wunsch nach Krakau in Polen versetzen lassen." Erklärte Gilbert ihm ruhig, als wäre es nicht seine Geschichte. Als wäre es die eines anderen Menschen, über den er ruhig berichtete. „Sie brauchten Hilfe bei der Räumung des Jüdischen Ghettos. Es war…eine…eine zweitägige…" Er brach ab und suchte nach einem Wort. „Aktion."

Ludwig sah an die Decke. Und schluckte. Sie wussten beide, was für eine Aktion es war. Es war eine Liquidation, Selektion. Massenmord. In halb verlassenen Städten des Ostens hatte Ludwig die Überreste der „Säuberungen" gesehen. Menschen lagen tot auf der Straße. Auf der Flucht erschossen. Die Kinder in den Armen. Tote Menschen, mit dem Gesicht in Straßenstaub, gerieten wie Strohpuppen zwischen Kübelwagen und Panzerketten. Sie wurden zerfahren, zertreten, zerschossen. Man zerrte oder karrte sie an die Seiten, um Platz zum Laufen zu haben. Sie bildeten Haufen, Menschen auf Menschen, Leben auf Leben, Kinderlachen, Elternsorgen, Liebeskummer – Menschlichkeit zertrümmert und angehäuft. Er hatte sich selbst den Weg bahnen müssen durch anschuldigende Totenblicke und losgelöste, starrgefrorene Gesichter, die im Tod noch zu schreien schienen; die das Leid der tugendlosen Hungerwelten dieses Krieges nur ihm anzulasten schienen.

„Wir haben…die…arbeitsfähigen Bewohner nach Płaszów gebracht." Ludwig musste nicht fragen, was mit den anderen geschehen waren. Sie waren ermordet worden. Und dann vergraben. Notdürftig, um sie vor dem Feind zu verbergen. Er hatte Geschichten gehört. Von zufällig entdeckten Massengräbern, nur wenige Zentimeter unter der Erde. „Aber für mich…war es vorbei. Ich konnte ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Ich habe von einem Unternehmer gehört, der Juden als kriegswichtige Arbeiter in seiner Emaillefabrik eingestellt hat, um sie vor der Vernichtung zu schützen*. Ich habe geholfen, für ihn Bestechungsgeschenke zu überbringen und Nachrichten. Ich habe mit anderen Namen für seine Liste aufgetrieben. Es…es hat mich verändert, weißt du? Erst…erst…wenn du erkennst, welches Unrecht all dieses Leid ist…dann verstehst du auch…das es Leid ist."

Ludwig…wollte sich nicht anmaßen verstehen zu können. Aber er war dankbar zu wissen, dass sein Bruder sich geändert hatte. Feliciano war stets besorgt gewesen. Hatte Angst gehabt vor Gilberts Treue und Verbundenheit zu den Nazis und der SS, aber Ludwig hatte darüber hinwegsehen können…weil er wusste, dass mehr in seinem Bruder steckte…Gutes, dass er nicht gerne nach außen kehrte. Und weil er ihm trotz allem liebte.

„Als die Rote Armee vorrückte wurde Płaszów aufgelöst, und die Häftlinge in die Hauptlager deportiert. Groß-Rosen hatte nicht die gleiche…Effizienz … in seiner Vernichtungsmaschinerie. Man…schickte sie also – nach Auschwitz-Birkenau– und ich war mit ihnen versetzt worden. Ich- Ich wusste nicht…was Auschwitz bedeutete."

Er machte eine Pause und die Schatten um seine Augen wurde schwerer, düsterer. Die noch tiefstehende Sonne warf sein Gesicht in scharfes Relief, die Kanten seiner hohen Wangenknochen traten deutlich hervor und in seinen schattenumnebelten Augen schwamm dunkelrot die Trauer und die noch kalte Glut des Abscheus. Er schluckte und für einige Sekunden beobachtete Ludwig ihn wortlos. Er wusste, dass es Gilbert schwer fiel, seine Gefühle nach außen zu kehren. Er wusste, dass solche Momente, in denen er über seine Gefühle sprach, selten waren. Vielleicht war es Teil seiner Persönlichkeit oder seiner alten Liebe zu den „preußischen Werten". Also ließ er Gilbert sich in seiner Unsicherheit finden.

Er spürte, wie ihm die eigenen Lider wieder schwer wurden.

_Seine Hände schlugen gegen das Eis, dann ins Leere, das Wasser stach kalt in seinen Körper. Er schrie nach oben, schrie so laut er konnte, aber Wasser drang in seinen Mund, bevor er einen Laut herausbringen konnte. Er konnte das Licht über ihn sehen, immer noch außer Reichweite, aber er versuchte sich zu halten, seine Nägel in das Eis zu schlagen…__  
_  
Gilberts Stimme brachte ihn zurück.

„Und da habe ich dann Francis wieder getroffen. Er…er sah anders aus, als auf den Bildern. Er war dünner geworden. Er hatte lange…lange blonde Haare gehabt und sie haben sie abgeschnitten." Ludwig spürte, wie sich die Kehle ihm zuschnürte. Er dachte an die Bilder, die ihm Ivan damals gezeigt hatte. Die Bilder aus der Mappe. Die Bilder von seiner Schwester. „Płaszów hat mich krankgemacht. Wegen Płaszów habe ich der SS abgeschworen und den Nazis…aber Auschwitz…war das Ende. Für mich. Ich…ich träume davon. Nacht. Für Nacht. Für Nacht. Ich wache manchmal schreiend auf, schwitze und schreie weiter… Weißt du…weißt du…was das…Bizarre an meinen Träumen ist?"

Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich…ich träume nicht davon…zur Wachmannschaft zu gehören. Zuzuschauen…oder auch etwas zu tun. Ich…ich träume jedes Mal davon…dass ich selbst Gefangener bin…und diese gestreifte Uniform trage. Vielleicht waren wir das alle. Ich träume…von geifernden Hunden, die bellen, wenn ich aus der Linie trete. Von holprigen Wegen, auf denen man stolpert und stürzt. Von Hunger – ständigem Hunger. Lutz…sie sind dahingeschmolzen. Diese Menschen…all diese Menschen…sie sind dahingeschmolzen. Und die Seuchen..Ruhr…Fleckfieber…und vom Regen aus grauer Asche…und du weißt…es ist keine Asche…es sind Menschen. Und du musst ihnen die Haare abrasieren. Sie ziehen sie aus…und schneiden die Haare weg. …und der Gestank…Ludwig…du kannst dir diesen…diesen unmenschlichen…unnatürlichen Gestank nicht vorstellen…Du kannst ihn dir nicht vorstellen…keine Sekunde ohne diesen widerlichen Gestank…ich hab ihn heute noch in der Nase…dieser Gestank…nach verbrannten Leichen, nach Kloaken, Schweiß, Verwesung…und wenn ich Roderich nicht hätte, um mich aufzuwecken…dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich aus diesen Träumen überhaupt noch aufwachen würde…"

Die Übelkeit stand Gilbert in sein sonst so ruhiges Gesicht geschrieben. Die kalte Gelassenheit war ersetzt worden durch Verständnislosigkeit und hässlichem, wütendem Abscheu.

„Ich…ich war nicht mehr, wer ich vorher war…ich war nur noch ein…eine Maschine. Ich…ich habe versucht…den Menschen zu helfen…auch wenn das für manche bedeutete…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „…Sie zu töten. Ich war an der Front. Ich war in Straßenkämpfen – und ich habe meine Gegner getötet. Aber das…das war anders. In Auschwitz…haben sie nicht nur getötet, Ludwig. Sie haben…getötet…nach einem Prinzip. Einem Plan. Einem…einem – es gab einen Plan, Ludwig! Einen Tagesplan. Die Rampe, die Selektion…die Gaskammer. Sie hatten einen Plan und dieser Plan sah vor…dass…dass alle so lange leiden mussten wie möglich. Da waren Leute…die waren so alt…Greise. Und sie haben sie geschlagen und getreten und arbeiten lassen. Und irgendwann haben sie sich hingelegt, zwischen die anderen, sie haben sich in den Dreck gelegt und…und wussten, dass sie sterben würden. Und dann war da keine Familie, keine Freunde. Da waren die Wachmannschaften und die haben sie weiter geschlagen und getreten um sie noch einmal auf die Beine zu kriegen, um sie zu terrorisieren, bis sie tot waren. Nicht einmal die Würde haben sie ihnen gelassen. Sie haben sie bis zum Ende gedemütigt und danach weggeworfen. Es gab Jungs - so alt wie du damals…und wenn ich sie gesehen habe…dann habe ich dich gesehen…und…" Er brach ab. „So viele Kinder. Kleine Kinder. Ich…ich habe dich in ihnen gesehen. Und…ich habe mir gedacht…dass sie auch große Brüder haben und Familien haben…und…ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen – ich habe ihnen Essen gebracht und Trinken, aber – aber es hat ihr Leiden nur verlängert. Ich konnte sie auch nicht töten…sie waren…sie waren doch du…"

Er klang unglaublich verloren als er sprach. Er klang nicht mehr nach Gilbert.

Plötzlich fühlte Ludwig sich schrecklich, weil er das hier aus ihrem Wiedersehen gemacht hatte.

Es hätte glücklicher sein müssen.

Aber … aber er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er musste Kirkland finden. Er hatte bereits zwölf Jahre verloren.

„Wa-Warum bist du nicht einfach gegangen?" Fragte Ludwig vorsichtig. Er wusste, es war nicht einfach die SS zu verlassen. Es war beinahe unmöglich. Aber wenn es jemand geschafft hätte, einen Weg zu finden, dann war es Gilbert. Gilbert konnte jeden manipulieren, fand jedes Schlupfloch.

„Ich…ich habe es versucht." Erklärte er. „Nach…nachdem festzustehen schien – das…das du nicht mehr zurückkehrst…habe ich es versucht. Ich…ich wollte mich umbringen."

Ludwig wurde eiskalt, als er diese Worte hörte…

Der Gedanke, dass sich sein Bruder in den zwölf Jahren, die er verloren gewesen war, hatte töten wollen…es schien unmöglich. Es passte nicht in die Wunschwelt, in der er in die Welt seiner Kindheit zurückgehen würde…sechzehn sein würde und mit Feliciano und seinem Bruder zusammenleben würde. Die Bilder aus der Mappe von Ivan…die entmenschlichten Todeskirchen, die dünnen, zerschundenen Leben, die an die Seite gestoßen worden waren…Sein Bruder gehörte nicht in diese Welt. Er gehörte in die Pâtisserie, die Jacke seiner Uniform offen und mit einem offenen Wort für seinen Bruder auf den Lippen, bevor er begann zu erzählen, was er alles Fantastisches in den letzten Minuten erlebt hatte.

„Ich…habe 7 Gramm Karbol aus einem Labor gestohlen – es war immer genügend da. Entress, Jäger, Fischer, Klein, Mengele – sie hatten alle scheinbar…unendliche Vorräte. Sie haben sie für alles…benutzt. Zum Töten, zum Sterilisieren – zum Experimentieren. Ich hätte nur um das Karbol bitten müssen. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich nicht mal…Fragen gestellt…aber…Ich hab mit ihnen nie gerne geredet. Ich glaube es war Klein, von dem ich geklaut habe…oder Fischer. Fischer oder Klein. Sie hatten immer Karbolsäure in ihrem Schreibtisch. Es – es war das Wundermittel dieser Tage. Und dann – bin ich in meine Baracke gegangen. Es war Vormittag und sie war leer. Ich habe mir die Spritze gesetzt und den Kolben runtergedrückt…"

Für einen Augenblick sah Ludwig seinen Bruder tot auf dem Boden einer Baracke. In der alten, makellos gebügelten schwarzen Uniform mit dem doppelten, gotischen S auf dem Kragenaufschlag. Er sah ihn seinen letzten Lebensatem aufgeben. Er sah seinen Bruder, von allem im Stich gelassen. Den Menschen, den er stets für den stärksten und stolzesten Menschen gehalten hatte, den es in seinem Leben gab … alleine gelassen von seinem Bruder, alleine in der Hölle, die er nur von Bildern kannte. Einer Hölle mit verrenkten Todesarmen und schreiendem Leichenschmerz. Eine Hölle mit dem Grauen aller Zeit.

Er musste sich daran erinnern, dass sein Bruder nicht tot war. Dass Gilbert hier kniete, an der Seite seines Bettes, in Fleisch und Blut. Dass es Gilbert war, dessen Haare die Sonne fingen und die weißer in ihrem Licht glänzten als Schnee und das es Gilberts rote Augen waren, die mit düsteren Erinnerungen gefüllt auf ihn herabsahen.

„Was…was ist dann passiert?"

„Francis. Er war dafür zuständig in den Baracken aufzuräumen und Essen zu servieren. Er trug den rosa Winkel und für…für die anderen in meiner Baracke war es unheimlich komisch sich von ihm bewirten zu lassen. Sie…haben ihn verspottet. Es war…das erste Mal, dass ich ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen habe – vorher kannte ich nur aus der Ferne und von einer schlechten Fotografie …aber…hätte man sie neben sein Gesicht gehalten – ich hätte vor meiner Zeit in Polen nie geglaubt, dass es die gleichen Männer sein könnten. Sie haben sein Haare abgeschnitten und…er war…so dünn und ich – ich habe mich jedes Mal gefragt…wie er überhaupt laufen kann…noch stehen kann…er war so…dünn. Aber er hat nie aufgegeben. Und – er war es damals auch – der mich gefunden hat."

Ludwig entging nicht der Blick von Ungläubigkeit auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Aber…aber als er mich gefunden hat…hat er mir geholfen. Wir waren allein da…er hätte mich sterben lassen können. 7 Gramm sind noch keine tödliche Dosis…aber ich wäre beinahe erstickt - an meinem eigenen Erbrochenen – the awesome me, you get it?" Der fahlgewaschene Geist des anderen Gilbertdes enthusiastischen Egomanen-Gilbert, ein flüchtiger Silberstreif beruhigender Oberflächlichkeit - trat hervor, aber der falsche Putz blätterte ab mit seinen nächsten Worten. „…aber er hat mir geholfen. Er hätte nur…nur zugucken müssen. Er hätte mich sterben lassen können…und ich weiß, dass ich mich hätte sterben lassen…aber er hats nicht getan. Verstehst du das?"

Ludwig schwieg. Er verstand nicht. Er hätte Gilbert sterben lassen. Er war sich sicher. Wenn Gilbert nicht sein Bruder wäre…wenn er Ivan gewesen wäre. Hätte Ivan vor ihm gelegen mit einer Spritze in seinem Arm – im Begriff zu sterben – er hätte keinen Finger gerührt.

„Er hat mich gerettet…und ich habe ihn gerettet." Erklärte er. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er weiterleben wollte. Er sagte ja. Er meinte, wenn er das Leben aufgibt – dann hätten die Nazis ihn besiegt.  
Gut – er wollte Leben, dann habe ich ihm geholfen. Hätte er sterben wollen – hätte ich ihm nicht weniger geholfen. Ich habe ihm Essen besorgt. Trinken. Du…du kannst nicht verstehen – was das heißt. In Auschwitz – hätte jeder für einen Bissen mehr...alles getan. Aber verglichen…mit dem was dort geschah – war es bedeutungslos. Selbst wir haben den Bissen schon vergessen gehabt, bevor er auf unseren Zungen lag. Für mich…mich hat es nur nach Asche geschmeckt. Es mochte Asche im Essen gewesen sein. Oder ich habs mir eingebildet.  
Ich habe Francis irgendwann angefleht…zu fliehen. Es wenigstens zu versuchen. Weil ich es nicht mehr durchhalten würde – aber ich würde auch nicht gehen ohne ihn. Ich habe mich verantwortlich gefühlt für ihn. Er wurde…mehrmals im Monat nach Auschwitz I in die Gestapobaracke zitiert…sie haben ihn verhört, weil sie gehofft hatten, er wüsste mehr über die Partisanen und Waffenlieferungen. … ich konnte nicht mehr zusehen, wie sie ihn misshandelten und folterten. Ich konnte nicht mehr zusehen…wie er leiden musste.  
Er meinte…dass er fliehen würde – aber nicht allein. Also habe ich ihm und einem seiner Freunde eine Nische im Bauschutt gezeigt, die man von den Wachtürmen aus nicht überblicken konnte. Und dann…bin ich mit ihnen abgehauen. Ich habe ihnen Wehrmachtsuniformen besorgt und dann auf dem Schwarzmarkt ein paar falsche Pässe. Nicht einmal gute Fälschungen, aber wir wurden nie kontrolliert.  
– und dann sind wir zurück ins Reich. Wir wollten nach Schlesien, nach Kattowitz…wir sind von Bauernhof zu Bauernhof zuwandert und die polnische Landbevölkerung hat uns geholfen, wenn wir ihnen erklärten, dass wir gegen die Nazis waren. Hier und da mussten wir auf einigen Höfen aushelfen – die Deutschen hatten viel von der Ernte konfisziert oder sie war einfach im Krieg zerstört worden. Wir…wir waren beinahe in Kattowitz, als sie uns erklärt haben, dass wir umdrehen sollten. Dass Kattowitz zu gefährlich ist. Die Deutschen hatten versucht sich dort gegen den Vormarsch der Roten Armee zu rüsten und waren dort sehr vorsichtig. Also sind wir nach Süden in die Slowakei und dann nach Westen und dann zurück nach Deutschland. Als…als ich zurückkam…es war schon März '45…lag das Reich in Trümmern. Du…du hast nicht gesehen, wie…wie es nach dem Krieg aussah. Du…du hast Dresden nicht gesehen…"

„Ich…ich habe München gesehen."  
„Sie haben aufgeräumt. Nach dem Krieg…" Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war das Ende. Ich…ich bin nach Berlin und die Pâtisserie war leer und Großvater war verschwunden…"

„A-Aber er ist nicht tot." Versicherte Gilbert seinem Bruder schnell, als er der Erschütterung sah, die über Ludwigs Gesicht kroch. „A-Als wir ankamen…da waren seine Koffer verschwunden…und sein Geld…und all der Kram aus unserer Kindheit, den nie jemand geklaut hätte. Er ist abgetaucht. – Er ist weggezogen – und irgendwann kam ein Brief von ihm an Roderich an ihn an. Wir schreiben einander Briefe – immer wieder. Er hat mir auch Briefe an dich zugeschickt, wenn du mal wiederkommst. Roma Vargas schreibt ihm auch Briefe…die er eigentlich so gut wie nie beantwortet…aber er es geht ihm gut…ich kann nur schwer sagen…wo er ist. Die Rückschriftadressen ändern sich immer schnell."

Federleichte Erleichterung durchströmte Ludwig. Er war naiv gewesen…aber vielleicht war sein Großvater auch wirklich unverwundbar. Oder…oder aber stärker, als man ihm zutraute. Ludwig nahm sich vor, ihn zu suchen, sobald er erreicht hatte, was er wollte.

„Was…was ist aus Francis und seinem Freund geworden?" Fragt er.

„Ich habe die beiden in unserem alten Vorratskeller einquartiert. Niemand hat uns belästigt. Die…die Zeiten waren 1945 zu schlecht geworden. Wir…wir waren nur wenige Kilometer entfernt von der Schaltzentrale der Macht…aber niemand hat was gemerkt. Wie auch? Die Russen waren beinahe in der Stadt und es gab täglich Bombenangriffe. Und irgendwann…kam Feliciano vorbei. Er hatte…er hatte wohl immer wieder versucht, jemanden zu finden, aber…ich war in Polen und Großvater war verschwunden.  
Aber…er ist wieder gekommen…So oft sie Geld hatten. Er ist den ganzen Weg von München nach Berlin gefahren. Er hätte sterben können… Er hat es auf sich genommen. Er…er hat es für dich getan, Ludwig. Nur…für dich."

Der Gedanke verstörte Ludwig. Der ängstliche, kleine Feliciano. Der Feliciano, der ihm geschrieben hatte, wie viel Angst ihm die Fliegerwarnungen machten und die Aufmärsche. Der ihm geschrieben hatte, wie er sich in den Tagen und Nächten im Bunker Ludwig an seine Seite wünschte. Wenn…wenn Feliciano etwas zugestoßen wäre…dann wäre er in eine Welt zurückgekehrt ohne ihn. Dann hätte ihn gestern niemand geküsst und ihm niemand gesagt, dass er sich kümmern würde.

Er hätte Gilbert nicht mehr gefunden.

„Er hat nach dir gefragt…wollte wissen, wo du hin verschwunden bist. Ich…ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nichts wusste…und er hat mir die Wahrheit über euch erzählt. Das ihr beide… Ludwig…"

Ludwig nickte.  
„Ich weiß… er hat mir gesagt…dass er es die erzählt hat."

„Warum…warum hast du mir nicht vertraut?" Fragte Gilbert und klang seltsam verletzt.

„Wie konnte ich denn…du warst...bei der SS. Du warst…eingenommen davon." Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinen Kopf wieder gegen die Wand. Die Müdigkeit kam in bleiernen Wellen. Er wünschte, er könnte aufstehen, umherlaufen.

_Wassermassen, Eis, Brennen in den Lungen…_

Ein wenig frische Luft... Irgendetwas, das ihn weiter wach hielt, den Marathon fortsetzte. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur fliehen. Er hatte sich ein leichteres Wiedersehen mit seinem Bruder gewünscht…aber wie konnte er sich selbst seinen Frieden erlauben, bis er endlich die Verantwortlichen für sein Leid gestellt hatte – bis er endlich Rache für das nehmen konnte, was diese Männer ihm angetan hatten. Er selbst hatte dieses Gespräch schwierig gemacht. Er selbst hatte vorankommen wollen.  
„Ich hatte Angst…du würdest das falsch verstehen…du hast immer…all diese Sachen geredet…davon – davon wie großartig und wunderbar das neue Reich wird. Du…du hast gesagt, dass die Volksschädlinge sterben müssten…dass sie verschwinden müssten, als hätten sie gelebt. Du – du hast den Paragraphen 175 gekannt. Du hast ihn doch sogar zitiert." Gilbert wich seinem Blick aus, aber Ludwig fuhr fort. „Dieser Paragraph hat besagt, dass ich ihn nicht einmal hätte ansehen dürfen. Wegen „begehrlicher Blicke" hätte ich aufgegriffen werden können…ich hätte allein dafür – _sterben_ können. Und Feliciano auch.  
…ich habe ihn geliebt…und ich habe dich als meinen Bruder geliebt…ich wollte mich nicht entscheiden müssen…"

Gilbert nickte. Für einen Moment herrschte düsteres Schweigen zwischen den beiden und Ludwig spürte, wie die Schwäche der Müdigkeit ihn wieder mit sich zog wie einen Schlund hinab.

_Er fiel immer wieder in die Wassermassen zurück, in die Finsternis, in den nassen, kalten Tod, der nicht kommen wollte und die Angst war da und trieb ihn immer weiter an, wie ein verletztes Tier. __  
_  
Gilbert fuhr fort.

„Feliciano und ich - wir- Wir sind in Kontakt geblieben, auch als er wieder zurück nach München gegangen ist. Und gegen Ende wurden…wurden wir alle ausgebombt. Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass unser alter Freund Roderich hierhergezogen ist. Ich habe Herrn Vargas und Roderich einander vorgestellt und bin ihnen nachgezogen. Ich habe für Francis und Antonio ein kleineres Bauernhaus etwas auswärts gemietet. Roderich weiß, dass ich jemanden mitgebracht habe…aber er behält es für sich. Die Vargas wissen nichts davon. Geht sie auch nichts an."

„Warum…sind sie nicht einfach nach hause gegangen?" Fragte Ludwig erstaunt.

„Die Familie von Francis ist im Krieg gefallen und Antonio ist wegen des Bürgerkrieges aus Spanien geflohen…Keiner von den beiden wollte zurück. Also…sind sie geblieben. Und ich bin zu Roderich gezogen."

„Warum?" Fragte Ludwig irritiert. „Du – konntest Roderich doch nie leiden…"

Gilbert zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Er gehört doch irgendwie zur Familie." Erklärte er. „Wenn er nicht redet…oder atmet…oder in der Nähe ist, ist er eine glänzende Gesellschaft."

„…_wenn ich Roderich nicht hätte, um mich aufzuwecken…dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich aus diesen Träumen überhaupt noch aufwachen würde…"_

„Und…du meinst…das Bonnefoy mir sagen kann…wo Kirkland ist?"

Gilbert zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Was möchtest du überhaupt von diesem Kirkland?"

„Ich brauche zwei Namen von ihm."

* Verzeihung für die Referenz zu Schindler. Er ist für mich ein großes Vorbild und ein herausragender Mensch – ich finde persönlich, er hätte den Friedensnobelpreis verdient gehabt. Das ist meine Art, ihm eine Wertschätzung auszusprechen. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass er tot ist, sonst wäre er wohl beleidigt in diesen Kontext gezerrt zu werden.


	8. Zweimal Gestern

VI.I

Feliciano wusste, wann man ihn aus einem Gespräch abschob.  
Gerade war er abgeschoben worden. Doch konnte er sich kaum zwingen, es Gilbert übelzunehmen. Keiner der beiden Brüder würde jemals vor einem anderen Menschen zugeben, wie wichtig sie einander waren. Ludwig war zu introvertiert. Gilbert war zu selbstverliebt.

Die beiden brauchten Zeit für sich und Feliciano versuchte sich mit seiner Neugier zurückzuhalten.

Er hatte sich entschieden Ludwig Rührei zu machen. Eier hatten sie immer genügend im Haus für den Nudelteig und auf dem Land waren sie auch nicht teuer. Lovino würde sich nicht beschweren können, dass er Zutaten verschwendete. Es interessierte seinen Bruder allgemein herzlich wenig – aber wenn er erstmal einen Grund fand sich zu beklagen, dann beklagte er sich auch sehr gerne.

Er hatte ein wenig Parmesan in das Ei hereingerieben und starrte nun in die Pfanne hinab. Rühreier waren das einfachste Gericht, das er sich vorstellen konnte – aber er hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht.

Zum Mittagessen würde es Pasta geben, das stand fest.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie im Restaurant die Tür geöffnet und gegen die Wand gestoßen wurde und dann drang neben eiligen, stampfenden Schritten die verärgerte Stimme seines Bruders an seine Ohren.

„Non mi scocciare, Antonio!" (itl: Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, Antonio) Befahl er ärgerlich „Lasciami stare!" (Lass mich in Ruhe!)

„Pero no le comprendo…" (Sp: Ich versteh nicht!") Antwortete eine verzweifelte Stimme und Feliciano vermutete, dass es jener Antonio war, den Lovino über Nacht besucht hatte.

„Non me ne importa niente!" (it. Umgangssprache: Das ist mir völlig egal!) rief Lovino zurück und wurde laut genug, dass das ganze Haus ihn gehört haben musste. Feliciano seufzte traurig. Manchmal wüsste er gerne, was seinen Bruder so verärgerte – aber ein großer Teil von ihm wusste, dass Lovino so war, wie er war. Nur wünschte sich Feliciano, er wäre glücklich. Als er jünger war, hatte er versucht, seinen Bruder zu ändern…aber er war auf Granit gestoßen.

„Está bien…" (sp: Ist ja gut/In Ordnung.) Antwortete Antonios Stimme, die, wie Feliciano fand, ein wenig beschämt klang. „Ich gehe. Sei…sei mir nur nicht böse. Bitte."

Sein Bruder grummelte etwas Unverständliches und Feliciano konnte Antonios Antwort nicht mehr ausmachen. Aber er konnte hören, wie Lovino wütend schnaubte.

„Perdóname…déjame abrazarte." (sp: Verzeihung…lass (mich) dich umarmen)

Feliciano konnte nur aus den Ähnlichkeiten der Worte und aus den Geräuschen eines kleinen Gerangels und einem Körper, der gegen einen der Tische gestoßen wurde, vermuten, dass der Spanier versucht hatte Lovino zu umarmen. Ein grober Fehler. An schlechten Tagen durfte nicht einmal Feliciano das.

„Smettila! Non mi toccare!" (Itl: Lass das!/Fass mich nicht an!)

„Bitte…"

„VATTENE!" (itl: Verschwinde!) schimpte Lovino wieder, so laut, dass seine Stimme sich überschlug und da Feliciano keine weiteren Worte mehr hören konnte, schien der Streit beendet zu sein. Die Tür wurde leise geschlossen und die schweren, wütenden Schritte seines Bruders stampften durch das Restaurant. Feliciano sah in sein blasses Rührei hinab, das immer noch nicht cremig oder gelblich war, wie er es wollte. Er drehte es mit dem Pfannenwender ein bisschen hin und her, aber es gab sich unbeeindruckt.

Es gab einen schnellen Wortwechsel zwischen Lovino und Roma, der die Tische abwischte, aber Feliciano hörte ihnen nicht zu. Stattdessen schob er einen festen Fetzen Ei in der brutzelnden Pfanne umher.

„Morgen, Bruder." Begrüßte ihn sein Bruder auf Italienisch, als er in die Küche kam. Sein Ton war immer noch ärgerlich. „Dieser…dieser Tomaten-Bastard…kaum zu glauben."

Der letzte Teil schien mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, aber Feliciano wandte sich besorgt zu ihm um.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Fragte Feliciano besorgt und sah zu seinem Bruder auf, der einen grauen Stoffrucksack auf den Boden fallen ließ, an dem ein Träger bereits gerissen war.

Die einzige Antwort die er erhielt war ein weiteres wütendes Schnauben.

„Dann nicht…" Meinte Feliciano enttäuscht und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Wenn Lovino nach Reden zu mute war, würde er es tun. Aber ihn zu drängen war wirkungslos. Sein älterer Bruder ließ sich kaum vom Roma im Griff halten, ganz zu schweigen von Feliciano. Er konnte hören, wie sein Bruder sich ihm von hinten näherte und er weigerte sich, sich umzusehen. Er starrte hinab in das Rührei.

„Wenigstens hast du mir Frühstück gemacht." Brummte Lovino grimmig und sah ihm über die Schulter. „Rührei?" Beschwerte er sich. „Hättest du mir nichts Anständiges machen können?"

„Keine Sorge…das ist nicht für dich." Sagte Feliciano und hoffte, dass sein Bruder es dabei belassen würde. Aber das tat er selbstverständlich nicht. Stattdessen machte er einen Schritt zurück, als wäre Feliciano aussätzig und als er sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte sah Lovino ihn mit dem blanken, nackten Schrecken im Gesicht an, der sich bald durch Abscheu ersetzte.

„Du kochst jetzt schon Frühstück für diesen klavierklimpernden Crucchi?" Zischte Lovino ärgerlich und sah zur Decke, als wolle er sicherstellen, dass Roderich ihn nicht hören konnte. „Das ist das allerletzte, du –

„- Lovino. Fratello…" Er versuchte seinem Ton einen beruhigenden Klang zu geben. „Wir…wir haben Besuch. Für den koch ich."

Lovino runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe niemanden gesehen."

„Er ist auch noch oben. Du wirst ihn später kennenlernen." So sehr Feliciano auch seinen Bruder liebte – er wusste, wie anstrengend sein älterer Zwilling sein konnte und er wollte Ludwig dem noch nicht aussetzen. Sicherlich, die beiden kannten sich bereits…aber in seiner jetzigen Verfassung wollte er nicht, dass sein Bruder ihm seine Meinung über „Crucchi" und ihre Beziehung erklärte. Und noch weniger wollte er einen Streit zwischen Gilbert und Lovino heraufbeschwören. Beide waren aggressiv und leicht zu verärgern, aber sollte es zu einer Ausschreitung bekommen, wäre Feliciano eher besorgt um Lovino als um Gilbert.

„Ist mir auch egal." Brummte Lovino ärgerlich, aber seine Enttäuschung zeigte deutlich, dass es ihm nicht egal war – sondern, dass er sich persönlich beleidigt fühlte.

Lovino packte seinen Rucksack bei dem verbliebenen Henkel und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Feliciano stellte zufrieden fest, dass sein Rührei langsam cremig wurde. Irgendwo hinter ihm stapfte ein wütender Lovino die Stufen der Treppe hinauf und grummelte etwas. Grummelte von Egoisten und Idioten.

Feliciano hörte ihm nicht zu. Offenbar hatte Lovino heute einen seiner schlechteren Tage.  
Aber Feliciano verzieh ihm. Feliciano hatte seinem Bruder immer alles verziehen. Denn manchmal…konnte Feliciano seinem Bruder dankbar sein. Ohne Lovino – und ohne Lovinos fragwürdiges Naturell – hätte er niemals Ludwig kennengelernt.  
Er wandte sich wieder seinem Rührei zu. Es war fast fertig.

_In einer geschickten Bewegung kletterte Feliciano auf das Fensterbrett, stellte seine Beine auf die Arbeitsfläche und sah hinunter auf die geschäftige Straße, die sich unter seinem Fenster drängte. Er hätte sie lieben können. Sie hätte ihm gefallen können. Er hätte ihre Luft atmen und sich an ihr erfreuen können. ___

_Er hätte in ihrer Welt leben können.__  
_  
_Wären da nur nicht diese roten Fahnen mit breiten, leuchtenden Hakenkreuzen gewesen. Sie zerstörten die Sicht. Sie waren grell und brachen mit dem natürlichen Ambiente der schmucken, alten Fassaden des mittelalterlichen Stadtkerns, die an schöne, glorreiche Vortage erinnerten. Sie gehörten nicht in die Welt des alten Kopfsteinpflasters und der letzten kleinen Cafés, die noch offen waren, auf deren Terrassen an langen Tagen die Leute saßen und lachten. Feliciano richtete sich auf dem Fensterbrett ein wenig auf und versuchte mühselig das Fenster zu öffnen. Es klemmte.  
__  
__Es klemmte immer. Großvater hatte es reparieren worden, aber er war vor einigen Tagen nach Italien gegangen. Er würde erst in einigen Wochen zurückkehren. Feliciano wusste nicht, wie man ein Fenster repariert. Lovino interessierte es nicht. Mehrmals zog und ruckelte Feliciano am dem Fenster, bis es sich ankippen ließ und ein wenig der frischen Frühlingsluft hereinwehte. Der Geruch nach der Hyazinthen und Mondviolen__im Balkongarten ihres Nachbarn drang zu ihm hinauf und mit ihm das Geschnatter der Menschen.___

_Sie klangen nicht anders, als die Italiener, wenn sie plauderten oder plauschten. Das harsche Deutsch klang beinahe fröhlich, wenn es geplappert wurde. Für Feliciano klang keine Sprache unangenehm. Man konnte sie alle so sprechen, dass man ihnen gerne zuhörte. Lovino glaubte das nicht. Er mochte die deutsche Sprache nicht im Geringsten und hatte bisher auch nur das nötigste gelernt. Er fand die hart gesprochenen Worte furchteinflößend. Tatsächlich hatte er schon einmal einem streitsüchtig erscheinenden Kunden das Essen umsonst gegeben – um nicht mit ihm über die Rechnung reden zu müssen. Nicht, dass Lovino ihn nicht trotzdem auf Italienisch beschimpft hätte. Roma war verärgert gewesen, aber der Mann war wiedergekommen. Sie konnten mehr als dankbar sein, dass er kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was Lovino da gesagt hatte.__  
_  
_Feliciano angelte sich einen nassen Teller vom Spülstein und ein Handtuch und begann gemächlich ihn abzutrocknen. Es war ein kleiner Salatteller mit geschwungenen Formen darauf. Feliciano mochte dieses Service. Er hatte es ausgesucht. __  
_  
_Roma hatte sich immer beschwert, dass es wohl leichter gewesen war, als General in der italienischen Armee zu dienen – was, wie die Deutschen stets scherzhaft betonen mussten, wohl doch sehr schwierig sein musste – als ein Restaurant zu leiten. Feliciano fand diesen Beruf entspannend. Er war lieber Kellner als Soldat. Er würde lieber Essen servieren, als Menschen in den Hunger zu stürzen. Er würde lieber mit den Fremden lachen, als sie zu töten. Er wusste nicht, warum es manchen Menschen so schwer viel, dass zu begreifen. __  
_  
_Sie brauchten bald wieder Teller, stellte er fest. Sie hatten nur noch wenige Schubladen mit sauberen Tellern und in wenigen Minuten würde der große Nachmittagsansturm beginnen…aber Feliciano würde sich darum kümmern. Lovino konnte solange servieren._

_Die Sonne strahlte in seinen Nacken und nach einem Teller ließ Felicianos Mühe nach. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Fensterrahmen und seufzte wohlig, während er seinen Blick wieder auf die pittoreske Straße richtete. Er konnte von hier einen Springbrunnen sehen, ganz am Ende der Straße. Menschen tummelten sich dort und ein Straßenmusikant spielte fröhliche Melodien. Man hörte nur noch selten Straßenmusikanten, und dieser spielte sehr gut. Es waren klangvolle, klassische Töne, die einzigen Töne, die den Musikern im Reich noch gestattet waren, aber sie klangen nicht bedrückt. ___

_Er lächelte und betrachtete das friedliche Bild.__  
_  
_Vögel tranken von dem sprudelnden Springbrunnen und junge Paare standen um ihn herum. Einige der jungen Männer trugen Uniformen und rot-weiße Bänder um ihre Arme…aber ihre Gesichter sahen nicht böse aus. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie nicht merken, welches Zeichen auf ihrem Arm sie markierte wie Fleisch auf der Metzgertheke; welches Zeichen sie gleichzeitig als Schlächter und Schlachtvieh auszeichnete. Die jungen Frauen, die neben ihnen haltmachten schienen die Hakenkreuze auch nicht zu sehen, sondern lachten und warfen den Vögeln am Brunnen Leckerein zu, bis sie um ihre Füße sprangen. ___

_Feliciano spürte Unheil, bevor es kam, Lovino spürte es ebenfalls. Die meisten nannten sie Feiglinge, wenn sie besorgt waren. Feliciano nannte es gesund.__  
_  
_Im Augenblick fühlte er sich beschwingt. Er fühlte sich gut. Aber er wusste, dass die Zeit kommen würde, in der diese jungen Menschen dieses Zeichen von ihren Armen und aus ihren Herzen reißen und es in den Staub treten würden. Und er hoffte nichts mehr, als das es früh genug geschehen würde. Bevor eine Katastrophe geschehen würde. Ein junges Mädchen nahm einen der Jungen beim Arm und lachte sichtbar ihren Freundinnen zu. Ihre Zähne blitzten in der Mittagssonne und ihr geflochtener, brauner Zopf schwang umher, als sie sich dem Jungen wieder zuwandte. Der Jungs wirkte stolz und seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken. ___

_Sie begannen einige Schritte eines Wiener Walzers zu tanzen, grob nach den Melodien des Straßenmusikanten…nur einige Schritte nach hier und da…und sie lachten zusammen, als wären die Zeiten nicht schlecht und als würden sie das Leben feiern können, auch morgen, übermorgen…und an allen Tagen die noch kommen würde. Und Feliciano lächelte mit ihnen. Denn gerade…gerade jetzt waren sie froh. Und für nicht viel mehr konnte der Mensch sich selbst garantieren. Und Feliciano freute sich, wenn andere sich freuten. Es war ein Grund glücklich zu sein. ___

_‚Ich könnte sie malen', dachte Feliciano zu sich selbst. ‚Ich könnte ein Bild davon malen. Den Jungen, das Mädchen. Der Springbrunnen mit den Vögeln. Ihre lachenden Freunde. Wenn die Hakenkreuze nicht wären, die an Fahnen von Balkons hingen. Wenn nicht an Litfasssäulen der Reichsadler prangern würde und wenn mir nicht von den Armen dieser jungen Männer das rote Armband mit dem Kreuz wütend entgegenblinzeln würde. Dann könnte ich sie malen. __  
__Ich könnte sie malen, wenn ich nicht wüsste…'__  
_  
_Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Wange gegen die kühle Scheibe, der feuchte Teller in seiner Hand beinahe vergessen. Sein Blick wanderte zum Himmel hinauf. Vögelschwärme flogen über die Stadt. Sie kamen aus dem Süden zurück. Als wüssten sie nicht, dass hier bald Bomben fallen mussten. Feliciano wusste es. Er spürte es. Und Roma hatte ihm geglaubt. Sein Großvater hatte ihm erklärt, dass seine Mutter das gleiche Gespür gehabt hätte, für den ersten Weltkrieg, für den Fall der Republik. Und diesmal hatte er dieses Gespür gehabt, dass sich bald etwas ändern würde – alles ändern würde. Die Deutschen waren bereits in Polen einmarschiert. Die Lebensmittel waren knapp geworden. Und plötzlich mussten die Juden gelbe Sterne tragen. Es war eine bizarre Zeit. Wie konnte kein Grauen mit hungrigen Skelettfingern nach ihnen greifen, wie konnte Elend dem Hass nicht auf dem Fuße folgen? Aber sie waren noch nicht da. Das tanzende Pärchen am Brunnen spürte nichts und Feliciano freute sich über das Hier und Heute. Vor dem Morgen würde er sich fürchten._

_Plötzlich klopfte es hinter ihm an den offenen Türrahmen. Es glaubte für keinen Moment, dass es Lovino war. Lovino klopfte nicht. Lovino marschierte in Räume ein. Ein Klopfen war ungewohnt.__  
__Feliciano wandte sich zur Tür, als er hörte, wie jemand eintrat.__  
__Feliciano würde seinen ersten Gedanken nie vergessen.__  
__Sein erster Gedanke war, dass der Mann ein leuchtend weißes Hemd hatte. Die meisten Besucher trugen eine Uniform. Er trug ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd. __  
__Es ließ seine helle Haut noch blasser wirken und blendete Feliciano beinahe, als die Mittagssonne von ihm zurückgeworfen wurde.__  
__„Guten Tag." Er klang zaghaft, trotz einer schweren, rauen Stimme. Er klang, als wäre er gerade durch den Stimmbruch gegangen. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur heiser._

_Erst nach der zaghaften Begrüßung sah Feliciano in das fremde Gesicht. Es waren die Augen, die er zuerst bemerkte. Seine Augen waren beängstigend blau. Im Frühlingslicht des Fensters schienen sie zu leuchten. Der Himmel, der sich über die Stadt spannte, schien aus ihnen hervorzustrahlen. Er hatte ebenmäßige Züge und einen starken Unterkiefer, der leicht hervorragte. Seine Haare waren, wie bei vielen jungen Männern dieser Zeit, straff zurückgekämmt und Pomade glänzte in ihnen.__  
_  
_„Guten Tag." Der italienische Akzent schwang immer noch deutlich in Felicianos Betonung und er wurde leicht rot, als er bemerkte, dass er trotz all seiner Bemühungen wieder unzweifelhaft fremd geklungen haben musste. Er würde gerne ein wenig einheimischer klingen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Fügte er hinzu und ein Muskel zuckte unter dem Auge seines Besuchers.  
__  
__„Ich hoffe es. Ihre Bedienung…" Er deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter und Felicianos Herz sank ihm in die Hose, als er ahnte, dass es um seinen Bruder ging. „…lässt mich seit ungefähr einer Stunde darauf warten, dass er meine Bestellung aufnimmt." Die glatte Stirn des Mannes - des Jungen, er konnte nicht älter sein als Feliciano selbst - kräuselte sich ein wenig, als wäre er verärgert. Er hatte auch das Recht, ärgerlich zu sein. __  
_  
_Aber Feliciano machte es ein wenig Angst. Er versuchte sich an einem zaghaften Lächeln, dass der Besucher nicht erwiderte. Lovino konnte nicht überlastet sein. Sie hatten nur wenige Besucher um diese Zeit. ___

_Feliciano hatte geglaubt, dass das Restaurant leer wäre.__  
_  
_„Tut mir Leid." Erklärte Feliciano. „Wir machen das noch nicht so lange." Außerdem hasste Lovino Deutsche…und dieser Junge sah…nun. Er war unzweifelhaft das Bild dessen, was Lovino am meisten hasste – er hatte hellblonde Haare, blaue Augen und eine unabstreitbar militärische Haltung._

_Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Lovino den Jungen sträflich missachtet hatte, um ihn diesen Abscheu auch spüren zu lassen. Andererseits reichten Lovino auch Gründe, die sonst niemand verstand, um Leute nicht zu mögen. Gründe wie, dass ihre Haare schlecht geschnitten waren oder dass sie eine Jacke trugen, die nicht zu den Schuhen passten. Lovino machte auf seinem Weg durchs Leben links und rechts Todfeinde.___

_„…Bekomme ich denn noch etwas…heute?" _

___Feliciano machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Aber sein Besucher sah nicht wütend aus. Aber trotzdem wirkte er ein wenig furchteinflößend. Es mochte sein militärisches Benehmen sein. Oder das stählerne Glänzen seiner blauen Augen._

___„Si…ich meine Ja. Tut mir wirklich Leid." Er kam wieder zu sich. Das hier konnte eine Katastrophe sein. Wenn sich herumsprach, welchen Fehler Lovino sich heute geleistet hatte – dann könnte das ihrem Ruf schaden. Er kletterte von der Fensterbank herunter und glitt zu Boden. „Das Essen…es geht natürlich aufs Haus…tut mir Leid wegen Lovino…vee – wie gesagt – er macht das nicht lange. Wir sind gerade erst herzogen und er wollte das nie machen, er wollte eigentlich nicht mehr kommen und ich bin übrigens Feliciano. Wie heißt du?" Er wusste, dass er plapperte, aber er plapperte oft. Er beruhigte sich, wenn er plapperte. Es schien seinen Besucher zu verwirren. Sosehr, dass der einige Sekunden brauchte, bis er merkte, dass ihm eine Frage gestellt worden war.___

_„- Ludwig."_

_„Vee…ich mag den Namen. Molto tedesco__– aber er passt zu dir. Ich kannte mal einen Ludwig…eigentlich hieß der Louis…nein, hieß er nicht, er hieß nicht Louis – sein Hund heiß Louis…aber…es war ein sehr netter Hund. Magst du Hunde?" Ludwig setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Feliciano überging ihn. „Ich persönlich mag Katzen lieber, aber Großvater meint, ich soll keine haben, weil er immer niesen muss, wenn Katzen in der Nähe sind und außerdem haben die Angst in den Städten wegen der ganzen Bomben, aber ich werde mal, wenn ich eine Familie habe auf dem Land leben und dann werde ich mir Katzen halten._ _Vielleicht zwei….vee… Und dann werden die kleine Kätzchen kriegen - grande, non è vero?"__  
_  
Ludwig hatte ihm damals nicht geantwortet. Er hatte Feliciano nur angestarrt, während er weiter geredet hatte. Und er hatte tatsächlich vergessen hatte, was er hatte bestellen wollen, woraufhin Feliciano ihm mit seiner üblichen Begeisterung Pasta nach einem eigenen Rezept gemacht hatte. Ludwig hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm geschmeckt hatte. Und das man Lovino feuern sollte. Lovino arbeitete immer noch mit ihm zusammen. Und Feliciano kochte endlich wieder für Ludwig.

Das Pfeifen des Wasserkessels brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Roderich war der einzige, der Tee trank. Roderich behauptete, dass er ihn trinken musste, weil sein Hals leicht kratzig wurde. Lovino behauptete, dass der „Crucco" sich gerne bedienen ließ. Vermutlich steckte in beidem ein wahrer Kern.  
Aber es war nun einmal Feliciano, der den Tee kochte.

Feliciano senkte seinen Blick wieder über die Pfanne und stellte fest, dass sein Rührei gerade die cremige Phase abschloss und in die braune überging.  
Eilig nahm er die Pfanne vom Herd und begann den Inhalt mit dem Pfannenwender auf den Teller zu schaben.

Er goss das Wasser aus dem Kessel in eine Tasse und nahm sich aus einem alten Einmachglas einen Teebeutel mit Melissentee.

Er ließ ihn in das warme Wasser gleiten und beobachtete, wie dunkle Schlieren sich aus dem Beutel lösten und das klare Wasser trübten.

_Die Finsternis machte ihm zu schaffen. Die Geräusche, die von allen Seiten kamen, und in der Undurchdringlichkeit der Nacht hinter seinen verbunden Augen immer lauter und grausamer wurden. Seine Muskeln schmerzten. Hungerwelten hasserfüllten Tränenfeuers. Wieso konnte Ivan ihn nicht gehen lassen? Was hatte er ihm getan? Nichts. Er hatte ihm nie etwas getan.___

_Seine Glieder zitterten vor Kälte. Seine Arme brannten. Seine Hand schmerzte mehr, als er jemals in Worte fassen könnte und ihr dumpfes Pochen strahlte den Schmerz in seinen Arm bis zur Schulter hinauf.__  
__Er hielt die Hände immer noch hinter seinem Kopf, aber er hatte die Arme nach vorne gestreckt, damit sie seine kalten Ohren bedecken konnte. Seine Glieder fühlten sich an, als ständen sie in kalten Flammen. ___

_Er wusste, dass Ivan ihn beobachtete.__  
__Inzwischen konnte er die Blicke aus den violetten Augen spüren. Sie waren kalt und ließen ihn noch mehr zittern, als die winterliche Kälte.__  
_  
_Wenn er wenigstens etwas sagen würde._

_Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie lange er hier schon stand. Minuten? Stunden? _

_Und wie lange würde Ivan ihn hier stehen lassen.__  
_  
_Er schluckte, um seinen trockenen Hals zu befeuchten.__  
_  
_„Ya ustal, ya khachu yest…mnie kholondno. " (Ich bin müde, hungrig… mir ist kalt). Seine Stimme klang zittrig, brüchig. Der Durst machte ihm zu schaffen. Er wusste nicht, warum er sein Leid in Worte fasste._

_Wieso lockte er seinen Widersacher an? _

_Vielleicht hatte Ivan Recht. Vielleicht war er wirklich der „dumme Nemetskiy", wie er ihn stets nannte. Er hätte sich selbst nie dumm genannt. Er war gebildet. Er hatte eine großartige Schule besucht – eine der besten des Reiches. Er war ein guter Schachspieler und hatte Talente für Mathematik und Logik.___

_Aber…vielleicht konnte er trotzdem ein wenig dumm sein. Wieso lockte er Ivans Wut auf sich? Wieso? Wieso sollte er eingestehen, dass er müde war? Dass das Ende seiner Kräfte bald erreicht war? Ivan würde es sicher amüsieren, seine Worte zu hören. „Izvinite." (Es tut mir Leid). Er wusste, dass er flehend klang…aber er sein Russisch war immer noch nicht gut genug, sich anders auszudrücken. Er wusste nur, dass es Ivan amüsierte, wenn er Russisch sprach. Vielleicht war er gnädiger, wenn er unterhalten wurde. __  
__Gilbert würde ihn für seine Schwäche verabscheuen. ___

_„Ivan…" Drängte er. Er wusste, dass der Russe ihn hören konnte. Bisher hatte Ivan sich noch nie die Möglichkeit nehmen lassen, sich zu amüsieren. Vielleicht war er einsam. Es musste einsam sein, wenn jeder einen fürchtete. Aber es änderte nichts. „__Ivan__."_

___Seine Stimme brach in seiner Heiserkeit und er wartete auf eine Antwort. Aber alles was er hörte, war das Rauschen des Windes zwischen den Baracken. Er wünschte, der Sommer käme zurück. Auch wenn die körperliche Arbeit im Sommer schwer war…es war besser als die ewigen Winter. _

_„Pozvolʹ mne uyti." (Lass mich gehen.). „Pozhalujsta." (Bitte)___

_Er wurde weiter mit Schweigen betraft und ihm war beinahe nach Weinen zu Mute. Er konnte nicht mehr…er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er dachte, nach all der Zeit wäre er es gewohnt, Schweigen still zu ertragen. Ivan hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass er sich an Schweigen gewöhnt hätte, weil sich in Russland alle Menschen still und leise hassten. Aber Ludwig glaubte ihm nicht. Er war sicher, dass die Menschen nur Ivan still und leise hassten. Weil niemand ihn mochte – und man doch Angst vor ihm hatte. _

_Er machte immer den falschen Eindruck auf Menschen. Rubbing them the wrong way, wie dieser ärgerliche, britische Radiomoderator auf einem der verbotenen Sender einmal gesagt hatte. Ludwig hatte die anderen Wachen Ivan einen Choknutaja, einen Sonderling nennen hören. Aber nur, wenn er nicht dabei war. ___

_„Ivan…" ___

_„Chto sluchilos?" („Was ist denn?") Seine Stimme war weich und amüsiert und klang in all ihrer Freundlichkeit doch glatt und kalt.__  
__„Pozvolʹ mne uyti." Wiederholte er.___

_Plötzlich berührte eine Hand sein Gesicht und er zog instinktiv seinen Kopf zurück. Die gespensterhaften Schritte von Ivan – einem der größten Menschen, die Ludwig kannte – machten ihm Angst. Man konnte ihn beim besten Willen nicht kommen hören, wenn er es nicht wollte. Als wäre der Russe wirklich kein menschliches Wesen mehr. ___

_„Ich beeindruckt." Erklärte Ivan zufrieden auf Deutsch, und Ludwig störte sich daran. Er störte sich an der gelassenen Stimme und dem falschen Akzent. Was bezweckte er? Wollte er Ludwig zeigen, wie abhängig er von Ivans Gnade war? Wollte er ihn verspotten? War es ein Spiel, das Ivan mit ihnen allen spielte? Ein Witz, ein Spiel, eine Demütigung auf seine Kosten? „Nur wenige halten aus so lange. Sechs Stunden…ist lange. Sehr lange."___

_Ludwig wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken. Sechs Stunden…sechs Stunden in dieser erbarmungslosen Kälte.___

_„Aber du versagt. Du mein Freund. Mein Freund dürfe nicht versagen. Ich will Freund helfe." Die Hand löste sich von seiner Wange und Ludwig war dankbar dafür – doch plötzlich umschloss sie seinen rechten Arm und Ludwig schrak zurück.___

_„Fass mich nicht an!" protestierte er und versuchte sich zu wehren, aber der Griff um seinen Arm wurde nur noch stärker und sandte erneut Schmerzsignale von seiner verletzten Hand durch seinen Körper. Die geschädigten Sehnen und Muskelstränge protestierten gegen die Bewegungen und frisch verheilte Haut wurde durch den Zug erneut auseinander gerissen Ivan wusste das. Und Ludwig gab sich geschlagen. Was auch immer Ivan vorhatte – was er auch tun würde – es war besser als hier zu stehen. Besser als die ewige Nacht. Besser als die Schmerzen in seinen Muskeln. Ivan schob ihn vorsichtig nach hinten und er setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß zurück.__  
_  
_Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, dass er fallen oder stolpern würde, aber Ivan bewegte sich langsam genug, damit er rückwärts laufen konnte.___

_Er hasste Ivan.___

_Er war überzeugt, dass er nichts für sein Verhalten konnte. __  
__Er bezweifelte keinen Augenblick, dass Ivan geistesgestört war._

_Aber er hasste Ivan dennoch._

_Er konnte niemals vorausahnen, was er als nächstes tun würde. Das schmerzhafte Pochen in seiner Hand bestätigte das. Als er sich von ihm rückwärts führen ließ, kam sein Atem nur stoßweise._

___Nach wenigen Schritten stieß sein Rücken mit einem metallischen Geräusch gegen etwas Hartes, eine Wand und er schrak zurück. Das Tor der Fahrzeugzufahrt. Es war das einzige Tor, das auch mit Metall besetzt war. Auch mit verbundenen Augen konnte er sich nun ein Bild machen. Vor ihm der Appellplatz mit dem zugefrorenen Brunnen an der Seite, die Baracken darum…und Ivan genau vor ihm mit funkelnden, violetten Augen, die das Mondlicht fingen.___

_Er war am Tor und seine Gedanken rasten. Was hatte Ivan vor? Würde er jetzt und hier an die Wand gestellt? An dieser Stelle waren schon andere Menschen umgekommen…würde er jetzt wieder die Hände an den Kopf nehmen müssen? … Nein. Nein. Ivan hätte ihn genauso gut auf der Mitte des Appellplatzes hinrichten können, wie all die anderen auch.__  
__Vielleicht…vielleicht würde er das Tor öffnen?__  
__Er wollte nicht rausgeschickt werden. Er wollte nicht erfrieren.___

_Ivan drückte seinen Arm nach oben, über den Kopf und Ludwig biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz seiner Hand durch seinen Arm strahlte.__  
_  
_„Nememtskiy muss wisse – die Anderen wollten Nemetskiy töten. Diebstahl ist böse. Diebstahl ist Gedanke von Kapitalismus. Wollten dich töten. Sie sagen: Du bist Nazi, du bist Schwein, du bist Kapitalist, du kommst aus reiche Land und hast ermordet unsere Brüder und Schwestern. Sie hasse dich. Sie wollte Nemetskiy töte. Aber ich sage – nein. Ich sage: „Bald wir beginne mit baue an Eisenbahnlinie. Dann wir brauche euch alle". Ich ihnen gesagt. „Ich nicht will du sterbe". Ich will, dass du lebe. Ich sage – ich dich bestrafe. Wenn töte – dann du lernen nichts und wir habe weniger Arbeiter. Wenn ich dich bestrafe – du lerne, du arbeite. Aber dann du versagen. Du nicht solle versagen. Du müsse durchhalten – wenn du wolle leben."___

_Plötzlich legte sich etwas Kaltes um sein rechtes Handgelenk und Ludwig hörte ein Klacken von Metall gegen Metall. Er verstand sofort was das bedeutete und begann gegen die Handschellen anzukämpfen. Ivan hatte ihn tatsächlich an das Tor gekettet. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Ivan sein anderes Handgelenk gepackt und hielt es ebenfalls gegen die Gitterstäbe. Er wusste, dass Ivan stärker war. In seinen besten Zeiten hätte Ludwig es vielleicht mit ihm aufnehmen können, aber seine Körperkraft verließ ihn in diesen Zeiten von Hunger, Erschöpfung und ständiger Schlaflosigkeit immer mehr. Er konnte sich nicht gegen den Griff um sein Hand wehren und auch nicht gegen die Handschellen, die seine andere Hand auf Schulterhöhe an das Eisengitter band.__  
_  
_Plötzlich fühlte er die gleiche Wut wie Joseph noch vor wenigen Wochen gespürt haben musste. Einen Hass, der sich kaum in Worte fassen ließ. Vielleicht begann auch er im Wahnsinn zu versinken.__  
_  
_„Du…du…__MUDAK__!" Fluchte er und musste vor Erschöpfung und Durst husten. Seine Kehle schmerzte und fühlte sich an, als hätte er Späne geschluckt. „Ublyudok!" brachte er heraus und schluckte, bevor er weiterfluchte. „Arschloch! Mistkerl! Mieses marxistisches Schwein!"__  
_  
_Er brüllte weiter und schimpfte und zeterte, schrie Beleidigungen heraus, in allen Sprachen, die er jemals gehört hatte. Wörter, die selbst Lovino beschämt hätten, aber er konnte sich selbst kaum hören. Er schrie Worte, die seine Kameraden durch kalte Nächte und durch tosendes Maschinenfeuer in Stalingrad gebrüllt hatten. Er schrie Wörter, in allen Sprachen. Worte, die er selbst gehört hatte – selbst italienische Flüche von Lovino, die ihm plötzlich au der Zunge lagen. Er schrie immer weiter und er wusste, er klang mehr hysterisch als bedrohlich, auch wenn er seine eigenen Worte nicht mehr hören konnte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre eine mit hassgefüllt Blase in ihm aufgebrochen und würde all die angestaute Wut nun auslassen, ohne Bedacht oder klare Gedanken.. „Figlio di una cagna! Hurensohn! Lasciami andare, pronto! Je te déteste!" Seine Augenbinde saugten seine Tränen aus und er wusste, dass er seine Schwäche nicht verbergen konnte. Seine Schluchzer schüttelten seinen schwachen Körper und die Kälte schmerzte ihn.___

_Ohne seinen Schmerzen Beachtung zu schenken kämpfte er gegen die Fesseln an, trat mit den Beinen aus, als könnte er Ivan erwischen und er hörte sich selbst Wüten und Schreien. __  
__  
Er ließ sich nicht anketten wie ein Hund, er war kein Tier, sosehr Ivan es auch glauben mochte, er war kein Haustier – er war ein Mensch. Und er ließ sich nicht einfach an eine Leine legen.___

_Er fluchte und schimpfte, so laut, dass man ihn in jeder Baracke hören musste, bevor er einen weiteren anstrengenden Hustenanfall bekam. Die Tränen lagen warm auf seinen Wangen und drangen unter der Augenbinde hervor.___

_„Ya nikogda ne khotel tvoikh slez…"___

_Ludwig verstand nicht was er sagte…hörte ihn kaum, hörte nicht, dass diese Worte schon beinahe menschlich, beinahe traurig klangen. Er wehrte sich nur weiter, kämpfte an gegen die Fesseln, gegen seine eigene Erschöpfung, gegen die Kälte von Ivans Nähe…___

_„Koyzol!" Er rang nach Atem, die Erschöpfung rann durch seine Glieder wie Blei und er kämpfte gegen blasse Lichtpunkte an, die hinter seinen verbundenen Augen aufblitzten.___

_„Spokoinoi nochi, glupyy nemetskiy…" (Gute Nacht, dummer Nemetskiy)___

_Er konnte hören, wie Ivan Schritte sich entfernten._


	9. Zweimal Gestern (2)

Mühselig balancierte Feliciano sein Tablett auf seinem linken Arm, während er mit der rechten Hand seine Zimmertür öffnete. Dankbarerweise war Lovino im Badezimmer verschwunden und rumorte dort vor sich hin. Es klang ein wenig, als würde er schwere Gegenstände in die Badewanne werfen.

Als er hereinkam, kniete Gilbert immer noch neben dem Bett und unterhielt sich leise mit seinem Bruder. Ludwig hatte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand abgestützt und im Licht der aufsteigenden Sonne musste Feliciano feststellen, dass er vor Erschöpfung ungesund fahl im Gesicht war. Seine Haut schimmerte beinahe grau. Nur seine offenen Augen verrieten, dass er wach war und Gilbert aufmerksam zuhörte.

Die beiden schienen ihn nicht zu bemerken und waren in ihr leises Gespräch vertieft, aus dem Feliciano nur die Worte „Potsdam" und „Sowjetische Zone" verstand. Er erinnerte sich zusammenhangslos daran, dass Ludwigs Napola im Reichsgau Potsdam gewesen war, aber während er zögerlich in der Tür stand, sprachen sie weiter, sprachen von einem guten Freund, den Gilbert nach etwas fragen sollte.

Auf diese Unterhaltung konnte Feliciano sich keinen Reim machen, aber er bemerkte Gilberts ungewohnt ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und den entschlossenen Zug in Ludwigs Augen, die gestern Abend so stumpf und traurig gewirkt hatten. Er hielt inne. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, unbemerkt wieder zu verschwinden – doch dann sah Ludwig zu ihm auf und ein neuer Funken Leben strahlte über seine kantigen Züge.

Jetzt wirkte er nicht nur entschlossen. Er wirkte wirklich erfreut.

„Feliciano…" Begann er und löste seinen angelehnten Kopf für einen Augenblick von der Wand, als bräuchte er sie nicht mehr um ihn zu tragen. Gilbert wandte sich ebenfalls um und schien beinahe erleichtert ihn zu sehen. Der Italiener machte einige vorsichtige Schritte in das Zimmer, immer noch nicht sicher, was für einen Moment er hier störte.

„Worüber habt ihr zwei geredet?" Fragte Feliciano unschuldig und die beiden Brüder tauschten verstohlene Blicke.

„Versicherungsverläufe." Erklärte Gilbert dann abrupt. „Und Fußball. Deutschland spielt wieder in der Weltmeisterschaft. Wir werden gewinnen – awesome news."

Feliciano wusste, dass er log. Gilbert würde sich niemals über Versicherungen unterhalten. Und die Fußballweltmeisterschaft würde Deutschland verlieren. Das wusste jeder. Aber er sagte nichts. Gilbert war ein besserer Lügner als Ludwig, der sofort Felicianos Blick auswich, als er zu ihm herüberblickte.

„Die ungarische Mannschaft ist ziemlich gut." Wandte Feliciano ein und Gilbert nickte heftig, als er sicher war, dass Feliciano ihm glaubte.

„Aber wir - treten ihnen den Arsch weg." Erklärte Gilbert entschieden und grinste breit. „Right, Bruder?"

Ludwig sah ihn hilflos an und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ah, bullshit. Glaub mir." Fuhr Gilbert mit falscher Fröhlichkeit fort und wandte sich wieder an Feliciano. „Kannst du meinem Bruder erklären, dass er endlich ausschlafen soll? Er sieht aus, als würde er gleich zusammenklappen."

Feliciano nickte und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das fiel, bevor er es auf seine Lippen brachte. Ludwig hatte es nicht sehen können. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder für einige Sekunden geschlossen und Gilbert warf Feliciano einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Bruder zuwandte.

„Ich sag Roderich, er soll später kommen." Ludwig öffnete seinen Mund, als wollte er widersprechen, doch Gilbert unterbrach ihn. „Schlaf dich aus, Bruder. Der Ungustl kann warten."

„Was ist ein…" Begann Ludwig frustriert.

„Keine Ahnung. Kannst Roderich ja dann danach fragen."

Gilbert stand in einer einzigen, schlaksigen Bewegung vom Boden auf und hob kurz die linke Hand, kaum mehr als ein Zucken und für einen Augenblick glaubte Feliciano, er würde sie auf Ludwigs Schulter legen oder ihm das einzelne, blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen, dass seiner strikten Frisur entkommen war – doch dann fiel Gilberts Hand schlaff und ein wenig hilflos zurück an seine Seite.

Er lächelte seinem Bruder unbeholfen zu, als wollte er ihn aufmuntern, wusste aber nicht wie, bevor er in schnellen, eiligen Schritten den Raum verließ. Feliciano konnte sich nicht gegen den merkwürdigen Eindruck wehren – dass er beinahe nachdenklich gewirkt hatte.

Er schloss die Tür nicht hinter sich – Gilbert schloss Türen nie. Es war eine Regel. Genau wie die Regel, dass Lovino niemals an Türen anklopfte. Vielleicht war es eine merkwürdige Gemeinsamkeit zu Lovino – die keiner der beiden sich jeweils eingestehen würde.

Seine schweren Schritte liefen eilig die Treppe herunter als würden sie fliehen und Feliciano schob die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor er sich wieder Ludwig zuwandte.

„Er hat mich eben angelogen." Stellte er fest und wartete auf eine Reaktion auf Ludwigs Gesicht. Die blauen Augen hatten sich entschlossen auf das Tablett in Felicianos Händen gerichtet und schienen die Anklage nicht zu bemerken.

„Ich weiß."

„Warum?"

„Er wollte dich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten belasten." Erklärte Ludwig ihm und Feliciano nickte. Ludwig war im Gegensatz zu Gilbert kein guter Lügner und vermied es stets, die direkte Unwahrheit zu sagen. Stattdessen verstrickte er sich stets in eigene Halbwahrheiten oder verschleierte die Wahrheit in dem er Details ausließ.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

„Gilbert soll mir helfen, zwei alte Bekannte wiederzufinden. Ich habe…noch ein paar Angelegenheiten zu klären."

Feliciano wusste, dass das nicht alles war, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass Ludwig ihm erklärt hatte, dass er ihm noch nicht alles sagen konnte. Er beschloss das Thema ruhen zu lassen, bis sich Ludwig besser fühlte.

„Ich habe dir Rührei mit Parmesan gemacht. Ich dachte...dir wäre nach einem warmen Frühstück."

Ludwig schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Ich könnte mir gerade kaum etwas Besseres vorstellen."

„Möchtest du…im Bett essen?" Fragte er und das Lächeln auf Ludwigs Gesicht erlosch wieder. Es erlosch, als hätte er es einfach erstickt.

„Ich bin kein Invalide, Feliciano." Erklärte er bestimmt und mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit, mit der er heute Morgen betont hatte, dass er gesund war.

„Ich…ich dachte nur, es würde dir gefallen, im Bett zu essen." Versuchte sich Feliciano in seinem unschuldigsten Ton. „Ich fände es schön, wenn ich das morgens immer machen könnte…vee…"

Ludwig ließ sich diesmal nicht erweichen, sondern schwang seine Beine langsam und vorsichtig über die Kante des Bettes zog sich etwas mühsam wieder auf die Beine. Sofort fühlte Feliciano nicht schuldig. Er wollte nicht, dass Ludwig glaubte, dass er ihn für schwach hielt. Das Gegenteil war wahr. Er hielt ihn für sehr stark – aber Ludwig hatte noch nie verstanden, dass es keine Schwäche bedeutete, sich von anderen Menschen helfen zu lassen. Es war ein merkwürdig kindischer Zug an ihm, wie Feliciano fand, aber zum ersten Mal bereitete er ihm wirkliche Sorgen.

Feliciano stellte entsetzt fest, dass Ludwig ein wenig schwankte, als er versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen.

Er sah davon ab, ihn zu stützen. Er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern.

Als Ludwig sich in den Stuhl vor dem etwas klapprigen Schreibtisch fallen ließ, stand die Erschöpfung von den wenigen Schritten zu deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben, aber Feliciano sagte nichts. Stattdessen glitt er hinter Ludwig und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Nacken. Er stellte fest, dass Ludwig ein wenig nach der Fliederseife aus dem Badezimmer roch. Er ließ seinen Mund einen kurzen Moment ruhen, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und um den Tisch herumging. Ihm entging nicht, dass Ludwig ihn dabei vorsichtig beobachtete, als suchte er nach einem weiteren Hinweis, dass Feliciano ihn für schwach hielt oder Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

Feliciano versuchte dabei nichts Schlechtes zu denken und setzte sich vorsichtig Ludwig gegenüber. Das einzelne Haar, das seiner strikt zurückgekämmten Frisur entkommen war, hing immer noch in seine Stirn und in Felicianos Hand kribbelte der Wunsch, sie wegzustreichen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er wusste nicht, seit wann es ihn störte. Er hatte immer gefunden, dass Ludwig mit freien Haaren besser aussah…aber die glatten, zurückgekämmten Haare gehörten ganz klar zum alten Ludwig, den er gekannt hatte.

„Ich habe dir Tee gemacht. Er soll beim Schlafen helfen."

Ludwig nickte und nahm das Messer in seine gesunde, linke Hand, die Gabel hielt er schlaff in der rechten.

Und Feliciano wusste zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht, was er sagen sollte, als er beobachtete, wie Ludwig mühsam versuchte, das Essen auf seine Gabel zu schieben und sie zum Mund zu führen, ohne seine Hand zu belasten. Beim ersten Versuch fiel das meiste nach wenigen Zentimetern in der Luft wieder auf den Teller zurück und Ludwig sah mit einem so missmutigen Blick darauf, dass es Feliciano wehtat.

„H-Hast du deine Hand mal untersuchen lassen?" Fragte Feliciano vorsichtig und als Ludwig zusammenzuckte, wusste er, dass er genau das falsche gesagt hatte. „Warst du bei einem Arzt?"

Ludwig schwieg für einen langen Moment, bevor er aufsah.

„Nein." Sagt er dann schlicht und schob noch einmal ein wenig Ei auf seine Gabel. Diesmal schaffte er nach einem kurzen wackligen Irrweg, die Gabel an den Mund zu führen. In einer ruckartigen, beinahe tierhaften Bewegung schloss er seine Lippen um den Bissen und er schluckte ohne zu kauen. Feliciano konnte sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel sich bewegte, als er den Bissen herunterwürgte.

„Schmeckt es nicht?" Fragte Feliciano verwirrt. Er erinnerte sich, dass Ludwig früher alles gegessen hatte, was er gekocht hatte.

Als wäre er ertappt worden sah Ludwig zu ihm auf, seine blauen Augen voller Überraschung.

„Doch. Doch, doch. Ich- mag es. Ich liebe es. Ich habe…warmes Essen mehr vermisst, als du dir vorstellen kannst." Versicherte er ihm, dann schloss er wieder für einen Moment die Augen. Doch wohl mehr aus Scham als vor Müdigkeit. Ich…Verzeih mir – meine Tischmanieren sind in letzter Zeit etwas…" Er brach ab und suchte für ein paar Sekunden nach einem Wort. „Eingerostet."

Feliciano nickte. Er war sich sicher, dass viele von Ludwigs alten Qualitäten ein wenig eingerostet waren. Die Konversation hatte sich deutlich verändert.

Nach wenigen weiteren unsicheren Bissen, von denen manche wieder von der Gabel glitten, bevor Ludwig sie noch ganz vom Teller gehoben hatte, legte er das Messer wieder auf das Tablett und nahm die Gabel in die linke Hand. Mit wenigen gezielten Stichen begann er große Stücke aufzuspießen und in seinen Mund zu stopfen und kaute auf dem Brocken tatsächlich einige Sekunden herum, bevor er zu schlucken begann. Feliciano entging nicht, wie er seine Augen schloss, als würde er sich an etwas lang Vergessenes erinnern.

Als er es geschafft hatte, den Brocken zu schlucken, lehnte er seinen Kopf leicht zurück und atmete durch.

„D-du hast noch was reingemacht…nicht…wahr?" Fragte er nach wenigen Augenblicken.

„Parmesan." Erinnerte Feliciano ihn. Er hatte es ihm gesagt.

Ludwig beugte sich wieder nach vorne und schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er sich bei einem schweren Fehler ertappt.

„Parmesan. Natürlich." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem hilflosen Lächeln. „Du…du hast immer Parmesan genommen…wie konnte ich das…"

Er brach ab und begann mit einer animalischen Geschwindigkeit das Essen aufzuspießen und herunterzuschlingen, so schnell, dass Feliciano mit den Augen kaum noch folgen konnte, wie das Essen vom Teller verschwand.

Er kratzte jeden Rest des Essens vom Teller und schluckte ihn sofort herunter, bis das weiße Porzellan wieder sauber schimmerte. Feliciano hätte ihn beinahe zurück ins Regal stellen können…

Ludwig schob den leeren Teller achtlos zur Seite und legte die Gabel auf das Tablett, um mit der linken Hand die Tasse mit dem Tee zu greifen. Es war merkwürdig ihn so quer über den Teller greifen zu sehen. Feliciano fragte sich, wie er schrieb. Ludwig war Rechtshänder.

Er roch kurz an der Tasse, dann nahm er einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„Es ist Melisse. Ich hoffe, du magst es…"

Ludwig nickte eilig und trank in schnellen Schlucken weiter.

„Pass auf…" Warnte Feliciano vorsichtig. „Er ist noch heiß…du könntest dich verbrühen…"

Ludwig trank weiter, ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken, bis er die Tasse schließlich laut auf dem Tisch absetzte.

„Ich weiß…" Sagte er zufrieden und fuhr mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe. „Ich…glaube, die Wärme hat mir am meisten gefehlt."

Feliciano spürte, dass er von weit mehr sprach, als vom warmen Essen und Trinken, aber er brauchte nicht weiter zu fragen.

Ludwigs rechte Hand mit ihrer tiefen, kratergleichen Narbe auf dem Rücken wanderte langsam über den Tisch und legte sie auf Felicianos kleinere, weichere Hand. Als Feliciano zu ihm aufsah, glaubte er für einen Augenblick, Ludwig würde noch etwas sagen, irgendetwas gefühlvolles, genauso, wie er geglaubt hatte, dass Gilbert die Hand auf Ludwigs Schulter legen würde…aber er tat es nicht.

Und Feliciano verstand warum.

Es war eine Grenzerfahrung, die sie alle die Orientierung kostete. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit waren noch nicht vertrieben – nicht aus den Wänden dieses Hauses und nicht aus Ludwigs Augen.

Sie hatten noch nicht alle Geister der Vergangenheit ausgetrieben.

Sie standen noch am Anfang.


	10. Leerer Himmel

VII.I

Feliciano wünschte sich Ludwig wäre bei ihm.  
Er hatte es sich in den letzten Jahren immer wieder gewünscht und immer aus voller Überzeugung. Nie war der Wunsch so banal, wie in diesem Augenblick. Es wäre dann nur um so viel einfacher, es Roma und Lovino zu erklären, wenn Ludwig hier wäre. Aber er schlief und das war auch gut so.

Er hatte sich zu seiner Familie in eine Sitzecke des Restaurants gesetzt. Lovino hatte sich auf seiner Bank zurückgelehnt und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Nur sein Mund, der immer noch leicht offen stand, kündigte von dem, was er eben erfahren hatte. Er roch ein wenig nach Nikotin, stellte Feliciano fest. Er wusste seit einer Weile, dass sein Bruder zu gelegentlich rauchte, aber er ignorierte es.  
Roma wirkte wesentlich gefasster, oder: jedoch verriet sein Ausdruck nicht, was er dachte.  
Es war wie so oft Lovino, der das Schweigen brach.

„Fantastico" Nörgelte er sarkastisch. „Ist das hier jetzt so eine Art Crucchi-Waisenhaus? Sammeln wir die Kartoffelfresser hier jetzt schon von der Straße auf? Oder hat die irgendeiner zur Adoption freigegeben?"

„Du verstehst nicht, Bruder." Erklärte er noch einmal. „Ich…ich liebe Ludwig."

Lovino schnaubte und warf dramatisch die Hände hoch und ließ sich dann weiter in die Bank zurückfallen, als hätte die Vermessenheit seines Bruders ihm alle Kraft gekostet, doch der wütende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht blieb. Lovinos Augen wanderten zu ihrem Großvater, als würde er dort Beistand suchen, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Solange er keinen Ärger macht, kann er gerne bleiben." Entschied Roma. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wem mein süßer Enkel den Kopf verdreht hat."

„Grazie, Großvater." Feliciano schenkte ihm ein weites Lächeln. Er hatte weniger Zustimmung von seinem Großvater erwartet, aber Feliciano hatte betont, dass Ludwig auch ein Freund von Roderich war – eine Anmerkung, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

„Dein Enkel ist'n Frocio, 'ne Schwuchtel ,– und das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt?" Zischte Lovino ärgerlich und beugte sich leicht über den Tisch vor, als müsste er Feliciano, der ihm gegenübersaß, genau mustern. Als hätte er etwas Ekliges im Gesicht kleben. Feliciano ertappte sich dabei, wie er mit seiner Hand vorsichtig seine Wange rieb, falls dort wirklich etwas klebte.

„Lovino…" Ermahnte Roma den älteren Zwilling.

„Stört es dich denn – überhaupt nicht?"

Roma lachte herzhaft, ein warmes Geräusch, das in dem noch leeren Restaurant widerhallte.

„Wieso denn auch? Solange mein süßer Enkel nur glücklich ist…du willst doch gar nicht wissen, was ich in meine Jugend gemacht habe..."

Lovino verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal." Brummte er, aber Feliciano wusste, dass er zumindest fürs erste die Situation akzeptierte.

_Ludwig lag auf der engen Holzbank der Baracke und schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich möglichst weit nach links an die Wand gedrückt.  
_  
_Es fühlte sich wärmer an. Vielleicht war es das auch.  
Und es fühlte sich sicherer an. Das war es nicht._

Sein Magen knurrte nicht mehr. Er schien in einem Schraubstock eingeklemmt zu werden, der sich mit jedem Atemzug enger zusammenzog. Er legte einen Arm über seinen Bauch um sich abzulenken. Morgen würde es größere Rationen geben. Eine Gruppe Mitgefangener hatten versucht eine Art Schwammpilz zu essen, den sie in der Nähe der Eisenbahnschiene gefunden hatten, an der sie nun tagsüber bauten, bevor der Winter kam.

Ludwig hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie vor der Giftigkeit des Pilzes zu warnen, nachdem sie ihn bereits probiert hatten. Diese Männer hatten noch nicht die Resignation erreicht, in der Hunger schon keine Bedeutung mehr hatte. Sie hätten den Pilz gegessen, was er auch gesagt hätte. Es war alles schon einmal so gekommen und es würde wieder so kommen. Alles wurde Gewohnheit. Selbst Tod und Elend konnten Gewohnheiten werden.  
Schlechte Gewohnheiten.  
  
_Ludwig glaubte nicht, dass sie die Nacht überleben würden. Das bedeutet morgen gäbe es mehr Frühstück. Nicht einmal bedeutsam mehr, aber es war genug um es mit einem hoffnungsvollen Gedanke aufzuwiegen. Ein Gedanke, der reichen musste, damit er morgen wieder aufwachte._

_Anstatt für immer weiter zu schlafen._

_Es war ein wohliger Gedanke. Nur noch zu schlafen um sich Heimat und Jugend in seine Welt zu träumen. Er träumte von Dingen, die ihn glücklich gemacht hatten und auch jetzt noch warm um sein Herz lagen. Von Feliciano und den Bildern, die er malte. Collagenartige Fantasiebilder, Schlösser aus Schaum, Kaleidoskope jeglicher menschlichen Gefühle, der Schwanensee getanzt von Tänzern aus schillerndem Kristall… _

_Er wollte von Gilbert träumen. Gilbert, der ihm das Fechten hatte beibringen wollen, als sie noch Kinder waren. Es war kein wirkliches Fechten nach den Regeln gewesen. Sie hatten lange Holzstöcke benutzt, um sich im Park zu duellieren._

Genau zwanzig Jahre war es nun her, dass sie im Herbst durch den Steglitzer Stadtpark getobt waren. Sie hatten, mit ihren damals scheinbar so waghalsigen Schritten, Schlägen und Tritten, rotes Laub aufgewirbelt, bis es umherflog. In ihren Köpfen hatten sie ritterliche Duelle ausgetragen, wilde Schlachten um Länder, die es nicht gab. Aber für die sie so große Namen hatten, und welche reich waren an exotischen Scheichs, maskierten Kriegern, Gold und Silber. Manchmal hatten sie auch andere Dinge gespielt. Sie waren Piraten, Schatzsucher, oder Abenteurer gewesen.

Manchmal hatten sie in ihrer kindlichen Unschuld mit ihren Holzstöckern die Straßenkämpfe nachgespielt, wie sie vor damals noch häufig zu sehen gewesen waren. Sie hatten geglaubt, dass diese Ritter um das Land kämpften. Und damals hatten sie Recht gehabt, auch wenn viele der Großen es nicht gewusst haben wollten. Als verständnislose Kinder hatten sich Ludwig und Gilbert die unverständlichen Parolen und Namen zugerufen, und dann, ohne sich abzusprechen, waren sie wieder jemand anders, und die Straßenkämpfe vergessen in ihrer großen, kindlichen Fantasiewelt.

Gilbert war immer gerne Robin Hood gewesen. Also wurde Ludwig zum Sheriff von Nottingham, auch wenn er ihn nicht mochte. Wieder und wieder hatte er seinen Bruder gewinnen lassen, weil Gilbert sich dann freute, wobei er so wild und glücklich gelacht hatte, dass die Damen und Herren, welche im Park spazierten, sich verdutzt nach den wilden Jungen umgesehen hatten.

Wenn sie müde waren, hatten sie dann ihre Stöcke geschultert und waren Richtung Teltowkanal nach Hause gegangen, ganz die siegreichen Krieger, die vom Schlachtfeld zurückkehrten zu ihren Familien.

Ludwig würde gerne vom Schlachtfeld zurückkehren. Der alltägliche Wunsch, den Spaten oder die Hacke zu schultern und dann, an der Eisenbahnschiene entlang, nach Hause laufen, war zu einem ständigen, ziependen Drängen geworden. Immer weiter, immer weiter, bis die Luft nicht mehr nach Schmerz stank, bis keine die Kälte ihn mehr stach, bis er die Bäume und Sträucher wieder erkannte, und bis er Gilbert und Feliciano in die Arme schließen konnte. Mit jedem Schritt die er seine Pfade zurückginge, würde er jünger werden…mit jedem Schritt würde er wieder der Junge sein, der er war, bevor er diesen Männern, deren Gesichter er beinahe vergessen hatte – in die Falle gegangen war.

_Das Mantra kehrte zurück- Arthur Kirkland finden. Arthur. Kirkland. Finden.  
_  
_Das Mantra war kein Hoffnungsfunken mehr. Es war auch nicht mehr die bittere Genugtuung, zu welchen es irgendwann vorkommen war. Es war Gewohnheit._

Seine Schultern schmerzten.

Heute hatten sie ein Loch graben müssen. Es war ein Befehl der neuen Wachmannschaft. Für die Latrine, hatte man den Gefangenen erklärt. Es war eine Lüge.

Die alten Wachen hatten das gleiche Spiel gespielt. Und die Wachen davor – und die Wachen davor.

Es war eine Art improvisierte Stehzelle – einige Meter tief, und wer bestraft werden sollte, wurde heruntergestoßen. Wenn sie wieder herauf gelassen werden sollten – wurde ein Seil heruntergelassen. Wenn nicht – dann wurde das Loch zugeschüttet. 

___Beim ersten Mal war Ludwig noch verwirrt gewesen. Als er jedoch das Ausmaß diese Strafe verstand – war er panisch geworden. Hatte seitdem immer einen großen Abstand von diesem Loch gehalten. Hatte geglaubt, er könne Ärger auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er sich ihm nur näherte. Oder auch wenn er nur stehen blieb und die wütenden, erschöpften Schreie anhörte._

Aber inzwischen war es ebenfalls Gewohnheit.  
  
_Wie der mehrjährliche Wechsel der Wachen.  
Wie der Tod.  
Der Hunger.  
Die Krankheiten.  
Sein stetiger Gewichtsverlust, der seine Knochen inzwischen wie Bolzen aus seinem mageren Körper hervortreten ließ.  
Die Schwäche seiner Muskeln und seines Geistes._

_Der Drang zurückzukehren.  
Und sein ständiges Verlangen nach den Menschen, die er liebte._

Gewohnheit.  
  
_Während die Zeit verging. Während die Wachen wechselten, ohne, dass er sich je ihr Gesicht hatte merken können. Wie seine alten Kameraden nach und nach, um ihn herum wegstarben, und mehr und mehr durch russische Straftäter und Intellektuelle ersetzt worden waren, die sich dem Regime widersetzt hatten. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er hier war._

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie sich weiche Decken oder warmes Essen anfühlten. Er träumte nur davon. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie ein freundliches Gesicht aussah. Alles was ihm geblieben war, waren die Stimmen von Feliciano und Gilbert in seinem Ohr.  
  
_Er konnte nur träumen.  
_  
_Manchmal sprachen die Gefangenen miteinander über die Hinterbliebenen. Die russischen Gefangenen berichteten, wie die Wachen ihnen mit der Verhaftung ihrer Geliebten drohten und sie in ständigen Verhören, mit Schweigen über den Verbleib der Frauen und Kinder quälten. Die Deutschen sprachen davon, woran sie sich noch erinnerten und mutmaßten, wer, in welcher Stadt man hätte überleben können. Kriegsgefangene, die später kamen erzählten Geschichten von den grausigen Feuerhöllen der Bombardierungen.  
Dresden. Berlin. Wien. Köln. Salzburg. Bonn. Hannover.  
_  
_Ludwig konnte mit niemanden reden. Die meisten vertrauten ihm seit langem nicht mehr. Er war der letzte Häftling von Stalingrad – niemand hatte hier solange überlebt wie er.  
Die meisten glaubten, dass er ein Spitzel war. Weil er noch lebte, und weil er der Liebling des Lagerwärters war. Sie hatten teilweise Recht. Er war kein Spitzel – aber denn noch der Liebling von Ivan. Aber er war nicht gerne sein Liebling._

Ivan war geblieben.  
  
_Vor wenigen Tagen war eine junge Frau angekommen, die ihm ein wenig ähnelte. Sie hatte das gleiche, weiche Gesicht und die gleichen blassen Haare. Sie unterhielten sich oft leise und Ludwig vermutete, dass beide vielleicht verwandt waren. Vielleicht bedeutete ihre Anwesenheit, dass Ivan bald verschwinden würde. Vielleicht gab es familiäre Belange?_

Wirklich, er konnte nur träumen.  
  
_Er schloss die Augen und hoffte einzuschlafen, als plötzlich jemand auf der Pritsche über ihm seinen Namen wisperte._

„Lutz."

Er brummte nur, als Zeichen, dass er gehört hatte. Er war kein Freund großer Worte.  
  
_„Lutz, hasts schon gehört?" Hendrik gehörte zu den letzten drei Kriegsgefangenen in dieser Baracke, Ludwig mit einberechnet. Der andere war ein älterer Mann namens Siegfried, den die Gefangenschaft während dieser rauen Herbstmonate immer näher an das Ende seiner Kräfte geführt hatte. Hendrik kam aus Krems und war Ludwig sympathisch.  
_  
_Er hatte nach all den Jahren zwar ebenfalls einen raueren Ton entwickelt, aber er hatte dennoch nicht jeden Rest seiner Jugendlichkeit verloren und die meiste Zeit ging von ihm immer noch eine herzliche Freundlichkeit aus. Vielleicht, weil er anfangs kaum älter gewesen war, als Ludwig selbst. Er sprach gerne. Das unterschied ihn von Ludwig. Er erzählte viel von einer Frau, die er liebte – Brigitte? Bianka? Sie war Deutsche gewesen und sie waren oft hin- und her gependelt zwischen Krems und…was war es noch? Er erwähnte es doch dauernd…Landshut. Richtig._

„Lutz!"

„Was?" fragte Ludwig missmutig. Er erwartete keine guten Nachrichten. Er erwartete, seit langer Zeit, keine guten Nachrichten mehr.  
  
_„Pjotr und Sergej mussten heute die Hütte vom Baginski saubermachen."  
_  
_„Braginski." Korrigierte er automatisch. Er wusste nicht, warum er die Menschen immer noch korrigierte. Er glaubte schon lange nicht mehr daran, dass sie irgendwann einen Nutzen davon haben würden._

„Hör mal, Lutz. Ich sag dir das, damit du durchhältst." Erklärte Hendrik und Ludwig konnte hören, wie er sich auf der Pritsche ein wenig bewegte. Dann lugte sein Kopf über den Rand. Ludwig bewunderte, wie der Mann so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte.

„Lutz." Seine Stimme klang dringlich. „Sie haben eine Liste gefunden. Es gibt eine Liste. Baginski hat vergessen sie wegzulegen! Es gibt eine Liste"

Ludwig versuchte für einige Sekunden einen Sinn in diese Worte zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, ob Hendrik im Begriff war wahnsinnig zu werden…oder ob es gut um ihn stand. Aber er fand keinen Sinn in diesen Worten.

„Natürlich gibt es Listen." Erklärte er schließlich. „Die haben doch Listen für alles."

„Ich weiß. Ziemlich sicher, dass sie aufschreiben, wie oft ich scheiße, aber davon rede ich doch gar nicht - Lutz! Auf dieser Liste wird unsere Freilassung verhandelt! Sie wollen uns zurückholen! Es werden Zehntausende freigelassen!" Ludwig presste seine Augen fester geschlossen, bis er kleine Funken sah. Es konnte nicht stimmen. Es war nichts weiter als Gerüchte. Es konnte nicht stimmen. „Wir kehren nach Deutschland zurück! Ein neues Deutschland! Nach Hause! Ich werde zu Birka gehen – und wir ziehen irgendwo nach Norden – an die Nordsee. Ich wollte immer mal an die Nordsee."

Birka. Das war ihr Name. Er entfiel Ludwig immer wieder. Und…Hendrik klammerte sich an ihr fest. An ihr und seinen Träumen. Wie Ludwig sich an Feliciano festklammerte. Ludwig fragte sich immer öfter, ob sich Feliciano noch ohne Schwierigkeiten überhaupt an seinen Namen erinnern konnte. Manchmal hoffte er es nicht. Wenn er verzweifelt war – dann hoffte er, dass Feliciano ihn vergessen hatte und nun mit jemanden anderen glücklich war. Auch wenn der Gedanke ihn noch unglücklicher machte – wenigstens konnte er sich dann einreden, dass Feliciano glücklich wäre. 

_Hendrik sprach oft davon, was er tun würde, wenn er frei wäre. Manchmal wollte er mit seiner Birka zurück nach Österreich in die Steiermark oder nach Osttirol. Manchmal wollte er zu seiner Familie nach Krems zurück. Oder nach Landshut. Oder an die Nordsee. Manchmal wollte er Europa ganz verlassen und in die Staaten auswandern um ein neues Leben anzufangen.  
_

„_Wir…wir kommen frei…" Wiederholte Hendrik sich noch einmal, als könnte er es selbst nicht glauben, und das tat er auch besser nicht._

„Muss nicht sein." Brachte Ludwig hervor. „Es…es kann alles leeres Gerede sein. Tratsch."  
  
_Er hörte ein Rascheln über sich, lautes Quietschen und Klagen der Pritsche und dann einen dumpfen Aufprall._

Ludwig öffnete zum ersten Mal die Augen, aber in der Finsternis konnte er nichts erkennen. Er wusste trotzdem, dass Hendrik eben von seiner Pritsche gesprungen war und dabei mit den Füßen nur knapp einen der neuen Gefangenen verfehlt hatte, die den „Alten" die Ehre gegeben hatten, die Pritschen zu benutzen. Bis sie starben. Die meisten rechneten damit, dass es nur wenige Tage oder Wochen wären und bisher hatten sie nicht selten Recht behalten.  


„_Ostorozhno!" (Vorsicht!)Zischte eine Stimme vom Boden.  
_  
_Hendrik murmelte auf Deutsch eine Entschuldigung, denn sein Russisch war, immer noch, wie das der meisten Kriegsgefangenen hier (Ludwig eingeschlossen)eine private und kleine Sammlung an Wortfetzen, wobei die neuen Gefangenen ihren Akzent und die Unsicherheit genauso amüsant fanden wie die Wachen, wenn sie das Lager neu erreichten.  
_  
_„Was willst du?" Zischte Ludwig, als sich Hendrik zu ihm auf die Pritsche legte und seine eigene Decke über sie beide legte. Er war ebenso mager wie Ludwig, aber ein wenig kleiner. „Was machst du denn bitte?" Er gab sich Mühe, bedrohlich zu klingen, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Er hatte Geschichten gehört – von Vergewaltigungen und Belästigungen. Vor den Wachen hatte Ivan ihn verteidigt. Vor seinen Mitgefangenen hatte er sich stets selbst beschützt. Aber er ahnte, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr in der Lage dazu wäre, sich zu verteidigen. Er hoffte nur, dass Hendrik es noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
_  
_Offenbar erkannte Hendrik seine Sorge, denn er hielt anfangs gebührenden Abstand zu Ludwig._

„Keine Angst. Mir ist nur kalt da oben."

„Uns ist allen kalt. Und hier unten ist es noch kälter."

Hendrik ignorierte ihn und rutschte nur noch etwas näher an ihn heran, bis sie auf der engen Liege nebeneinander lagen, Ludwig auf dem Rücken, Hendrik auf der Seite mit der Brust an ihn gedrängt.

„Aber nicht mehr lange. Ich glaube, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie warm es zuhause im Sommer immer war."

_Ludwig brummte nur zustimmend.  
_  
_„Auf der Liste steht, dass wir im Frühling gehen. März. Vielleicht April, oder Mai." Erklärte Hendrik ihm leise.  
_  
_„Frühling?" Fragte Ludwig ärgerlich. Dieses Versprechen war nicht nur in sich leer – es spannte auch zum ersten Mal seit über elf Jahren seine Geduld auf die Probe. „Warum erst Frühling?"_

„Lutz…" Murmelte Hendrik entgeistert. „Willst du hier einen Todesmarsch nachspielen?" Ein Arm schlängelte sich hinterlistig, um Ludwigs Körper und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Noch ein Winter! Noch ein letzter Winter, Junge. Das halbe Jahr…Gott…" Er konnte spüren, wie Hendrik hinter ihm leise gluckste. „Und wir habens gepackt, Lutz."

_„Wir habens geschafft." Stimmte Ludwig zu und stieß dann Hendriks Arm von seiner Schulter. Er wollte nicht hoffen – er hatte Angst, enttäuscht zu werden. Aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. „Fürs erste."_

Der Himmel spannte sich immer noch leuchtend blau und leer über den ländlichen Himmel. Über Berlin und München flogen Flugzeuge. Im Zug nach München hatte Ludwig in einem im Abteil vergessenen Buch blättern können, dass von den ersten Jahren nach dem Ende des Krieges erzählt hatte. Er kannte den Autor nicht, aber laut Vorwort stammte er ebenfalls aus Berlin und war nach München gezogen. Nach all der Zeit ohne Bücher und ohne lateinische Buchstaben, war es ihm schwer gefallen, wieder Fuß zu fassen, in einer Welt des scheinbar grenzenlosen Chaos, welche der Autor trotz allem mit System aufbaute.

_„Am Himmel summen die Flieger. Noch schweigen die Sirenen. Noch rostet ihr Blechmund. Die Luftschutzbunker wurden gesprengt; die Luftschutzbunker werden wieder hergerichtet. Der Tod treibt Manöverspiele."_ hatte dort gestanden und so hatte Ludwig in die Gräuel der Nachkriegswelt eintauchen können gegen die Wirren des aufblühenden Wirtschaftswunders, wobei er festgestellt hatte, dass diese Sätze für ihn etwas bedeuteten – aber nicht, das was geschrieben stand. Und vielleicht bedeuteten sie auch nicht, was sie auf den ersten Blick zu bedeuten schienen. Er hatte das Buch auf der Fahrt zu ende lesen können.

Wenn er hier in den Himmel starrte, dann war es ein leerer, blauer, weiter Himmel, über den eine reine Sonne strahlte. Hier gab es keine Flugzeuge. Und die Angst, die sich immer noch in seine Glieder klammerte, erschien ihm nichtig, aber sie war dennoch real.

_„Noch waren die Bombenschächte der Flugzeuge leer."  
_  
Hier gab es kein Brummen schwerer Flieger und keine weißen Kondensstreifen, die wie Narben über heiles Blau wucherten.

Ludwig starrte für einen Augenblick in den makellos blauen Himmel, der sich niemals zuvor soweit so erreichbar angefühlt hatte, wie in diesem schwerelosen Augenblick.

Die Sonne legte Wärme auf sein Gesicht und er atmete die blütenschwere Luft des Frühlings ein.

Er hatte vergessen…

_„Das Licht fiel wie durch Milch gefiltert in den Tunnel; die Sonne wurde ein blasser Mond."  
_  
Hinter ihm wurde eine Tür geöffnet und das Klacken von Holzsohlen scheuchte Ludwig aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er fuhr erschrocken herum, irgendwo gefangen zwischen Rechtfertigung und der Bereitschaft sich gegen einen Angriff bis auf sein Blut zu wehren. Sein Puls schlug schneller-

Er war derjenige, der die Hintertreppe zum Balkon der Dachwohnung hinaufgewandert war…er hatte sich nicht viel dabei gedacht…er würde wieder damit anfangen müssen, sich Dinge zu denken. Daran zu denken, dass auch die heile Welt ihre Grenzen kannte.

Er war erleichtert, als er den Mann erkannte, der in der schmalen Holztür stand in einem dunklen Anzug.

„Roderich…" Sagte er langsam. Er hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. In ihrer Kindheit hatten sie viel Zeit zusammen verbracht, bis ihre Wege sie auseinandergeführt hatten. Aber er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass er Roderich wichtig war. Er hatte sich früher immer gefreut, wenn er Ludwig getroffen hatte. Und auch wenn sie verschiedene Meinungen und Prioritäten hatten – so war es doch eine Freundschaft, die Ludwig wichtig war. Sie hatten selten lange Gespräche geführt. Aber Ludwig hatte ihm immer gemocht. Er war für ihn ebenfalls eine Art großer Bruder gewesen – nur in vielerlei Hinsicht besonnener und ruhiger als Gilbert.

Es war in der Tat eine schweigsame und bruchstückhafte Freundschaft. Aber er hatte immer gut damit umgehen können. Er war nie gut gewesen in ständigen Bekundungen von Freundschaft und wöchentlichen Telefonaten. Es genügte ihm, wenn er auf einen vereinzelten Brief eine ausführliche Antwort bekam.

Roderich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, wobei er schnellen Schrittes zu ihm ging und ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick in eine leichte Umarmung schloss. Ludwig hielt still, während ihn Roderich gegen seine Brust drückte. Roderich war kleiner, als Ludwig ihn erinnerte, aber er wusste auch, dass er kurz nach ihrem letzten Treffen einen kleinen Wachstumsschub gehabt hatte. Jetzt war er eine Handbreit größer als Roderich. Für einen unangenehmen Augenblick legte ihm Roderich auch die Hand auf die rechte Schulter – ließ sie kurz zu seinem Schulterblatt sinken und dann doch fallen.

Roderich löste sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück, wie ein Künstler, der ein Bild betrachtete. Und auch Ludwig konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu betrachten. Roderich war älter geworden. Er musste jetzt…Ludwig versuchte es in seinem Kopf zu überschlagen…zwei Jahre älter als Gilbert sein … siebenunddreißig. Ludwig fand, dass Roderich noch nie zuvor, so sehr einem klassischen Musiker geglichen hatte, wie jetzt. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr glatt, sondern lagen in Wellen. Eine Locke stand beinahe senkrecht von den anderen Haaren ab. Seine Bewegungen wirkten…elegant, aber, wie eh und je, exzentrisch. Das makellose Jackett wirkte fremd in dieser kriegszerstörten Welt.

Roderich war der Erste, der sich aus den gegenseitigen Betrachtungen, löste

„Komm mit."

Er folgte Roderich in die kleine Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Innen war es hell. In die Dachschräge war ein großes Fenster eingelassen. In goldenes Sonnenlicht getaucht, stand darunter Roderichs Flügel. Er nahm den meisten Platz in diesem Zimmer ein, und das Licht wurde vom schwarz-glänzenden, lackierten Holz reflektiert.

„Du…hast einen neuen Flügel." Stellte Ludwig fest, als er hereinkam und Roderich nickte.  
„Ein echtes Steinway." Erklärte er mit der Begeisterung eines Vaters. „Importiert aus den Staaten."  
„Besser als das alte?"

Roderich betrachtete den glänzenden Flügel nachdenklich.

„Das war ein Bösendorfer." Erklärte er dann. „Da vergleichst du Äpfel mit Birnen, Ludwig."

„Und ich mochte Äpfel immer lieber."

Offenbar verstand Roderich den Missmut, den Ludwig selber nicht hatte einordnen konnte.

„Ich habe dir auf dem Bösendorfer das Spielen beigebracht." Erinnerte er sich. „Welches Stück?"

„Für Elise."

Roderich nickte.

„Das…Bösendorfer wurde…zerstört." Erklärte Roderich gequält und Ludwig spürte, dass es für ihn ein Verlust war – für jemanden, der im Umgang Menschen genauso überfordert war, wie Ludwig und Gilbert, war ein Klavier ein Verlust.

Und für Ludwig war es das auch.

Er erinnerte sich an die kurzen Wochen in Salzburg, kurz nach seinem zehnten Geburtstag, an dem ihm, der beinahe zwanzigjährige Roderich, die ersten Griffe gezeigt hatte – einzig und allein, weil er seine Hoffnung Gilbert etwas zu beizubringen aufgegeben hatte.

Diese Tage waren nun lange her.

Damals hatte er nicht verstanden, warum Gilbert angefangen hatte Uniformen zu tragen oder was der kleine Anstecker auf Roderichs Jackett bedeutet hatte.

Aber er hatte Für Elise verstanden.

Und jetzt verstand er, was die Uniformen bedeuteten und die Anstecker – aber spielen konnte er nicht mehr. Er konnte sich an keine Melodien und keine Griffe mehr erinnern. Es war, als hätte sich ein Schleier über seine Erinnerungen gehängt.

„Das macht nichts." Sagte er kühl. „Ich kann nicht mehr spielen, selbst wenn ich es wollte."

Er wandte sich von dem Flügel ab und sah sich um. In der Ecke stand ein größeres Bett. Es gab einen hölzernen Eisschrank an der Wand, Fotos. Die Einrichtung war spärlich, aber er hatte kaum mehr erwartet von Roderich und Gilbert.

Er bemerkte Roderich erst wieder, als er sich wieder vor ihm aufbaute.

„Was heißt das, du kannst nicht spielen?" Fragte er ärgerlich, beinahe als hätte Ludwig ihn persönlich beleidigt. „Welche Ausrede gibt es da?"

Ludwig hielt seine rechte Hand hoch, in deren Rücken und Unterseite immer noch riesige Krater klafften, auch wenn das Loch nun schon lange verheilt war. Es war eine Behinderung und eine persönliche Niederlage für ihn – aber es war einfacher, mit Roderich und Gilbert ehrlich darüber zu sprechen, als mit Feliciano. Vor Feliciano wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen.

Er zeigte Roderich seinen schwächlichen Versuch seine Finger zu krümmen. Der Zeigefinger ließ sich noch fast ganz krümmen. Der Ringfinger zuckte nur noch, wenn er sich bewegen wollte. Der Mittelfinger war reglos.

Roderich sah ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf

„Keine Chance." Erklärte er dann entschieden. „Wenn Paul Wittgenstein hören würde, wie du hier redest, dann würden ihm noch die Tränen kommen."

Ludwig öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu antworten, doch Roderich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihm zum Flügel.

„Ich kann bei dir nicht so schnell aufgeben." Erklärte Roderich bestimmt. „Nicht, wenn du im Gegensatz zu deinem Bruder Talent hast."

Ludwig wollte für einen Moment die Ehre seines Bruders verteidigen, aber er tat es nicht. Roderich hatte Recht.

„Wo ist Gilbert überhaupt?" Fragte Ludwig, als Roderich ihn unsanft zur Klavierbank bugsierte.

„Wenn er nicht unten ist und säuft, dann weiß ich nicht wo er sich rumtreibt." Roderich legte seine Stirn in Falten, als er kurz nachdachte, als müsste er sich an eine Zeile aus einem komplizierten Buch erinnern. Ludwig hatte niemals angezweifelt, dass die Realität mehr als das für ihn war. „Er hat glaube ich gesagt er wollte zu irgendeinem Freund…"

Ludwig war zufrieden. Das musste bedeuten, dass Gilbert mit Bonnefoy sprach – der ihn hoffentlich zu Kirkland führen konnte.

Er sah Roderichs Hand um ihn herum greifen und legte seine Hand auf die eleganten, weißen Elfenbeintasten. Es war ein wirklich wunderschönes Klavier. Und wahrscheinlich hatte Roderich all das Geld, das er an überflüssiger Einrichtung gespart hatte, in diesen Flügel investiert.

Das andere Klavier…war kleiner gewesen mit einer weißen Lackierung. Es hatte perfekt in Roderichs lichtes Stadthaus in Salzburg gepasst.

Roderichs Arm griff nach seiner linken Hand und tat, als würde er Ludwigs unwillkürliches Zucken nicht bemerken. Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf das mittlere C.

Ludwig bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass auf Roderichs Ringfinger immer noch der blassere Streifen zu sehen war, wo einmal sein Ehering gewesen war.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um danach zu fragen…und schwieg dann doch, als Roderich begann mit seiner linken Hand einige schnelle Akkorde zu spielen.

Es war merkwürdig, wie sie einander nichts zu sagen brauchten. Ludwig konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal ein längeres Gespräch mit Roderich geführt zu haben. Keines, bei dem es nicht in irgendeine Art und Weise um Musik ging. Er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

„Das war ein einfacher Akkord in Moll." Erklärte Roderich. „Kannst du das spielen?" Ludwig versuchte sich an die ersten Griffe zu erinnern. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass Roderich mit dem D neben seiner Hand angefangen hatte…  
Er setzte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Taste und wollte sie herabdrücken.

Er beobachtete seinen glatten, linken Handrücken und wollte die Taste drücken…

_Stahl rammte sich in seine Haut, der Schmerz schien seine Hand zu spalten, das Messer schnitt Fleisch, die Qual strahlte seinen Arm hinauf. Blut an der Klinge, an der Hand, an der Mappe mit den grässlichen Bildern… Die violette Augen, stets auf ihn gerichtet._

Er riss seine linke Hand an die Brust und für einen Augenblick waren die schwarzweißen Tasten des Klaviers mit Blut verschmiert…doch dann blinzelte er mehrmals…und sie waren weiß und rein wie zuvor. Sein Atem kam in schweren Stößen und als sich eine leichte Hand auf seine Schulter legte, fuhr er wieder zusammen.

„Das wird alles schon werden."

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er sich gesammelt hatte. Er versuchte seine Gedanken wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, und versuchte ein Muster zu erkennen. Es gab keines.

Er schloss den Klavierdeckel, trotz des leichten Schmerzes mit der rechten Hand, die linke blieb an seine Brust gedrückt. Er erwartete für einen Moment, dass Roderich etwas sagte. Ihn bat weiterzuspielen…aber er schwieg.

„Roderich?"

„Hm?"

„Was…ist ein Ungustl?" Fragte er und wandte sich zu dem Musiker um.

„Ein Ungustl?" Fragte er und betonte das Wort anders als Ludwig.

„Gilbert meinte, ich sollte dich das fragen."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Roderichs Mundwinkel.

„Gilbert und Lovino sind Ungustln." Erklärte ihm Roderich selbstgefällig. „Und Gilbert weiß auch sehr genau, was das bedeutet."

„Wenn du ihn nicht magst…warum wohnst du dann hier mit ihm zusammen? Du könntest ihn doch einfach rausschmeißen."

Roderich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Er hat mir immerhin…mal das Leben gerettet."


	11. Roderichs Geschichte

VIII.I

Ludwig fuhr mit dem Daumen geistesabwesend über den Rücken seiner rechten Hand und betrachtete nachdenklich den dunklen Schatten, den die Sonne auf die alte Wunde warf. Er schämte sich mehr für seinen Ausrutscher von vor wenigen Minuten, als er jemals zugeben könnte. Die verheilte Narbe kribbelte wieder stark. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, das unter seine Haut zu führen schien und ihn doch verlockte, zu kratzen. Aber er tat es nicht. Es half nichts. Er war überzeugt, dass es nur eine Art schwacher Phantomschmerz war.

Es war merkwürdig hier zu sitzen und eine solche Narbe zu tragen. Im Warmen zu sitzen, wenn man die Überreste des Grauens noch auf der Haut trug. Er fühlte sich wie gebrandmarktes Schlachtvieh, das von einem Metzger zum anderen geschickt wurde, um dann doch irgendwie zu entkommen. Als wäre er ein Fehler, der dem Schicksal unterlaufen war.

Er war immer wieder entkommen, irgendwie. Aber er wusste nicht wie und er wusste auch nicht, wann er so schwach geworden war, dass sein Verstand sich nicht mehr gegen seine Ängste wehren konnte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal die Kontrolle verloren zu haben, wie eben, als er seine Hand auf das Klavier gelegt hatte.

Er löste seine Augen von seiner Hand und sah zu Roderich, der neben ihm auf der obersten Stufen vor seiner kleinen Dachwohnung saß. Er hatte die Füße an den Knöcheln überkreuzt und schien nicht zu ahnen, welche Frage Ludwig auf der Zunge brannte.

„Was meintest du eben damit – Gilbert hätte dein Leben gerettet?" fragte er nach einer Weile und Roderich sah sich beinahe überrascht zu ihm um. Gilbert hatte Ludwig gegenüber nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Er hätte vermutet, dass sein Bruder es jedem erzählen würde. Und sei es nur, um Roderich vorzuführen.

„Er redet nicht viel drüber. Ich glaube er schämt sich ein bisschen für die ganze Geschichte.", erklärte Roderich ruhig und er zuckte leicht mit den Achseln.

„Warum das?"

Roderich sah in den Himmel hinauf und blinzelte leicht.

„Immerhin hat er geschworen, dass er mich nicht leiden kann, seitdem er sprechen kann. Und trotzdem – hat er sein Leben riskiert um das von mir und Elizaveta zu retten, nur weil wir einen dummen Fehler gemacht haben. Er hat immer wieder betont, dass er nur „die Dame retten wollte" und dass ich ihm vollkommen egal gewesen sei. Das glaube ich ihm aber nicht."

Ludwig musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie Gilbert alles versuchen würde, um Roderich zu überzeugen, dass er ihn nicht mochte. Schon in ihrer Kindheit hatte er stets alles getan, um Roderich in den Schatten zu stellen. Sein Leben zu retten war sicherlich eine Schmach für ihn.

„Und wie ist es nun zu all dem gekommen?"

„Die Wahrheit ist…ich war - naiv.", erklärte er beinahe gelassen. „Es ist schon eine Weile her…Du warst noch ein Kind, als es passiert ist…du warst…neun? Zehn? – es war 1939 – kurz vor dem Blitzkrieg."

„Ich war dreizehn.", korrigierte Ludwig ihn automatisch.

„Genau. Dreizehn." Roderich machte eine abwesende Handbewegung, als wollte er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. „Ich wusste, es war etwas in der Art." Das Kribbeln in Ludwigs Hand wurde etwas stärker.

„Gilbert war also folglich damals…" Er brach ab und Ludwig konnte sehen, wie er versuchte nachzurechen, wie alt Gilbert gewesen sein mochte.

„Zwanzig."

„Richtig. Er war zwanzig…also war ich – dreiundzwanzig. Es war also mehr als ein Jahr nach dem Anschluss und ich – unbedarft wie ich als Kind war – war schon vor einer Weile der 76sten SS-Standarte eingetreten. Aber in Wahrheit war ich auch mit E-"

„Warum warst du eigentlich in der SS?", unterbrach Ludwig und Roderich sah ihn überrascht an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie merkwürdig die Frage klingen musste. Es hatte ihn nie verwundert, dass die SS einen Menschen wie Gilbert gereizt hatte, weit genug um ihr zu verfallen, um all seine Ideale zu vergessen. Aber Roderich? „…Du bist nicht wie Gilbert. Gilbert hat es immer Spaß gemacht, dazuzugehören, besser zu sein – stärker zu sein. Macht zu haben. Das war mir immer klar. Aber du…ich habe…"

„Mehr erwartet?"

„Anderes erwartet.", Sagte Ludwig schlicht. „Damals war mir nie klar, was es die SS bedeutete. Aber – heute wundert es mich einfach, dass du dich dafür hast begeistern lassen."

„Gut. – Dazu muss ich weiter ausholen.", entschied Roderich missmutig und Ludwig wusste sofort, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Ludwig die Frage nicht gestellt hätte. Roderich brauchte einen Augenblick, dann begann er zu erzählen. „Die 76ste Standarte gab es schon 1934 in Salzburg. Es war ein kleiner Trupp. Nach zwei Jahren wurde sie für illegal erklärt, weil es immer wieder zu … Zwischenfällen kam. Ich war damals fünfzehn. Ich hatte die Schule abgeschlossen und hatte gehofft, dass man mich am Mozarteum annehmen würde – einem damals staatlichen Konservatorium in Salzburg. Und sie hätten mich auch genommen. Ich hatte Talent und wusste damals schon mehr über Musik und Musikwissenschaft als die meisten anderen in meinem Alter. Aber meine Ausbildung war nicht gut genug. Ich hätte eine Oberschule besuchen müssen – aber nach den Pleiten der Zwischenkriegszeit hatte meine Familie nicht genügend Geld und meine Eltern wollten, dass ich arbeiten gehe. Ich musste also einen Beruf suchen. Was kann ich sagen? Ich hatte kaum Möglichkeiten. Ich war nie gut darin mit meinen Händen zu arbeiten oder mit Menschen. Eine Arbeit in einem Büro hat mich nie gereizt."

„Und die Ablenkung davon war der – Faschismus?"

„Die Nazis – nun. Sie…haben mir immer wieder irgendwo Arbeit besorgt, trotz der schlechten wirtschaftlichen Lage. Sie haben immer miteinander zusammengearbeitet, jeder von ihnen kannte jemanden. Und es war spannend, zu einer verbotenen Gruppe zu gehören. Wir haben uns immer heimlich in der Festung auf dem Stadtberg getroffen. Ich habe niemals jemanden schlagen oder überfallen müssen oder etwas Derartiges. Ich habe für sie Briefe von einem Mittelsmann zum anderen getragen. Ich habe Lieferungen angenommen und Flugblätter an Passanten verteilt. Ich habe in Fußgängerzonen Leute angesprochen und manchmal auch Unterschriftensammlungen unterschrieben. Ich war ein Kind und leicht zu beeindrucken. Ich habe mich bedeutend und schlau gefühlt – und dafür haben sie mir Arbeit besorgt und sich gedacht, dass sie einen loyalen Mistreiter hätten, wenn der Anschluss endlich da wäre. Meine Eltern hat es auch nicht gestört. Sie meinten, dass es besser wäre, als wenn ich überhaupt nichts mit meiner Zeit anzufangen wüsste, nachdem ich nun wohl doch nicht Musiker würde, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Sie haben wohl gedacht, dass es mich von dem ablenken würde, was ich mir wirklich gewünscht habe. Sie haben erst viel später erfahren, wo ich hineingeraten bin. Und ich – ich habe mich auch irgendwo in allem ein wenig bestätigt gefühlt. Wenn sie mir gesagt haben, dass die Juden Schuld sind, dass ich an dem Konservatorium nicht angenommen wurde - dann habe ich ihnen das geglaubt."

„Also…hast du mitgespielt…", fasste Ludwig zusammen. Er machte ihm keinen Vorwurf. Die meisten waren anfänglich den Nazis verfallen. Ihre Versprechungen und ihre Pläne hatten auch Gilbert und Ludwig in ihren Bann gezogen.

„Das habe ich.", gestand Roderich. „Und…und nachdem der Anschluss gekommen war – noch lieber. Ich habe einen rasanten Aufstieg erlebt, wie alle, die schon lange genug dabei waren. Plötzlich – war ich eine Art Vorbild, weil ich schon in so jungen Jahren beigetreten war. Ich hatte später einen Vorgesetzten - Sturmbannführer Georg Wall, der Nachfolger von Friedrich Rainer. Wall hat immer betont, dass die jungen Mitglieder ein Zeichen setzen, für eine gesunde, neue Generation, die die Tücken der Sozialdemokratie erkannt und überwunden hat. Ich wurde hochgehalten. Nach einigen Wochen war ich bereits ein Rottenführer."

„Und das hat dich glücklich gemacht?", fragte Ludwig.

„Nein. Du hast Recht – ich bin nicht wie Gilbert. Es hat mich nicht glücklich gemacht. Aber – wenn ich die anderen Menschen gesehen habe – denen es nach dem Anschluss weniger gut ging – dann wusste ich, dass ich glücklich hätte sein können und glücklich hätte sein sollen.

Also habe ich weiter mitgemacht. Wenn sie mir eine Waffe gegeben haben, dann habe ich eine Waffe genommen, aber ich habe nicht abgedrückt. Wenn sie eine Unterschrift von mir wollten, für eine Durchsuchung oder was es auch sein mochte – dann habe ich unterschrieben und gestempelt und paraphiert, wo sie wollten, aber ich bin in keine Häuser marschiert und habe niemandes Sachen durchwühlt – ich habe die Zettel nicht einmal gelesen. Und damals dachte ich, es hätte auch so bleiben können. Dass ich mich sozusagen in den hinteren Reihen verstecken könnte."

Es stimmte wohl. Das war das Gegenteil von dem, was Gilbert tun würde. Gilbert war auf jede seiner Leistungen immer stolz gewesen. Ludwig fühlte sich erleichtert– Gilbert und Roderich waren einander nicht ähnlicher geworden in den Jahren, die er versäumt hatte. Es wollte sich gerne daran festhalten, dass sich eine Sache nicht geändert hatte, seit er gegangen war.

Ludwig legte den Kopf leicht zurück, um das warme Sonnenlicht auf sein Gesicht fallen zu lassen und er sog den Geruch der ländlichen Gegend ein…es roch nach Blumen, Tieren…Heimat. Nicht so vergänglich, wie die letzten Jahre es gewesen waren.  
Für sie alle.

„Aber es blieb nicht so oder?" Fragte Ludwig. „Du konntest dich nicht immer vor allem drücken."

Roderich sah ihn an und plötzlich fühlte sich Ludwig auch im Licht der letzten Abendsonne doch etwas kühl.

„Natürlich nicht. Nach dem Anschluss ging es noch eine ganze Weile gut, aber es wurde immer schwerer, sich aus allem herauszuwinden. Bei vielen Leuten bin ich aufgefallen, weil ich immer eine Ausrede hatte, um irgendwo nicht mitzumachen. In meiner Rotte und bei meinen direkten Vorgesetzten war ich dafür bekannt, dass ich nie dabei war. Aber ganz oben hatte ich einige gute Freunde. Ich bin auf die Feiern und Bälle gegangen und habe Leute kennengelernt – ich habe mich hier und da hinter den Flügel gesetzt und den Leuten zu ihren Geburtstagen vorgespielt. Ich habe Karten geschrieben und bin zu privaten Feiern gegangen, viel lieber, als tatsächlich auf die Straße zu gehen. Meine Familie hat nach dem ersten Weltkrieg und in der Wirtschaftskrise einiges verloren, aber der Name Edelstein war in höheren Kreisen doch noch etwas wert. Wir gehörten nicht zum Pöbel von der Straße und sie haben mich gerne zu solchen Feiern eingeladen. Und den anderen, - meinen Untergebenen, und meinen direkten Vorgesetzten - wurde es auch bald klar, dass ich lieber nach Freunden ganz oben gesucht habe, als wirklich meine Arbeit zu tun. Ich war vollkommen hilflos damals. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was mit mir geschah und wohin ich wollte oder sollte. Und dann haben sie mir eines Tages eine Pistole gegeben und einen Schlagstock und mich losgeschickt, um die Reibpartien zu beaufsichtigen – sie haben damals Juden und politische Gegner gezwungen, ihre beste Kleidung anzuziehen und darin die Straßen zu putzen – auf den Knien, während alle anderen Bürger zuschauen und lachen konnten– Ich sollte mit einigen anderen nur hingehen und aufpassen, dass es keine Zwischenfälle gab. Ich habe mir immer wieder gesagt, es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. Sie haben mich nicht geschickt zu töten oder – zu foltern oder irgendwelche Familien aus ihren eigenen Häusern zu werfen, damit Parteimitglieder einziehen konnten. Ich musste nur auf der Straße stehen und zusehen, wie Leute die Bürgersteige sauber machten. Wie gesagt – ich habe damals gedacht, dass es für mich hätte schlimmer kommen können."

Roderich brach ab und betrachtete kurz den leeren Ringfinger seiner linken Hand, ein Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht – beinahe als wäre er überrascht dort nichts zu sehen. Ein kurzes Glitzern in seinen Augen, dann fuhr er fort.

„Und dann habe ich… Elizaveta kennengelernt.", erklärte er und einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte. „Sie war auch zu den Reibpartien geordert worden. Ich stand da, in meiner schwarzen Uniform und dem Messer an meiner Seite und der Pistole und habe versucht herauszufinden, wie man so einen Schlagstock eigentlich überhaupt halten soll. Ich muss grausam ausgesehen haben. Sie waren auf den Knien, in einem teuren, dunkelgrünen Kostüm, das wunderbar zu ihren Augen passte…und sie sah einfach nur wütend aus, wie sie da auf den Knien hockte und die Parolen der Kommunisten wegscheuerte. Sie sah wütend aus – und hübsch.  
Und unbedarft wie ich damals war, bin ich zu ihr gegangen und habe sie gebeten aufzustehen. Was soll ich sagen? Sie muss gedacht haben, sie würde sterben. Es gab immer wieder Tote bei solchen geplanten Übergriffen. Salzburg war nicht so schlimm wie…Krakau oder Warschau aber es gab auch Tote. Sie muss gedacht haben, ich würde sie erschießen oder auf sie einschlagen.  
Viele haben so etwas gemacht bei der SS. Es war ein Zeitvertreib."

Ludwig schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Er selbst hatte diesen Zeitvertreib erlebt- allerdings niemals auf der Seite der Täter. Er hatte nur die Wachen im Lager erlebt. Unweigerlich musste er sich fragen, was Gilbert getan hatte, bevor er sein Leben so abrupt geändert hatte.

„Alle anderen hätten Angst gehabt – aber Elizaveta sah nur wütend aus und verlangte zu erfahren, was ich wollte. Und ich…ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie nachher in ein Café mit mir gehen wollte…eine schlechte Idee, im Nachhinein."

Ludwig konnte ihm nur zustimmen – es war eine äußerst schlechte Idee. Vielleicht die schlechteste, von der er jemals gehört hatte. Aber – Ludwig selbst hatte die Liebe seines Lebens kennengelernt, weil dessen Bruder ein lausiger Kellner und ein unverhohlener Rassist war und das während einer Zeit, in der auf diese Liebe Deportation stand.  
Man konnte nie ahnen, was geschehen würde.

„Wie hat sie reagiert?"

„Nicht so gut, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Sie hat mir gegen mein Schienenbein getreten und mir vor die Füße gespuckt.", erklärte Roderich und Ludwig konnte schwer sagen, ob er amüsiert oder gekränkt wirkte. „…es war eben nicht die eleganteste Methode, sie um ein Rendezvous zu bitten. Vor allem da alle nach ihrem Ausbruch erwartet haben, dass ich sie erschieße…Wir beide standen uns mitten auf der Straße gegenüber und die anderen haben uns angestarrt wie Geier. Und…sie sah… schön aus. Wunderschön. Sie hatte die schönsten grünen Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich habe gespürt, wie mich alle beobachtet haben und – auf einmal habe ich gewusst, dass diese Reibpartien nicht weniger schlimm sind, als all die anderen Schikanen, die die SS unternommen hat, um die Juden und andere „Volksschädlinge" öffentlich zu erniedrigen. Es war nicht weniger schlimm, als all diese ständigen Demütigungen und die Morde und die Diskriminierungen. Es war alles das Gleiche. Es gibt keine Grenzen und keine Abstufungen. Und es wäre egal gewesen, ob sie mich getreten hätte oder nicht – früher oder später hätte sie aufgrund irgendeiner der neuen Regeln den Tod verdient. Und sei es auch nur, weil die Familie ihrer Mutter jüdisch war. Die Ironie ist eigentlich – wenn ich sie nicht gefragt hätte, hätte sie mich nicht getreten – und dann wäre sie vielleicht gestorben. Aber – sie hat mich getreten – und alle haben erwartet, dass ich sie dafür an Ort und Stelle erschieße."

„Aber du hast es nicht gemacht."

„Natürlich nicht!", entrüstete sich Roderich und sah Ludwig entsetzt an. „Wie du so schlau gesagt hast – ich bin nicht Gilbert. Ich reiße nicht mein Steuer zweimal am Tag herum. Ich habe sie weder erschossen, noch bin ich mit ihr über alle Berge geflohen, um sie zu retten. Elizaveta hat sofort verstanden, in welcher Situation sie sich befand – zum ersten Mal sah sie aus, als hätte sie ein wenig Angst. Ich habe ihr gesagt sie soll weitermachen und dass es mir Leid tut."

„Dass dir was Leid tut?", fragte Ludwig aus Interesse. „Deine Frage?"

„Mein Frage – ihre Situation. All die Leute, die sie angestarrt haben. Mir tat alles Leid. Aber ich weiß nicht, was sie dachte, was mir Leid tut, denn einen Augenblick habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass sie mich noch einmal tritt - aber sie war zu schlau dafür. Sie ist an mir vorbeigegangen und hat wortlos weiter die Straße sauber gemacht und mich behandelt, als könnte sie mich gar nicht sehen."

Diesmal war das Amüsement in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören. Ludwig bemerkte ein leichtes Zucken von Roderichs Mundwinkel, doch als der Österreicher zu ihm aufsah, wurde es wieder von einem gewissen Schuldbewusstsein verschluckt. Dabei konnte Ludwig nicht sagen, ob er sich schuldig Elizaveta gegenüber fühlte, weil er sich nun über ihr Verhalten von vor so vielen Jahren amüsierte – oder ob weil er Ludwig in diese Ungeschicklichkeit einweihte.

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Erst einmal – nichts. Ich habe sie danach wochenlang nicht gesehen.", erklärte er. „Und das hätte alles mögliche bedeuten können. Es gab kein System, nachdem die Nazis die Juden ausgesucht haben, es gab kein Muster. Sie hätte ihnen einfach entkommen sein können. Sie hätte das Land verlassen haben können.  
Oder - sie hätte tot sein können. Aber ich habe versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken."

„Du hast sie also nicht gesucht?", fragte Ludwig und Roderich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich habe ich mich hier und da umgesehen, wenn ich wieder zu einer dieser Reibpartien geschickt wurde. Aber das musste ich gar nicht.", erzählte Roderich. „Nach einigen Wochen stand sie bei mir vor der Tür. Sie hatte mich wohl in der Stadt gesehen, sich an mich erinnert und ist mir nachgelaufen."

„Ich dachte, sie hat dich nicht leiden können?"

„Konnte sie auch nicht. Das hat sie mir sehr oft klar gemacht. Sie konnte mich nicht im Geringsten ausstehen.", gab Roderich zu. „Als ich die Tür aufgemacht habe stand sie da – wieder in ihrem Kostüm, dass sie irgendwie sauber gekriegt hat und sie sah so ärgerlich aus wie beim letzten Mal. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal den Mund aufgemacht, um sie zu begrüßen, da hatte sie sich auch schon wieder auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wollte gehen, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben."

„Und du?"

„Ich habe ihr nachgerufen. Und sie gewarnt, dass die Ausgangssperre in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde und das man sie aufgreifen und verhaften würde. Also…ist sie in meine Wohnung gekommen. Ich habe ihr Wein angeboten und ein Stück Kuchen – aber sie hat abgelehnt. Zuerst wollte sie gar nicht mit mir reden und hat wieder und wieder betont, wie dumm es gewesen war herzukommen. Ich habe ihr versprechen müssen, dass ich sie nicht verraten würde. Sie hat mir irgendwann geglaubt. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie sonst niemanden mehr hatte. Sie hat mir erklärt, dass sie nicht wüsste, zu wem sie sonst gehen sollte, und das man ihre Familie deportiert und ihr Haus versiegelt hätte, aber sie wüsste nicht wohin und sie war selbst von den Nazis aufgefordert worden, sich am Bahnhof zu melden, aber sie wüsste nicht, wohin diese Züge fuhren und sie vertraute ihnen nicht. Sie wollte sich bei mir verstecken."

„Aber – wieso hat sie dir vertraut?"

„Sie hat mir nicht vertraut. Sie hat mir zwar in diesem Augenblick geglaubt, dass ich nicht in wenigen Minuten loslaufen und mit einer ganzen SS-Standarte zurückkehren würde, aber vertraut hat sie mir nicht wirklich. Aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als es mit mir zu versuchen. Es gab nur sehr wenige Juden in Salzburg. Es war sehr leicht für die Gestapo, einen Überblick zu behalten und heute glaube ich, dass sie über jeden von ihnen eine Kartei hatten und wussten, welche Freunde er oder sie hatte und wohin er ging, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Sie hatten bereist viele nach Dachau oder Buchenwald deportiert. Nach der Kristallnacht wurde daraus dann Jeder Gegen Jeden. Sie wurden alle verhaftet und abgeführt. Im November 1938 wurde Salzburg für judenfrei erklärt. Sie war eine der letzten, die noch da waren. Sie hatte niemanden mehr, an den sie sich hätte wenden können. Und ich dachte - nun. Ich dachte nicht viel. Ich dachte, dass sie eine wunderschöne Frau ist. Und dass ein guter Mensch einem anderen Menschen in Not hilft. Und ich dachte daran, dass ich noch ein freies Gästezimmer hatte, seit mein Hausmädchen plötzlich das Land verlassen hatte, um in die Schweiz zu ziehen.  
Zu dieser Zeit war ich ohnehin bereits zu desillusioniert, was die ganze Judenfrage anging. Sie hatten immer wieder behauptet, dass es allen besser gehen würde, wenn die Juden weg wären, aber es ging niemanden besser – ganz im Gegenteil - und sie haben weiter Leute deportiert. Keine Juden – Halbjuden, Vierteljuden, Homosexuelle, Künstler, Kommunisten und andere politische Gegner. Selbst Sinti und Roma. Die sind nur manchmal am Stadtrand aufgetaucht, aber sie haben niemals jemandem etwas getan.  
Aber…nachdem sie den jüdischen Friedhof verkauft und daraus eine Kuhweide gemacht haben – da ist mir klar geworden, dass mit diesen Menschen, den Nazis – etwas nicht stimmt. Dass sie nichts Gutes im Schilde führen konnten. Und ich musste mir auch nur angucken, wie Gilbert sich verändert hatte, wenn ich ihn traf, und wie er in seinen Briefen plötzlich davon schrieb, wie großartig er sei und wie viele polnische Soldaten er erschossen hatte und wie er persönlich von Himmler geehrt wurde…dann wusste ich, wohin mich das alles hätte führen können. Es war für mich keine Frage, dass ich Elizaveta bei mir aufnehmen musste.  
Es war für mich sehr einfach, ihre neuen Papiere auszustellen – es waren keine Fälschungen. Sie waren alle original, von uns ausgestellt. Und sie haben sie als Protestantin ausgezeichnet. Die besten Papiere, die man haben konnte.  
Dass sie Ungarin war, war ohne Bedeutung für die Nazis, da sich Ungarn seit 1933 NS-Deutschland immer weiter angenähert hatte und. Ich habe sie als mein neues Hausmädchen ausgegeben. Elizaveta hatte von ihrer Mutter von klein auf auch jiddisch gelernt – allein deswegen war ihr Deutsch schon gut- und in ihrer Zeit in Österreich hat sie gelernt zu sprechen wie alle anderen auch. Ich habe alles getan, damit sie nicht auffällt. Sie hat alle möglichen Papiere gekriegt, die man haben konnte. Sie wurde sogar Parteimitglied, damit sie nicht verdächtig wirkte.  
Wir gingen so weit, dass wir zusammen einige Briefe auf Ungarisch gefälscht haben, die aus Zeiten ihrer Kindheit stammen sollten und betonten, wie schön sie und ihre Mutter doch Weihnachten oder Ostern gefeiert hatten. Die haben wir dann im Sommer auf das Dach gelegt und gewartet, bis sie ausgeblichen aussahen und sie dann immer offen in ihrer Kammer herumliegen lassen, falls jemand unser Haus durchsuchte. Es war zwar fast unmöglich, dass sie uns jemals zu irgendetwas genützt hätten – aber es war ein Spaß. All diese Tarnungen waren ein Spiel geworden. Ich habe ihr neue Weihnachtslieder beigebracht, wir sind in die Kirche gegangen und wir haben ihr sogar einen Kruzifix besorgt, den sie über ihr Bett gehängt hat. Sie wirkte wirklich wie eine brave Christin – nicht wie Tochter einer Jüdin und eines Atheisten."

An dieser Stelle musste Roderich leicht schmunzeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So kamen wir uns näher – und irgendwann wurde ich ihr auch sympathisch. Wir waren uns sicher, dass niemand jemals etwas merken würde. Wir wurden mit der Zeit leichtsinniger und leichtsinniger. Ich wurde immer weiter befördert, bekam immer mehr Geld – meine Freundschaft zu den Obersten hat sich ausgezahlt. Die Büroarbeit machte mir auch weniger aus, nachdem ich wusste, wie die Alternativen auf der Straße aussahen. Elizaveta konnte es nie ausstehen, in meiner Wohnung eingesperrt zu sein.  
Sie ging oft aus, traf neue Freundinnen, machte Sport und alberte mit Jungs herum – und ich habe mich immer mehr in sie verliebt. Seit meine Eltern aufs Land gezogen waren, war ich nur noch von Parteimitgliedern und SS-Kameraden umgeben. Aber vor ihnen konnte ich nicht ich selbst sein. Sie interessierten sich nicht für Musik oder Literatur oder auch nur für höfliche Konversation, mit der sich die NS-Ideologie nicht vereinbaren lässt. Aber mit Elizaveta habe ich mich immer unterhalten können.  
Wir sind zusammen durch die Straßen gegangen, haben Konzerte besucht, Museen, Galerien. Ich habe ihr alle möglichen schöne Dinge gekauft. Schmuck. Kleider. Möbel. Wir haben gelebt wie die Könige. Ich hatte bald soviel Geld, wie meine Familie nach dem ersten Weltkrieg verloren hat. Einen gewissen Teil davon habe ich tatsächlich auch zu meinen Eltern geschickt – sie sollten sich ein schönes Leben machen. Vielleicht habe ich mich tatsächlich auch manchmal ihnen gegenüber ein wenig schuldig gefühlt.  
Ich wusste, dass sie sich schreckliche Sorgen machen würden, wenn sie gewusst hätten, in was für eine Gefahr ich mich begeben habe. Und vielleicht wollte ich auch nicht, dass sie enttäuscht von mir sind, wenn ihre besten Freunde, die Beilschmidts, mit Gilbert und dir so perfekte, erfolgreiche Sprösslinge hatten. Dein Bruder war noch schneller in der SS aufgestiegen als ich – einfach, weil er immer in der ersten Reihe stehen musste.  
Und du warst schon in deiner Zeit als Pimpf ein Kandidat für die Napola.  
Währenddessen habe ich mich wie ein Wiesel an allen unangenehmen Aufgaben vorbeigekämpft und habe Elizaveta bei mir versteckt. Nun – versteckt war auf lange Sicht wohl das falsche Wort.  
Manchmal habe ich sie als Begleitung auf Bälle mitgenommen. Die Leute haben sich natürlich ihren Teil dabei gedacht, wenn sie sahen, dass ich mit einem Hausmädchen tanzen ging oder durch den Park gewandert bin oder dass sie auf Feiern meine Begleitung war und teuren Schmuck trug. Aber – wir glaubten damals, dass das alles noch viel besser machte. Wir dachten, je mehr sie die Leute sehen und desto mehr wir einen Skandal riskieren – desto weniger wird jemals irgendeiner darauf kommen, wer sie wirklich ist und das da eine Halbjüdin genau vor ihrer Nase steht. Ich hatte einen Einblick in die meisten Aktivitäten der SS in Salzburg und war mit vielen leitenden Gestapo-Offizieren gut befreundet. Ich habe gedacht, wenn irgendjemand ihr auf die Schliche kommt, dann würde er mich vorher „warnen" oder ich würde einen Hinweis erhalten. Ich dachte, dazu hätte ich bereits genügend Kontakte.  
Die Wahrheit ist –  
Ich war naiv."

„Wir alle waren naiv.", brummte Ludwig nachdenklich. Er selbst konnte kaum glauben, wie offenkundig er manchmal gewesen war, bei seinen Parkspaziergängen mit Feliciano oder den Briefen, die er in der Napola so offen gehandhabt hatte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, bis er erwischt wurde.

„Das ist wahr.", stimmte Roderich zu und für einen Moment herrschte ein kurzes, bedrücktes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, während sie beide für sich noch einmal ihrer Fehler gedachten. „Ich kann nur bis heute nicht fassen, dass ich einmal so leichtfertig war. Ich habe alles riskiert. Wie gesagt, es war einige Wochen vor Beginn des Blitzkrieges gegen Polen. …Richtig, Rainers Geburtstag – es war also Juli 1939. Ich hatte meine alte Wohnung verkauft und wohnte damals in der Altstadt von Salzburg. Ich konnte vom Balkon meiner Wohnung aus auf die Salzach sehen, ich war stets in der Nähe, wenn etwas geschah. Ich hatte mir sogar ein eigenes Auto gekauft – eine grässliche Verschwendung, aber damals haben mir alle versichert, dass es eine gute Idee wäre und für einen Mann von meinem Stand ein angemessenes Statussymbol. Einen dunkelroten BMW 327 – wunderschöner Wagen. Eine Empfehlung deines Bruders, muss ich dazu sagen. Kurz gesagt – ich hatte Geld, ich hatte Macht und ich war jung und naiv – und versteckte einen politischen Flüchtling in meinem Haus, der weder älter noch reifer war als ich. Friedrich Rainer, der Gauleiter von Salzburg – er war ein guter Bekannter von mir und wir kannten uns noch aus Zeiten vor dem Anschluss – heute ist er wahrscheinlich tot, aber darüber streiten sich die Leute. Am 28. Juli war sein Geburtstag…er wurde…36? 37? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mochte ihn nicht sonderlich – besonders seit seiner Ernennung nicht mehr. Er prahlte immer wieder damit, dass ihn Hitler persönlich berufen hatte. Er war ein etwas kleinerer Mann und ihm gingen die Haare schon aus, aber dafür war er blond und blauäugig und beinahe so selbstverliebt wie dein Bruder. Er sah sich ein wenig als mein Mentor und schickte mir damals oft…alles mögliche…Karten und Wein und Einladungen zum Konzert oder Theater. Er wollte sogar mit mir und Elizaveta und seiner Frau zum Wiener Opernball – ich hätte wohl hingehen sollen. Es war das letzte Mal, dass er stattfand bis 1945."

Der letzte Teil klang ein wenig bedauernd und Ludwig musste beinahe lächeln. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Roderich Spaß machen würde, sich in einen teuren Anzug zu werfen und den Reichen, Adligen und Berühmten seine Aufwartung zu machen. Ludwig selbst schauderte es bei dem Gedanken an Gesellschaftstanz und höfische Manieren.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte – er hatte Geburtstag. Zu seinem Geburtstag hat er mich und Elizaveta natürlich auch eingeladen. Es war eine große Feier auf der Festung Hohensalzburg. Zuerst gab es einen großen Aufmarsch, danach Tanz und Musik. Nach einigen Stunden haben wir uns mit ihm in einen etwas privateren Teil zurückgezogen – wir waren…zwanzig…dreißig Leute? Es war in einer der Räumlichkeiten, wo Rainer sonst seine Gäste empfing. Es war sehr teuer eingerichtet. Es gab einen arabischen Teppich, einen großen Flügel, überall mit Gold verzierte Stuckleisten und an der Decke hing damals noch ein großer Kronleuchter – glaub mir, Ludwig, so etwas hast du noch nie gesehen. Dieser Mann war einer der größten Narzissten, die ich jemals kennengelernt habe, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er Stil hatte. Wir waren also eine Truppe von ungefähr Zwanzig, Dreißig. Vielleicht weniger, vielleicht mehr. Wir hatten alle etwas getrunken. Nach einer Weile bat er mich, doch etwas auf dem Klavier vorzuspielen. Und ich habe gespielt, getrunken und Elizaveta hat immer wieder mit diesem oder jenem Herren getanzt. Es war auch ein Reporter da, von der Salzburger Zeitung. Und der – machte Fotos, hier und da, mit den Damen, von dem Raum, von den Paaren und…eigentlich allem. Irgendwann auch ein Bild von Rainer und seiner Frau und Elizaveta und mir, wie wir neben dem Flügel gestanden haben, um mal wieder anzustoßen. Wir dachten uns nichts dabei. Ich persönlich hatte das bald auch schon wieder vergessen. Elizaveta denke ich auch. Wir mussten uns von Rainer einen Chauffeur borgen, der uns dann mit meinem eigenen Wagen nach Hause hatte fahren müssen und – wir sind dann nur noch in die Betten gefallen und haben erst einmal geschlafen…entweder war es ihr Bett oder meins… Aber – das Bett ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Am nächsten Morgen auf jeden Fall hat mich Elizaveta dann auf einmal ganz hysterisch geweckt und mir die Zeitung in die Hand gedrückt. Zuerst wusste ich gar nicht, was sie wollte, aber sie hat mir immer wieder ganz aufgeregt die Seite mit dem Bericht von der Feier gestern gezeigt und – sie hatten tatsächlich das Bild von uns vier ziemlich groß und deutlich abgebildet. Sie stand…direkt zwischen mir und dem Gauleiter. Elizaveta war deswegen vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie war überzeugt, dass man sie erkennen würde. Plötzlich konnte die ganze Stadt ihr Gesicht sehen. Jeder würde sie sehen und sie fest überzeugt, dass es jemanden gäbe, der wusste, wer sie wirklich war und sie verraten würde. Unter diesem Foto standen unsere Namen und wir waren auf einem Bild mit Friedrich Rainer persönlich. Wenn jemand uns wiedererkannt hätte, hätte er der Gestapo nur ihren Namen sagen müssen, und sie hätten uns gehabt. Sie ist bei dem kleinsten Geräusch unter die Decke gegangen. Und mir wurde immer mehr klar, wie schrecklich riskant wir doch damals gelebt haben. Später habe ich erfahren, dass sich manche Juden für Jahre in Hinterhäusern oder Garagen versteckt hatten und Elizaveta und ich hatten uns für ein Jahr ständig in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich wirklich Angst, dass uns jemand auf die Schliche kommen würde. Ich wusste, wozu die Gestapo fähig war. Nachdem wir die Zeitung gesehen hatten, haben wir uns für ein paar Stunden nicht mal mehr aus dem Schlafzimmer getraut und ich habe die ganze Zeit meine Waffe griffbereit gehabt. Als der Briefträger die Post eingeworfen hat, hat sich Elizaveta tatsächlich im Kleiderschrank versteckt. Wir gingen beide davon aus, dass es nur noch eine Frage von ein paar Stunden war, bis jemand Elizaveta erkennen und uns an die Gestapo verraten würde. Wir sind erstmal drei Tage nicht aus dem Haus gegangen – und irgendwann hat jemand an unsere Tür geklopft – von der SS. Es war – dein Bruder."

„Wieso hätte man Gilbert darauf ansetzen sollen? Er war nicht bei der Gestapo und er war auch nicht in der 76sten Standarte. Er war noch nicht mal in Österreich stationiert."

„Er war auch nicht auf diesen Fall angesetzt. Er hatte Urlaub. Und er dachte, dass er spontan erscheinen und seine Sachen bei mir lassen könnte, während er in der Stadt ist und die Nacht zum Tag macht. Das wussten wir aber nicht. Wir wussten nur, dass es geklopft hat. Und als ich geöffnet habe, stand Gilbert da. Und da dein Bruder ist wie er ist – ist er natürlich in voller Montur mit Totenschädelmütze, schwarzer Uniform und Hakenkreuz am Arm aufgetaucht. Ich selbst habe nicht schnell genug reagiert und Elizaveta kannte ihn nicht. Sie ist hat jede Kontrolle verloren und ich musste sie danach stundenlang beruhigen…außerdem hat sie ihn mit einer Bratpfanne bedroht – aber das hat er ziemlich gelassen hingenommen, wie ich jetzt im Nachhinein sagen muss. Ich glaube, so was passiert ihm öfter. Gilbert hat verstanden, dass mit uns etwas nicht stimmte, aber ich hab ihm eine Lügengeschichte aufgetischt, dass vor wenigen Tagen bei uns eingebrochen wurde und wir deswegen etwas nervös wären. Er hat mich zwar ein „Mädchen" genannt, aber sich damit zufrieden gegeben.  
Gut – wir haben Gilbert einige Tage bei uns bleiben lassen – so oder so war er kaum da und wenn er kam, dann nur kurz, um sich aus dem Kühlschrank zu bedienen.  
Elizaveta hatte währenddessen ihre Angst das Haus zu verlassen wieder überwunden und sah unsere Wohnung stattdessen als eine Art Todesfalle. Sie hat angefangen, ihre Flucht aus Österreich zu planen. Sie hatte gehofft, sie könnte es zu der Familie meines ehemaligen Zimmermädchens in die Schweiz zu schaffen, bevor die Gestapo sie findet, aber ich habe sie dabei erwischt und zur Rede gestellt. Die Flucht über die Schweizer Grenze war nicht nur riskant – die Schweiz hatte auch wenige Wochen nach der Konferenz von Evian begonnen, eine Großzahl der Flüchtlinge zurückzuweisen, nachdem andere Staaten sich geweigert hatten, ihnen einige der Emigranten abzunehmen.  
Ich habe sie daran erinnert, dass es beinahe unmöglich war, dass jemand eine Verbindung zwischen ihrer alten und ihrer neuen Identität findet. Aber gleichzeitig wusste ich auch, wie leichtsinnig ich gewesen war. Ich hatte ihr nicht einmal einen neuen Namen besorgt. Sie hatte nur arische Papiere auf ihren alten Namen bekommen, weil ich keine Lust gehabt hatte, ihr eine neue Geburtsurkunde und neue Schulzeugnisse auszustellen. Jeder, der sie kannte und die Zeitung las, hätte sie erkannt und hätte sie nur melden müssen. Und nach einigen Tagen kam tatsächlich die Gestapo bei uns vorbei und wollten uns beide verhaften und verhören. Es war ein Trupp von fünf Mann und so wie sie mit mir gesprochen haben, war mir klar, dass sie davon ausgingen, dass ich gewusst habe, wer sie war. Damit hatte ich nicht nur eine gesuchte Person beherbergt sondern der Verdacht lag auch noch nahe, dass ich gegen die Rassengesetze verstoßen hätte – was übrigens…nicht stimmt. Damals noch nicht."

Roderich wich beim letzten Teil Ludwigs Blick ein wenig aus. Ludwig beschloss, es zu ignorieren.

„Uns war beiden klar, dass - wie auch immer diese Verhöre ausgegangen wären – wir aus der Geschichte kaum noch heil rausgekommen wären. Die Anklage war schlimm genug, um in eines der Lager geschickt zu werden. Für uns beide. Es ging wortwörtlich um unser Leben.  
Aber glücklicherweise war Gilbert gerade da - besser gesagt – aß gerade unsere Vorratskammer leer. Er hat ihnen für einen Moment irgendeinen Zettel in seiner Sauklaue und seinen Dienstausweise unter die Nase gehalten und ihnen erklärt, dass er die Wohnung gerade durchsuchen würde und Elizaveta eine zionistisch-kommunistische Spionin wäre, die dafür bekannt wäre, sich unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen an Staatsbedienstete zu heranzumachen, die sie dann nach der Hochzeit heimtückisch umbringt."

„Und das…haben die geglaubt?"

„Du kennst Gilbert. Seine Geschichten sind so lächerlich, dass man glaubt, niemand könnte sich etwas so absurdes ausdenken. Er hat Elizaveta Handschellen angelegt und den Polizisten erklärt, dass er mit ihren Vorgesetzten darüber sprechen müsse, wie langsam sie hier doch eingeschritten wären. Als sie gelesen haben, dass er aus Berlin kommt, müssen sie geglaubt haben, dass er unglaublich hochrangig wäre. Ich habe natürlich mitgespielt und getan, als hätte ich von nichts gewusst. Ich war wirklich vollkommen panisch in dieser Situation und ich glaube, dass hat meinen schauspielerischen Qualitäten nur in die Hände gespielt. Er hat sie abgeführt und ist in meinem Wagen weggefahren."

„Haben sie – Elizaveta danach nicht gesucht?"

„Das weiß ich nicht – ich denke nicht, sonst hätte Gilbert große Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Er hat auf dem Schwarzmarkt wieder neue Papiere besorgt – auf dem Namen Elisabeth Müller. Sie hat ihre Haare heller gefärbt und er hat sie eine Weile als seine persönliche Stenografin ausgegeben. Er ging mit ihr zurück nach Deutschland und über die holländische Grenze. Von da aus ist sie alleine weiter nach Amsterdam. Sie hat eine Familie gefunden, bei der sie sich verstecken konnte. Und Gilbert hat damals beinahe alles getan, um meine Namen wieder reinzuwaschen. Ich wurde zwar nie wieder befördert und Rainer hat mir eine ganze Weile stets gute Ratschläge gegeben, wie hinterlistig doch die Zionisten sind – aber er hat an meine Unschuld geglaubt und allen anderen verboten, mir übel nachzureden und Gilbert – der immerhin in wenigen Wochen zum Kriegsheld geworden war – hat ihn darin bestärkt. Das hat mir mein Leben und meinen Ruf gerettet."

„Warte…warte – warum war Gilbert ein Kriegsheld?", fragte Ludwig verwundert.

„Das war eine Geschichte, kurz nachdem der Blitzkrieg ausgebrochen ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sie dir nicht erzählt hat. Es passt nicht zu seiner neuen Rolle als verbesserter Mensch. Aber er wird damit früher oder später prahlen, glaub mir."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber – deine Geschichte ist noch nicht am Ende, nicht wahr?" Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Roderichs leeren Ringfinger. „Wann hast du Elizaveta wiedergesehen?"

„In den nächsten sechs Jahren gar nicht. Wir haben uns bis zum Kriegsende nicht mehr treffen können, aber sie hat mir oft Karten geschrieben. Immer unter ihrem anderen Namen, versteht sich, aber unverwechselbar von ihr. 1945 habe ich dann erst mal in Salzburg meine Zelte abgebrochen und bin hierhergekommen. Es war ruhig hier, während Amsterdam und Salzburg einiges im Krieg abbekommen hatten – hier auf dem Land ist hingegen kaum eine Bombe gefallen. Ich hatte die meisten meiner Sachwerte schnell genug verkauft und mir dafür dieses Haus gekauft. Später ist Gilbert dann hier aufgetaucht und hat später noch die die Vargas mit hergebracht. Ich habe noch Elizavetas Reise bezahlt, und dann ist sie hergekommen. Wir waren zum ersten Mal wirklich zusammen und sie hatte auch wieder ihren alten Namen angenommen – und wir haben auch – geheiratet."

„Ihr wart also glücklich…", sagte Ludwig mehr zu sich selbst, als zu jemandem anders. Der Gedanke, dass in der Zeit, in der er durch die Hölle gegangen war, Menschen geboren worden waren, Menschen geheiratet hatten, glücklich gewesen waren – es war unglaublich. Es machte ihn nicht unbedingt glücklich und dieser beinahe mitfühlende Blick, den Roderich ihm schenkte, zeigte ihm, dass es wenigstens ihn nicht überraschte. Er fühlte sich sogar ein wenig allein.

„Wo ist sie hin?"

„Elizaveta?", fragte Roderich und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir haben uns getrennt. Wir hatten…verschiedene Prioritäten im Leben, denke ich. Ich wollte endlich Musiker werden, wie ich es immer wollte, bevor ich zur Standarte ging, aber Elizaveta wollte zurück nach Ungarn, zu ihrer Familie. Ungarn ist jetzt stalinistisch – ich war in der SS. Hätte jemand das herausgefunden, dann wäre ich schnell verhaftet worden. Man kann es kaum leugnen, wenn man immer noch das Tattoo auf der Haut hat. Ich konnte ihr nicht folgen…und ich wollte es auch nicht. Ich wollte auch endlich meinen Traum leben. Und plötzlich war ich Teil einer freien Welt und ich konnte Musik machen wie ich will – leben, wie ich will."

„Daran ist es gescheitert?"

„Es…hatte scheitern müssen, denke ich.", gab Roderich erstaunlich offen zu. „Sie…und ich. Das war keine Sache fürs Leben. Als wir zusammenkamen waren wir jung und – die Zeiten waren abenteuerlich. Aber ich denke, wir hätten nicht zusammen alt werden können. Du darfst mich nicht falsch verstehen, Ludwig. Wir schreiben immer noch Briefe, wenn möglich. Wir telefonieren. An den Feiertagen kommt sie vorbei. Wir sind wirklich sehr gute Freunde. Aber wir lieben uns nicht mehr. Auf die Dauer war es auch eine Entscheidung für einander oder Dinge, die uns wichtiger waren. Ich habe es nie bereut. Und sie auch nicht. Gilbert versteht das nicht"

„Ich denke…ich verstehe es. Es wäre wohl nicht die Entscheidung, die ich getroffen hätte…", gestand Ludwig ein. „Aber es ist wohl ohne Zweifel die klügere Wahl- wäre ich mit Feliciano nicht zusammengewesen, dann wäre mir all das nicht passiert. Aber ich liebe ihn…und ich denke…ich würde alles genauso machen. Das ist vielleicht das Schlimmste."

Roderich sah sich zu ihm um und das Licht glänzte beinahe rötlich in seinen dunklen Haaren. Die Sonne hatte sich gesenkt und die erste Dunkelheit erstreckte sich über den Himmel. Ludwig stellte überrascht fest, wie frisch es geworden war. Über ihnen blitzte der Abendstern im rotblauen Himmel auf.

In diesem Licht glaubte Ludwig zum ersten Mal in Roderichs Augen…einen violetten Schimmer zu sehen.

Für einen Augenblick erwartete er die vertraute Kälte der Angst in sich zu spüren, die Angst…Ivans Gesicht, das bösartige Lächeln aus der leeren Luft…doch da war nichts. Es ging ihm gut. Es ging ihm gut wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Er glaubte sogar, dass das Kribbeln unter seiner Narbe ein wenig nachgelassen hatte. Es musste seine Einbildung gewesen sein.

Er lehnte sich auf den Stufen zurück und betrachtete den ersten Stern des Abends.

Die Sterne waren stets gleich gewesen, wo er auch war. Immer und überall.


	12. Aufbruch

IX.I

Die Sonne war beinahe am Horizont verschwunden, als das Sapori D' Italia endlich geschlossen wurde. Feliciano fand Ludwig und Roderich, als sie nebeneinander auf der Hintertreppe saßen und scheinbar ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. Ludwig hatte seine Hände in den Schoß gelegt und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand zu seiner Seite. Feliciano konnte nicht sagen, wie er sich fühlte. Er wirkte nur …nachdenklich.

„Vee – Ludwig…" Er winkte und eilte die Treppe zu den beiden hinauf. Ludwig sah überrascht auf, als sein Namen gerufen wurde, aber dann lächelte er. Roderich sah von einem zum anderen.

Feliciano hockte sich vor ihm auf die Stufen und wollte sich zuerst herabbeugen und ihn küssen…doch etwas hielt ihn ab. Er schaffte es nicht, sich ihm weiter zu nähern und Ludwig schien nicht weniger verhalten seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Feliciano verstand sofort, dass es Roderichs Gegenwart war, die sie abhielt. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand bei ihnen war, auch wenn Roderich wusste, was er für Gilberts Bruder empfand. Und er hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass er sich daran störte…Feliciano sah wieder zu Ludwig herüber.

Das Hinterhaus war von neugierigen Blicken von der Straße weitgehend abgeschirmt, aber auch Feliciano hatte seine Jugend in zwei verschiedenen, faschistischen Staaten verbracht.

Vielleicht hatte es Spuren hinterlassen, die er bisher nie bemerkt hatte.

Feliciano sah zwischen Ludwig und Roderich hin und her und Roderich schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass ich euch ein wenig alleine lasse." Entschied sich Roderich und stand in einer eleganten Bewegung auf. „Ludwig, wenn du deinen Bruder siehst, dann sag ihm, er soll nicht so einen Lärm veranstalten, wenn er zurückkommt. Wenn er bis Abends verschwunden bleiben will, dann möchte ich nicht auch noch von ihm geweckt werden, wenn er sich endlich genug betrunken hat."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten." Versicherte ihm Ludwig und Roderich sah noch einmal zum Sonnenuntergang um und schien doch hindurchzublicken. Feliciano glaubte, ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zu entdecken, bevor er sich umwandte und in seine Wohnung verschwand.

Als sich die Holztür hinter ihm schloss, setzte sich Feliciano auf die Stufe neben Ludwig und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Ludwig lehnte sich vorsichtig näher an ihn und legte seine Hand auf Felicianos.

„Buona sera…" Nach Jahren ohne Übung war Ludwigs Akzent stärker geworden, wenn er Italienisch sprach und ließ die Wörter härter und kantiger klingen, aber Feliciano störte sich nicht daran. Auch Ludwig selbst hatte mehr Ecken und Kanten gewonnen, war rauer geworden. Zumindest an der Oberfläche.

„Ich dachte du wärst in meinem Zimmer."

„Ich…hatte ausgeschlafen." Versicherte Ludwig ihm schlicht. „Ich habe mich ein wenig mit Roderich unterhalten wollen…"

„Das ist schön. Es muss schön sein, wieder nach hause zu kommen."

Ludwig sah zu dem rötlichen Himmel auf. Die Sonne war nicht mehr zu sehen, nur ein letzter heller Schein schimmerte über den Bergen und warf schwere Schatten. Nur die Stufen, auf denen sie saßen, lagen zu hoch um vom Schatten des gegenüberliegenden Hauses eingehüllt zu werden.

„Es…es ist schöner, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe – es ist…als wären alle meine Träume wahr geworden, aber…manchmal denke ich…"

„Was denkst du?" Fragte Feliciano neugierig und legte seinen Kopf auf Ludwigs Schulter. Es war eine merkwürdige, vertraute Nähe. Ludwig roch immer noch an der Fliederseife aus dem Badezimmer und Rasierwasser.

Ludwig schwieg für einen Augenblick, doch dann schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf.

„N-Nein. Es ist nichts." Versicherte er und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich bin – glücklich. Sehr glücklich. Und weißt du, was mich am glücklichsten macht?"

„Was?" Fragte Feliciano aufgeregt.

„Das ich dich wieder habe. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast." Feliciano spürte, wie Ludwig seiner Hand einen leichten Druck gab.

„Ich…ich wäre mit dir gekommen."

Ludwig holte tief Luft – dann wandte er sich Feliciano zu, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, seine Braunen zusammengezogen. Es war ein Ausdruck der Sorge.

Feliciano wusste nicht, warum er es gesagt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er wäre Ludwig überall hingefolgt. Nichts hätte schlimmer sein können, als die Jahre, die er ohne ihn hatte verbringen müssen. Er hatte seine Jugendliebe niemals überwunden, auch als Ludwig in den Wirren des Krieges verloren gewesen zu sein schien. Er wusste nicht, wie sein Herz solange an ihm hatte festhalten können…aber er hatte niemals daran denken können, eine Beziehung mit einer Frau oder einem anderen Mann zu beginnen. Der Gedanke allein hatte sich wie Betrug angefühlt.

„S-Sag so etwas nicht." Sagte Ludwig. „Das wäre nicht möglich gewesen."

„Aber – wenn es möglich gewesen wäre – dann wäre ich bei dir geblieben. Ich wäre dir immer gefolgt. Wohin du auch hättest gehen müssen." Versicherte ihm Feliciano, doch seine Worte schienen Ludwig nicht zu helfen. Im Gegenteil. Er beugte sich vor und Feliciano musste den Kopf von seiner Schulter nehmen, als Ludwig eine Hand unter sein Kinn legte.

„Feliciano – der Ort an dem ich war – war entsetzlich. Und mir auch nur vorzustellen…dass du hättest erleben müssen – es würde mir mein He-" Er brach ab und zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „…ich will es einfach nicht. In Ordnung? Ich hätte es nicht gewollt und ich will es mir auch nicht vorstellen."

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte Feliciano eilig – bestürzt, dass etwas, was er gesagt hatte, Ludwig so verletzte. „Ich wollte nichts Falsches sagen."

„Hast du nicht. Nichts Falsches…nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir tut es Leid, Felix."

Der Spitzname klang hier und jetzt beinahe bitter aus seinem Mund und Feliciano legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Als bräuchte er eine Entschuldigung begann er den Hemdkragen glattzustreichen, auf dem eben noch sein Kopf geruht hatte.

„Möchtest du mit runterkommen?" Fragte Feliciano ihn, eilig das Thema zu wechseln. „Großvater und Lovino warten unten auf uns. Großvater will dich unbedingt kennenlernen. Und naja…Lovino ist eben auch da. Es gibt Abendessen. Wir haben noch Pasta übrig und du musst sie probieren. Du siehst unglücklich aus und wenn ich unglücklich bin, dann hilft mir Pasta immer…sie zu kochen. Zu essen…darüber nachzudenken…"

Er brach ab, als Ludwig sich wieder ein wenig aufrichtete und ihm einen vorsichtigen, kurzen Kuss gab. Seine Lippen fühlten sich rau an und sein nachdenklicher Blick berührte etwas in Felicianos Herz. Ludwigs Hand wanderte vom Kinn an seinem Hals herab und strich kurz über die rote Krawatte von Felicianos Kellneruniform herab.

„Klingt gut." Sagte er leise.

„Evviva!" Freute sich Feliciano und sprang auf. Ludwig zuckte zurück, erschrocken von der eiligen Bewegung. Feliciano nahm seine Hand, bevor der sich wehren konnte und zog ihn beinahe hinter sich her die Treppe herunter. „Also…Lovino hat heute ein wenig schlechte Laune…"

„Schlechter als sonst?" Fragte Ludwig ungläubig.

„Du ignorierst ihn einfach, si?" Erinnerte Feliciano ihn, falls er die Grundregeln des Umgangs mit ihren jeweiligen älteren Brüdern vergessen haben sollte.

„Ich weiß." Seufzte Ludwig und holte zu Feliciano auf. „Demnach hat sich dein Bruder immer noch nicht an Deutschland gewöhnt?"

„Oh, doch. Sehr sogar. Er hat sich daran gewöhnt es aus tiefsten Herzen zu hassen." Erklärte Feliciano. „Er hasst es so sehr, dass er es wahrscheinlich vermissen würde, wenn er wieder nach Italien gehen sollte. Er braucht immer etwas, was er von ganzen Herzen verabscheuen kann."

„Du weißt, dass er…höchstwahrscheinlich…geistesgestört ist?" Fragte Ludwig, als er Feliciano um die Ecke zur Straße folgte.

„Und Gilbert?"

„…ich…hab nie gesagt, dass es um ihn besser steht." Gab Ludwig zu.

Feliciano wollte die Vordertür zum Restaurant öffnen, als er bemerkte, dass Ludwig nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Er drehte sich zu ihm um. Ludwig hatte sich vor den Aushängekasten mit der Restaurantkarte gebeugt, um sich vor dem Spiegelbild im Glas die Haare noch einmal glatt zurückzustreichen und gegen seinen Kopf zu drücken.

„Ludwig." Wenn sich Ludwig nicht verändert hatte, dann könnte es lange dauern, bis er zufrieden war. Noch einmal fuhr Ludwigs linke Hand an den Seiten seines Kopfes entlang, doch dann schien er Feliciano zu bemerken und sah auf.

„Es wird meinen Großvater nicht interessieren, wie eine Frisur sitzt…", erinnerte Feliciano ihn. „Du trägt bereits seine Kleidung."

Ludwig stockte kurz und wandte sich noch einmal seinem Spiegelbild zu – betrachtete sich von rechts und links - doch dann nickte er zufrieden.

Feliciano musste lächeln und öffnete die Tür zum Restaurant.

_Es war Nacht und ein beißender Wind peitschte über die schneebedeckte Einöde. Er wehte Ludwig seine losen Haare in die Stirn und ließ ihn vor Kälte zittern. Der mondlose Himmel war wolkenbedeckt und schwarz. Das einzige, flackernde Licht kam von einer Öllaterne in Ivans Hand, in der eine kleine, schwächliche Flamme leicht flackerte und sie in eine kleine Aura aus goldenem Licht tauchte._

_Ludwig schlang die Arme um seinen zitternden Körper, obwohl ihn der Stiel der Spitzhacke in seiner Hand ein wenig in die Seite drückte. Der Hunger schmerzte in seinem Magen._

_Er spürte es kaum._

_Er beobachtete nur Ivan, der von der Kälte ungerührt mit seinem Fuß das schneebedeckte Eis abtastete, auf dem sie standen. Ivan hatte einen Mantel, einen Schal, Handschuhe und gefütterte Pelzstiefel. Ludwig hatte ebenfalls Stiefel bekommen, aber er trug immer noch seine dünne Uniform. Er hätte sich gerne über diese Ungerechtigkeit beschwert, aber wusste auch, dass er damit bei Ivan auf taube Ohren gestoßen wäre. Wenn er Glück hatte. Wenn Ivan seine Beschwerde zur Kenntnis genommen hätte, dann wäre seine Reaktion nicht vorstellbar._

_Im Übrigen klapperten seine Zähne zu sehr, um viel und klar zu sprechen._

_Er wärmte seine Hände kurz unter seinen Armen, aber es half nicht._

_Er war umso dankbarer, als Ivan offenbar endlich fand, wonach er gesucht hatte._

„_Hey!", rief er plötzlich und zeigte auf den Boden. Er wirkte aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. „Vot! Da!"_

_Er begann mit seinem Fuß den Schnee über der Stelle zur Seite zu wischen, sodass ein kleiner Teil des nackten Eises freigelegt wurde. Ludwig war dieses Vorhaben mehr als unheimlich. Er konnte kaum noch abschätzen, wie groß der eingefrorene See war, denn die ganze Umgebung war dick mit Schnee bedeckt und er hatte bereits nach wenigen Metern das Gefühl dafür verloren, wie lange sie über das Eis gelaufen waren. Noch weniger konnte er abschätzen, wie dick das Eis war, auf dem sie nun standen. Aber was ihn wirklich besorgte, war Ivans Vorhaben. Er hatte Ludwig, bevor sie losgegangen waren, eine Spitzhacke gegeben, die er immer noch an sich klammerte. Erst jetzt fragte er sich, was Ivan wirklich planen mochte. Er konnte doch hoffentlich nicht erwarten, dass sie ein Loch in dieses Eis schlugen, auf dem sie selbst liefen?_

‚_Er ist geistesgestört. Du weißt nicht, was er vorhat. Du weißt nicht einmal, ob er es weiß.' Erinnerte er sich. _

„_Hey! Nemetskiy!", rief Ivan und winkte ihn herüber. Im Licht der Laterne in seiner Hand sah er gespenstisch aus und sein großer Schatten verschmolz mit der schwarzen Nacht. „Fang an, fang an!" Ludwig nahm die Hacke von seiner Schulter und sah den Russen fragend an – der nickte drängend. „Los, los, los…"_

„_S-Sicher?", fragte er. Die Kälte ließ seine Zähne klappern._

„_Keine Sorge, Nemetskiy…", sagte Ivan und schenkte ihm ein sanftes, und dennoch kaltes, Lächeln. „Ich mich auskennen. Weiß alles über Schnee und Eis."_

_Er fühlte sich unwohl, aber er widersprach nicht weiter. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er hoffte nur wieder aller Vernunft, dass Ivan, hinter all dem Wahnsinn, wusste, was er hier tat._

_Und wenn nicht…dann würden sie wohl wenigstens beide ins Eis einbrechen. Es war ein Gedanke, der ihm eine bittere Genugtuung verschaffte._

_Obwohl die Verletzung an seiner Hand nun bereits ein Jahr alt war, hatte er immer noch große Schwierigkeiten, seine rechte Hand zu benutzen. Inzwischen machte er sich bereits Sorgen, dass seine Verletzung nie mehr völlig verheilen würde. Aber er würde Ivan nicht die Genugtuung gewähren, diese Schwäche zu zeigen._

_Er nahm die Spitzhacke in die linke Hand und setzte ihre Spitze auf die Stelle an, die Ivan eben freigelegt hatte. Er holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er sie etwas mühsam anhob und wieder auf die gleiche Stelle fallen ließ. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er auf harten Stein geschlagen. Das Eis bekam nur einen kleinen Kratzer, kaum nennenswert, aber der Aufprall schmerzte in seinem Arm und in seiner Schulter. Eine Spitzhacke dieser Größe und von diesem Gewicht war dafür geschaffen, dass man sie mit beiden Händen hielt, aber Ludwig hatte sich angewöhnt, sie in einer Hand zu benutzen. Dennoch hatte er nicht die gleiche Schlagkraft wie die anderen Gefangenen. Das wusste er und das wusste Ivan sehr gut. Die Entscheidung, ihn hierher mitzunehmen ergab keinen Sinn, und das allein machte ihm bereits Angst. _

_Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich – das Knacken von gefrorenem Schnee unter schweren Stiefeln und wusste, dass Ivan jede seiner Bewegungen genau beobachtete. Er konnte seine düstere Präsenz hinter sich spüren. Mühsam hob er die Hacke noch einmal und hieb mit all seiner Kraft auf den Eisboden ein. Der Kratzer im Eis, auf den er einschlug war nah vor seinen Füßen und es bereitete ihm ein wenig Sorgen, dass er doch noch einbrechen würde. Diesmal bildete sich ein kleiner, splittriger Krater im Eis und Ludwig war beschämt, wie sehr ihn diese kleine Anstrengung auslaugte._

_Sein linker Arm ermüdete bereits und er hatte Schmerzen in seiner Schulter, die seinen Rücken hinabstrahlten. Er hatte viel seiner Körperkraft verloren, und es wurde ihm immer wieder aufs Neue bewiesen._

_Der kalte Wind schmerzte in seinen Muskeln und in seiner Lunge, doch er musste sich Mühe geben. Er wollte Ivan keinen Grund geben, ihn aus seinem Wahnsinn heraus in diesem Eisloch zu versenken._

_Der Hunger machte ihn krank. Vielleicht hätten die knappen Lebensmittel sogar ausgereicht, wenn nicht die Lagerlieferanten selbst Hunger hätten und Familien versorgen mussten. Große Teile wurden bereits auf dem Weg zum Lager unterschlagen. Das eingelagerte Essen verdarb, es gab nur noch dünne Suppen, hartes Brot und Kascha._

_Er sah über die Schulter. Dieses kleine Lächeln, das Ivan seiner Mühe schenkte war nach all den Erniedrigungen der letzten Jahre immer noch eine Schmach._

_Er versuchte noch einmal auf den kleinen Krater einzuschlagen, aber diesmal hatte er die Hacke nicht hoch genug angehoben. Der Hieb hinterließ kaum eine Spur und der eisige Wind stach in seine Muskeln._

_Er rang nach Atem, bevor er die Hacke noch einmal so hoch zog, wie er es nur konnte, über seine Schultern herüber – und dann mit aller Kraft zuschlug. Er wurde mit dem Schwung seiner Bewegung nach vorne gezogen und wäre beinahe gestolpert. Der Ruck des Aufschlages traf genau in die Mitte des feinen Kraters, der sich schon gebildet hatte und Eissplitter sprangen zu allen Seiten ab. Der Krater war endlich ein ganzes Stück tiefer geworden, aber Ludwig musste nach Luft ringen. Die eiskalte Luft schmerzte ihn, schien in seiner Luftröhre zu brennen und ihm schwindelte plötzlich._

_Er war hungrig. Ivan hatte ihm nicht mal zum Essen Zeit gegeben, bevor er ihn vom Appellplatz gerufen und ihm die Hacke in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Ohne zu erklären, was genau er vorhatte, hatte er Ludwig in Richtung des Tores geschoben und zusammen waren sie schweigend den weiten Weg in die leere Schneelandschaft hinausgegangen. Ivan entschlossen und selbstsicher mit langen Schritten, Ludwig - durchgefroren und hungrig, in holprigen, schlurfenden Schritten._

_Ludwig hob die Hacke wieder und schlug wieder auf das Eis ein. Wieder. Und immer, immer wieder, immer schneller, die Schläge immer flacher, doch so spürte er den Schmerz nicht mehr. Er spürte nur noch die beißende Kälte._

_Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich die ganze Zeit an der Spitzhacke festgehalten und er war dankbar, dass er sie hatte tragen dürfen._

_Die Hacken waren wichtig und wenn eine verloren ging, dann würde es Wochen dauern, bis eine neue geliefert werden konnte, solange der Frost herrschte und die schlecht ausgebauten Schienen unbefahrbar waren. Es war eine lächerliche Hoffnung gewesen, aber ein Teil von ihm hatte sich an dem Gedanken festgehalten, dass ihm nichts geschehen würde, solange er die Spitzhacke in der Hand hielt. _

_Ivan würde ihn nicht hier draußen stehen lassen, solange er noch die Hacke in der Hand hielt…hoffte er. Er hatte sich daran festgeklammert. Er hatte sie immer fester gehalten, als sie über das Eis gingen._

_Es machte nicht einmal Sinn. Es half ihm nichts, dass er die Hacke hielt. Aber es war besser als nichts._

_Eine weitere Schmach._

_Er hatte geglaubt, dass ihn inzwischen nichts mehr demütigen könnte._

_Das Eis konnte nicht launischer und unvorhersehbarer sein, als Ivan und vielleicht würde es sich auch durch die Hacke nicht beschwichtigen lassen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie hier taten und es machte ihm Angst. Er wüsste es gerne._

_Er schlug noch einmal heftig zu und diesmal füllte sich der Boden des Kraters leicht mit Wasser._

_Ludwig drehte die Hacke in seiner Hand um und begann mit dem Stiel auf das Loch einzustoßen, bis er ihm endlich den Boden ausschlug und das Wasser schwarz darunter zum Vorschein kam. Die Wellen warfen glitzernd das Licht aus der kleinen Laterne zurück, doch der Abgrund wirkte leer und tot. Er schlug die unregelmäßigen, dünnen Stellen des Randes ab, bis sich vor seinen Füßen ein ansehnliches Loch von der Größe seines Kopfes gebildet hatte. Er war erleichtert, dass das Eis sie immer noch ohne Schwierigkeiten zu tragen schien. Vielleicht wusste Ivan wirklich, was er hier tat._

_Ivan blickte über seine Schulter und Ludwig konnte seinen Atem im Nacken spüren._

_Er…er war kalt._

„_Machen mehr.", drängte er kindisch. „Müsse größer. Los."_

_Ludwig seufzte und drehte die Hacke in seiner Hand wieder um, sodass die metallene Spitze wieder nach vorne zeigte. Er begann vorsichtig den Rand des Loches auszuweiten und beobachtete, wie die Splitter stückweise in das schwarze Wasser fielen. Das Eis war brüchiger geworden und von den Sprüngen durchzogen worden. Ludwig merkte es sich – wenn er auf das Eis nahe des Randes trat, könnte er einbrechen. Er konnte immer mehr von dem schwarzen Wasser sehen, je mehr Eisstücke darin versanken. Das Licht der Laterne waberte wie ein ferner Sternenhimmel auf den kleinen Wellen an der Wasseroberfläche. Manchmal konnte er die Kerze in ihrem Spiegelbild erkennen…doch dann wurde es wieder zerrissen…_

_Er konnte nicht anders, als an Zuhause zu denken. Es hatte seit dem letzten Frühjahr keine neuen Gefangenen gegeben – das Lager war hoffnungslos überfüllt gewesen. Ein großer Teil der jungen und sehr alten Gefangenen, die offenbar bei einem letzten, verzweifelten Volkssturm gefangengenommen worden waren, hatte den Sommer mit der schweren, körperlichen Arbeit nicht überlebt. Der Herbst war besser gewesen, als der letzte. Es waren einige verhungert, aber die meisten hatten überlebt. Die Winter waren immer die größten Prüfungen. Bisher hatte Ludwig drei erlebt, aber er hatte kaum Hoffnungen, noch viele weitere zu sehen. Sie kosteten die meiste Kraft. Selbst die Wachen litten unter den sibirischen Wintern. Man verlor Gewicht und Muskelkraft, die man im Frühling brauchte. Allein zuzusehen, wie andere starben und niemand mehr die Kraft hatte, ihre Leichen vom Boden aufzuheben – raubte die Stärke, nach der es am meisten verlangte. Die Kraft eines starken Geistes._

„_Hvatit!", (Genug) rief Ivan plötzlich und Ludwig war dankbar aufhören zu können. Er rang nach Atem. Das Loch im Eis war jetzt beinahe doppelt so groß wie zuvor. Ivan trat vorsichtig näher und begann mit seinem Fuß den Rand um das Loch vorsichtig abzutreten. Große Eisscherben lösten sich und glitten hinab ins Wasser._

_Ludwig drehte die Hacke in seinen Fingern und betrachtete Ivan, der starr in das düstere Loch im Eis hinabsah, als könnte er darin etwas erkennen._

_Und plötzlich sah er sich selbst, wie er diese Hacke aufhob und noch einmal weit, weit ausholte. Er sah sich, wie er zuschlug. Er sah Ivans Schädel, der gespalten wurde. Blut, das in alle Richtungen spritzte, auf den weißen Schnee, das graue Eis, in das schwarze Wasser und auf Ludwigs eigene, kalte, blasse Haut und auf seine dreckige, gestreifte Uniform, sein Fluch, der ihn töten würde, früher oder später. Der ihn von Gilbert und seinem geliebten Feliciano fernhielt. Er sah sich selbst, wie er Ivans Leiche durch das Loch unter das Eis schob und dann in die Nacht verschwand. Mit Blut auf seinem Gesicht. Auf seiner Haut. Auf seiner Kleidung - an seinen Händen._

_Und ihm wurde beinahe warm bei diesen Gedanken. Es klebte bereits Blut an seinen Händen. Er war Soldat gewesen. Er hatte auf Menschen geschossen. Er hatte sie getötet. Im Vorbeigehen, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken. Ivan war kein Kriegsfeind. Es war eine Frage der Länder, aus der sie kamen. Ivan war ein Feind von ihm selbst, von Ludwig Beilschmidt. Er hatte einen Grund ihn zu töten. Es war kein Befehl. Er wollte Ivan töten._

_Sei es nicht einmal Rache. Sei es nur der Wunsch, sich vorstellen zu können, dass er nach Hause könnte, wenn er Ivan tötete. Dass nur Ivan ihm im Weg stand._

_Er musste sich schütteln._

_Nein. Nein. Es wäre zu einfach. Ivan töten – und damit auch sich selbst töten. Nein. Nein. NEIN!_

_Das durfte er nicht._

_Wie könnte er jemals Feliciano wiedersehen, wenn er so sein Leben aufgab? Alleine in dieser Schneewüste würde er nicht einmal das Lager wiederfinden. Sollte…sollte er es schaffen? Sie würden herausfinden, was er getan hatte. Welche Wahl hatte er denn? Einfach gehen? Durch die Schneewüstern wandern, für alle Zeit? Bis er zusammenbrach? Oder sich von ihnen erschießen lassen? Nein, nein. Nein. Nein._

_Er wollte nicht daran denken._

_Eine fiese, kleine Stimme meldete sich in seinem Kopf. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Feliciano jemals wiederzusehen, überhaupt? Verschwindend gering. Vielleicht war Rache doch Grund genug._

_Aber es gab Menschen, an denen er sich noch dringender rächen wollte._

_Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er bemerkte, dass die violetten Augen, vom goldenen Kerzenlicht grausam untermalt, ihn anstarrten._

„_Dummer Nemetskiy überlegt mich zu töte?", fragte Ivan vergnügt. „Das nicht klug. Wir nicht töte Freunde. Ich nicht töte dummer Nemetskiy – und Nemetskiy nicht töte mich. Ist dummer Gedanke."_

_Ivan streckte eine Hand aus und machte eine schnelle Geste in Richtung der Hacke in Ludwigs Hand. Widerwillig reichte Ludwig sie ihm und fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Sicherheitsanker verloren, als er das schmerzende Gewicht in seinem Arm nicht mehr spürte. Ivan reichte Ludwig die Öllaterne und er nahm sie dankbar an. Er nahm sie in seine gesunde, linke Hand und begann seine rechte Hand daran zu wärmen. Er hatte vor einiger Weile festgestellt, dass Wärme dabei half den Schmerz in dem zerstörten Gewebe zu beruhigen. Er hielt die Laterne so nah wie möglich an seinen zitternden Körper, während Ivan begann mit der Hacke den Rand des Loches auszuarbeiten, bis es beinahe kreisrund war. In einer schon beinahe eleganten Bewegung sprang er über das Loch…für einen Augenblick hoffte Ludwig, dass das Eis einbrechen würde, als seine Stiefel auf der anderen Seite aufsetzten…doch nichts geschah._

„_Dummer Nemetskiy wissen, warum er hier sein?", fragte Ivan fröhlich in seinem falschen Akzent und zeigte auf das Loch. „Warum wir gemacht haben Loch?"_

_Ludwig zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seine Zähne klapperten zu sehr, um viel zu sagen._

„_Ist Neumond, Nemetskiy. Wenn Neumond – man geht Fischen. Wir jetzt gehen Eisfischen."_

Das Restaurant war inzwischen leer. Die meisten Stühle waren auf die Tische gestellt worden – nur die des Stammtisches standen noch auf dem Boden und dort saß ein Mann, den Ludwig ohne Schwierigkeiten als den Großvater von Feliciano und seinem Bruder identifizierte. Roma Vargas war größer als die beiden Zwillinge, aber die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu leugnen. Seine Haare hatten die gleiche Farbe wie die von Lovino und seine Augen…sie waren wie Felicianos. Missmutig beobachtete er, wie Feliciano nach einem leichten Druck auf seinen Arm als Zeichen der Ermunterung Richtung Küche verschwand, um das Abendessen zu holen.

Roma musterte Ludwig unverwandt mit diesen hellbraunen Augen und das weite Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erinnerte ihn daran, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Er war eindeutig weit größer und muskulöser als Lovino, der missmutig neben ihm saß und mit einem Bierdeckel herumspielte.

Ludwig war sicher, dass er selten in einer unangenehmeren Situation war. Er war dankbar, dass er Gilbert seine Sexualität nicht hatte beichten müssen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er vor Scham kein Wort herausgebracht, wenn er seinem Bruder hätte erklären müssen, was für eine Enttäuschung er für die Familie war. Das er Männer liebte.

Das er besonders einen bestimmten Mann liebte.

Nein, Gilbert hätte er all das niemals erklären können. Nicht dem Gilbert, an den er sich aus jungen Jahren erinnerte. Er liebte seinen Bruder und er verdankte ihm viel. Aber ihm war immer bewusst gewesen, wie tief die nationalsozialistische Ideologie früher in ihm verankert gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte er ihm sogar vertrauen können – aber es war ein Risiko, dass er niemals eingegangen wäre.

Seinem Bruder hatte er nicht vertrauen können. Und nun sollte er mit diesem fremden Mann darüber sprechen? Was, wenn Roma ihm Vorwürfe machen würde? Was, wenn er ihn beschuldigte, Feliciano verführt zu haben?

Es war Lovino, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Also?", fragte er ärgerlich. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Ähm – Verzeihung…ich…". Ludwig wandte sich wieder Roma zu, der wesentlich freundlicher aussah als Lovino, aber ihm doch weit bedrohlicher schien. „Guten Tag – Ich bin Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Die braunen Augen studierten ihn weiter und Ludwig fühlte sich noch unsicherer. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, zu dem älteren Mann herüberzulaufen und ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Es wäre höflicher. Aber er wusste, dass er unsicher wirken würde, wenn er angelaufen kam. Unsicherer, als er sich bereits fühlte. Aber wenn er es nicht tat und hier stehen blieb…machte es alles nur noch schlimmer…oder nicht?

Warum war Feliciano nicht hier?

„Du bist also der Bruder von Gilbert Beilschmidt?", fragte Roma und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Ludwig nickte besorgt. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihm der Ruf seines Bruders vorauseilen würde. Und scheinbar wichtiger war, als die Tatsache, dass er der verschollene Geliebte seines Enkels war. Hoffentlich reichte Roma das Beispiel seiner beiden Enkel, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass sich Geschwister nicht gleichen mussten.

„Ja. Sein – jüngerer Bruder.", fügte er ein wenig ungeschickt hinzu. Ihm war nichts anderes eingefallen, was er hätte sagen können. Offenbar hatte Roma Mitleid mit ihm und deutete auf die Bank, die vor der anderen Seite des Tisches stand. „Setz dich, setz dich."

Ludwig nickte sofort und beeilte sich, sich Felicianos Großvater gegenüber zu setzen. Lovino schnaubte abfällig, als er Ludwig von oben bis unten betrachtete und Ludwig fühlte sich unangenehm, als er sich auf die Bank setzte. Ihm fielen sogleich hundert peinliche Fragen ein, die ihm Roma stellen könnte und auf die er keine Antwort wüsste.

Selbst für eine Frau wäre er eine schlechte Partie – er hatte keine Arbeit und würde Schwierigkeiten haben, welche zu finden, mit der Behinderung an seiner rechten Hand. Er hatte seine Schule nicht beenden können und außerdem bemerkte er immer mehr, dass ihn die Erfahrungen der letzten Jahre auch seelisch geschädigt hatten. Aber Feliciano war keine Frau – er war ein Mann. Und das machte alles nur schwieriger.

Eine Beziehung mit einem Mann brachte auch in der heutigen Gesellschaft noch Probleme und Ludwig hatte keine Hoffnung, dass sich das bald ändern würde. Es war immer noch gesetzeswidrig.

Bestimmt suchte Roma nur nach einer Möglichkeit ihn zu loszuwerden.

„Nun, Ludwig – darf ich dich Ludwig nennen?"

„Ja. Natürlich, Signor Vargas.", versicherte er ihm sofort.

„Dann nenn mich bitte auch Roma – ich fühle mich sonst alt. Zu alt." Er lächelte weit und schloss dabei die Augen – ein wenig wie Feliciano. „Wie soll man eine Chance bei den Damen haben, wenn man schon Signor Vargas genannt wird?"

Er zwinkerte vergnügt und das gelbliche Licht blitzte in seinen Augen, doch seine Worte beschämten Ludwig, aus einem Grund, den er nicht ganz verstand. Vielleicht, weil Roma wohl irgendwann einmal gehofft haben musste, dass Feliciano ähnlich über „die Damen" denken würde wie er.

„Du bist also der Kerl der meinen Bruder zur Schwuchtel gemacht hat.", merkte Lovino trocken an und betrachtete ihn weiter abschätzig. „Ich glaub, ich erinnre mich an dich."

„Lovino!", schimpfte Roma und begann in einem unverständlich schnellen Italienisch auf seinen Enkel einzureden, der es vollkommen ignorierte und Ludwig weiter wütend anfunkelte. Diesmal war Ludwig dankbar, dass sein Italienisch so sehr eingerostet war.

„Ich verstehe vollkommen.", sagte Ludwig – auch wenn er in Wirklichkeit nichts verstand. Jedenfalls nicht, was Roma Lovino gesagt hatte. Aber er verstand Lovinos Ärger. „Ich weiß…dass das für euch…sicherlich persönlich ein schwerer Schlag ist… und Felicianos Leben ohne mich wohl wesentlich einfacher wäre – oder gewesen wäre – oder noch sein wird…ich will damit sagen-"

„Sta calma - Keine Sorge – Felicianos Leben ist wunderbar. Ich würde dir niemals die Schuld an etwas geben. Im Gegenteil – ich freue mich für euch beide.", versicherte ihm Roma. „Er ist froh, dass du wieder da bist – ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Und solange er glücklich ist – werde ich dir niemals einen Vorwurf machen."

Unter all dem las Ludwig nur eine Botschaft – dass ihm Roma wohl einen Vorwurf machen würde, wenn Feliciano jemals wegen ihm unglücklich wäre. Vielleicht meinte Roma es noch nicht mal – aber es war eine Drohung, die Ludwig in den Ohren klingelte.

„Ich schon.", brummte Lovino. Roma wandte sich ihm wieder zu, doch bevor er seinen Enkel wieder schelten konnte, schwebte Feliciano wieder aus der Küche, mit einem Tablett in den Händen, auf dem ein Stapel Teller, Besteck und eine Schüssel stand. Ludwig war dankbar, dass er wieder hier war. Feliciano würde besser mit seiner Familie reden können.

Ludwig stellte in diesem weichen Licht fest, dass Feliciano nach all den Jahren immer noch so kindlich aussah wie früher. Das weiße Hemd mit der schwarzen Weste und die dunkle Hose ließen ihn erwachsener aussehen, als er sich jemals erinnern konnte, aber die ausschweifenden Bewegungen waren die gleichen geblieben, das Wippen dieser einen, merkwürdigen Locke an der Seite seines Kopfes war das gleiche geblieben, das Funkeln in seinen Augen war das gleiche geblieben.

Ludwig wurde plötzlich angenehm warm, als er beobachtete, wie Feliciano die Teller und das Besteck verteilte, mit diesem warmen und freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass er für alle Menschen übrig hatte…und doch mit seinem Blick länger an Ludwig hängen blieb, als er musste, während er den Teller vor ihn stellte.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Roma Ludwig genau beobachtete, als er Feliciano betrachtete und er senkte sofort seinen Blick wieder auf den Teller, der vor ihm stand. Er konnte das Kribbeln in seinen Wangen spüren, als er errötete. Er fühlte sich ertappt.

Feliciano stellte die Schüssel mit der Pasta in die Mitte des Tisches und Ludwig konnte spüren, wie sein Magen sich vor Hunger zu verkrampfen schien.

Pasta. Feliciano hatte immer Pasta geliebt. Er hatte ihm sogar Pasta gemacht, an dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Feliciano setzte sich auf der Bank neben ihm – so nah, dass ihre Arme sich berührten, als er das Tablett nahm und über den Tisch ans Kopfende schob, wo es niemanden stören würde.

„Feliciano?", fragte Roma, als er sich einen Teller vom Tablett nahm und Feliciano sah zu seinem Großvater auf. Roma machte eine Kopfbewegung in Ludwigs Richtung. „È un bell'uomo."

Ludwig sah Feliciano fragend an. Roma hatte beim Sprechen einen merkwürdigen, altmodischen Akzent, den er nicht verstand, aber Feliciano erklärte nichts.

„Ich weiß.", gab er zurück und kicherte leicht, verstummte aber sofort, als Ludwig ihm einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf. Er hatte Erbarmen mit ihm. „Nono, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Ludwig noch _nie_ in Italien war?"

Roma sah Ludwig beinahe entsetzt an und Ludwig war dankbar für Felicianos Ablenkungsmanöver, denn sofort begann Roma all die Vorzüge seines Heimatlandes aufzuzählen, während sein Enkel Schalen mit gemischten Nudelsorten verteilte, die vom Mittagessen übrig geblieben waren.

„…Natürlich ist Rom die schönste Stadt Italiens. Außerdem war Rom der Ursprung des Römischen Reiches – kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es jemals so klein war? …750 vor Christus soll Rom von Romulus gegründet worden sein und…dann – was war dann noch mal? Ach ja! Er hat seinen Bruder umgebracht und…". Ludwig entschied, dass er schwach war. Er konnte sich nicht auf Romas Geschichte konzentrieren, während eine Schüssel mit warmen Essen vor ihm stand. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als würde eine Schraubzange darum gezogen…Er wusste nicht, ob es schon erlaubt war zu essen oder ob er mit seiner Gier den ersten Eindruck zerstören würde – als wenn sein Gestammel das noch nicht erreicht hätte…wahrscheinlich hatte Roma ihm seine Nervosität bereits angesehen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Lovino ihn nach zwölf Jahre mögen würde. Er ließ seine Hand langsam und vorsichtig zum Messer wandern.

„Ich hoffe du machst Witze?!", regte sich Lovino auf. „Palermo ist die schönste Stadt Italiens! In Palermo ist es warm und die Mädchen-"

„No, no, fratello! Venedig ist die schönste Stadt Italiens! In Venedig gibt es die nettesten Menschen und…". Ludwig schaffte es nicht mehr, der Unterhaltung zu folgen. Zu seiner Beruhigend schien es auch nicht, als würden die Drei sich gegenseitig zuhören, denn sie plapperten wild durcheinander. Er beobachtete Roma, der mit der Gabel das Essen aufspießte, während er immer noch über Rom und dessen Geschichte redete. Offenbar war Essen nun erlaubt…oder wenigstens waren die Tischmanieren wesentlich unwichtiger als die erhitzte Debatte. Es war, als würde jeder mit sich selbst sprechen, denn niemand schien hier irgendwem zu antworten…niemand beachtete Ludwig. Und er war dankbar dafür, als er begann die gemischten Nudeln auf seine Gabel zu stechen. Der Schmerz in seinem leeren Magen wurde dringender, als sein Körper verstand, dass er tatsächlich Nahrung bekam. Er hatte wirklich Hunger. Vielleicht…würde er für immer Hunger haben, sinnierte er. Vielleicht hatte sein Körper vergessen, was es bedeutete, satt zu sein.

Er konnte sich nichts anderes mehr vorstellen als hungrig aufzuwachen und am Abend hungrig zu Bett zu gehen. Er musste die Augen schließen, als er den ersten Bissen nahm und den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge spürte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so gut gegessen hatte.

Vielleicht war Feliciano als Koch noch besser geworden.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt war.

_Fisch…_

_Ludwig konnte beschämt hören, wir sein Magen zu knurren begann. Was würde er jetzt tun, für einen gebratenen Fisch. Oder… Matjesgratin mit frischen Kräutern und Champignons, wie es ihn immer an der Napola gegeben hatte, an dem Tag vor den Sommerferien…Ihm wurde schwindelig vor Hunger allein bei dem Gedanken und Ivan musste es wissen, denn er lächelte und schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf._

„_Dummer Nemetskiy – du nicht essen Fisch – Fisch ist für mich. Meine große Schwester kommen für Besuch. Dann wir essen Fisch." Er lachte kindlich, als Ludwig ihm einen verbitterten Blick zuwarf._

_Vielleicht war das der Grund gewesen, warum ihm Ivan die Spitzhacke weggenommen hatte. Ludwig hätte ihn damit schlagen können…töten können…_

„_Aber – wer weiß. Nemetskiy ist guter Freund. Vielleicht ich gebe – guter Freund von mir - ein wenig Fisch. Wenn übrig bleibt, Nemetskiy kann habe Fisch. Aber erst wir müssen angeln."_

_Ivan legte die Spitzhacke auf das Eis und begann in seiner rechten Manteltasche etwas zu suchen. Ludwig hielt die kleine Laterne etwas enger an seinen Körper und versuchte zu erkennen, was Ivan suchte. Plötzlich zog der Russe stolz eine kleine, metallene Dose hervor, die hier und da leicht verbeult war und deren Deckel leicht zerkratzt war._

„_Ah…" Ivan strahlte kindlich, als er die Box gefunden hatte. „Da es ist." Er bückte sich und stellte die Dose auf das schneebedeckte Eis und suchte weiter in seinen Taschen._

„_Als ich war klein, kleiner Junge – da ist mein Vater mit mir gegangen zu Eisfischen. Immer wenn Neumond, wir sind gegangen.", erklärte Ivan und kicherte sanft. „Alles Monat wieder. Das sehr schön. Ich hatte gehabt – viel Spaß."_

_Ivan holte endlich aus seiner Jackentasche eine Schnur und zeigte sie Ludwig. Im Licht der Öllaterne blitzte ein gebogener Angelhaken auf, den er wohl selbst aus einem Stück Draht gebogen haben musste._

„_Nemetskiy – wie wäre eine Spiel?", fragte er. „Wenn du fange Fisch – nur eine Fisch – dann du kriege Essen. Wenn nicht – du müsse kochen, aber kriege nichts."_

_Ludwig nickte eilig. Er hätte wohl alles getan, um auch nur einen Fetzen von dem Fisch probieren zu dürfen. Ihm war seit langem keine Alternative mehr zu der dünnen Brühe geboten worden, die es im Lager gab._

„_Wie schön." Ivan klang wirklich, als wäre er erfreut, über diese Entscheidung. „Komm hier!" Er winkte Ludwig an sich heran._

„_Leider es gibt keine Angelrute. Du müssen dir Mühe geben, wenn ziehen Schnur hoch, sonst wird Fisch wieder… fliehen.", erklärte Ivan und wandte sich mit seinem eisigen Lächeln auf den Lippen Ludwig zu. „Wir wollen nicht, dass Fisch fliehen. Nicht wahr?"_

_Ivan nahm Ludwig wortlos die Laterne aus der Hand und reichte Ludwig dafür die Angelschnur._

_Er musste feststellen, dass es nicht mehr war als ein sehr dünner Faden mit einem Stück Draht daran, den Ivan zurechtgebogen und an die Schnur geknotet hatte._

_Ludwig war noch nie in seinem Leben angeln gewesen, aber er war entschlossen, es zu versuchen. Er nahm den Deckel von der Metalldose, die Ivan ihm gegeben hatte und versuchte im Licht zu erkennen, was genau darin war. Er konnte sehen, wie sich darin etwas bewegte und sich wand. Es waren kleine Würmer – und Ludwig stellte entsetzt fest, dass er selbst diese Würmer gerne in seinen Mund geschoben hätte, wenn das seinen Hunger etwas gelindert hätte._

_Es war nur ein Zeugnis, wie weit es mit ihm gekommen. Er erinnerte sich an seinen letzten Theaterbesuch – an das warme Licht von den Kerzen auf der Bühne und…_

So 'n Wurm ist Euch der einzige Kaiser, was die Tafel betrifft. Wir mästen alle andern Kreaturen, um uns zu mästen, und uns selber mästen wir für Maden. Der fette König und der magre Bettler sind nur verschiedne Gerichte; zwei Schüsseln, aber für eine Tafel: das ist das Ende vom Liede.

_Als er in die Dose griff, wurde Ludwig bewusst, wie krank Claudius Hamlets Worte wirklich gemacht haben mussten. Der König war dem Bettler gleich und das einzige, was sich noch im Diesseits darüber sagen ließ, war die Erkenntnis, dass zwischen Bettler und König nur eine Handbreite lag. Hätte er dort noch ein Herrscher sein können, war er doch ein Bettler hier. Er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass all das hier, jeder Moment seiner Tortur – ein Opfer war, das er für Feliciano gebracht hatte. Und weiterzuleben war sein zweites Opfer für den Mann, den er liebte. Und es war vielleicht das Größere von beiden._

_Es hatte ihn nur wenige Monate gekostet. Einige Wochen, und er war vom König zum Bettler gefallen. Aber hier und jetzt hatte er wenig Hoffnung, dass sich das noch in diesem Leben ändern konnte._

_Er spürte keinen Ekel vor den Würmern. Sie taten ihm Leid. Sie waren eingesperrt und warteten nur davon, von Ivans selbstgebastelten Haken aufgespießt zu werden. Er wusste, was sie fühlen mussten. Er angelte sich mehrere der kleinen Würmer aus der kleinen Dose und begann ihre sich windenden Leiber auf den Haken zu spießen._

Jemand könnte mit dem Wurm fischen, der von einem König gegessen hat, und von dem Fisch essen, der den Wurm verzehrte.

Was meinst du damit? _Ich weiß, was er meint._

Nichts, als Euch zu zeigen, wie ein König seinen Weg durch die Gedärme eines Bettlers nehmen kann.

_Die Würmer wanden sich weiter auf ihrem Haken und der Gedanke machte ihn krank. Er wollte die improvisierte Angel ins Wasser herablassen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er fuhr instinktiv zusammen und versuchte der Berührung zu entkommen. Er war oft genug von den Wachen im Lager geschlagen worden um zu wissen, dass es klüger war, unerwarteten Berührungen auszuweichen._

_Ivan war nicht wie die anderen. Ivan hatte sich niemals den Wachen angeschlossen, die ihre Gefangenen grundlos schlugen. Was ihn davon abhielt, konnte Ludwig nicht sagen, aber es störte ihn noch weit mehr. Wenn Ivan wäre, wie all die anderen Wachen, dann wäre er nicht Ivan. Dann wäre er nur einer von ihnen. Dann gäbe es keinen Ivan. Aber es gab ihn und er war …Ivan. Er war wahnsinnig. Er war sadistisch. Er wechselte zwischen kalter Freundlichkeit und loderndem Hass für die Menschen, aber nie schien er die Kontrolle zu verlieren._

„_Auf deine Knie."_

„_W-Was?", fragte er mit klappernden Zähnen._

„_Auf deine Knie.", wiederholte Ivan und kicherte plötzlich. „Dann du kannst Fisch besser ziehen heraus. Wenn du _könne _eine fangen..."_

„Sag mir – Ludwig…" Ludwig sah von seinem Teller auf und begegnete Romas vorsichtigem Blick. Offenbar war die Debatte über die schönsten Städte Italiens beendet worden und jetzt war Romas Interesse wieder allein auf den fremden Mann gerichtet, der mit ihm am Tisch saß. Ludwig gab sich Mühe, den großen Bissen, den er im Mund hatte, herunterzuwürgen, ohne ungeschickt zu wirken und es schien ihm auch zu gelingen, doch er spürte Romas Augen direkt auf sich.

Roma hatte wirklich die gleichen Augen wie sein jüngster Enkel – nur wirkte sein Blick erwachsener. Vorsichtiger. Erfahrener. „Versteh meine Frage bitte nicht falsch – es ist eine Interessefrage, mehr nicht…aber - Mich würde interessieren, was du nun vorhast, Ludwig – Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ein Mensch für Pläne haben könnte…wenn er in deiner Situation ist."

Ludwig bemerkte, dass Feliciano ihn ebenfalls vorsichtig beobachtete – selbst Lovino beobachtete ihn mit einem unauffälligen Blick, während er scheinbar so tun wollte, als würde ihn sein Teller weit mehr interessieren, als die Tischgesellschaft. Ludwig gab sich Mühe, sorglos zu klingen, während er sprach.

„Ich habe viele Pläne gemacht. Viele _neue_ Prioritäten gesetzt…ich hatte sehr viel Zeit dazu.", erklärte er und versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen, während er sich von Satz zu Satz hangelte, als wären die leeren Worte Seile, die ihn davor retteten, in einen tiefen Abgrund zu stürzen. „Ich möchte mich den Menschen widmen, die mein Leben zu dem gemacht haben, was es war und– und nun auch wieder sein kann. Für mich bedeutet das in erster Linie Zeit mit meiner Familie zu verbringen – meinen Freunden. Und natürlich mit – Feliciano." Er sah zu seinem Freund herüber und stellte überrascht fest, dass Feliciano leicht rot geworden war.

„Und – was bedeuten diese Prioritäten für dich in _zweiter_ Linie?", fragte Roma und Ludwig fuhr herum. Roma war intelligenter als er es erwartet hatte. Ludwig hatte sich von seinem Lächeln täuschen lassen und sah sich plötzlich in die Enge getrieben. Er war kein guter Lügner. Halbwahrheiten waren seine Stärke.

„Das ich – nicht mehr an falschen Förmlichkeiten festhalte, Signor Vargas. Für mich ist es von Bedeutung, dass ich…" Ludwig sah auf seinen Teller herab und stellte fest, dass er ihn beinahe leer gegessen hatte. …er hatte es kaum gemerkt…. Als er wieder aufsah, war sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske geworden. Ausdruckslosigkeit war eine Kunst, die er Ivan zu verdanken hatte. „…, dass ich den Menschen offen zeige, was ich von ihnen denke. Ich habe einen großen Teil meines alten Lebens damit verbracht, die Entscheidungen und die Willkür von Menschen hinzunehmen, ohne meine Meinung auszusprechen – ohne für das einzustehen, was mir wichtig ist und was ich für richtig halte. Der Krieg hat unser aller Werte verändert – und auch meine. Nun will ich – gerechter sein, mit den Menschen. Und mit mir selbst."

Roma sah ihn für einen langen Augenblick schweigend an und Ludwig hielt seinem prüfenden Blick stand

„Che assurdità!", (Was ein Blödsinn) brummte Lovino dazwischen und Ludwig wandte sich zu ihm um – ein Fehler. Er hatte Felicianos Erinnerung vergessen, sich niemals auf Lovino einzulassen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Feliciano seinen rechten Arm gepackt und seine Hände legten sich eng um seinen Unterarm.

„Ich finde das klingt gut, Ludwig.", erinnerte er ihn in seiner hellen, zwitschernden Stimme und sein italienischer Akzent floss in die Worte mit ein – machte sie weicher, musikalischer. Plötzlich lockerte sich der Griff um seinen Arm und der halbleere Teller wurde vor Ludwig weggenommen.

Ludwig packte Felicianos Handgelenk, schneller als er denken konnte. Und fester, als er wollte.

„Was machst du?", fragte er und Feliciano sah erschrocken zu ihm auf.

„Ich…wollte dir mehr auftun."

Peinlich berührt ließ er Felicianos Arm los. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er sich mit jemandem geschlagen – wenn sein Teller auch nur halb so voll wäre, wie jetzt. Es war der Instinkt, der ihn überwältigt hatte und er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu schämen. Wie sollte er sich nicht schämen, jetzt, da er die rötlichen Abdrücke seiner Finger auf Felicianos glatter Haut sah.

„Danke.", sagte er leise. Roma beobachtete ihn immer noch, mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, doch als Ludwig seinen Blick erwiderte, lächelte er plötzlich.

„Ha ragione- Er hat Recht, Ludwig.", bestätigte er eilig. „Du musst mehr essen, Junge. Du brauchst wirklich Fleisch auf diesen Rippen. Du siehst aus wie ein Strich in der Landschaft. Ich kann deine Knochen durch das Hemd sehen."

Seine Hand…Ludwig versuchte unauffällig den Ärmel über seine rechte Hand zu schieben, auch wenn Roma vermutlich nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte…

Feliciano begann mehr Pasta auf seinen halbleeren Teller zu schaufeln und schob ihm den Teller wieder hin.

Ludwig ließ die Gabel kurz in seiner Hand auf und abwippen und betrachtete Roma genau, der seinen Blick erwiderte – das freundliche Lächeln immer noch auf seinen Lippen.

Hatte er sich nur eingebildet…dass…nein. Dieser Blick war prüfend. Roma traute ihm nicht.

Zurecht.

_Es kostete Ludwig einige Überwindung, sich auf das kalte, feste Eis zu knien. Sofort konnte er spüren, wie sich der Schnee darüber auflöste und das Wasser von dem dünnen Stoff seiner Uniform aufgesaugt wurde und sich die Kälte um seine Beine legte. Er rutschte mehrmals auf den Knien hin und her, aber es half nicht._

_Hinter sich hörte er ein leises, unterdrücktes Lachen. Ivans ständige, unangenehme Gegenwart hinter ihm beunruhigte ihn mehr als sonst in dieser finsteren Nacht. Er wusste, dass Ivan wahrscheinlich eine Pistole griffbereit hatte…er würde nur einmal abdrücken müssen… _

_Er hatte gesehen, wie Ivan Menschen auf ihre Knie befohlen hatte und sie von hinten erschossen hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie er Gefangenen die Kugel in die Stirn geschossen hatte, während er in ihre Augen sah. Er dachte an Ivans große Hände, die er nur um seinen Hals zu legen brauchte. Vielleicht würde es ihm gefallen das Leben eines anderen zwischen seinen Fingern zu beenden…zu spüren, wie ihm der Atem ausging. Oder er würde ihnen das Genick brechen._

„_Alles gut?", fragte Ivan vorsichtig und Ludwig nickte, bevor er begann, den Haken mit den Ködern in das Loch im Eis niederzulassen. Zuerst schwamm die Schnur kurz auf dem Wasser, doch dann saugte sie sich voll mit Wasser und versank schließlich im schwarzen Wasser des Sees. Er konnte auf der Oberfläche des finsteren Loches schwach und bruchstückhaft sein Spiegelbild schweben sehen. Er stellte fest, dass seine Haare wirr von seinem Kopf abstanden. In den drei Jahren hier waren seine Wangen deutlich eingefallen und die Kiefer hervorgetreten. Seine Augen schienen weiter geworden zu sein…_

_Er sah, wie seine Zunge über die kalten, zitternden Lippen leckte, um sie zu wärmen._

_Plötzlich sah er im Wasser Ivans Gesicht über seiner Schulter erscheinen und fuhr herum. Ivan hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und blickte ebenfalls in das Wasser hinab. Ludwig war ihm selten so nah gewesen wie jetzt. Er konnte den Atem in seinem Nacken spüren..._

_Die kleine Flamme in der Öllaterne ließ den violetten Schimmer in Ivans Augen glänzen. Er erinnerte sich an die Geschichte hinter seiner merkwürdigen Augenfarbe…und seine Hand begann wieder schmerzhaft zu brennen._

_Das kleine Lächeln auf Ivans Gesicht war verschwunden._

_„Der Haken. Du…musst ihn tiefer lassen. Im Winter Haken muss tief, tief nach unten. Fische sind tief unten"_

_Ludwig ließ die Schnur etwas tiefer in das Wasser gleiten und beobachtete, wie sie sich in seiner Hand entrollte und langsam im Wasser verschwand, bis er nur noch das letzte Ende des Fadens in der Hand hielt._

„_U-und…jetzt?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er hatte etwas derartiges noch nie getan. _

„_Jetzt warten wir.", antwortete Ivan und rückte etwas näher zu ihm um in das Loch hinabzusehen. Ludwig war die plötzliche Nähe unangenehm. Er sah Ivan nicht gerne in seinem Mantel und dem Schal. Ihm wurde so nur noch kälter._

_Er zitterte stärker und er legte seinen rechten Arm um seine Brust._

„_Wirklich alles gut mit dumme Nemetskiy?", fragte Ivan besorgt und wandte sich zu Ludwig um. Sein Kopf war so nah an Ludwigs, dass er seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren könnte, die zu kribbeln begann._

_Er nickte eilig und sah unverwandt hinab in das Wasser, dessen Oberfläche sich wieder beruhigte. Er konnte in ihrem Spiegelbild sehen, dass Ivan ihn weiter unverwandt anstarrte und es jagte ihm einen Schauder den Rücken hinab. Was glaubte der Russe zu sehen? Konnte er sehen, was Ludwig dachte? Seine Angst, von Ivans Händen getötet zu werden…seine Angst, seine Familie, seine Freunde – seinen Feliciano nie wieder zu sehen?_

_Was könnte er noch mehr sehen, als die ständige nackte Angst? Vielleicht seine Wut? Den Gedanken an Rache, der sein Leben genauso erhielt wie seine Sehnsucht nach all dem, was er bereits verloren glaubte?_

_Ludwig fürchtete Ivan mehr als jeden anderen Menschen, den er jemals gekannt hatte._

_Die anderen im Lager schienen ihn nicht weniger zu fürchten._

_Sie fürchteten Ivan, weil sie ihn nicht kannten. _

_Ludwig fürchtete Ivan, weil er ihn gut kannte. _

_Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er ihn verstand und solange er ihn nicht verstand, würde er ihn auch niemals einschätzen können. Aber jetzt spürte er, dass Ivan hinter ihm lauerte und ihn beobachtete. Es musste einen Grund geben für diesen Ausflug._

_Ludwig musste warten. Sehr lange warten. Die Kälte setzt ihm zu, bis er sich mehrmals dabei ertappte, sich ein wenig gegen Ivans warmen Körper zu lehnen, dessen massive Gestalt ihn auch hier und da ein wenig vor dem Wind schützte. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Schulter Ivans Brust berührte und er verbot sich, die Wärme zu genießen. Er beugte sich schnell vor und sah wieder in die Tiefe des Wassers hinab._

_Plötzlich spürte er einen kleinen, aber deutlichen Ruck an der Schnur in seiner Hand._

_Ludwigs Aufmerksamkeit war sofort konzentriert. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte ihn…_

_Der Gedanke an Essen. Er brauchte Essen… Sein Magen begehrte immer wieder auf…_

_Er begann sofort in einer möglichst flüssigen Bewegung die Schnur nach oben zu ziehen. Zum ersten Mal vergaß er den Gedanken an Ivan neben sich. Der Gedanke an Essen beherrschte seinen Verstand. Er hatte dem Angelsport nie etwas abgewinnen können…aber jetzt wollte er nur noch essen. Und wenn er den Fisch roh verspeisen musste. Allein der Gedanke, seine Zähne in den kleinen Körper zu schlagen…_

_Er brauchte erstaunlich lange, um schließlich den zappelnden, sich wehrenden Fisch nach oben ziehen zu können, dessen Schuppen im Kerzenlicht glitzerten. Ludwig packte den kalten, sich windenden Leib, bevor er von dem ungeschickten Haken entkommen konnte und packte ihn am Schwanz._

_Plötzlich durchströmte ihn Glück. Das Leid des Tieres war ohne Bedeutung für ihn. Er hatte etwas zu essen. Er hatte Ivans Herausforderung angenommen und gesiegt. Ludwig hatte Schwierigkeiten, den zappelnden, kalten Fisch festzuhalten, der versuchte dem fremden Element Sauerstoff zu entkommen. Er konnte beinahe die Angst des Tiers spüren…_

_„Sehr gut, Nemetskiy.", lobte ihn Ivan amüsiert, doch Ludwig konnte mehr in seiner Stimme hören. Eine verborgene Wut...sie war stets verborgen hinter einer kindlichen Stimme und einem weichen Lächeln…aber sie war da. Und Ludwig wusste es. „Anfängerglück. Ist natürlich Anfängerglück. Meine Vater hätte geliebt den kleinen, angelnden Nemetskiy." _

_Ludwig hielt Ivan den Fisch hin, vollkommen ahnungslos, was er tun sollte. Ivan packte das zappelnde Tier mit seiner ganzen, großen Hand und hielt es fest._

„_Ist Taiman. Taiman – groß. Sehr gut. Sehr viel Glück." _

_Der Fisch zappelte in seiner Hand im Todeskampf, wand sich…_

_„Ich denke, du müssen ihn töten.", sagte Ivan amüsiert und beobachtete Ludwig genau. Studierte ihn. Wie ein Wissenschaftler. „Du musst ihm die Kiemen wegschneiden."_

„_Gibt es keinen anderen Weg? Einen weniger qualvollen?"  
_

„_Je länger zögern, je qualvoller ist es.", erinnerte ihn Ivan ruhig und hielt Ludwig den zappelnden Fisch vor Augen, der sich in den großen Händen des Russen wandte. Ludwig wusste, was Ivan meinte…er zappelte und wand sich lange genug in den Händen des Russen. „Willst du, dass Fisch leiden? Machen dich glücklich?"_

„_N-Nein! Nyet – nein!" Er schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf und Ivan, der sein Gesicht immer noch studierte lächelte._

_„Gut. Dann töte Fisch." Ivan holte mit seiner freien Hand ein kleines Messer aus seiner Jackentasche, dass Ludwig selbst im schwachen Licht der kleinen Laterne sofort als ein normales Küchenmesser identifizierte. Ivan hielt ihm das Messer hin – sich Ludwigs Verlockung offensichtlich bewusst. Sein Lächeln war beinahe spöttisch. _

_Ludwig nahm den Holzgriff in seine klammen Finger._

- Einfach abstechen. Abstechen wie ein Schein. Steck ihm das Messer in den Hals, stoß zu. Stech ihn ab, wie ein Schwein. Einfach abstechen-

_Ivan lächelte wie immer, doch seine Augen waren eiskalt, als er Ludwig studierte, der das Messer in seiner linken Hand drehte. Ivan reichte ihm den Fisch zurück und Ludwig packte mit der rechten Hand den zappelnden, glitschigen Körper, und ignorierte das schmerzhafte Aufflammen des Schmerzes in seiner Hand. Die Bewegungen des kleinen, schuppigen Körpers waren bereits schwächer geworden und Ludwig erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihm einen Gnadendienst leistete, als er ihn auf Eis drückte und das Messer an seinen Kiemen hielt. Der kleine Schwanz schlug immer wieder auf das Eis. Ein kleines, platschendes Geräusch, ganz schnell…_

_Ludwigs Augen waren fasziniert auf das Tier geheftet….würde es mit ihm ein ähnliches Ende nehmen? Würde Ivan ihn irgendwann auf den Boden drücken und ein Messer an seine Kehle halten?_

_Der glitschige Schwanz schlug immer schwächer und langsamer auf das Eis und im flackernden Licht bemerkte Ludwig die zitternden Augenbewegungen des Fisches. Der Körper regte sich kaum mehr– nur noch die Augen. Die schwarze Pupille bewegte sich panisch hin und her. Auf einmal richtete sich das kleine schwarze Auge direkt auf Ludwig und er konnte nicht anders, als zu zögern. Bevor er sich endlich entschließen konnte, die Klinge in das weiche Fleisch zu senken…verschwanden die letzten, feinen Zuckungen aus dem Körper endgültig._

„_Er…er ist tot…" Plötzlich war ihm noch kälter und als er aufsah…hätte er sich auch nur nach der kleinsten Spur von Mitgefühl in Ivans Augen gesehnt. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm zum Weinen zumute, als Ivan auf den Fisch heruntersah und sie sahen beide aus wie zwei Kinder, die bei einem schlimmen Streich ertappt worden waren._

„_Er ist…erstickt…" stellte Ivan nach einigen Sekunden Schweigen fest und sah Ludwig dann anklagend an. „Erstickt…erstickt hier oben – wegen dir…"_

_Der Wahnsinn kroch in seine Augen…langsam… bedrohlich. Er sah nicht wütend aus – es schien eine bizarre Faszination zu sein, mit der er Ludwig studierte. Im Licht der Flamme leuchteten seine violetten Augen auf. Diese Augen ließen Ludwig schaudern. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was Ivans Vater seinem Sohn angetan hatte. Vielleicht war er der Grund, warum Ivan geworden war, wie er war. Konnte ein Mensch wie Ivan überhaupt geboren werden, wie er heute war? Konnte so etwas…passieren?_

_Nein. Es musste etwas geschehen sein…es musste an seinem Vater liegen…vielleicht war es nicht einmal Ivans Schuld, dass er war, wie er war._

_Ludwig mochte ihn trotz allem nicht._

_Plötzlich stand Ivan auf und Ludwig fuhr zurück. Der Wahnsinn in seinen Augen schien nun lichterloh zu brennen. Das falsche Lächeln war gänzlich verschwunden. _

_Ludwig erwartete einen Angriff. _

_In einer einfachen, eleganten Bewegung stand Ivan auf. Er überragte Ludwig…bei weitem._

_Mühsam versuchte Ludwig sich auf seine eigenen Füße zu kämpfen. Hektisch versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch seine Füße glitten ihm mehrmals unter dem Eis weg. Er stolperte immer wieder auf das Eis. Er konnte selbst kaum begreifen, wie er es schaffte, sich schließlich auf die Füße zu kämpfen._

_Er wandte sich Ivan zu, der sich ihm nicht genähert hatte. Er stand immer noch da und hatte seinen Kopf leicht schief gelegt…und machte ein merkwürdiges, grollendes Geräusch, dass Ludwig einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ivan kam langsam näher und instinktiv machte Ludwig einen Schritt zurück._

_Er bemerkte seinen Fehler zu spät – _

_Sein Fuß trat ins Leere. _

_Er spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte, als er sein Gleichgewicht verlor. _

_Bevor er reagieren konnte, hörte er ein Krachen und das Eis unter seinem linken Fuß brach. Er fiel…hinab. _

_Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war er schwerelos und dann fiel er hinab in das eisige Wasser. Kalt glühende Nadeln stachen in seinen Körper. Ludwig war überzeugt, dass dieser Schmerz seine Haut von seinem Fleisch riss. Er schien in flüssige, kalte Flammen getaucht zu werden… Bisher hatte er geglaubt, Schmerz zu kennen – aber diesen Schmerz kannte er nicht– _

_Er musste schreien, doch sofort drängte sich Wasser in seinen Mund, legte sich auf seine Lunge und sein Mund füllte sich mit Wasser. Er verschluckte sich und musste sich zwingen seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten. Die Panik ließ sein Herz rasen. Er war ohne Orientierung…und er hatte Angst…_

_Er hatte einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund und verstand, dass er sich das Kinn am Eis aufgeschlagen hatte, ohne den Aufschlag zu bemerken._

_Er öffnete die Augen. Das kalte Wasser brannte auf seiner Hornhaut und dieser Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Schädel._

_Er war umgeben von nächtlicher Schwärze. Kein Licht drang durch das schneebedeckte Eis und in der Stille des Wassers, das seine Glieder beschwerte war er allein._

_Allein mit dem hastigen, schweren Pumpen seines Herzens. Es war laut genug seinen Körper zu erfüllen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er konnte nichts erkennen – nicht mehr spüren, wo oben und unten war. Die Kälte stach ihn von allen Seiten. Er versuchte in eine Richtung zu schwimmen, aber er gab es sogleich auf. Er wusste nicht, in welche Richtung er musste. Gegen all seiner Instinkte, die ihm rieten um sich zu schlagen, zu kämpfen… hielt er still und versuchte sich zu beruhigen._

_Er ergab sich den kalten Flammen, die an ihm nagten und dem sich überschlagenden Schmerz._

_Plötzlich wurde sein Rücken gegen etwas Hartes gedrückt._

_Er drehte um sich selbst in der Schwerelosigkeit des Wassers…und tastete über sich. Seine Hände stießen gegen hartes, glattes Eis. Hier im Wasser spürte er die Kälte des Eises nicht mehr. Die Kälte war überall. Er ließ seine Hand die unebene Unterseite des Eises tasten…ohne zu wissen was er suchte…er konnte nicht erkennen, was über ihm lag…der Schnee über dem Eis verdunkelte seine Sicht…_

_Weiße Funken blitzten auf…leuchtende Schemen…_

_Der Sauerstoff ging ihm aus. Panik stieg in ihm auf…Er fühlte sich gefangen in den Wassermassen. Sie beengten ihn. Er musste sich zwingen seinen Mund zu schließen um nicht nach Luft zu ringen._

_Er begann mit seinen Fäusten gegen das Eis zu schlagen…so hart er konnte. Der Widerstand es Wassers legte sich um seinen Körper und das Rauschen und Pumpe seines eigenen Blutes in seinen Ohren waren lauter als das dumpfe Schlagen seiner Faust gegen das Eis. _

_Er dachte nicht daran, dass ihn Ivan wahrscheinlich nicht einmal hören konnte. Er dachte nicht daran, dass Ivan ihn vermutlich nicht einmal retten würde, selbst wenn er bemerkte, wohin Ludwig abgetrieben war…_

_Die Sauerstoff ging ihm aus…seine Lungen brannten…_

_Seine Kraft verließ ihn._

_Er schlug mit all der Kraft die ihm noch verblieben war – mit der Faust, mit der flachen Hand, manchmal mit dem ganzen Arm. Er wurde immer wieder von der Kraft seiner eigenen Schläge nach unten geschoben, doch sein Körper glitt immer wieder alleine unter das Eis zurück._

_Die Kälte fühlte sich inzwischen beinahe elektrisierend an. Eiskalter Strom schien über seinen Körper zu tanzen und hielt ihn mühsam wach, doch unter diesem Brennen fühlte er sich taub. _

_Sein Körper verließ ihn…er schaffte es nicht mehr seine Hand zu heben und weiter gegen das Eis zu schlagen…_

„_Ludwig…" Die Stimme war leise, aber doch klar und deutlich in seinem Kopf. Es war – die Stimme von Feliciano…und plötzlich explodierten die weißen Funken vor seinen Augen und ein stechender Kopfschmerz durchfuhr ihn. „Bleib…wach…"_

_Er riss die Augen so weit auf, wie er konnte, trotz des Kopfschmerzes und sah nach oben… _

_Zur Eisdecke…durch die plötzlich feines, schwaches Licht brach. Es war die Ahnung gelblichen Lichtes, als jemand den Schnee auf dem Eis zur Seite schob und Ludwig wusste, dass Ivan ihn gefunden hatte – wie das auch möglich sein mochte. _

_Er schlug noch einmal mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft gegen das Eis und hoffte – flehte – dass Ivan ihm helfen würde – er konnte es nicht sagen. Plötzlich wurde sein Schlag erwidert – so laut, dass er es auch hier, unter Wasser hören konnte. Er konnte Ivans Gestalt nicht erkennen, aber den Schlag hatte er hören können. Ivan – sein Feind – versuchte ihm zu helfen._

_Ludwig wollte wieder gegen das Eis schlagen – doch er schaffte es nicht. Es schien die Möglichkeit zu sein – wenn auch nur um wach zu bleiben…doch die weißen Lichter vor seinen Augen wurden stärker, wandelten sich – Farben und Formen bildeten sich und blendeten Ludwig beinahe._

_Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Das scharfe Brennen wurde stumpf, sein Kopf dröhnte und er fühlte sich, als würde er fallen. Das Wasser trieb ihm nach oben, genau unter das Eis – aber er spürte es kaum. Er bemerkte kaum, wie die Hacke durch das Eis brach und seinen Kopf nur um eine Haaresbreite verfehlte…er war versank innerlich, schwebte dahin…durch finsteres Wasser…_

_Er sah die Augen des Fisches vor sich…die geschimmert hatten im Kerzenlicht…als sie panisch in allen Richtungen gesehen hatten, während die Glieder ihren Dienst schon versagt hatten…und dann kurz Ludwig angesehen hatten…nur ihn. _

_Er hatte es kaum anders verdient, als hier zu sterben. Eine bittere Ironie._

_Ludwig konnte nur noch fallen_

…_die Funken vor seinen Augen waren ein blendendes Feuerwerk geworden und plötzlich schwebte ihm der warme Geruch nach Gebackenen im Mund … er erinnerte sich an Weihnachten…an Gebäck…Gilbert hatte selbst Kekse ausgestochen…und sie gebacken. Sie waren verbrannt…aber der Geruch, als sie im Ofen lagen, war herrlich gewesen…Er erinnerte sich an Sommerferien in Salzburg und Roderich der ihm auf dem Klavier vorspielte…die Musik lag ihm plötzlich in den Ohren…feine Melodien wie aus weiter Ferne…Felicianos Berührung. Er konnte die kleinen Hände wärmend auf seinen Körper spüren…die Nacht, in der sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten…er sah Feliciano vor sich…braune Augen und ein weites Lächeln…_

_Er hätte sterben können…einfach weiter dahinschweben…hinabsinken…sein unterversorgtes Gehirn gaukelte ihm vor, dass da unten alles wartete, was er liebte…dass er sich nur fallen lassen müsste…Fallen lassen um getragen zu werden…_

„_Bitte…" Felicianos Stimme war wieder bei ihm…_

_Ohne zu wissen warum…fühlte er sich plötzlich fröhlich. Und warm…die Kälte war nur noch eine ferne Erinnerung…_

_Er glaubte durch eine ferne Welt zu schweben…eine vergangene Welt, die sich nun wieder so nah und so wirklich anfühlte…_

„_Bleib wach…bleib hier…"_

_Er spürte kaum, wie eine Hand nach seinem Arm griff…und ihn nach oben zog…hätte er es wirklich gespürt…er hätte sich gewehrt… _

_Er wirbelte durch die Vergangenheit. _

_Seine Hand wurde nach oben gezogen und gerade, als er loslassen wollte…als er seinen Mund öffnete, um das Wasser in seine Lungen zu lassen…brach sein Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche…Er wurde herausgezogen und plötzlich wurde ihm noch kälter. So kalt…das es keine Worte mehr gab. So kalt, dass kein Mensch es ertragen konnte…_

_Ein primitiver, instinktiver Teil von ihm kam sofort zum Bewusstsein zurück. Er rang nach Atem, saugte die Luft mit so viel Kraft in seine Lunge, dass ihm noch schwindliger wurde und der Schmerz in seinem Kopf drohte ihn zu zerbrechen. Er fühlte sich, als würde der Schmerz seinen Schädel spalten. Er nahm kaum etwas wahr, außer der Luft, die er in seine Lungen saugte. Der Wind fuhr über seinen nassen Körper und er konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob er fror oder in Flammen stand. Er krümmte sich auf dem Eis zusammen und versuchte seinen eigenen Körper zu wärmen…_

_Erfolglos…  
_

_Er konnte durch die Schemen und Lichter vor seinen Augen Ivans Gesicht sehen, der sich über ihn beugte, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er zog und zerrte an Ludwig, drehte und wendete ihn, ohne das Ludwig verstand was er tat. Er bemerkte, wie er in etwas Warmes gewickelt wurde, aber er war nicht genügend bei sich, um zu erkennen, dass es Ivans Mantel war. _

_Er hörte, dass Ivan ihm etwas sagte, aber er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ivan hielt ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, um ihn abzustützen, doch sein Kopf hing schlaff herab. Er sehnte sich nach Felicianos Stimme in seinem Kopf. Etwas hartes drückte gegen sein Bein und er sah sich kraftlos in der für ihn verschwommenen Welt um…Er bemerkte, dass das zweite Loch im Eis, dass Ivan geschlagen hatte, nicht allzu weit vom ersten entfernt war…Er griff von innen in den weichen Stoff des Mantels und wickelte sich enger ein.. Ivan sprach leise auf ihn ein…Deutsch? Russisch? und Ludwig spürte, wie das Gesicht mit dem falschen Lächeln sich vor seinem Gesicht auflöste…schwarze Schatten zogen auf…verschluckten alles…._

Diesmal war es kein abruptes Erwachen. Er wachte langsam auf und wusste sofort, wo er war. Es war abends. Er lag im Bett.

Sein Herz schlug immer noch laut und schnell und ihm war bereits übel. Er wusste, es würde noch schlimmer werden. Feliciano lag neben ihm und hatte sein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben. Eine seiner kleinen Hände hatte den Weg unter Ludwigs Hemd gefunden und lag warm auf seinem Bauch. Immer noch im Halbschlaf genoss er die unschuldige Berührung. Er ließ seine Finger über den Stoff seines Hemdes gleiten um die Hand darüber zu liebkosen…erst nach wenigen Sekunden begriff sein wacher Verstand, was hier geschah. Felicianos Hand berührte seinen nackten Bauch.

Er wollte schlafen…aber…

Ludwig konnte nicht anders, als an die Narben auf seiner Brust, seinen Bauch, seinen Seiten zu denken…er wollte nicht, dass Feliciano ihn berührte. Er wollte diese Demütigung nicht…und auch diesen unverdienten Trost nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.

Vielleicht war es die alte Rührseligkeit – vielleicht trauerte er nur wieder dem Vergangenen nach…der Unbeschwertheit…

Das war Selbsttäuschung…unbeschwert war ihre Beziehung nie gewesen…aber dieser Gedanke fand keinen Platz mehr in seinem Weltbild.

Ganz vorsichtig nahm er Felicianos Hand von seinem Bauch und schob sie zur Seite…

Feliciano seufzte im Schlaf leicht und drückte sich enger an ihn.

IX.V.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne durch die Zweige der Bäume am Waldrand brach und die Vögel laut zu zwitschern begonnen hatten, waren Ludwig und Gilbert schon aus dem Haus. Ludwig war es schwergefallen sich von dem friedlichen Bild zu lösen, dass Feliciano bot, wenn er schlief – seine Arme wieder um Ludwig gelegt und den Mund leicht geöffnet – doch als sein Bruder an die Zimmertür klopfte, hatte er sich doch mit einem leichten Kuss auf die warme Stirn verabschiedet, hatte sich angezogen und war mit seinem Bruder aufgebrochen.

Auf ihrem Weg hatte Ludwig zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit die kleine Stadt, in der er nun wohl eine Weile leben würde, genauer betrachten zu können. Es war ein altes Dorf mit vielen kleinen Gassen, Fachwerkhäusern und einer Kirche mit einem dunkelgrün geschieferten Zwiebelturm. Es gab einen Stadtbrunnen, auf dem Vögel aus Metall saßen – kleine, fein gearbeitete Statuen, die sehnsüchtig nach oben starrten und ihre lebendigen Vorbilder betrachteten, scheinbar, als wollten sie sich erheben und ihnen nachfliegen.

Eine Drossel hatte die Vögel aus Metall wütend verspottet, bevor sie sich auf den Kopf des einen setzte um sich ihren Schnabel an einem zu reiben.

Dieser Ort wirkte, als hätte er nie einen Krieg erlebt...

Sie waren einem Mann begegnet, der scheinbar verschlafen hatte, doch vor Gilbert im eiligen Vorbeigehen seinen Hut gezogen hatte. Für Ludwig – einen Fremden an diesem beschaulichen Ort - hatte er nur einen neugierigen Blick übrig gehabt. Ludwig hatte ihm nachgesehen und beobachtete, wie er zu einer Bäckerei am Straßenrand eilte.

Eine ungewohnte Erfahrung – Gilbert, Zeit seines Lebens ein Sonderling und aufgrund seiner weißen Haut und seiner roten Augen ein Außenseiter – war ein Teil dieses Dorfes geworden. Ludwig würde sich das Kopfnicken und den gezogenen Hut noch verdienen müssen.

Er musste lächeln – er freute sich für Gilbert, der in ihrer Jugend einen schweren Stand gehabt hatte, aufgrund seiner Äußerlichkeiten und seines unbeugsamen Verhaltens. Gilberts Ehrgeiz hatte immer auf dem Wunsch beruht diejenigen zu übertreffen, die an ihm zweifelten. Das hatte ihn bis in die SS getrieben…und hatte ihm auch dort einen besonderen Posten verschafft…niemand hatte jemals mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollen, aber er war stets auch alleine über die Runden gekommen. Er hatte besondere Aufträge bekommen und war stets stolz gewesen, Ludwig berichten zu können, dass niemand anders diese jemals erledigen könnte.

Ludwig genoss es, dass sein Bruder jetzt ein einfaches Leben hatte, in dem er glücklich war. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sich Gilbert in den letzten zwölf Jahren ein Leben aufgebaut hatte. Er erklärte Ludwig nun die wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten des Dorfes und auch wen er hier kannte und mit wem er hier und da ein Bier trinken ging. Er war Teil dieses Ortes geworden und Ludwig war dankbar dafür.

Der letzte verbliebene naive Teil von Ludwigs Verstand dachte von Gilberts düstere Vergangenheit wie von einem bösen Geist, der aus seinem Körper ausgetrieben worden war – nur die Kappe mit dem Totenschädel, die er einfach hatte ablegen können – doch insgeheim wusste er, dass es weit schwieriger war. Aber er vertraute seinem Bruder. Er hatte ihm immer vertraut.

Sie ließen bald die kleinen Gassen hinter sich und folgten einem flachen, ausgetretenen Weg der zwischen Feldern hindurchführte, auf denen einige Kühe gemütlich grasten. Ludwig sog die klare Landluft ein. Er beobachtete wie die Morgensonne begann in Gilberts blassen Haaren zu reflektieren.

Das Haus, zu dem Gilbert ihn führte, lag ein gutes Stück abseits des Dorfes am Waldrand – leicht zu übersehen hinter den ersten Bäumen und größeren Büschen. Der Waldweg führte nach einer Biegung daran vorbei und sie mussten durch noch feuchtes, ungeschnittenes Gras laufen, bevor sie einen braunen Lattenzaun mit einem flachen Törchen erreichten. Gilbert griff herüber um von innen den Riegel zur Seite zu schieben.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das dürfen?", fragte Ludwig besorgt und versuchte durch die Büsche hindurch das Haus zu erkennen.

Gilbert grinste breit.

„Dieses Grundstück ist auf meinen Namen eingetragen. Ich kann hier kommen und gehen, wann ich will."

Er schob das Törchen mit seinem Knie auf und trat hindurch. Das Haus war hinter Bäumen und Büschen verborgen. Alles wirkte so unfassbar friedlich – diese kleinen Wege, der angrenzende Wald und das Zwitschern der Vögel. Ludwig konnte nur den weißen Putz sehen, der angestrahlt durch die Sonne durch die Bäume schimmerte. Ludwig schob das Törchen hinter sich zu, bevor er Gilbert folgte, der zielstrebig dem ausgetretenen Pfad folgte, der durch den Garten führte.

„Also, ich habe Francis erklärt, wer du bist und das du dringend mit ihm reden willst.", begann Gilbert zu erklären, als er Ludwig zu der Holztür des einstöckigen Hauses führte. „Er weiß nicht worüber – ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt, damit du die Überraschung auf deiner Seite hast. Francis ist mein bester Freund, aber ich weiß selbst, dass er sich aus einer Sache herauswinden kann wie ein Aal, wenn ihm davon etwas ungelegen kommt. Wenn er dir nicht verraten möchte, wo dieser Kirkland ist, dann wirst du dir was ausdenken müssen…auch wenn…"

Gilbert wandte sich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu Ludwig um und betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Du wirst es bei ihm wohl leichter haben.", versicherte er ihm. „Du bist irgendwie sein Typ…"

„…was meinst du damit – sein Typ?"

„Eigentlich ist _alles_ sein Typ.", gab Gilbert zu. „Aber du besonders – blond, schlank – Stock im Arsch. Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen – ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass du mit Lovinos Bruder zusammen bist. Vielleicht reicht dass, damit er sich am Riemen reißt."

Gilberts gleichmütige Bemerkung kam für Ludwig einem Schlag ins Gesicht gleich.

„Du hast ihm das _verraten?_", fragte Ludwig entsetzt. „Du…du kannst so was nicht einfach rumerzählen – und nicht nur wegen mir! Hast du keine Angst…wie die Leute von dir denken?"

„Denkst du ich schäme mich, wenn mein Bruder auf Männer steht?" Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fand das awesome. Du hättest mir sonst bei den Bräuten gefährlich werden können."

Gelassen ging er weiter und Ludwig konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Du bist schrecklich. Wirklich…schrecklich.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Gilbert, aber sein Bruder schien ihn gehört zu haben.

„Nah…Denk einfach daran, nicht alles wörtlich zu nehmen, was er sagt. Er flirtet gerne."

Ludwig tat, als hätte er den letzten Teil überhört und versuchte seinen Ärger für sich zu behalten, als Gilbert klopfte. Stattdessen gab er sich Mühe, freundlich zu wirken auf den Mann, der hier lebte. Sie warteten einige Augenblicke – doch es gab keine Antwort aus dem kleinen Haus.

„Er weiß auch, dass wir so früh bei ihm auftauchen?", fragte Ludwig vorsichtig.

„Ja. Ich hab ihm gestern Nachmittag Bescheid gesagt. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich schon vor zwei Stunden aus irgendeinem fremden Bett nach Hause geschlichen – wahrscheinlich ist er wach geblieben, um auf uns zu warten."

Gilbert klopfte noch einmal – diesmal lauter, und diesmal hörten sie tatsächlich eilige Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten und das Geräusch von mehreren Riegeln und Türschlössern, die zurückgeschoben wurden.

Für einen Augenblick fragte sich Ludwig, welcher Mensch wohl in diesem Maße um seine Sicherheit besorgt war, dass er mehrere Riegel und Schlösser brauchte - doch dann gestand er sich ein, dass auch er es nicht anders halten würde.

Wenn man das Böse hatte erleben müssen, dann wird man ihm niemals wieder eine Tür offen stehen lassen. – Das war die Antwort, die er sich selbst geben würde.

Die Tür wurde erst einen spaltweit aufgezogen – und dann ganz. Ludwig hatte nicht gewusst, was er von Francis Bonnefoy erwartet hatte. Er wusste, dass der Mann ein Widerstandskämpfer war, dass er in einem Vernichtungslager inhaftiert worden war – und, dass er offenbar ein schamloser Charmeur war, der selbst seinem Bruder Konkurrenz machte. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand – schien all das zu sein. Er hatte die längsten Haare, die Ludwig jemals an einem Mann gesehen hatte – sie fielen ihm bis auf seine Schulter in glatten, goldenen Wellen – ein Skandal, auch nachdem Jahre vergangen waren seit den strikten Regeln zur äußerlichen Erscheinung, die Ludwig aus seiner Jugend gekannt hatte.

So etwas trug man nicht mal in Amerika, soweit Ludwig wusste. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann mit solchen Haaren gesehen. Aber es war nicht das einzige…was ihn irritierte, an jenem Mann, der nun mit einem sanften Lächeln vor ihm stand.

Francis war schlank und die obersten Knöpfe seines roten Hemdes standen offen, doch es schien keine Nachlässigkeit zu sein – das Hemd war weit aufgeschlagen und gab seine glatte Haut preis. Er trug eine makellose, dunkelblaue Hose mit feinen Nadelstreifen und polierte, schwarze Lederschuhe, die vorne spitz zuliefen.

„Ah – Bonjour, Gilbert." Francis hatte geschwungene Lippen, die sich sofort zu einem gekünstelten Ausdruck der Überraschung zuspitzten, als er Gilbert sah, obwohl er ihn erwartet haben musste. „…Und du musst – Ludwig sein. – Gilbert, du hast mir ja erzählt, dass du einen Bruder hast, aber…du hast mir _nie_ erzählt, wie _gut_ dein Bruder aussieht." In seiner Stimme klang ein spielerischer Vorwurf mit.

Francis Augen glitten an Ludwigs Körper herab und er konnte nicht anders, als sich plötzlich unglaublich tölpelhaft vor diesen Blicken zu fühlen. Gilbert grinste amüsiert.

„Danke…", antwortete Ludwig pikiert und sah sich hilflos zu Gilbert um. Die Blicke von Francis waren alles andere als abwertend, doch Ludwig fand diese Zudringlichkeit unangenehm.

Aber er brauchte ihn.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr zwei zum Frühstück bleibt – ich kann euch etwas zu trinken anbieten, oder etwas warm machen?", fragte Francis. Ludwig wollte nicht mit dem zutraulichen Franzosen alleine gelassen werden, aber er nickte trotzdem und Gilbert schlug die Hände zusammen.

„Die Konversation ist schon Grund genug…", entschied er vergnügt und Ludwig atmete auf. Er hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Sorge gehabt, dass Gilbert sich verabschieden würde.

Er verließ sich auf Gilbert und darauf, dass der wusste, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Francis lächelte und trat zur Seite. Mit einer bemerkenswert eleganten Handbewegung winkte er die beiden Brüder herein.

Gilbert ging voran in den warmen Hausflur. Als Ludwig ihm folgte, stellte er fest, dass Francis einen Duft trug…mit einer Blumennote, die ihn an etwas erinnerte…

Aber er konnte nicht mehr sagen, was es war. Aber er roch es ganz deutlich, als Francis ihnen nachfolgte, nachdem er die Haustür zugeschoben und ihre Reihe von Schlössern und Riegeln neu verschlossen hatte.

Ludwig folgte Gilbert durch den Flur in ein kleines Wohnzimmer, das beinahe bäuerlich wirkte. Es gab eine Sitzgruppe mit zusammengewürfelten Sesseln und einer Couch, die einem kleinen, leeren Kamin gegenüberstand.

„Asseyez-vous – Setzt euch." Francis legte Ludwig eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und geleitete ihn vorsichtig zu der Couch, als hätte er den Weg alleine nicht finden können. „…Bitte…"

Ludwig warf Gilbert einen weiteren entsetzten Blick zu, doch sein stummer Hilfeschrei wurde ignoriert. Gilbert ließ sich schwerfällig auf einen Sessel fallen, dem Rücken zu dem Fenster mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen, auf dem sich die strahlende Morgensonne abzeichnete. Ludwig ließ sich von Francis auf die Couch schieben und versuchte sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sich der schlanke Mann erstaunlich eng neben ihn setzte und der Blumenduft ihn weiterhin umgab.

„Kann ich euch zwei etwas anbieten? Kaffee? Tee? Oder wollt ihr hier Frühstücken?"

Er schenkte Ludwig ein Lächeln, das weit mehr versprach als …Essen.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.", begann Ludwig. „Nur eine kurze Information, nichts weiter." Er beobachtete Francis genau. Das freundliche Lächeln fiel ein wenig, doch dann lachte er leise.

„Er ist so direkt wie du, Gilbert." Ludwig hätte schwören können, dass Francis seinem Bruder gerade zugezwinkert hatte. Aber sollte Gilbert es bemerkt haben, ignorierte er es entschieden. „Keinerlei Raffinesse."

„Er ist mein Bruder durch und durch.", stimmte Gilbert zu und lehnte sich zurück. „Allein deswegen schon…wäre ich dir mehr als dankbar… wenn du ihm hilfst."

Francis nickte und lehnte sich etwas näher an Ludwig heran.

„Gut…wobei kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er. „Welches meiner…düsteren Geheimnisse soll ich der Welt offenbaren?"

„Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir helfen würden, einen bestimmten Mann zu finden, den ich nun bereits seit einer Weile suche. Ich habe gehört, er wäre ein Bekannter von Ihnen.", erklärte Ludwig und Francis lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. Seine langen, blonden Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Bitte…du kannst mich duzen…"

„Der Mann, den ich suche – heißt Arthur Kirkland."

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen fiel die Freundlichkeit von Francis ab, wie ein Mantel. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und plötzlich wirkte er vorsichtig, wachsam. Nun konnte Ludwig mehr als zuvor glauben, dass Francis der Rebellenführer gewesen war, als den Gilbert ihn beschrieben hatte.

Francis sah zwischen Ludwig und Gilbert hin und her. Gilbert betrachtete Francis genau und Ludwig wünschte sich plötzlich, er wäre die Angelegenheit anders angegangen. War er zu schnell zu weit gegangen? Hatte er es übereilt? Was, wenn ihm der Franzose nun nicht helfen würde? Es war die erste und bisher einzige Möglichkeit Kirkland zu finden und er wollte nicht glauben, dass er sie so schnell ruiniert haben mochte.

„Aus welchem Grund?", fragte Francis und studierte Ludwig genau.

„Ich möchte ihm eine Frage stellen.", erklärte Ludwig. „Ich suche zwei gemeinsame Bekannte von Kirkland und mir. Gilbert sagte mir, dass Sie…Verzeihung - dass du ihn kennst…"

„Ich möchte nicht lügen…", begann Francis vorsichtig. „Ich und Arthur…wir haben eine gewisse Vorgeschichte miteinander. Es sollte mich nur wenig kümmern, was du mit ihm vorhast – er ist ein Ekel – aber ich habe ihm doch einiges zu verdanken und ich möchte keine Schuld tragen, wenn ihm…einmal ein Unfall passiert."

„Unfälle wird es nicht geben.", versicherte ihm Gilbert und Ludwig nickte.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Mr. Kirkland Schaden irgendwelcher Art zuzufügen. Darauf können Sie zählen. Ich bin Mr. Kirkland noch nie begegnet und er ist mir auch nichts schuldig geblieben. Es geht nur um eine kleine Hilfestellung in einer privaten Angelegenheit."

Francis schien zu überlegen und sah noch einmal zu Gilbert herüber, der den Austausch genau beobachtete. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft erinnerte ihn sein Bruder an den Gilbert aus seiner Kindheit – seine roten Augen leuchteten, als er den Austausch aufmerksam beobachtete. Er plante, zog seine Schlüsse…

„Francis, du kannst ihm vertrauen.", versicherte Gilbert dem Franzosen dann. „Wenn mein Bruder sagt, dass diesem Kirkland keine Gefahr von ihm droht, dann wird er sich daran halten…und ich wohl auch…" Bei den letzten Worten kroch ein kurzes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten auf dich zählen…"

Francis nickte.

„Gut. Ich werde euch helfen. Und ihr habt Glück – Kirkland ist hier in Bayern. Der Gute ist auf britischen Boden nicht mehr zu gern gesehen seit seiner Entlassung aus dem Militär und auch im britischen Sektor kann er sich nicht mehr sehen lassen…"

„Warum?"

Francis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Arthur mag zwar für die meisten Menschen, die ihn kennen wie ein abgestumpfter Zyniker wirken, aber er war immer schon ein Idealist – auch wenn er es gerne verbirgt. Er hat im Krieg einige Entscheiden getroffen, die ihm nicht zustanden – und als man nach dem Krieg endlich auf den Schreibtischen dieser Welt aufgeräumt hat, sind diese Dinge zu Tage getreten. Und sie haben seinen Vorgesetzten nicht gefallen. Ihr versteht, wenn ich euch nicht genau sagen möchte, worum es dabei geht. Ihr müsst nur wissen, dass er seitdem hier lebt, im amerikanischen Sektor, und sich um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmert …ich möchte nicht, dass er in Angelegenheiten verstrickt wird, die für ihn oder Peter…Schaden bedeuteten könnten…"

„Ich kann dir noch einmal versprechen, dass ich es nicht darauf abgesehen habe, Mr. Kirkland irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten."

Francis nickte.

„Wenn ich in meinem Leben etwas gelernt habe, dann dass es Menschen gibt, deren Versprechen man nicht trauen kann. Wer vor dem alltäglichen Wort keinen Respekt kennt, dem bedeutet auch ein Versprechen nichts…aber wie dem auch sei – ich vertraue Gilbert – und ich habe in den letzten Jahren immer nur gehört, wie er das Beste von dir erzählt hat. Also werde ich deinen Worten Glauben schenken und hoffen, dass es kein Fehler war. Arthur Kirkland lebt in Aichach in der Nähe von Ingolstadt. Es sind nur wenige Fahrstunden von hier, wenn ihr ein Auto organisieren könnt. Er ist meistens sehr vorsichtig – nicht einmal ich kenne seine Adresse."

„Er muss dem Militär wirklich auf die Füße getreten haben, wenn er seine Spuren so verwischt."

„Inzwischen ist es weit weniger das Militär als diverse Gläubiger. Er hat zwar gutes Geld verdient, aber er hat es für private Investitionen im Krieg mehr als verbraucht. Wie du vielleicht von Gilbert weißt, hat er einige Widerstandsgruppen unterstützt. Und heute…sind noch andere Schulden dazugekommen – ich möchte da nicht ins Detail gehen. In letzter Zeit ist sein Leben nicht sehr einfach. Er ist einige Male umgezogen. Aber wenn ihr ihn nicht verfehlen wollt – dann gibt es einen Ort, an dem du ihn immer finden wirst. Es gibt eine Kneipe in Aichach, die er jeden Abend besucht. Der Goldene Eber. Da werdet ihr ihn finden."

„Vielen Dank, Francis." Ludwig nickte steif.

Gilbert lachte auf und die beiden sahen sich zu dem amüsierten Albino um, der sich an Francis wandte.

„Wie schön. Steht das Angebot mit dem Frühstück noch?"


End file.
